I Wish You'd Eat
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Harry and Draco return to Hogwarts after the War. Things have changed. MATURE THEMES. Mentions of abuse, self harm. SMUT SMUT FLUFFY FUN SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Hello. I haven't posted since 2012. Life. I've got a chapter or two of this queued up. I'm sure some of you will be getting a shocking email saying I've posted!**

"Why, why, why!?" Harry Potter muttered, his robes swishing as he struggled down the corridor towards Charms.

Could anything else go wrong today? He wondered, having already woken up late for Transfiguration, then learning that Hermione and Ron would be spending the evening together alone. Leaving Harry to be by himself...again...for what seemed like the billionth night. He didn't mind that his two best friends where now dating, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness he hadn't experienced in quite some time.

He had reluctantly returned for the last year of schooling, persuaded by Hermione and the knowledge that to become an Auror he would have to graduate. So he, along with a handful of those who had survived the War joined into one cohesive house, rather than just a few 7th years in each house.

He hated that this place he had once called his home, now made his heart constrict every time he graced the halls. Those who had returned where offered counciling and other treatments to help recover from the horrors of the War they had witnessed. He rarely attended the sessions, not being able to bear to look at the faces of the students who had given so much to help him fight Lord Voldemort.

"Why, why, WHY!?" He muttered once more, hiking his bag up onto his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

BANG.

He slammed face first into another person, knocking himself backwards and onto the stone floor. He was then showered with parchment as he struggled to right himself.

"Bloody fucking hell, can't you watch where you're going!?" Was growled by the other person, as they too tried to stand.

Harry grunted, feeling the beginnings of a bruise on his backside blooming as he looked up to see the victim of his clumsiness.

Blonde hair, once slicked back, now ruffled in front of his pale face. Draco Malfoy began trying to collect his strewn pieces of parchment. "As if I wasn't already late enough, thank you so much, Potter." He grumbled.

"Yes, because I was just trying to be early to my next class." Harry countered, finally able to gain his balance, he began trying to retrieve the paper as well.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, neatly arranging the papers in between his hands. "How studious of you." He sighed, waiting for the brunette to finish picking up the pieces. "Well, I suppose they are going to assume we've been fighting since we're _both_ late. Should I rough you up a bit?"

It was Harry this time whose eyes rolled as he handed the parchment to the blonde. Having been placed together in the same enviroment, he and the former Slytherin had forged a friendship of some sorts. Helping each other with their dreaded Charms homework, playing chess on occasion or even just talking about what had happened during their time on the run. Harry had come to forgive Malfoy for the petty things they had fought over when they were children. He had, after all lied to the Dark Lord to keep him safe. Malfoy, besides still being the prat that he had always been, was remarkably intelligent, witty and now, with the stress of the war had been lifted, was full of life. Something Harry needed badly.

"How about we just skip?" Malfoy then offered, tucking the papers into a pouch they had been previously contained in.

Harry scoffed. "Me, ditch a class? What would Hermione think of me? Oh, yes, she possibly wouldn't even notice." He swung his green eyes up to meet Malfoys, whose brow furrowed.

"Do you want to go or not? We both know they are shoved too far up each others arses to even breathe." He smirked, peering down at the shorter boy. Harry had shriveled after the war ended, to the point that even Malfoy himself had become concerned. How that bag didn't topple him over...

Harry chuckled softly, smoothing his hair out of his eyes, pushing his glasses more firmly onto the bridge of his nose. He shrugged. "Well, we are so late anyways..."

"Then come on." The blonde urged, turning away and making his way back up the corridor Harry had just come down.

Harry looked around, then began to follow. "I'm sure the grounds are pretty empty at this point."

"Yeah, because if I'm going to skip a class, I'm going to go just sit on the grass somewhere." Malfoy said quietly as they walked. He glanced at the boy as he caught up to him. He felt his gut spasam. This would be one of the rare opportunities he got to spend alone and selcuded with Harry. Maybe this would be the time when he...

"Well, then where do you suppose we go then, Malfoy?" Harry quipped, snapping the other male of out his thoughts.

"I thought I told you that you could call me Draco, Potter." He muttered, pushing open one of the large doors, leading to the grounds. He squinted from the sunshine as he glanced back at Harry. He bit his lower lip as they moved forward.

"Well, I suppose when you start calling me Harry, then I will call you Draco, Malfoy." Harry responded, growing slightly nervous. He always felt like the blonde knew about his slight...oh so small...huge crush that Harry had developed on him. That scared him, because what if he used it to taunt him.

"H-Harry...well, we are going to one of the Quidditch boxes. I've only ever been when I was a first year. Every other time I've always been in the pitch." The blonde, shrugged. "I suppose most of it's all new at this point anyways."

They carried on in a few moments of silence, both boys trying to gather their thoughts. Harry had never been in the Quidditch box, now that he thought about it. He rubbed his suddenly clammy hands on the sides of his robes as they approached the broad expanse of the pitch. He wished he had continued as Captain of the Gryffindor team. Draco and he had had many late night conversations about the state of both their former houses teams and what could be improved had they stayed on.

"I remember once you thought I had cursed a bludger to kill you." The blonde said softly as they began to climb the stairs of the box they had chosen. "Did you ever find out what happened? Does your arm still hurt from that git Lockhart ruining it?"

Harry laughed quietly, thinking of the memory. "Dobby actually cursed it to try to injure me so I would have to leave Hogwarts." He looked down at his arm, remembering with a wince, the feeling of the Skel-e-grow. "Ehh, I get a twinge every once and a while. Nothing compared to this bruise i've got going right now, i'm sure."

Draco stopped midstep and turned around to face him. "I never even asked if you were alright, you did hit the floor rather hard. Let me see." He bit his lip, watching as the brunette moved his robes and pulled his jumper up, revealing a rose colored bruise the siz of Dracos two splayed hands. He growled, reaching out to gingerly touch the skin, causing the other to visibly shudder. "Why must you be so bloody thin, maybe if you had some padding you'd have faired better, Potter."

"You know why I'm so thin." He snapped, pulling his clothing back down. He wrapped his arms around his impossibly thin waist as they continued to climb.

"I'm going to start shoving tarts down your throat." Draco threatened, his grey eyes peering over his shoulder at the boy.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Harry chided, watching as they neared the top.

The blonde chuckled softly. "I'm sure I could get you do to plenty of things." He smiled as he saw the boy wonders jaw slacken slightly.

"Malfoy.."He muttered, his face flushing. Did he know?

"Hmm...?"Was his reply as he crested the top of the box. The blonde shrugged off his robes, tossing them onto a bench. "I'm just saying, you are known for going out of your way for others." He winked, causing Harry's stomach to swoop. He sat down, crossing a leg and peering out across the stadium.

Harry set his bag down, he too ridding himself of his robes. Draco wasn't wrong actually. He rubbed his arms briskly, trying to ease the nerves growing inside his stomach.

"Will you at least try to eat a little more...I know its hard, but being this thin has got to be harder." Draco peered at him, ice colored eyes raking his frame, brow furrowed. "I don't want you to become sick." He murmured.

The brunette nodded. "I can try..." Eating made him ill, sitting with all those people made his stomach turn. He hated even going anywhere near the Great Hall, images of death and destruction played like a film reel whenever he stepped inside. He sat down beside the blonde, who was still watching him. He squirmed.

"That's all I can ask for, I suppose." He took a deep breath, pulling the fresh air into his lungs. Draco turned to look back upon the stadium. "If only we had planned this, we could have brought our brooms." He missed being able to ride freely.

Harry nodded, resting his thin legs up on the ledge of the box. "There's always next time." He smiled meekly at the blonde.

"So you're saying you like coming out here with me then?" He said, leaning his head back. Draco played idly with his own fingers. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing.

"I like being with you period these days." Harry admitted, his cheeks flushing.

"Is...is that only because you don't have them?"Was asked softly, ice colored eyes averting green.

Harry scoffed. "Is that what you think?"

Draco's gaze returned to his, shrugging. "Would it be different if they weren't together, you think?"

Harry this time shrugged. "I can't say." He pushed his hair back. "I can't have these kinds of conversations with Ron or Hermione. The way we talk, the things we talk about. They..." He swallowed, trying to find the right words. "They don't...get it. They've been through their own stuff, but not like we have you know?" He shimmed just a fraction of an inch closer. "I don't think that if you were here...if you hadn't come into my life...like you did.." He swallowed again, his throat suddenly tight. "I...I don't know..." Harry felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Really? He wasn't going to cry in front of this prat.

He crept his hand out, just barely touching the top of Dracos. "I don't think that I would be here."

Draco gasped quietly at Harry's words. "You were going to kill yourself?" He blurted out. He had never thought that The Golden Boy was one to think that way. He felt Harry's touch send shocks up his arm. He gingerly turned his hand palm side up, to clasp the slightly clammy one above.

Harry nodded. "I thought about it all the time. I still think about it all the time. I..I thought that after he was gone, that things would improve, but they didn't." He explained, his eyes now trained on their hands. "I had no one to talk to, like I said earlier...they couldn't see my side of things. They couldn't understand. They saw it as a new beginning, a fresh start." Harry felt one tear slip from his eye. "I saw it as a trap, like...'what do i do now?' I had spent so much of my life chasing this monster that now it was over, after I had saw what had been done..." He hastily wiped the tear away. "I had no where...no one to express this grief...these feelings of overwhelmling shock." He felt the hand around his tighten. "So many people had to die for me, people I didn't even know, people that I was incredibly close with." He glanced up, a pair of grey eyes watching him intently.

It was Draco who shimmied closer this time, his breath hitched as he listened to the boys words.

"But...then you started talking to me, and it felt...good...to do normal things with you..." He swallowed, another tear falling. "It felt even better to be able to let some of this out...to be able to get this weight off my chest, knowing you had been through the same thing, had watched it just as I had." He fiddled with the edge of his jumper with his free hand. "I stopped hurting myself, I felt..."

"Hurting yourself!? What the hell does that mean!" Draco all but shouted, letting go of the hand he was holding and lurching foward, yanking the sleeve of Harrys jumper up. He growled. He saw the faint pink lines trailing across the skin. "Really?" He muttered, eyes swinging up.

Harry squirmed under his gaze. "I..."

"So you, you do this to me and feel bad..." He shoved the other sleeve up, scoffing. "Did you feel as bad when you did it to yourself?"

Harry bit his lip, another tear falling. "I didn't know what else I could do...I was alone Draco..." He whispered. He felt those eyes burning a hole inside him. "I'm not proud of them...But I can't take them back...just like I can't take back the ones I left on you."

"You're a prat." Draco muttered, trailing his fingertips across the scars.

"I'm sorry." Was whimpered.

Draco shook his head. "I wish you'd eat." He reached up, tugging at the edge of Harry's jumper. "Did you just...did you just do it on your arms?" He bit his lip, watching as the dark haired boy shook his head, then proceeded to lift that jumper.

"Ugh, are you fucking serious?" He moaned, seeing dozens of lines across the concave expanse of skin. He knew the boy was thin, but seeing this made his stomach somersault. "How long did this go on for?"

Harry sighed, pulling the fabric back down. He clasped his hands together. "Six months."

"You did all of this in six months..."

Harry wailed. "I told you, I didn't know what else to do...this is what took away the pain."

"Well, would you have just kept cutting until you ran out of space. Then what?" He asked, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe this boy had been doing this for months.

He shrugged, more tears leaking.

"Stop crying." Draco warned. "If I ever catch you doing any stupid shit like this ever again..."

"I told you," He gulped, the tears flowing more freely. "Once you and I started being friends...I stopped." His heart felt thick and heavy in his chest. He wished Draco would stop looking at him that way.

The blonde reached up and wiped the tears from his face, feeling a few prickling in his own. He hated that it had come to this. "This isn't worth it. You can't do this to yourself."

Harry shook his head. "I don't...I won't." He felt his face flame up at Draco's touch.

"Good, because it's stupid." Draco muttered, eyes searching the boys face. "You just come to me instead." He pushed Harry's hair back, trailing the hand down to cup his chin.

Harry's eyes widened. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I'm sorry I ruined this nice time you were trying to have."

"Shut up." He snapped. "You didn't ruin a damn thing. You think I brought you with me and that we were just going to bullshit each other the whole time." He simpered, feeling his heart swell. "I don't think you understand how important you've become to me as well."

The brunette swallowed. It felt nice to hear those words. "It feels nice to hear that..." He said softly. "I feel like I'm...marked or something nowadays and...not saying I liked feeling important or anything like that...but at least before it felt like people...you know...cared about me." He sounded like a prat.

"Stop, because you know that's not true." He wiped away the tears once more. "When did you become this person? What happened to that boy who saved the Wizarding World? Who always had a plan, who wasn't this scared,apologizing prat." He held the boys face, watching as another blush crept upon it. He wished he could just kiss him.

"I don't know. You think I like being this way? Maybe this is just how I was the entire time. This broken person." He mumbled, shutting his eyes. He squirmed, his heart beginning to thud.

"You are not broken."

"How do you know that."

"Because you're still here, aren't you? You could be in St. Mungos with some of the others."

"Maybe I belong there." Harry spat, causing the blonde to let go of his face.

"Oh, for fucking Merlin's sake, me of all people is trying my damndest to make you feel better, and all you do is make it worse and worse. Knock it off, Potter." Draco shook his hair, raking his now free hands through his hair.

Harry felt his stomach drop out of his body and straight to the floor. He felt tears burst from his eyes knowing he had made Draco upset. "I'm sorry."

"STOP SAYING SORRY." Draco yelled. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He watched as the thin boy shrivled away from his voice. He sighed, reaching forward and pulling Harry into his arms. His breath hitched as he heard the boy sob. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He whispered. He brushed his lips across his ear.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, melting into his embrace. He felt an instant relief as he cried into the blondes shoulder.

"I don't like to see you this way." Draco said softly, rubbing his hands down his back, wincing as he felt nearly every rib on the way down. He kissed at his temple. "I just want to know what I can do to help."

"You're already helping." Harry said in a muffled voice, he daringly brushed his lips across Draco's neck. He felt his chin being lifted.

"I never want to hear you talk about cutting yourself ever again." He said firmly. "It never happens again."

Harry nodded, his eyes unable to move away from Dracos'. The blonde kissed his forehead gently, trailing his lips down his nose. "Draco..." Harry whispered.

"I want to kiss you." Draco replied, pressing his own forehead against his, looking into his eyes. His heart was pounding. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I still don't think you understand how important you've become to me." He watched green eyes dilate and a soft gasp. He brushed his lips ever so slightly against Harrys', the urge to crash his mouth against his almost overwhelming.

Harry smiled. "Do it." was so soft Draco almost didn't hear it. He moved his mouth just a fraction of an inch closer, making more contact. He felt as though his heart was going to swell out of his chest.

The blonde eased his mouth closer, capturing Harrys lips. He let out a soft cry, pulling the dark haired boy closer, fire consuming him as he deepened their kiss.

Harry moved his hand upwards and into Draco's hair, holding the back of his neck as he was kissed. He sighed as the kiss ended. "I'm glad...I'm so glad you've wanted to kiss me...Because I've wanted you to kiss me for so long too."

Draco kissed him again. "I never thought it would happen." He grinned. He smoothed his hands over the boys arms. "I figured we would just be friends forever. I wasn't even sure if you fancied blokes. I was always scared that you would go back to Weasley."

Harry wrinkled his nose, sitting back. "No, even if I was straight. It would have never worked with her." He reached forward and grabbed one of Draco's hands, rubbing his thumb across the scarred knuckles. "I was scared to tell you because I wasn't sure what you would have done with that kind of information. You are still kind of a prat, you know."

Draco laughed, looking at his held hand. "No, fifteen year old me would have tore you apart." He felt his heart leap. "Me now, no, I would have pounced on you instantly."

"Instantly?" Harry smiled, tilting his head to the side. "So what kept you from telling me that you were gay?"

"It wasn't really a priority at the moment, was it? I mean we had more important things to talk about than what I wanted in my sheets, didn't we?" The blonde kissed him again, unable to stop himself. "But, now that we know...I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands away from you." He looked at him, touching his chin. "Are you okay with that?"

He blushed. "I think I can learn to live with it." Harry looked out into the stadium. He gasped. "There are people here!" He looked at Draco. "Should we go?"

The blonde sighed and nodded. "Well, we probably should. Damn them." He stood, reaching for their belongings. He checked his watch. "It's nearly supper time. Maybe we can get some food."

Harry pulled his robes back on as they were handed to him. He shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

Draco scoffed. "You are hungry. Maybe...maybe I can just bring some food up to our dorm? Will you eat in the dorm with me?" He asked softly, grasping his hand.

He bit his lip. "I can try..." He responded, as they began to decend down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish you'd eat." Draco murmured, watching as the boy nibbled wearily on a roll.

He had went to the house elves and had them set him up with all of the things he knew to be Harry's favorite. He had brought the small feast up into their dorm room, spreading it out on his bed and dragging the boy over.

"I'm trying." He responded, green eyes swinging up. He twisted his fork idly around on his plate. "Thank you do doing this for me."

Draco smiled. "Well, if it helps you then I want to do it for you. I'd do this every meal if it ment that you would eat." He took a bite of his own food, feeling his heart flutter as the boy placed some roast into his mouth.

"It's just so hard to get an appetite. Every time I go down there it's like...it's all I can see, you know?" He took a sip of his drink. "It's all I can hear. So it obviously makes me want to devour a ton of treats." Harry shrugged his frail shoulders. "I never wanted to be this skinny again."

"Again?" Draco blurted out. "You've been this way before?"

Harry nodded slowly, setting his fork down.

"Don't set that fork down!"

He smiled, picking it back up. "Before I found out I was a wizard, the Dursleys kept me in this broom closet, they usually would only give me leftovers...or the bare minimum." He took another bite of roast. "Then...then when I came back from first year, they had given me an actual room...but they usually kept the door locked from the outside." Harry glanced at Draco, whose mouth was slightly agape. "It feels nice knowing I don't have to go there anymore."

"They...they seriously did that to you?" He asked, shocked that even Muggles were capable of such things.

Harry nodded once more. "Yeah, they had even barred the window. The Weasley's pulled them off with their flying car."

Draco bit his lip. "I'm going to spoil you when we leave here." He declared, taking a bite of his vegetables. "I wish I had known these things as a kid, I had always thought that you had known how important you where. I always thought you were a inflated prat." He tilted his head. "When did you find out you were a wizard. That's got to be a surreal experience."

"It was my 11th birthday. I got a letter, but they kept it. Then they just kept owling letters and letters!" He grinned, thinking about the memory. "The whole house had almost been filled at one point!" He took a bite. "They finally lost it, and we went to this remote house, I suppose he thought that they wouldn't be able to owl me from there. Then Hagrid showed up and told me." Harry had never told any one this story before. "He even brought me my first birthday cake."

"You'd never had a birthday cake?" Draco couldn't believe that this was how Harry had lived. Draco had always lived not wanting for anything, anything he could think of was fufilled fov him. He couldn't imagine not even being appreciated on his birthday for eleven years.

"Yup, I'd never had a real Christmas present until Molly had sent me one my first year." He looked at him. "I hope you don't think I'm trying to sob story..." He set his fork down.

"Pick that fork up!" He quipped. "And no, I love learning these things about you." He smiled as food was delivered into the small boys mouth. "It's nice to know more about you, why you are the way are." He pulled a piece of his roll apart, placing it in his mouth. "I'm sorry I'm such a spoiled brat. I can't even begin to imagine the things you've been through. I never had to worry about anything for a long time."

Draco beamed when he saw that after some time, the brunette had managed to clear nearly all of his plate. The boy sat back against the post of the bed, eyes heavy from being full.

"Do you want me to save this tart for later?" He asked quietly, waving his wand and making the rest of the dishes disappear.

Harry nodded. "Probably so, it's my weakness." He laughed, the sound swooping through Dracos' stomach.

He carefully set it on the bedside table. "Do you fancy a game of Exploding Snap or something?" He asked, watching as Harry rubbed his stomach.

"No, I think I'd rather just sit here and talk with you a little longer." Harry shifted, wincing as he grazed his bruise.

Draco started. "Oh shit, I'd forgotten about your bruise." He flung himself off of the edge of his bed, rummaging around underneath it, pulling a small leather luggage case up. He opened the case, which was full of little pots and tins, a squat blue and white striped pot emerging. He set it aside, pulling the cork stopper from its top. "Here, turn around."

Harry obliged, turning his back to the boy. "Where did you get all of these? Are they all medicines?"

The blonde scoffed softly, lifting the back of Harry's sweater, scooping some of the cream out of the pot. "Most are ointments and creams for burns and injuries. I've made a few of them." He smoothed the cream across the now purple skin.

Harry hissed at the cold contact. "Made them? But you never paid attention in Potions...ever." He peered over his shoulder at the boy.

"Just because I wasn't paying attention, doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." He leaned forward and brushed kisses along the section of exposed spine. "I think I could be a Potions master one day, If the headmaster would let me."

The brunette shivered. He wanted to yank the top over his head and let Draco kiss him all over. "I think you'd make a pretty solid professor. I'd like to be an Auror. But then again, when you say teacher, It makes me wonder if i'd make it as a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." He sighed as Draco continued to rub his lower back and sides, even though the cream had absorbed long ago.

"You can do anything you put your mind to obviously." Draco said softly, reaching down to the boys hips and tugging him gently backwards, closer to him. He pushed the jumper up further. "Take this off." He urged. Harry obeyed. The blonde, raked his hands across the skin, tracing a thickened scar that ran from his shoulder blade to spine. "What was this from?"

Harry glanced at him, only to be met with a soft kiss. "Tri-Wizard tournament. When they had the event in the lake. I was pulled down by some Grindylows and they cut me pretty good."

He smoothed his hands upwards, feeling every dip between the boys ribs. "I never knew they were that aggressive." He kissed at the back of Harry's neck, nibbling the skin. "Was it scary...being down there?" He asked, shifting his legs open and pulling the boy even closer to him.

Harry sighed, relaxing against him. He rolled his head to the side as Draco continued to kiss along his neck. "I'm not going to say it wasn't no, but I didn't really think about it." He frowned."Now that I think about it, I never really thought about being scared." He had always just done what he had to do. Harry had never let the fear creep in. "I think had I ever been, I would have been killed." He felt the blonde weave his hands into his. "I just always got it done."

He shivered as Draco's nose nuzzled up against his ear. He still really couldn't believe this was happening. Harry had figured that after he had left Ginny, that he would be alone for good. He would get a flat, keep to himself. Even if he had come out publicly, what bloke would have wanted him?

"I'm glad you did. Everything I did was out of fear. Fear of him, fear of my father." The blonde rest his chin on Harry's bony shoulder. "Fear of you."

"Fear of me!?" Harry blustered, righting himself and swiveling around to once more face him. "What could you have possibly been scared of me for?"

"Because you followed me everywhere! You threatened to undo all of the work I had to do." He grimaced. "Not that I wanted to do the work, but had you been successful, he would have killed me for failing." Draco looked away. "You constantly were one up-ing me. I could never get ahead. I was always running it felt like." He suddenly looked bitter. "I'm glad I was successful, but more so that you ended up winning anyway."

"I didn't win at anything." Harry muttered, watching as the blonde shrunk away from him. "You know that had you been successful or not he would have killed you in the end." He furrowed his brow. "He would have killed everyone." He wished he could reach for the boy.

"I know he would have. I just wanted to make sure my mother was okay." He said quietly. "She's really all I ever had." He swung his eyes up to meet Harry's. "Anything I ever did was to protect her from my father, or from him."

Harry bit his lip, gathering himself onto his knees and scooting towards the boy. "See, how was I ever supposed to talk about this with anyone else?" He reached forward, cupping the side of Dracos chin. "How were...you supposed to talk about this with anyone else?"

The blonde growled, pulling him closer and into his lap. "I'm not, and neither are you, that's why we were brought together." He wrapped his hands around his thin waist and drew him into a hard kiss. He felt Harry gasp and used the opportunity to tease his tounge against his.

The brunette moved up closer to him, pressing his chest up against him. He felt his own heart beginning to thrum as the kiss deepened.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Draco whispered as he pulled away. He ran his hands across his back,around to the front, skimming his fingers along his collarbones and nipples.

"How can I possibly be beautiful like this?" Harry asked pitifully. He gestured to his shrunken body.

Draco laughed. "You could be the siz of a trolley and you'd still be beautiful." He traced the outline of Harry's ribs along his chest. "Maybe once you start eating better, we can go out to the pitch and practice." He glanced up at him, his eyes glinting. "Get some muscles back on you, then you'd really be a sight."

Harry felt his insides squirm at the look Draco was giving him. "You think? What would I be like?" He felt like he wasn't very good at flirting, if that's where this was going.

"You'd be absolutely delectable." He murmured, bring the boy flush against him, giving him another kiss.

He laughed softly. "Delectable? That's something I've never been called before." He wished Draco would take his shirt off as well.

"Well, I'll have to call you it more often then." He kissed along Harry's jawline, moving lower, lips burning across his neck.

Harry whimpered ever so slightly as he felt the blonde nip at the skin.

"That get you going Harry?" Was purred against him.

He flushed, not answering. Draco pulled back and looked at him, noting the blush. "Don't be embrassed. I want to know what you like." He too felt his face coloring. "I want to know what turns you on."

Harry visibly squirmed. "I'm not sure what that is exactly." He had had the occasional snog with Ginny, and she had felt him through his trousers a few times. But that was the extent of it.

"You and the girl never...?" Draco asked, his ice colored eyes roaming the now even darker red face.

"No, we...we uh, snogged a few times...and she..."He looked away, feeling awkward. "She had...she had...felt...me through my pants a few times." His face felt as though it was on fire. What if Draco thought this was too much to take on. What if he was only interested in a more experienced lover? Where they even lovers? Did a few kisses and touches make them lovers?

"That's it? You had at one time, almost all of the girls in Hogwarts pining for you...and that' it?"

Harry winkled his nose. "It's not as though I wanted the girls to pour into my lap like you Malfoy." He looked at him. "I've kissed a few others, but obviously I'm not suited for female company." His breath hitched as he asked. "Does it bother you that I'm not very experienced."

Draco pulled him impossibly close, rolling his hips upwards just slightly, causing the brunette to gasp and turn, if possible, even more red. He reached up and cupped the back of his neck. "Does it feel like I'm bothered by it?" He pressed a budding erection against him.

He felt his blood rush through his ears. "It feels like your bothered by something." He said, his bold statement making him grin.

"Harry Potter, oh my. Your dirty talk is killing me." Draco teased, pulling him in for a deep kiss. He ran his free hand along the boys back, moving it around to rub a thumb over his nipple.

Harry moaned, pressing his body against the hand. He felt his heart starting to race as he flicked his tounge across Dracos'.

The blonde chuckled against his mouth, letting go of the boys neck and reaching out to caress both nipples. He kissed along the side of his neck, nipping at the skin like had done before. He was met with a breathy gasp that caused him to twinge painfully in his trousers. "I love those sounds." He smiled, biting at the skin. "I want you to make more."

"Oh, merlin." Harry whimpered. "I want you to make me...make more."

Draco moaned, leaning back and looking Harry straight in the eye. "You're playing a dangerous game, boy."

He grinned. "Yeah?" Harry rolled his hips slightly, wondering where this bravery was coming from. "How so?"

"You keep talking like that, you won't be too innocent for too much longer."His eyes growing darker with each word. Draco still couldn't believe he was so lucky to have this boy in his lap, kissing him so deliciously.

Harry blushed once more, peering sheepishly at the blonde. "Well..."

Draco felt his heart flip over in his chest. "Well what?"

"Maybe...Maybe..."

"Spit it out Potter, you're killing me."

Harry leaned in and kissed him softly, nibbling on his lower lip.

"That tells me nothing." Draco muttered, smoothing his hands down the boy's backside, cupping his bottom. "Maybe what?"

The brunette whimpered, kissing his way across Draco's neck, biting at the skin like he had done to him.

"Harry." Draco said, his firm tone causing him to sit up and look him in the eye. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe I don't want to be so innocent anymore." He said so quietly that if Draco wasn't watching his lips, he would have never heard it.

A low growl and he was pulled back into the kiss, his hips pushed downwards, showing Harry exactly what Draco thought of that answer.

"I've never felt...another...another boy whose hard." He said softly.

Draco laughed. "I can't imagine you would." He moved backwards slightly, reaching up to grasp Harrys' hand and running it slowly across his erection. "You did this." His voice raspy.

Harrys eyes went wide as he touched Draco. "I want to touch you more." He bit his lip. "I want to see...more." He moved his hands up, plucking at the buttons of the blondes top. "I want you to take this off."

He smiled, his heart tightening. "No, I want you to take it off." He carded a hand through dark locks as the boy unbuttoned his top slowly. "I want you so much." He whispered, his grey eyes wandering across his face.

"Yeah?" Harry said, grinning as he pushed the fabric back on to his shoulders. He brushed his fingers across the pale skin. He traced the faint lines from the spell he had cast once in the lavatory. "I never ment to do this..."He murmured. He leaned forward, kissing along a few of the scars as Draco rid himself of the shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, you said it enough then. I know you never ment for this to happen." Draco smiled, reaching to cup Harry's face. "Stop being sappy, I thought you were trying to seduce me."

Harry laughed. "I suppose I am." He pinched the blondes nipples, causing him to squeal. "A squeal! I never thought I'd ever hear you squeal, Malfoy." He teased, rolling the buds between his fingers again.

The blonde bit down on his lip, eyes lighting up. "Do it again." He ordered, twitching as he was obeyed. "Bloody hell, you're killing me, Potter." He rolled his hips.

"Don't die just yet, I'm still learning." He said, moving his hands lower, tracing outlines of muscles. "I want to touch more..."He circled his finger around the button to Dracos' trousers. He flicked his green eyes upwards, letting out a little gasp as he saw the once grey colored eyes were nearly black, pupils blown.

"Do it." Draco urged, his voice a breathy whisper as he felt the button of his pants pop open, zipper pulled down and a warm hand pressed against thinly stretched cotton. "Oh, Harry."

The sound of the dorm door creaking open blew them apart. "Bloody fucking hell, who is coming in." Draco yelled, dragging his hands through his hair. He sighed, watching as the brunette scramble into his jumper.

"Oi, I have just as much of a right to be in here as you, Malfoy." Ron countered. "What are you doing anyway, having a wank?"

The blonde growled, pulling his shirt back on and hastily buttoning it. "In the middle of the day, Weasley. I'm not a heathen like you." He reached forward, cupping Harry's chin, whose eyes were wide.

"Heathen!?" Ron blustered, whipping the curtains of the bed open. His eyes went even wider than Harry's. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"What does it matter what he is doing?" Draco challenged. "He's got other friends." He groaped the bed for his wand. "It would also be nice if you would keep your hands off my curtains."

Harry cleared his throat. "We were having supper, because It's hard for me to eat in the Great Hall."

"Harry, you've eaten in the Great Hall loads of times, why wouldn't you just come eat there?"

"When was the last time that you've even seen me at a meal, Ron?" Harry asked, watching Draco's hand twitching around his wand.

"Just the other day, right?" Ron answered, face turning pink, eyes roaming Harry.

The brunette shook his head. "No. I haven't been in there for weeks."

"Then...then how are you eating..."His brow furrowed, trying to make sense of it."Or...or have you been eating?" He asked.

Harry shrunk into himself, eyes lowering. "No." He said softly.

Ron swung his eyes to face Draco. "When did you find out about this?"

The blonde worried his lower lip. "I just found out, hence why I fed him." He pulled his wand into his lap. "Maybe you should have been paying a little more attention, eh? Aren't you supposed to be best mates?"

The redhead reeled. "I...I admit...I've been spending a lot of time with Hermione, but Harry, had I known...Why aren't you eating?"

Draco felt his heart sank as he heard Harry sniff back tears. "It's hard...It's hard to go in there."

"Well, Harry you need to go in there and eat!"Ron chastized. "Why can't you just go in there and eat?"

The brunette shook his head, scooting his way off the bed, to Draco's horror and taking off towards his own bunk.

Draco swung his eyes up to Ron, furious. "You fucking prat!" He pushed the boy out of the way in an attempt to reach Harry, but he had already cast a silencing and locking spell on his wards.

He growled, facing the redhead. "I could hex you, why would you ask him that?"

Ron's mouth worked furiously, as if he were speaking, but no words would come forth. "I...I...what was I supposed to ask him!? He isn't eating, so he needs to be told to eat, right?"

"No you idiot! You've got your head so far up her ass you've no idea what's going on out here!" Draco lowered his voice, on the off chance Harry might hear. "His ribs are showing...spine is showing..."

Ron spluttered. "How do you know! You've been eyeing him in the loo or something?"

Draco shook his head. "Oh Merlin,you are dense. No, we ran into each other today and he was knocked over, he got a bruise and I put some cream on it and saw." There was no way he was going to elaborate more than that to this idiot. "You can't just force him to eat! You cant just say 'Oh well just go into the Great Hall and eat.' There's obviously a reason why he isn't going."

"What do we do?" Ron asked. "How do we make this...him...better? Will he die? Is he going to die?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "No, he's not going to die." He never thought he would be having this kind of civil conversation with the redhead. "But, he did get supper tonight. I told him that I'd bring him food every day in bed if I had to." He sighed. "I don't know how to make him better, we just have to make sure he eats. You have to get your face off of hers for just a few moments in the day, and make sure he eats."


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, can you...at least for me? Even if its just a biscuit?" Draco coaxed, squeezing the brunettes hand. He had been trying for a few weeks to bring the boy to make his way into the Great Hall. "I know that they want to see you."

"Ron and Hermione?" He asked softly, green eyes flickering at Draco, then down the hallway and back.

"Yes, and I will be there every step. Do you want me to still hold you hand when we go in?" He asked, wishing he could hug the boy tightly.

Harry took a deep breath. "No, you don't have to, I don't want to bring anymore attention to...to me...you know?" He hoped he wasn't being rude.

The blonde smiled slightly, rubbing his thumb over his. "Does that mean you'll go?" He smoothed the front of Harry's button up.

"I'm going to try." He said, his heart bobbing in his throat as the blonde led him towards the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Hermione threw her napkin down, leaping up at the sight of the brunette as he neared the table. She lurched forward, wrapping her arms around him. He wished he could recoil away from her so she didn't feel his bones. He had gained a few pounds from the various sweets that Draco had been showering him. "I'm really proud of you." She said softly, squeezing him.

He swallowed hard, trying very hard to keep his composure. "I'm trying." He replyed.

Draco simpered, sitting close beside him as they sat down. He reached forward and poured himself a glass of juice. "I'm really proud of you, too." he smiled, watching as Harry's eyes swivled around. He wished he could do something to ease the boy's apprehension. He wanted nothing more than to help take this pain away.

Harry worried his lower lip, glancing up at Ron, who looked as though if he spoke Harry would bolt. He lifted his fork and poked at a sausage, bringing it to his plate. He took a deep breath, the chatter of the students around him, although full of nonsense of schoolwork and activities, threatened to turn into screams of horror and wails of pain at any second. Harry wasn't sure how long this would last.

He took a bite of his food. He felt a squeeze of a hand on his knee. He glanced over at the blonde. He had been so good to him in the last few weeks, only focusing on getting him well. He hadn't tried to be intimate with Harry since that evening in his bed. Harry couldn't help but be fearful that all of his issues had turned Draco away from wanting to be with him in a more physical manner. He couldn't blame him exactly, he thought bitterly.

He pulled a biscuit onto his plate, picking a piece off and popping it into his mouth. Maybe once he filled out...maybe he wasn't so...gross...Draco would want him. He looked up at the three, who all tried to look away quickly, trying to conceal the fact that they were all staring at him as he ate. Draco reached forward, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. Ron coughed, choking on the eggs he had shoved inside. "Are you doing okay?" Draco asked Harry softly, watching him.

He nodded, feeling his heart flutter as the blonde's eyes roamed him.

"So.." Hermione began, her brown eyes flickering between the two. "Will you be going to Hogsmeade today Harry? Is that something you'd be up for?" She took a sip of her drink, eyes finally settling on Draco, who ran his hand down the smaller boys back.

"Actually, I'm really looking forward to it. It'll be really nice to get out for a while." He was glad to be getting out of the castle for a while. Not to mention getting to spend and entire day with Draco.

Hermione smiled. "That's brillant, Harry! Do you two want to head down with us?"

Draco peered at her. "Well, there's a few places I have to take care of business, I wondered if Harry would be interested in joining me." He glanced at the boy, who nodded, putting another piece of biscuit in his mouth. "Maybe we could meet up for a few drinks later on?"

Hermione nodded. "That would be really nice! I'm really thankful for you coming around, Draco." She said, genuinely smiling. "I'm glad that all of that animosity between us has resolved."

The blonde grinned. "I am too. It's nice being able to talk to people without feeling like an outcast." He really was grateful that there were still people willing to allow him into their lives.

"We're really happy that you take such good care of Harry, aren't we Ron?" She nudged the redhead, who looked up from his bowl of oats and nodded before returning.

He squeezed the brunettes knee once more. "I think i'd do just about anything for him." Harry blushed.

"Would you stop trying on shirts and pick one! You're worse than me!" Draco chided, watching as the boy pulled top after top out of his trunk.

Harry whined. "I feel so weird." He picked up a grey v-neck and lifted it up to show the blonde.

"Don't feel weird." He moved towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him softly. "You look so good." He pressed his forehead to Harry's. "Now put on the top." He smiled, pulling away.

"You think?" He said sheepishly, drawing the shirt onto his torso. He looked down, the shirt still hanging from his body, but not nearly as badly as before.

"Yes! What was the word I used...delectable." He grinned, watching the boy blush. "Come on!" He said, grabbing his hand.

"Wait! I need a jumper." He said, reaching for a sweater.

"Why do you need a jumper?" He asked, as they left the dorm and headed towards the door.

"I get cold...and...and I don't want people to see..."Harry muttered.

Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway. "You get cold, you let me know and I will warm you right up, okay?" He said, grinning wickedly. He took the smaller boys hand and kissed his forehead.

Harry felt his pulse quicken. "Yeah?" He bit his lip. "I'll keep that in mind." He gave the hand in his a light squeeze as they resumed walking. "What is this business that you were talking about earlier?"

The blonde shrugged. "Well, I figured we would go and buy some sweets, then we could find an alley and I could snog the daylights out of you." He heard Harry's breath hitch. "Then we could go to Weasleys and see what he's got new these days, then find another alley and maybe I'll see how hard I can get you." A gasp this time, looking to see the boy's face flaming as they reached the doors leading to the grounds. "Then we'll meet Hermione and Weasley for drinks." He grinned, feeling his heart flutter. "After all that, we'll come back to the dorm, put some damn good silencing and locking charms on my bunk..." He trailed off, causing the brunette to nearly swoon.

"And what?" Harry whispered breathily, his face flushed as they reached the gates.

Draco chuckled, reaching up and cupping the boys cheek. "Well, what do you want?" He asked, watching the boy reel.

"I...I..."He swallowed hard. "Maybe...we can go...further than we did last time?"

"Yeah? Like what?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Draco!" He glanced around, embarrassed.

"What! Am I embarrassing you, Potter?" He teased, bringing their clasped hands up and kissing Harry's knuckles.

"I'm not telling you in public!"

Draco laughed, tossing his head back. "Well, Merlin! You must be thinking of all kinds of dirty things!"

"I am not! Nothing too out of the ordinary...I suppose." He said, as they moved down the path towards Hogsmeade.

"Well, I can't wait for you to tell me all about it." He said, squeezing his hand.

Harry blushed, looking away and trying to focus on the scenery, and not images of a half naked blonde. He bit his lip hard as he felt his blood starting to pool.

Harry rummaged aimlessly through a bucket of sweets at Honeydukes, picking a handful and tossing them into the basket he was carrying. His heart thudded dully in his chest, trying to keep cool in the throngs of teenagers crammed in the shop. He needed to move a less dense area. The brunette moved through a group of 4th years, making his way towards the back of the shop. He sighed, feeling slightly better as he reached a spot that only had a few younger girls digging through a vat of heart shaped cookies.

He gasped as a hand wrapped around his waist, slipping under his top. Harry was pulled backwards against a hard torso. "Find anything you like?" Was whispered against his ear.

The girls collectively gasped, giggling and blushing as they scuttled away.

Harry leaned into the blondes embrace, feeling a wave of relief knowing he was there with him. "I've found a few things." He bit his lower lip hard as he felt the hand toy with the waistband of his jeans. "Knock it off, Draco!"

"Or what!" He chided, biting at the skin of his neck as he moved away. He grinned, noting the smaller boy blush. Draco pulled the basket forward, examining its contents. "Yeah, a few things..." He peered up at the boy. "I think you should get some more." He pulled Harry by the basket towards more bins.

"It's hard." He muttered, peeking into a box of brightly wrapped toffees.

"You are?" Draco teased, causing the boy to glare at him.

"No!"

"Not yet at least." The blonde said, pinching at his hip.

"You're being a shit, Draco." Harry responded, taking a handful of the sweets and tossing them into his basket.

He laughed, head tilting back. "Really?" He winked at the brunette as he picked out a few pieces of caramel.

"Yes!" Harry muttered. He glanced up at the boy beside him, biting his lip. "You're being a tease!"

"I'm being a tease!? You're the one biting that lip, sitting around looking so hot!" Harry felt his insides tighten. "Yet, I'm being a tease!" He took hold of Harry's basket and his hand, tugging him towards the till.

Draco paid for the sweets and had them sent off to castle. He drug the boy from the shop.

"Where are we going now?" Harry asked, as they walked briskly down the cobbled path.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to find an alley to snog you in?" Draco glanced over at him, grinning wickedly. He chuckled as he saw the boy wonders jaw slackened. "You think I'd tease you about that?" He dipped them under a low hanging sign, pulling Harry down the narrow corridor.

Harry felt his heart leap as they came to a darkened spot in the alleyway. He was pressed gently against a stone wall. His green eyes searching grey ones as Draco moved close to him.

"It feels so good to be able to kiss you like this again." Draco murmured, wrapping a hand around his hip and using the other rest against the stone wall. He kissed the dark haired boy softly, flicking the tip of his tongue across his lower lip.

"I'm glad." Harry whispered, opening up to his kiss, sighing as it deepened, letting the blonde assault his mouth. He felt fingers toying with the seam of his jeans, causing him to twitch. "Mmmpph."

Draco let out a soft laugh, moving his lips down Harry's jawline, placing open mouth kisses against his neck. He felt the boy squirm as he dipped his fingers slightly below the hem of his trousers, running the tip of his finger along a jutting hip bone. Harry gasped, his hands lifting to wrap around his hips, pulling Draco closer.

"You've got marks now..." Draco admitted, kissing down to the bits of collarbone that were exposed.

Harry groaned. "Marks! Draco!"

"I can't help it!" He whispered, kissing him, pulling his lower lip into his mouth, sucking hard. "Didn't I say you were delectable." He moved the hand further into Harry's jeans, brushing his fingertips across to top of his pubic bone.

"Draco stop!" He moaned, feeling himself twitching upwards towards the blondes fingers. "I'm..."

"Are you getting hard, Harry?" He teased, mouthing at his neck once more.

"Yes, now quit!"He wriggled. "How am I supposed to walk around?" He pulled back slightly.

"Well, maybe I just get you off and..."Draco began, trying to close the distance between them once more. He watched the brunette wrinkle his nose up.

"You want my f-first..."

"I didn't even think about it, Harry." He replied softly, reaching up and carding a hand through dark locks. "I'm sorry, no I don't want the first time to be here." He kissed the boy gently, taking his hand, kissing his knuckles. "Should we go to the joke shop you suppose? Clear our heads before we go see the others?"

Harry bit his lip, nodding. "I just don't want to look back and be like, oh the first time I got off was in an alleyway." He glanced up at Draco as he fixed his shirt. "Not a very romantic scene." He laughed.

Draco returned the chuckle. "It wouldn't make for a very good story to tell would it." He wrapped an arm around the smaller boys shoulders as they darted quickly from the alley.

"Well, I suppose since I ruffled you up so much earlier, I won't need to have another round, unless you fancy it?" Draco teased, as they left the joke shop, having purchased a few items to trick Ron with.

"No, I think I can survive until later." Harry replied, grinning as the blonde rolled his eyes. "I think you'll survive as well, Malfoy."

He groaned. "I don't know, I may have to feel you up from under the table, you know." He winked, causing Harry to blush as the door to the pub was opened for him. "I've been trying to behave."

Harry laughed, this time rolling his eyes. "Well, try harder!" He pulled on his jumper as they made their way back towards the high table Ron and Hermione were seated at.

"I''ll go get us some drinks, okay?" Draco said softly against his ear as Harry nodded, climbing onto the bar stool.

"Well hello." He grinned, peering at the pair. "Find anything good today?"

Hermione blinked slowly, eyes roaming his face. "I actually found a few nice trinkets at this market they had towards the end of the road. Harry, are those...bite marks?"

"'Mione why would he have bite marks?" Ron asked, taking a swig of his drink, eyes widening as he saw the prominent marks across Harrys neck and collarbone.

Harry blushed, toying with the seam of the sleeve of his sweater.

"Harry, are you and Draco...together?" She asked, setting her glass down and really looking at him.

He shrugged sheepishly, trying to avert her gaze, but couldn't seem to. "Not...together...no, we...well, not yet, I don't think."

Ron dribbled a little bit of beer down his top, eyes widening a fraction more. "What? You're shagging?"

Harry started. "No!" His blush darkening. "We aren't! I...I just like spending time with him. So what if we've snogged...does it bother you?" He asked, watching the two reel as they absorbed the information.

"No, Harry! Like I said, I'm glad that we've gotten past all of the things that happened before!" Hermione reached forward, taking his hand. "I'm so happy that Draco has been taking such good care of you."

"How am I supposed to look this bloke in the eye, knowing he's been somewhere biting you!?" Ron asked, peeling at the label to his bottle.

"Same way that I look at you, knowing what you've done to Hermione." Harry said with a sigh. "We're adults now, right?"

Ron wrinkled his nose up, taking another swig of beer. "Well, if he's what does it for you, Harry, then I can't complain."

The brunette smiled. "Thank you, Ron."

He nodded, leaving the bottle to his lips as his eyes swung up to look at Draco, who returned to the table with two mugs, settling one in front of Harry, who grinned, taking a sip. The blonde shot a look at Hermione, who shook her head, silently letting him know she had noticed the marks. He pulled a face, turning into a smile. "So I heard you found some things at a market, tell me what you found!" He said to her, causing her to start.

Hermioned flushed slightly. "Oh...you know, just a few trinkets. I did find a very nice set of antique scales! The vendor said that they would need to be recalibrated though."

Draco took a sip of his drink. "Do you know how to do that?"

She shook her head. "No, actually, I wouldn't even know where to begin. Why, do you?"

The blonde nodded. "I think I could figure it out for you." He smiled. "You'll just have to catch me sometime and I'll show you how."

"Okay! Well thank you, Draco. I didn't know you were good at that sort of thing."

"He has an entire case of potions and creams that he's made!" Harry interrupted, causing Hermione to peer at the blonde.

"Really?" She took a sip. "I had no idea! Do you enjoy potion making? Did Snape teach you?"

Draco chuckled. "There's more than a few things you don't know about me! Harry must not have been that good at trailing me when we were kids. But, yes, I am so interest in Potion making. Snape taught me a lot of things." He flashed a brillant grin. "From what I hear you could probably give me a few tips as well!"

Hermione blushed. "Well, I..." She looked sheepishly away. "There's only a few that I feel i've become proficent in."

The conversation continued on between the four for what seemed like hours, Harry was so glad that they could all get along. After several rounds, Ron was good and drunk, slumping onto the table. Hermione shook her head. "Okay well, I suppose i ought to return him to the castle. This was a really nice time." She smiled at the pair, getting down and gathering the redhead together. "I'm really happy you came out, Harry."

The two wished her luck on getting Ron home and waved to their drunken friend.

Draco turned to Harry, reaching up to curl his hand around his ear. "How're you feeling?"

The brunette had only been able to finish one beer, it just being too much liquid. He smiled. "Wore out!" He tilted his head into the hand. "We've done a lot today."

He nodded. "We have! Well, we should head back as well." He slid off the barstood and held his hand out to Harry, who took it, plopping to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Draco and Harry had arrived back to their dorm, they could hear Ron snoring soundly in his bed.

"Change into something more comfortable and meet me back here, okay?" Draco said quietly, walking his fingertips up Harry's sternum.

He swallowed hard and nodded, turning and grabbing a few items, scurrying off to the lavatory. He whipped his shirt off, turning the tap on and splashing himself with water. He scrubbed his face, nerves thrumming up in his stomach. He felt much more anticipation this time around, maybe it was because he knew what was coming. Harry tried to tousle his hair into some sort of semblance, but gave up, knowing that it would just be ran through with fingers. He smoothed his hands down his torso, grimacing that his ribs could still be visibly seen through the skin. Maybe with time...

He spritzed himself with some cologne and changed into a new soft shirt and a pair of jogging shorts. Harry felt his stomach doing somersaults as he gathered up his laundry and made his way back to the dorm. He took a deep breath, tossing his things onto his bed and making his way to Draco's bunk. "Are you in there?" He asked softly, biting his lip and clasping his hands together.

The curtains split open and a blonde head peered out, grinning. "You look awful cute in those, now get in here!"

Harry swallowed again, climbing into the bunk. There were a few "flameless" candles lit in each corner, and Draco had changed the sheets to what felt like silk. "For me?" He said, grinning and kissing the blonde.

"Well you said that being in the alley wasn't romantic, so I figured I'd make this romantic." Draco pulled him close, running a hand through his hair.

"It is. Thank you for doing this for me." Harry smoothed a hand up the blondes chest. Draco had changed into a basic white shirt and some silky looking pajama bottoms.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Come closer!" Dracos' eyes flashed as the boy moved into his lap. He leaned backwards, laying in his nest of pillows. He tugged at his shirt, bringing him down and their lips met.

Harry whimpered, piling his hands into the blondes locks, deepening their kiss, darting his tounge out to lap against Dracos lips. He felt his pulse quicken as hands roamed across his back and bottom. "Mmm, wait!" He kissed Draco softly, looking at him. "Locking spell?"

"You're so smart." Draco murmured, winking at the boy, reaching for his wand and casting the spell. "I've got a silencing charm as well. I don't want anyone to hear your crying out as you come."

Harry gasped, flushing red at his words.

"Well it's true." Draco pulled him closer once more, sucking at his lower lip. "You'll enjoy it more if you know that no one will be prying." He smoothed his hands down Harry's back, pulling his shirt up and off. "I really did do a number on you." He chuckled, reaching up and tweaking dusky nipples, causing him to moan.

"They both said something about it." Harry said softly, shifting his legs further apart and settling closer, pressing his pelvis against Dracos.

"I'll just have to put them in less apparent spots." He pulled him down, biting at the boys collarbone.

"Oh! Oh Draco, that feels good." Harry whimpered.

The blonde growled, rolling them over and biting at the other side. "You're so gorgeous." He kissed his way up to Harry's kiss swollen mouth. He nibbled at the skin of his lower lip. He rolled his hips forward, grinning as he felt Harry's growing erection. "I can't wait to taste you." He ducked his head and ran his tongue around each of nipple.

Harry felt his face flush. "Merlin!" He ran his hands through Dracos locks tugging them gently as he felt lips tracing a line down his torso to his belly button.

"Feel good, Harry?" Was whispered as Draco nipped at each of his hip bones. He sucked at the skin, causing the boy to yelp.

He chuckled, peppering his skin with kisses as his ice colored eyes swung up to see Harry, eyes closed, face and neck bright pink. "You want me to go lower?" He asked softly.

Harry bit his lip, eyes opening to meet his. He nodded, taking a deep breath.

Draco felt his heart flutter. "If it's too much, let me know." He too took a deep breath, pulling the shorts down slowly, watching the boys face. He nibbled his lower lip as Harry's cock sprang forward. He groaned, ridding him of the shorts tossing them back towards the end of the bed. Draco hooked his hands under Harry's legs, eyeing him as he licked a stripe up his length.

Harry felt his eyes roll back. His heart racing, his mouth falling open slightly.

The blonde smiled, watching the boy wriggle as he swirled the edge of his tongue across the tip. "Mmm, Harry." He murmured, giving the skin a hard suck, causing Harry to lurch forward. The brunette drug his hands through his own hair, moaning.

Draco kissed at each of Harry's thighs, reveling in the sounds he was pulling from the boy. He slowly swallowed his length, rubbing his hands along the outsides of Harry's thighs.

"Draco..." Was whimpered, causing Draco's breathing to hitch. He flicked grey eyes upwards, nearly losing it as he saw Harry's eyes trained on him, green nearly disappearing as his pupils dilated.

"You're so hot, Potter, you know that?" He gave another slow suck. "I can't wait to see you come undone."

Harry growled, reaching down and tugging the blonde up. He kissed him deeply, the taste of himself flooding his mouth. He drug a hand through the light colored locks, pulling them gently. "Take your clothes off." He whispered as the kiss ended.

Draco gaped, eyeing him. "And I should listen to you, why?" He said, sitting up, toying with the hem of his shirt.

The smaller boy sat up on his elbows, biting his lip, face flushing. "Because how am I supposed suck your cock if you've all these clothes still on?"

"Harry Potter!" Draco chastized, grinning wickedly at the boy as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it back to the pile of Harry's. "Come here, I want you to do this." He grabbed at his hand, placing it on the waistband of his bottoms.

Harry swallowed, smoothing his hand across the front of the trousers. He leaned forward, kissing at the skin above the hem. He felt a thrill run up his spine as he heard Draco gasp. "Is that so?" He teased, sucking the skin hard as he moved his hands along the outline of Draco's cock.

"Don't be a tease!" Draco warned, watching as the boy grinned against his bruised skin.

"You don't want me to tease you?" He chided, pulling the silky trousers down kissing as they lowered. "You...don't want me...to tease you?" He lifted green eyes upwards, to see the blonde glaring at him.

"Stop."

"Oh, is that what you want?" He sat up slightly.

"I'm going to hit you in the fucking face with it if you don't stop acting up." Draco growled, pulling his pants the rest of the way down, gripping his length. "Come here and put your mouth on it."

Harry bit his lip. "What if i'm rubbish?" He asked, eyeing Draco.

Draco chuckled. "Just don't bite me." He ran his hand along his length, the other hand reaching out to stroke Harry's chin. He felt a moan bubbling up as he rubbed the tip of his member across Harry's lips.

The brunette flicked his tongue out, Draco's precum salty. "I'll try not to," He teased, opening his mouth more, wrapping his lips around the head.

"Merlin." The blonde whimpered, running a hand through Harry's hair, trying to introduce more of his length into that mouth. "You feel so good." He encouraged. He groaned as Harry opened up to him more.

Harry sucked gently, looking up to see Draco's eyes screwed shut, his face flushing. He liked seeing Draco coming apart. He felt his heart pounding against his chest. He really couldn't believe that he himself had been able to keep it together. He reached down and tugged at his own erection.

"Leave it alone, I want to make you come."

He giggled, the vibration causing the blonde to choke out a gasp. "Yeah, how are you going to do that?" Harry teased. He pressed kisses along Draco's length.

"What did I tell you about teasing me?" The blonde growled, tapping himself against Harry's cheek. He felt his eyes roll back in his head as the smaller boy stuck his tongue out, allowing Draco to tap his cock against it. "You're killing me." He moaned. "But if must know, I'm gonna bury this cock between those cheeks and pound you into this bed."

Harry lost focus, sitting back, staring at him. "What?" He asked breathily.

Draco grinned, ridding himself of his trousers and pushing the boy back into the pillows. He kiss him deeply, sucking at his swollen lips. "I said I'm going to fuck you into the bed." He placed open mouth kisses along his neck, pressing their erections together. "Got it?"

The brunette nodded, moaning. "I get it."

He reached down and circled his fingertips around Harry's entrance, teasing the skin there, causing Harry to whimper. "It feels so good to have you in my arms." He said softly, kissing him slowly. "I'm so happy to have you here with me." He nibbled at his ear. "I'm so glad to be able to finally make you mine."

Harry gasped, his heart swelling. "Really?"

The blonde nodded, reaching over and rummaging through his drawer. "Yes, do you still not know how important you are to me?" He pulled a purple jar from the drawer, setting it aside and sitting up. He uncorked the pot, dipping two fingers inside. "I want to spend all of my time with you." He locked eyes with Harry as he circled a now slick finger around his entrance, pressing it gently. "I want to leave here with you, get a flat, go out on dates, go to dinner. Take you out, show you off." He sucked in a breath of air as he watched the boy flush. He forgot what he was saying as he pressed the finger deeper inside. Draco leaned forward, kissing him hard as he entered another finger.

Harry hissed. "Oh Draco,"

"Feel good?"

Harry laughed. "No! This hurts like hell!" He shifted, spreading his legs open more, trying to ease the pressure. "How am I supposed to take all of you?"

Draco grinned, stretching him. "It gets better, I promise." He kissed him, nipping at his lips. "I won't hurt you...that much." He moved his lips down to the boy's neck, nipping at the skin.

"Marks Draco!" Harry gasped.

"I don't care about the marks, they will fade." Draco slid his fingers in and out of him, moving them in a scissoring motion with each stroke. "You need to be worried about other things i'm doing to you." He used his free hand to grip Harry's erection.

"Yeah like what?" He whispered.

"Like how you're going to walk straight for the next few days." Draco replied, dipping down to suck Harry's tip and he moved his fingers quickly inside him. The boy cried out, hips rolling upwards. Draco laughed softly, pressing his tongue flat against his length. "I really can't wait to be inside you."

Harry gasped. He felt his heart swell. "Then come on!" He murmured.

The blonde turned his eyes to him, now dark grey and swirling with lust. He kissed Harry slowly, exploring every inch of his mouth. He sat back, pushing Harry's legs up and towards the brunettes chest, instructing him to hook his arms around them, leaving him open to Draco.

Draco dipped his fingers into the pot once more, slicking his hand across his length. He rubbed his thumb around Harry's entrance, eyeing his lover as he quivered below him. "I can't wait any longer, Harry." He muttered, moving forward and pressing himself slowly into the boy.

Harry hissed, brow furrowing as he was breached. "Oh, good lord." He moaned, his entrance stinging.

"You know, this could be worse." Draco chided, reaching up to stroke Harry's cock as he sank inside him. "I'm using quite a lot of restraint, Potter."

Harry laughed breathily. "Is that so?"

Draco thrust forward slightly, causing the boy to cry out loudly. "I could just ram it in and pound you into the bed like I promised earlier." He kissed along Harry's calf. "But, I'm trying to go slow, so then I can pound you into the bed." He grinned, biting at the skin of his leg. He groaned as he pressed further into the brunette. "I can't wait." He whispered.

Harry peered up at him through his legs, his heart thudding. He couldn't believe that he had this blonde hovering over him, inside him, coming undone at his will. He bit his lower lip hard, wriggling his hips upwards, gasping as the boy was finally fully seated inside him. He felt sweat beading at the sides of his forehead. "Oh, god, please go slow." He begged, his insides burning with the need to come already.

"I'll try, I'll try." Draco cried out, his breath shakey as he moved slowly out of him, pushing back in. He shuddered, pulling out completely. He dipped his fingers into the pot yet again, slicking himself up and plunging back inside.

Harry yelped, head tilting back.

"I can't Harry, I can't" He ground out, wrapping Harry's legs around his waist. He kissed him deeply as he pounded into him. "I can't stop, fucking Merlin you feel so good." He growled against the boys ear. The brunette wailed below him, dragging his hands along the bed, gripping the bedsheets as Draco moved within him. "Does it feel good, Harry?"

He nodded, hands roaming up to drag through his own hair as Draco kissed at his neck and collarbone. "Draco." He whimpered. He clenched his jaw as lips ran across it.

"What?"

"I'm gonna come."

Draco shuddered once more. "Fuck." Was he only word he could muster. He smothered the smaller boy in kisses.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, pulling Dracos' head up to look him in the eyes as he cried out, coming between their torsos.

"Harry," Draco let out a long winded moan, his heart doing somersaults as he felt the boy unraveling below him. He pressed himself even closer, pumping hard into Harry. He ran his hands through dark locks, giving him one slow kiss, whimpering as he came inside Harry.

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Harry's neck, his breathing labored. "I'm gonna die." He laughed, kissing at the skin. Draco eased away from the boy, turning Harry onto his side and pulling him flush against his torso.

Harry laughed quietly, snuggling his his backside up to the warm blonde. "Well, you feel pretty alive right now." He took a deep breath, trying to steady his thrumming heart rate.

"That was insane...how're you feeling?" Draco kissed the boys shoulder. "You're gonna be sore."

"You have a cream in that case to fix that?" Harry asked, glancing back, receiving a kiss.

Draco chuckled. "No, the only cream I've got you already have." He ran his hand down Harry's torso, grabbing a handful of his bottom. "You'll just have to deal I suppose." He teased, leaning forward to nip at the boys earlobe. He felt his cock twitch slightly.

"So when do I get to do this to you?" Harry bit his lip.

"You want me to bottom, Potter?" Draco asked, grinning.

He laughed. "Is that what it's called? Then, yes." Harry looked over his shoulder.

He shrugged.

"Have you ever?" Harry rolled over to face the blonde. He reached up to pluck at pale pink nipples.

Draco flushed. "No, I haven't." He kissed the boy. "But, it won't be tonight."

"Why's that?" Harry asked, green eyes feining innocence as he rolled the nipples slowly.

He growled. "Because why would we spend all that time getting me ready when you're already lubed up and ready for me to be inside you again." He carded a hand through Harry's hair, watching him blush at his words. "You're so gorgeous." He kissed him, nipping at his lower lip.

"Y-You are too." Harry whispered, feeling his face burn as he licked the tips of his own fingers and rubbed them across Dracos nipples, earning a hiss.

"You're cruisin' for a brusin' boy." Draco warned, biting at the boys neck.

"Yeah?" Harry said, peering up at him again with that false innocence. "Prove it."

The blonde groaned, feeling his cock leap at the words. He reached down and grasped a handful of Harry's bottom, grinning in satisfaction at the gasp that followed. A squeal burst forth as a stinging slap was delivered to the skin.

"Oh God!" Harry cried out, rutting his head against the pillows. He felt his blood surging south as he was spanked again.

"See why I put such a strong silencing charm on?" Draco chided, biting his own lower lip as he watched the boy writhe under his actions. "I wish I'd known you'd be so turned on by this, I'd have been spanking you in the halls just to get you going." His smile wicked as he settled another slap to the now bright pink skin of Harry's bottom.

"Well, now you know." Harry quipped, running his hands across Draco's torso, feeling muscles strain below his fingers.

"Harry Potter!" Draco laughed, reaching his hand around and gripping the boys length.

"Are we really going to do this again?" Harry asked, his hands trailing down to circle Dracos member, tugging gently.

"Do you want to?" Draco asked, stroking him slowly. "If you're hurting too bad...then..." He was silenced with a kiss.

"I do hurt...a lot" Harry giggled. "But I want to do this again. I like this a lot."

Draco laughed, looking down at the boy, his heart starting up at the idea of being buried inside the brunette again. "You're a fucking pervert." He gave the boy a few sharp tugs before rolling the boy onto his stomach. He bit his lip, climbing up, then resting on the backs of the boys knees. He ran his nails gently across his back, watching Harry shiver.

Harry mewled, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it under his chin, resting his head on it, peering back at the blonde. "Are you not enjoying my perversion, Malfoy?" He teased, earning another spank. He wriggled his hips, the silk sheets tugging delightfully at his cock.

"Oh, trust me, more than you could ever know." He kissed down Harry's spine, biting at his sides, making the boy giggle. "Does that tickle?" He grinned against the skin as he squirmed. Draco licked at the skin, blowing cool air at the heated skin. Harry shuddered.

"Oh please." Was whispered softly.

Draco moaned, the words sending a thrill up his spine. He smoothed his hands over Harry's bottom, squeezing. "Please what?" He replied, his voice low and painfully sexy.

The boy wriggled once more, pushing his rear further into his hands. "I want more." He muttered.

"More what?" He spread the cheeks, running a finger up its length. "More of this?" He leaned down, biting at the skin of each globe.

Harry sighed, biting his lip.

"More of this?" Draco slipped two fingers into the boy, pressing them against a knot inside.

"Mmmm! Yes, Malfoy!" He whimpered.

He slapped at his bottom. "I think that when I'm knuckle deep in your arse, you're going to call me Draco.

"Mmmm! Maybe I could call you Daddy."

"Shut up!" He laughed, curling his fingers. "Maybe when you've been extra dirty you can."

"I'll have to work on that, I suppose." He was met with another slap to rear.

"I'd probably come right in my pants." Draco admitted, the idea thrilling him. He kissed across Harrys bottom, moving his fingers slowly, massaging that knot inside him, grinning as the boy moaned into the pillow.

Harry peered at him with eyes, now dark with need. "I want you to come inside me!" He bit his lip, causing Draco's eyes to flutter shut.

The blonde bit at Harry's shoulder, searching for the pot of lube. "I plan to. You're going to be raw, you know that, right?"

He licked his lips, sending a wink his way. "Worth it."

Draco looked as though he might swoon. He slicked his painfully hard cock, leaning forward and slipping slowly inside the boy. "It's totally worth it, you feel so fucking good." He groaned, rearing back and slamming in.

Harry cried out, trying to lift his hips upward, only to be stopped with a firm hand on the dip of his back. His ears were ringing. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. It could happen everyday for the rest of his life and he figured it would be just fine. Having Draco against him, inside him, being with him was all that Harry could ask for. The blonde made him feel, better, made him feel safe and whole. He helped move the dark clouds that had settled over Harry. He felt like he could fall completely in love with Draco at any moment.

The blonde peppered kisses along Harrys shoulders. He felt his heart swelling as the dark haired boy looked at him. "You're not gonna make this round sappy, are you?" He teased, kissing at his ear.

"Maybe I am." He bit his lip, capturing boy above him's complete attention. Draco even slowed his rhythm. "What if the first time we were just fucking..."

"What does this make this round then?" Draco asked in a breathy voice. He ran a warm hand from shoulder blade to back dimple.

Harry's heart constricted. "Maybe this...this time is..."

"Mmm, spit it out, baby." He felt the boy shiver at the term of endearment. This was the first time he had called him anything other than his name.

"Maybe this time is making love."

The blonde let out a gutteral moan, reaching forward and grabbing a fist full of dark hair, yanking it backwards, the boy screeching.

"Yes, yes, yesssss," Draco hissed against his ear, plunging deeply. He battered himself against Harry's backside, telling him exactly how he felt. "Yes, yes, yes." He repeated.

Harry couldn't breathe, he gasped for air over and over as he was thrust into. "Draco!"He cried out when he finally found any words.

"Come on, oh Merlin, come for me Harry." He sank his teeth into a thin shoulder, grinding into the boy below him. He sighed, feeling Harry shudder, rutting into the bed, his cries signaly he was coming undone. Draco moaned, pulsing inside the boy. "Oh god, please." He felt his arm shakings as he kissed at Harry's shoulders. He let out a deep breath, rolling away from him.

His chest heaved, eyeing as the dark haired boy turned lazily onto his side. "We have to be done for the night, or else, I really might die." He grinned, running a hand across his own stomach.

Harry giggled. "It's fun though, right?"

Draco laughed. "Now you're the one being a shit." He reached out, clasping one of his hands. "It's ridiculous is what it is." He rubbed his thumb across Harry's knuckles.

"Do I have to leave?" Harry muttered after a long time of them laying there.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Are you being serious?" He looked at the boy. "You're not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

"So...I guess you were serious about this whole Malfoy thing," Ron muttered, setting a card on the table in front of Harry.

The brunette looked at his oldest friend, wrinkling his nose. "Well, yeah." He pulled his legs up into the arm chair, folding them. He peered at the card, laying a counter down. "He's really good to me, Ron." He gave a reproachful look as the redhead made a tsk'ing noise. "Proof right there...look." He gestured toward Draco and Hermione, who were both arms deep in books and the scales she had purchased a few days prior. "You think he would have had any part in that before?" He felt his heart swell, gazing at the boy.

Ron groaned, rifling through his hand of cards. "No, but, I can't help it, Harry." He shrugged, setting a card down. "Old habits die hard." He lifted his eyes up, to size Harry up. "How much weight have you gained?" He asked quietly.

Harry blushed. "Quite a bit actually."

"Then why are you still covered in jumpers?"

"Ron," Harry began, biting his lip. "Because I still get cold...and I'm still really small." He shook his head, raising a hand as the redheads mouth opened. "Before you say, 'well, why can't you just eat loads and put on the weight faster' It's not that easy. I eat like one thing and I'm full. I can't just haul food in like I used to. I'm trying. It's difficult." He gave the boy a disgruntled look. "I am getting better."

Ron glanced at him, plucking at his cards. "It's your turn." He muttered. "When will you be better?"

"I'll never be the same, if that's what you're getting at." He set a card down. "No one is the same, you know that."

A sigh. "When will you be okay?" Was his revised question.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He swallowed, wishing that the conversation would shift. "I feel okay now. It's like...one day at a time, a dreadful as that sounds."

Ron seemed to accept that idea, setting another card down, reaching forward and pulling the stack of cards back into his pile. "So when we leave here, are you two moving in together? Can you go back to Grimmauld Place?"

Harry shrugged once more. "That's the plan. I don't want to live alone, and neither does he. It would just make sense for us to get a flat together." He glanced over at Hermione and Draco, the blonde feeling his eyes upon him, lifted his head and flashed Harry a dazzling smile. He grinned, turning back to Ron. "I could, but why when it's been exposed. I mean those people...are all gone, but think about once the Prophet learns that Harry Potter is dating Draco Malfoy, they will sit outside the doors all hours of the day."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you weren't eating?" Ron asked after a long period of them quietly placing cards on the table.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone to care." He took a deep breath. "I was so tired of the attention from everyone all the damn time. I didn't want to bring it up. 'Oh, Potter haven't you gotten enough from us?'" He glanced at Ron bitterly. "I had just hoped that I would waste away and no one would even notice."

Ron gasped softly, setting his cards down. "What do you mean, waste away?"

"What do you think that means, Ron." He snapped, bringing his knees up.

"You think that Hermione and I would have just let you die?" He gaped. "Is that what you think we were doing? Trying to push you away because we were together?"

"That's what it felt like. I had done the job I was put here to do, so why should anyone care what happens after."

Harry watched the redhead's face flush. "Are you kidding me?" He sat up, looking at the boy. "You could have come to us at any moment and said there was something wrong. But you never did." Ron furrowed his brow. "When did you become this person?"

Harry scrunched his nose up at Ron's words.

"When did you become this pity party throwing person? I've never in my life seen you act this way. Did he do this to you?"

"No!" Harry protested. He shrank back into the armchair. "No, he actually said the same thing you did..."

"Well then, what happened?"

"I had so many people killed, Ron! Your family, people that I considered my family. Children...all because I had spent so much time trying to figure out how to fix all of it." He felt his breath catch. "You two told me over and over, that it's okay, that it's a new start. It's not for me! It was a death sentance!" He throat now thick with tears. "I have to live with this, every day, knowing that had I been a little faster, a little more bold...a little more brave...then maybe some of those people wouldn't have had to die."

"Harry..." Ron whispered, his eyes wide as he watched the boy. "You can't blame yourself for all of that! Those people died protecting this castle, protecting the people inside. Do you think they went into this thinking, 'If i die, it's Harry Potter's fault' Mate, thats ridiculous! What do you think Remus or Tonks...Fred would think now, knowing that you blame yourself for their deaths." Ron gave him a petulant look. "They would think it was pure rubbish. They went so you could save all of us. So that we could have the safe world we deserved."

Harry buried his head into his knees, sniffing back tears he didn't want Ron to see.

"I can't believe you've felt this way all of this time." Ron rubbed his hands together. "I'm sorry we never even saw it."

"Well now you know...and now you know why I say it's a day by day thing." Harry muttered. "This is why Draco and I have become so close." He glanced up, setting his chin on his knees. "Because I could talk about all of the things, that I couldn't with you or Hermione."

"Are you in love with him?" Ron blurted out, watching Harry.

The brunette shrugged. "I think I could easily fall in love with him, yes."

"I think he's in love with you. Gin didn't even dote on you the way he does." Ron said, settled back into the chair.

"You think?" Harry couldn't help but grin, the whole thing tugging his face upwards. "I sure hope he does." His green eyes flickered towards the blonde, who was busy scribbling on a stack of notes he and Hermione had curated. "I'm sorry if it's weird for you."

Ron laughed. "You've met Charlie...It's not weird for me, you being gay." He smiled. "It's the being with Malfoy that was weird."

"Was?"

"You're my best mate, Harry. If you're gay, you're gay, if your with our absolute child enemy, then you're with the prat. I'm happy for you no matter what you do behind closed curtains." He ran a hand through his hair. "Why would I support my brother, but not you? You know, you're like my brother anyway."

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He felt his spirits lift, glad that he finally be able to make peace with his best friend.

"Bloody hell, they might just catch that parchment on fire they write any faster." Ron muttered, twisting to see the two jotting quickly. "So you think he'll be anything like Snape if he becomes a Professor?"

Harry snorted. "Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four"

Ron rolled his eyes, laughing.

"I don't know, he was his prized student, he is still quite the prat. I guess we'll just have to see." Harry said, watching the pair. "I don't think I'm going into Auror training." He admitted, causing the redhead to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of fighting. I think that I might have a go at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ron lit up. "Merlin, Harry that's brillant! You'd be the best!"

"You think?" He set his chin on his knees again. "I think I'd really enjoy it. Are you mad that I'm not going with you?"

Ron shook his head. "No! I know Seamus is going for sure, Neville too if he doesn't go on to study for Herbology. I'll be just fine knowing you're here, teaching my kids what it's really like out there."

.O.O.O.O.

"Oh Merlin, look at you go!" Draco teased, watching as Harry piled tart into his mouth. He grinned at the glare he received. "I'm teasing!" He pinched at the boy side. "Keep eating. I want to take you for a walk, but we can't go until you're done."

Draco winked, then turned back to the conversation he was having across the table with Hermione and another student, leaving Harry's mind whirring. The brunette continued to consume his supper, wondering what this walk was about. He felt a hand rubbing along his lower back and a kiss pressed to his temple.

Ron took a break from drowning himself in potatoes to look at Harry. "What do you think he wants?"

Harry shrugged, taking a sip of his drink and wiping his mouth. "Hopefully its good." He set his napkin done, signaling he was finished.

"It is, promise." Draco said, grinning and helping Harry to his feet. "We'll see you lot later." He wrapped a hand around Harry's waist, ushering him from the Great Hall.

"I'm really so proud that you've been comfortable enough to go into the dining hall." He praised the brunette, leading him down a corridor.

"I'm proud of myself too, honestly. It's been getting easier every time I go." He glanced around as they walked. "It's getting quieter every time."

Draco simpered, squeezing his side. "It will get better."

"So where are we walking to?" Harry asked, he shimmied Draco's hand away, clasping it as they ventured up a fight of stairs.

"We have to have a destination?" He chided, grinning at the boy. "Well, first I have to stop at the Owlery, I've a letter I need to send to Mum." Draco squeezed his hand. "Then maybe we can head up to the Observatory?"

Harry lit up. "That would be brillant." He swung their clasped arms. "What are you trying to get out of me, taking me somewhere romantic?" He teased, causing the blonde to groan.

"Maybe I'm trying to get you out of your trousers, Potter!" He pressed the boy against the nearest wall, licking a stripe up his neck. "Would you be opposed to such a thing?" He grinned, kissing him softly, heart thudding as he saw green eyes darken.

"Hmm, well, I'll just have to see what my mood is, I suppose." Harry laughed, plucking at the collar of Draco's top.

Draco gaped. "You think I can't get you in the mood?" He sucked the smaller boys lip into his mouth, grinning when he saw it was full and purple.

Harry whimpered. "Stop!"

"You did it!" Draco chastized, grabbing a handfull of bottom as they continued towards another set of stairs.

"I did no such thing." Harry flashed him a flirty grin over his shoulder, resulting in a hard smack to his rear.

"You're lucky I don't pull these damn jeans off and take you right here." He warned against dark locks as the staircase moved. Draco felt the boy shudder.

"You wouldn't! There are people around!" Harry said, glancing down at the few students on other stairs, heading towards their dorms.

"You'd be surprised what I'd do to you, baby." He slid his hand up the front of Harry's hoodie.

"I love it when you call me that." Harry whispered, squeezing his thighs together, trying to move away from his grasp. He would not walk through these halls with a half hard cock.

"What, 'baby'?" Draco asked, letting go of the boy, grinning wickedly when he saw his obviously growing erection.

Harry nodded, walking briskly as the stairs stopped at the landing. He tried to think of anything else but the handsome blonde that was trailing after him.

Draco chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. Why are you running away from me?"

Harry let out an exasperated gasp. "You know why!" He wrinkled his nose up, glancing at the blonde, who had caught up with him.

"I hope I'm able to rile you up this easily for a long time, Harry." He smiled, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't have a problem with that." Harry bit his lip, shifting the front placket of his jeans as they walked down the corridor.

"Why's that?" Draco teased.

"Because, you've got to know how sexy you are?" Harry muttered, causing a group of girls scuttling by to giggle.

"Sexy, huh?" Draco tried to grab at him, only to be evaded. "You're getting awful fast, Potter."

The brunette grinned. "Quit touching me!" He bit his lip, watching as ice colored eyes flashed.

"You're asking for it!" He warned, scrambling after the boy, who had taken off in a trot up another set of stairs. He snatched the boy by the back belt loops of his jeans, yanking him backwards. He wound the other hand into dark locks, tugging as he sank his teeth into the crook of Harry's neck. "I'm going to tear you up if you don't stop." He whispered, making the smaller boy cry out.

He wriggled away, tugging at the ends of his hoodie. "Yeah?" He challenged, causing Dracos eyes to flutter shut momentarily. Harry bit his lip, walking backwards as he watched the blonde.

"Christ, Potter." He muttered, trailing after him. The boy would be death of him. He gripped the handle of the large door to the Owlery, ushering the shorter one inside.

Harry swirled his eyes around the open windowed room. He wished he had someone to send owls too. It still hurt knowing he would never hear from Sirius again. He fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie, watching as Draco pulled out his letter for his mother, gesturing for his owl, who swooped down. He quietly tied the letter to the owls leg, stroking its' head before it took off.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked softly, crossing the room.

"Nothing, It's just surreal that I have no one to owl." He said, looking up into Draco's eyes as he was drawn close.

"Not even Weasley's mum?" He reached up, cupping Harry's chin.

"She's still kind of sore about Ginny and I splitting." He tilted his head up, silently asking for a kiss. "Maybe after some time has passed. I used to be able to owl Sirius..."He was kissed softly. "If only we could send letters...on...you know?"

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Draco smiled, carding a hand through Harry's locks. He took the brunette's hand and led from the Owlery out into the hallway.

The walked in silence for a long time, just enjoying each others presence. He couldn't wait to get to their next destination so he could snuggle the smaller boy into his arms.

"You're...you're happy with me, right?" Draco asked, sending him a sideways glance.

Harry stopped. "What?"

Draco looked sheepish, face flushing.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been..." He felt his breath catch. "Do I not act like it?" He turned his head away from the blonde.

"No, you do...I'm just not good at these kinds of things." Draco muttered, moving them along towards a set of stairs.

"I...I love spending time with you, I love being around you." Harry bit his lip. "I thought we talked about this."

"I just worry. I'm not exactly used to people staying." He pulled the boy into his arms at the landing. "I just want you to stay."

Harry laughed softly against the blondes chest. "I'm not going anywhere." He ran his hands up and down Dracos' sides. He tilted his head up, letting the boy kiss him. "I promise."

Draco sucked at his lower lip. "Good." He gripped his hand, pulling him along the hallway further. He felt his heart fluttering as they neared the Observatory. "I can't wait to hold you." He said quietly as he opened the double doors.

"How are we supposed to have sex, did you bring anything?" Harry blurted out as they begun climbing a spiral set of stairs leading to the top where the telescopes were located.

"Harry Potter!" Draco laughed. He gave the boy an incredulous look as they climbed. "Maybe I brought all kinds of things...Maybe Hermione taught me some things about making small items hold a lot of stuff." He grinned.

Harry shook his head.

They reached the top of the spiral staircase, entering the atrium of the Observatory. Several telescopes and various gadgets littered the room. A few plush lounge chairs were seated directly in front of the panoramic windows. Harry gazed up at the night sky, full of stars, dotted with a few stray clouds. He felt his heart leap. "Draco..." He whispered, turning to the blonde, who was worrying his lower lip. He pulled his hoodie up and over his head. Harry released a breathy gasp before lunging at his lover, the taller boy scooping him into his arms, kissing him heatedly. Harry wrapped his legs tightly around his waist.

"You're so gorgeous." He murmured against his mouth, carrying him towards the lounge chairs, settling him on one, kissing him slowly, tongue roaming Harry's mouth. "I'm gonna try to go slow." He whispered, sitting up. Draco pulled a small satchel out of his front pocket, rummaging through it. Several of those "flameless" candles floated out from his hand, circling around them. He removed the squat purple jar of lube.

Harry leaned back against the chair, running his hands across his shirt, his nipples pebbling as he watched Draco work.

"You playing with yourself?" Draco said, eyeing him through a fringe of blonde hair as he configured a small radio to play some music softly. He tossed it to the other side of the lounger.

He grinned, rubbing his fingers over his nipples once more, a shiver going up his spine. "You want me to?" He teased.

"Yes." Draco ordered in a breathy whisper, causing Harry's eyes to widen.

Harry's breath hitched as he rolled the clothed nubs, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans.

"I want you to get yourself hard for me." He instructed, silver eyes darkening. He ran his fingertips across Harry's thighs. "Take your shirt off."

Harry rolled his hips, moaning softly. "So much for going slow." He grinned, yanking his top over his head.

"Who said we weren't going slow?" Draco licked his lip, kicking off his shoes, reaching down and pulling Harry's off as well. "I'm going to drive you crazy." He sat back on his knees. "Touch your nipples."

The brunette obeyed, pinching himself, taking a deep breath, trying to steady the stream of blood rushing to his lower half. He watched a pink flush creep across Draco's neck and cheeks.

"Draco." He whimpered, feeling a surge of courage as he smoothed his hands upwards, dragging them through his hair. He was going to see how crazy he could drive the blonde instead.

"Yeah?" Draco replied, pupils dialted.

Harry grinned wickedly, trailing fingertips along his collarbone and down his sternum. He cried out, giving his nipples a tug.

"Here I thought I'd be driving you crazy..."Draco whispered, reaching out for him, only to have his hand swatted away.

"You created this monster." Harry giggled, hands roaming to the button of his fly. He palmed his erection, letting out a breathy gasp.

"I did..." The blonde trained his eyes on the hand that was carefully opening that button.

"Don't you want to look at the stars for a while, Draco?" Harry grinned, causing dark eyes to slide back into focus.

"What...?"

"Yeah, I think I want to look at the stars for a while, isn't that why you brought me here in the first place?" Harry sat up, pushing the blonde into the other side of the chair.

Draco groaned. "Look, you think I want to look at the stars?" Gripping his own cock through his jeans.

Harry stuck his tongue out. "You said you wanted to go slow?"

"I'll bite that thing off." Draco warned. "Can we at least make out a little?" He turned to his side, tracing circles on Harry's stomach.

The brunette laughed. "I guess." He leaned forward, letting the boy capture his lips in a kiss. He whimpered, feeling his self control slipping away as Draco pinched at a nipple. He giggled. "Stop!"

"Not gonna happen, boy." Draco informed him, moving closer and kissing along Harry's jawline. He flicked his fingertips at the nipple, causing the smaller boy to squeal.

"Knock it off!" He laughed.

"I will not." He whispered against his ear, sucking at his ear lobe. Draco pinched at his side, grinning when Harry jerked forward.

"Oh my God!" He pulled his head back, reaching out and pinching Draco.

Draco laughed. "You little shit!" He flicked at his nipple again, rolling forward and kissing him deeply.

"Stop!" Harry whined, biting the blondes lip, sucking hard.

"Why are you being so argumentative, Potter?" He teased, scooping the boy up and piling him on his lap.

Harry scoffed, feining innocence. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Draco ran his fingers up the length of Harry's thighs. "You drive me crazy."

He winked, laughing. "Yeah? The feeling is mutual." He rolled his hips down, reaching forward and tugging at the hem of Dracos shirt.

Draco gasped, bucking slightly. "Do you know why I really brought you up here?" He swallowed, grasping both of Harry's hands.

The brunette shook his head, all playfullness set aside. "Why?" He whispered, his heart suddenly beating hard.

The blonde blushed. "I wanted to bring you here, because it's beautiful...and I figured it was a special place to tell you that I love you."

Harry sucked in sharply, his breath stolen. He leaned down and kissed the boy below him softly. "I love you too," He whispered. "I thought for a long time I wasn't sure, I don't think I really ever knew what love was supposed to feel like." He pressed his lips against his once more. "But this has got to be it. No one has ever made me feel like this. No one could ever make me feel like this." His heart ached with the news. "I can't wait to get out of here and start our lives."

Draco let out a strangled moan, his hands plowing through his dark locks. "You make me so fucking happy, I can't even find the words to explain what you do to me." He pulled him closer, kissing him so hard Harry saw stars. "I love you, Harry." He whimpered.

Harry grinned against Draco's swollen mouth. "Show me." He challenged, earning another moan and a delightful tug at his hair.

"Yeah? Is that a challenge?"

The brunette rolled his hips painfully slow, pressing his erection against Draco's. "It's a dare." He bit his lip, seeing ice colored eyes roll backwards. He pushed the blondes shirt up.

He lifted his torso up, removing his shirt. Draco sat back into the cushion of the chair, cock leaping as Harry flicked at his nipples. "Fucker!" He whined.

Harry's grin was brillant as he rolled the buds. "If you want me to be?" He ran his fingertips across each of his muscles.

"Oh my God."

He giggled, popping two of the buttons to Draco's fly. "I'd like to...you've done it to me how many times now?" He wriggled against him. Harry continued with the buttons, snaking his hand into the jeans, cupping him.

Draco hissed. "But,"

Harry pulled the blonde from his bottoms, stroking him slowly. "Let me fuck you." He urged.

"Harry..."He sat up on his elbows, eyes glazing over as he saw how cock wrapped in the boys' hand.

"What? I want you to feel what I feel." He slid his thumb across the tip, squeezing gently.

The blonde pulled him down into a hard kiss, assaulting his mouth with his tongue. "Yes." He whispered against Harry's lips.

He giggled, sitting back up and rubbing his hands over the taught muscles of Draco's torso. He felt a thrill up his spine at the thought of being inside the blonde. "I'll be careful." He assured softly.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Draco muttered, sitting up on his elbows.

Harry peered at him through dark lashes. "Then what is it?"

The blonde flushed a bright, embarrassed pink. "I come...really...really quickly when." He bit his lower lip, causing Harry's breath to catch. "When I'm played with down there."

Harry let out a breathy laugh, leaning in and kissing Draco. "So? You think you can't come again after that?" He teased, biting that lower lip. He felt the boy shiver. "I think I can make it happen." He whispered, reaching between them and giving the blonde a tug.

"You're a prat." Draco mumbled, dark eyes roaming his face.

"Yeah?"

"Take your pants off." Draco instructed, pushing the boy off of him.

Harry grinned, standing up and slowly pulling his jeans down and off, kicking them away. "And you?" He countered, giving himself a few strokes as he eyed a pink tinged Draco.

He huffed, leaning up and shucking his jeans. Draco hooked his hands around Harry's bottom, pulling him forward and wrapping his lips around the dark haired boys cock.

"Mmmphhh, Dray." He whimpered, running a hand through disheveled blonde locks, eyes screwed shut as he was sucked.

Draco pulled away from him with a 'pop'. "Open your eyes and watch me."

"Oh Merlin, I can't. I'll come." He whispered, daring to crack his lids open a fraction, just to see his tip laying against the blondes flat tongue. "No, no, no!" He shuddered.

"So? You think you can't come again after that?" Draco countered, repeating what the boy had said earlier.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, tugging at blonde locks.

He grinned, nipping at the skin adjacent to his cock. "I'm so glad I get to fuck with you for the long haul." He swallowed him down once more, giving a hard suck.

"Forever. We will be a bunch of old pricks trying to trip each other in the home." Harry laughed, shivering as he was sucked.

"Then making out in a corner somewhere during cards." Draco tugged at him slowly.

"Probably." Harry eased his way out of the blondes hands, pushing him back into the cushion, giving him a long kiss. He moved his lips lower, to each pale nipple, sucking each, earning a whimper. Along to several prominent ab muscles, tracing with the tip of his tounge. He glanced up his lover, who was watching him with dark eyes, flushed chest heaving. Harry took his tip into his mouth, flicking his tongue slowly.

"Stop!" Draco whined, biting his lower lip hard, rolling his hips.

"You say that like I'm going to listen." Harry gripped him firmly, slipping his mouth over him. He sucked languidly, watching as Draco came undone.

"I'll grab that head of yours and fuck your mouth if you don't quit, Potter."

Harry gasped, the harsh words causing his cock to twitch. "Turn around." He instructed.

Draco felt a mob of nerves well up in his stomach as he obeyed, turning over to rest on his knees, his arse propped up in the air. He set his head on the pillow part of the cushion, turning to look at the dark haired boy. "I'm nervous." He admitted.

"Don't be, please." Harry smoothed his hands across Dracos' bottom. He traced circles around the dimples in his back. He bit his lower lip, leaning in and kissing each of those divets in the skin. Harry himself was nervous. He pressed his thumb to the blondes entrance, rubbing gently.

"Baby..." Draco whispered, trying to keep his breath and heatbeat steady.

Harry caught his eye, blowing him an a kiss, giggling. He spread him open more, licking that thumb again and kneading the puckered skin. He peered around, scoping for the purple jar. "I can't wait to hear you moan that."

"Harry Potter!" Draco grinned, heart leaping as he watched the brunette pull the purple jar up onto the chair.

"Yeah?" He countered, opening the boy up, leaning in and dragging the tip of his tongue in a circle around his entrance.

"Fuck." The blonde moaned, mouth gaping as he was licked.

He giggled, flicking at the skin. "Feel good?" He asked, nibbling at Draco's cheeks.

"Yes, fuck, yes." He whimpered at a particularly long stoke of his tongue.

"You're being awful vulgar." Harry teased, reaching for the purple jar, unstoppering it and dipping two fingers into the thick liquid. He sat up slightly, taking the two fingers and pressing them in slow circles around the blondes entrance.

He was given a reproachful look. "I told you..." He began, eyes flickering as he was breached.

"I love it." Harry licked his lower lip, eyes trained on his slick fingers, watching as they worked Draco open. "I want you to know how amazing this feels." He bit at one of his cheeks, leaving a mark.

"Marks, Harry!"

"Who else is seeing your arse cheeks but me, Draco?" Harry chided, kissing up to his back dimples, sucking at the skin between the dips. "They might see this one though."

Draco groaned, wriggling against the fingers inside him. "More." he whispered so faintly, Harry almost didn't hear it over the music.

"What was that?" He asked, grinning wickedly. He slowed his strokes, nearly stopping.

"I want more."

"More of what, be specific." Harry smoothed his free hand down, giving Draco a tug.

"I want more of your fingers...inside me." He pushed back against his fingers, shuddering as he suddenly lost control. "Fuck, I want you so bad. Please."

Harry growled, giving the blonde a hard spank, gripping his cheek. "Do you have any idea how amazing that sounds coming from you." He took a deep breath, pushing his fingers back inside, scissoring them like Draco did to him.

Draco whimpered, his face and neck flushed. He shook his head.

"It's incredible." Harry twisted his fingers up, brushing against the knot inside him. He grinned when the blonde lurched, crying out loudly.

"Oh Harry!"He whined, biting his lip hard. The brunette took his chance and pumped his fingers quickly in and out of his entrance. He gaped, watching as Draco covered his bright red face.

"Move your hand." He instructed, his hand moving faster, making sure every stroke landed on that bungle of nerves.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He moved is hand away, gripping the cushion.

"Such language, Mr. Malfoy." Harry peppered kisses along his back. "Are you close?"

The blonde gasped, nodding hard, his hair fluffing up as he rubbed his head against the pillow.

"Fuck." Harry whispered this time, his heart threatening to pound right out of his chest at the sight. He continued his assault, resisting the urge to stroke Draco's cock, opting to see the blonde come just from his fingers.

A choked out moan, followed by a shudder that shook Draco's entire body, let Harry know he was over the edge. "Harry." Draco sobbed, streaming all over he chair.

He grit his teeth, wanting nothing more than to plunge inside the quivering blonde. He removed his fingers slowly, his eyes wide as he watched his lover try to regain control. He smoothed his hand over his back. He stood up, trying to shake the feeling back into his legs.

Draco, thighs quaking, turned over and laying back against the cushion, chest heaving. "Oh Merlin, Harry." He let out a long breath, running his hands through his hair.

"I had no idea it would be anything like that." Harry grinned, stroking himself casually. "That was really hot." He shook his bangs out of his eyes.

"That was really good."He muttered, ice colored eyes roaming Harry's lithe frame. "You look really hot." He winked. "You're so fucking hard. Is that because of me?"

The brunette sucked in his lower lip, nodding.

Draco shifted down, spreading his legs. "I'm ready for you to be inside me." His breath was shaky.

Harry's green eyes flickered. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, come on." He urged, watching as the smaller boy gathered himself. The purple jar was located and Harry's painfully hard member was slicked.

He met Draco's eyes as he lined up. "What if I'm rubbish?" He asked, searching. He was brought close for a slow kiss.

"You will be amazing." He reached between them, gripping Harry and guiding him inside. Draco hissed, tilting his head back as he was breached.

Harry moaned, his arms already beginning to shake. He bit at the crook of Draco's neck sucking hard as he pushed further into the blonde. "Oh no...oh you're so tight." He screwed his eyes shut, concentrating only on Draco's labored breathing as he continued.

The blonde mewled, dragging a hand through Harry's hair. His mouth fell open when Harry was fully seated inside him.

"I want to go so fast, but I want it to last, but I also don't want to hurt you." Harry ran on, worrying his lower lip. He pulled out slowly, his breath catching as he pumped.

"You're not going to hurt me." Draco said softly, a fine sheen of sweat covered his chest, blonde hair, now dark, stuck to his temples.

He reached up, pushing Draco's long legs up, silently asking him to hold them. He drew in a shallow gasp, closing his eyes and trying to keep a steady rhythm. "Fuck."

"I'm poisoning you, you dirty fucking boy." Draco chided, head lolling back. "I would've never heard that come from you."

"You get me going." Harry admitted, his movements speeding up.

"Clearly."

Harry smoothed his hair out of his flushed face, reaching down and stroking Draco.

"Mmmmhmmnnn, no." He whimpered, pushing the hand away and clasping it. "Too sensitive."

"Are you going to come again?" Harry asked, peering at the blonde.

"I don't know. The first was amazing. I just want you to come for me." He ran his thumb across Harry's knuckles.

"Okay." Harry whispered, squeezing that hand and leaning in, pumping fast.

Draco moaned, keeping hard eye contact with those now forest green eyes, almost daring the bruntte to come. "Come on, baby." He urged, taking a deep breath.

Harry gasped, thrusting wildly. "I'm..."

"Go." He let go of his other leg, wrapping them both around Harry, dragging him down into a hard kiss, biting the boys lower lip as he shuddered, coming inside of him.

"Oh Draco, oh Draco." He moaned, kissing him several more times. He pulled away slowly. "I love you." He whispered.

The blonde grinned. "Baby, I love you too." He sat up, kissing the smaller boy. "We are a sweaty mess." He ran the tip of his tongue across his own lower lip. "Fancy a shower?"

"Draco!"

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

The warm weather of early fall had rolled into rain and grey skies. Harry had continued to flourish, putting on weight steadily. He was now nearly completely filled out. Things were looking up finally.

He pulled the sleeves of his robes up as he hurried to Transfiguration. He didn't know why he could never be on time. He hitched his bag up on his shoulder as he turned the corner. Harry sighed with relief as a few other students were straggling into the classroom.

He eyed the back of a platinum haired head. He hadn't seen Draco yet this morning, the blonde having already been gone when Harry rolled hurriedly from his bunk.

"Good morning, Daddy." He whispered against an ear. He moved quickly to his seat near the front, grinning as he heard the blonde growl.

"Little Shit!"

"Mr. Malfoy! I will not tolerate such language in my classroom!" McGonagall snapped.

Harry giggled softly, looking over his shoulder to see a pink faced Draco.

"I will get you." He mouthed.

The brunette winked, causing an eyeroll to end all eyerolls. He turned forward, resting his hand on his chin.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, causing Harry to start.

"Something I said to him." He smiled.

"Obviously something I don't want repeated. You lot are strange." Ron muttered.

The professor began her lesson, instructing them to open their books.

"What? Does Hermione ever say anything flirty to you? Do you ever say anything to her?" Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket.

Ron turned pink. "What? No."

"Do you even compliment her?"

"What? No." The redhead frowned. "Why...why when she knows how I feel about her already." He too removed his wand from his pocket, preparing to transfigure the coffee mug on the table into a rabbit.

"What? Ron, you can't be that dense. You have to say stuff like that to her, how do you expect to keep any...romance going?"

"Romance?" He flipped through the few pages regarding the lesson. "I have her already, why do I need to do anymore romancing."

Harry swallowed. "Ron."

"What?"

"You have to do something nice for her every once and a while."

Ron shifted in his seat, looking squeamish. "Like what? What does he do for you?"

Harry shrugged, concentrating on his mug. "He brings me sweets he knows I like." He flicked his wand, the ceramic suddenly growing fur. "He tells me I look handsome even when I look dreadful." He smiled when the mug sprouted two tall ears. "He holds my hand when he knows that I feel nervous." Harry reached forward, scooping his newly formed rabbit up and examining it. He glanced at Ron. "And I try to do the same for him when I can."

Ron gave him a petulant look. "But, I'm rubbish at thinking of those kinds of things."

Harry sighed. "You've known her for almost ten years. You clearly know a thing or two about her." He placed the rabbit in a box to keep it from leaping away. "Find her a book you think she might be interested in. A new jumper she could wear while sitting and reading. A candle that smells minty, or of fresh cut grass." He set his wand down and looked at his friends attempt. The cup had a few sparce patches of hair, a puffy tail and a set of ears. "It's not that hard."

Ron groaned. "I can try."

The brunette chuckled. "It will be worth it, I promise."

"So when are you getting a haircut?" Ron asked, changing the subject, his eyes trained on his failing transfiguration attempt.

"What!" Harry, pretending to be hurt by the question. He touched his locks, which were pulled up into a knot in the back. "I like it. It's different."

"How do you brush it?"

"How does anyone with long hair brush it? With a brush." He rolled his eyes. Harry had adopted the new style along with a few other changes. It felt good to break away from some of the old habits he had collected over the years. His weight gain had allowed him to make new wardrobe choices. Brightly colored tee shirts, checkered button ups and a few new vests broke up the greys, blacks and blues he had worn for so long. "I like it." He repeated. "I want to be different. I don't want to be the same person I was." He watched as McGonagall neared their desk. "And if that means long hair for a while, then so be it."

Ron shrugged. "Then so be it." He agreed. He grimaced when Professor tsk'ed reproachfully at his half transformed mug.

.O.O.O.O.

"So...this is going to sound stupid..." Draco began later on that day as they made their way out to the grounds for Herbology.

Harry peered at him. "What?"

"So...it's an anniversary...well kind of!" He hurried as the brunettes eyes widened with the thought of a forgotten event. "It's stupid...but it's the six month anniversary of when we all reunited at that...thing..."

"That...thing." He grinned. A few months before they had all conviened for a last term at Hogwarts, Hermione and Neville had arranged a 'get together' for all of those who wanted to check on each other post war. He and Draco had spent a majority of the night avoiding each oher, only to be pushed together when all of their parties had deserted them. They had exchanged a few pleasantries, asking each other how life had been in the few months since the war ended. After a few drinks they had settled down, beginning to open up to each other in a way that neither had been able to in a long time. They had kindled a friendship that resulted in a few owl exchanges and an happy reunion when they arrived on the Hogwarts Express together.

"But...anyway..." He slowed their pace, letting a few students in front of them. "I figured I should celebrate the night that you came into my life." Draco blushed slightly, rummaging in his robes and pulling out a small velvet case.

"What?" Harry whispered, his heart leaping at the jewelry box. He bit his lip, looking up at the blonde. "What is it?"

Draco smiled, opening the case revealing a thin silver chain, a metal bar adorning the center. It was simple and he had hoped Harry would love it.

He gasped. "Draco!"

"Do you like it?" He asked, taking it from the small case.

Harry beamed. "I love it! It's beautiful! I can't believe you got me this!" He turned around to face away from the blonde as the necklace was put on. "Thank you." He ran his fingers over the cool metal. He gave Draco a soft kiss.

"I'm glad you're happy with it." He smiled, kissing Harry's forehead and clasping his hand, leading him down to the greenhouses.

"I am, I am!" He grinned, squeezing the hand hard.

Draco pulled the door open, ushering into the warm garden. The brunette immediately located Hermione, showing her the gift he had received. She examined it, eyes flickering up catch his eye. She smiled warmly.

Harry made his way back to Draco, beaming.

"She like it?" He asked, placing his hand on the small of Harry's back, leading him to their station. There were several small pots on the table, a pair of trowels, small ruler and several seeds wrapped in muslin. Draco eyed the smaller boy as he rummaged for his gloves.

He nodded. "She thought you did a very good job and she's glad you went with her decision."

Draco gaped. "She told you she helped pick it out? What an ass!" He gave him a petulant look. "I wanted to make sure it was perfect and I knew she would be the one to know best."

Harry donned his gloves. "Well knowing you went to her makes it that much more special." He hip bumped the blonde gently. He smiled, reaching forward grabbing a trowel and spreading his book open to a page he thought he heard the professor mention.

"Yeah? Maybe I'll have her pick your Christmas too!"

"No!" He laughed. "You can ask for suggestions!" Harry set about digging and measuring the holes they were to create in the soil of the pots. "Be careful with those seeds, this page says that they become very hot when handled." He pressed the ruler into the first pot.

"You won't kiss my burned fingers?" Draco asked, pulling the book closer to him and peering at the pages.

"Well, yes." He glanced at the blonde. "But I'd rather those fingers not get hurt at all."

"Fucker."

"Mr. Malfoy If I hear anything like that come out of your mouth again I will put you directly into detention!"

The blonde glared at him. "If you get me in trouble one more time today, Potter." He quickly lifted the first seed, unwrapping the muslin around it, feeling its warmth spreading through his gloves. He dropped it into the hole Harry had created, the soil smoking slightly.

"What will you do about it?" Harry asked non-chalantly, green eyes glinting as he peered through a fringe of lashes.

Draco pursed his lips, trying his hardest not to yank the boys hair. He took a deep breath and reached for another seed. "I'm not going to indulge you with an answer."

Harry pouted, scooping the soil over the seed.

"Dear Merlin, do not pout." He rolled his eyes at the brunette. "If there weren't all these people I would bruise your ass from spanking it so hard." He muttered, watching those green eyes flash with mischief.

"Yeah?" He quipped, tilting his head slightly. "Well, that's a shame."

"Stop." Draco warned, toying idly with the pages of the schoolbook. "I'm not getting in trouble." He glanced at the boy.

Harry bit his lip, turning back to the pots, digging another hole.

"That doesn't mean I can't punish you later." He whispered against Harry's ear as he reached around for the ruler. Draco grinned as he saw him shudder.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to maintain composure as the blonde gathered the next seed. He caught Draco's eye. "I look forward to it."

.O.O.O.O.

"I wish you'd eat." Draco muttered, picking idly at the chicken on his plate.

Harry squirmed. "How am I supposed to eat?"

"By picking up your fork!" He quipped, eyeing the brunette, who was toying with his necklace.

He groaned, letting go of the jewelry and picking up his fork, scooping up some potatoes.

"I'm going to yank your hair." Draco took a sip of his drink. He slid a piece of parchment towards Hermione. "I found a few more ideas that we can add to our list."

"List of what?" Ron cut in, eyeing the pair.

"A list of potions we would like to curate to pass along to George." Hermione said, examining the blondes short hand.

"You've been making potions for George? What for? You making prank potions?"

She gave him a reproachful look, causing Harry to grin. "No, we got in contact with George and asked him if he would be interested and turns out, actually, your brother is looking to expand to other markets. Into some adult shopper venues." She set the paper down. "He is looking to make a line of amorentia style products. Candles, waxes, lotions that smell of the things you desire the most. One product that would take on a different aroma for whomever was nearest."

"That's brillant!" Harry beamed. He set his fork down to lean closer.

"Don't put that fork down!" Draco chastised, giving him a smile. "But thank you, Harry. We're both quite proud of it."

He took the utensil back into his hand. "So, does it have the same effects as real amorentia? Will it cause the person to become infatuated with the other."

Draco squeezed his knee gently. "Well, that's what we are trying to solve now. We need to isolate what makes the person smell what is attractive to them, but keep the part that makes them become obsessed with the other person." He looked at Harry. "We've been trying to find the right books, but I think we will have to find them outside of the castle."

"I can't believe...well I can because you're both brillant! But I can't believe that you've been able to come up with something like this together!" He praised, causing Hermione to blush.

"Well, it was kind of an organic thing, really. We were compiling a few other nonsense potions we wanted to try. Then he saw an ad for the shop in a prophet." She beamed at Draco. "Then he asked if maybe we should owl George and see if he was wanting to branch out. You know I've really no interest in Puking Pastelles, but we did and his reaction was astonishing." She took a sip of her drink, clearing her throat. "He wants to diversify, being the only one now running the company, he wants to make sure that if one part doesn't do so well, there are other means to fall back on."

"So...will you be working with him more closely once we're finished with school?" Harry asked, finishing the food on his plate. He eyed a few biscuits that had appeared as desert rolled around.

The two nodded. "Well, it's a fantastic oppourtunity that we never thought of as an option. Once we get things going during the summer, I...and I'm not sure about Draco, will be working full time with George on development." Hermione took a deep breath. "And if it doesn't go well, then we always know we have other things we can fall back on."

"You two really are brillant." Harry smiled. "Im proud that you've been able to come up with something this amazing."

"I'm really glad that we were able to come together."Draco admitted, exchanging a brillant grin with the girl. He smoothed his hand down Harry's back. "I'm so happy that you're supportive of this."

"Why wouldn't I be, I think you will be phenomenal! Both of you! I think you could be really successful at this!" He grinned. "Be my Sugar Daddy!" He teased.

"Yeah? I think I could live with that." Draco laughed.

"So what are your thoughts on all of this, Ron?" Harry asked, watching the redhead stuff pie into his mouth.

"Hmm...?"

"Did you hear anything we've even said?" Hermione blustered, turning to him.

"Yeah...yeah I heard some of it. You're working with George to make some stuff for the shop."

"We're starting a business venture, Ron! This is important!" She sighed. "Why can't you ever just pay attention?"

"I did listen!"

"Then what are we making? What is our goal?" Her face was pink.

He set his fork down. "I just said you're making stuff with George!"

Hermione shook her head, turning to face Harry and Draco. "I will see you later, thank you so much for being behind us on this Harry." She stood up, gathering her things and exiting the Great Hall.

Harry glared at Ron, who had resumed eating. "Are you a fucking, prat?" The curse word caused the redhead to look up.

"What? She always get's mad like that. She will be fine."

Draco scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Ron, she was trying to get you're input on something that is incredibly important to her." Harry furrowed his brow. "It concerns her future..."

"Your future if she decides to keep you around."Draco interjected.

Ron grimaced. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you can't even be happy for her over this..."

"I am happy for her."

"Then show her, you idiot! How in the hell long do you expect her to put up with this?" Draco leaned forward, clearly irritated. "She's your girlfriend, you're supposed to show your support. You're supposed to show that you give more a fuck about her than the piece of pie on your plate." He dropped his voice slightly, a tone used for threatening. "She's a brilliant witch with an amazing goal and all you can do is say 'Yeah, no I heard you.' You need to step it up or else she'll be gone by the summer." He watched as Ron's eyes widened substantially, the information seeming to finally sink in. "No one likes to be blown off, Weasley."

Ron's mouth worked, trying to find something to rebute. "I...I..."

"I nothing, go tell Hermione that you're proud of her. Tell her how much she means to you, or does she even?"

The redhead flushed. "She means the world to me!"

"Then why can't anyone see it."Draco glowered. "You never touch her, you never even acknowledge her. She may as well have just stayed your best mate."

"Well I'm not going to groap all over her in the halls like you lot."

Harry felt his jaw slacken. "What? That's not what this is about. You literally don't even treat her like a person, let alone your girlfriend." He grimaced. "You need to go tell her you're proud of her. Draco is right. I don't think she is going to put up with much more of your lack of appreciation."

Ron groaned. "Okay, okay. I will go. I will work on it." He stood up and followed after the girl.

"You're so mean!" Harry teased, turning to Draco after Ron was out of earshot.

"I am not, it's not fair that she is treated that way. I spoil you rotten and she deserves the same!"

"You do spoil me rotten, don't you." Harry grinned. "But you are right, and I hope you managed to knock some sense into him." He was kissed softly. Harry reached forward, grabbing the blondes hands. "I really am so very proud of you."

"Thank you, she tried to give me all the credit, but there was no way that any of this really could have come about without her." He ran his thumbs across Harry's hand. "I'm very excited about it all, honestly."

"I am too!" He squeezed the blondes hands gently. "So does this mean you're Potions master thing is on the back burner?"

"Yeah, but like Hermione said, we can always go back to those kinds of things." Draco stood, pulling him up. "Besides, I think this will be much more fufilling for me right now." He lead Harry away from the table, towards the doors. "Then, when I'm older, if I wanted, I'll have more experience and I could come teach."

"So what about when I come to teach, If I do." Harry asked, biting his lip as they walked.

"If you do, Harry I don't want you to think for a minute that you'd have to chose me over something you think you'd love to do." Draco squeezed his hand hard. "We would figure it out. I would stay at the Inn in Hogsmeade if I had to, just to see you."

Harry smiled, his heart swelling knowing Draco would be willing to do those things for him. "We still have plenty of time. I can chose a lot of things. Maybe I could go in with George on marketing or something. I am quite good at selling a product."

Draco stopped them in the middle of the hall, causing a few other students to mumble. "That would be brilliant, Harry!" He smiled. "I think he would just fine with that idea." He continued to walk them down the corridor.

"It's still scary to think that we have a future outside of here." He muttered as they climbed a set of stairs. "It's even scarier to think that I get to have a future outside of here with someone."

The blonde laughed softly. "I won't make it that scary." He promised. "I'm glad that you see a future with me, I don't know what I would without you in mine, baby."

"I love you!" Harry squeezed his hand.

"I love you too, Harry." He turned a corner and pressed the brunette against the wall. "I can't wait to be alone with you. To have our own space, our own bed! A place where I can spank you all day long and no one will hear you cry!" He slid his hand under Harry's shirt, squeezing his now fleshy hip bone. "I can't wait to be able to wake up and make you breakfast. I can't wait to wake up and make you hard." He locked eyes with the boy. "I can't wait to buy stuid things like couches and arm chairs and then have my way with you on every day one!" He kissed Harry hard, stealing his breath. "You make me so happy and I'm so crazy about you." He whispered.

Harry cried out, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him close. "I wish I could put into words how good you make me feel. I honestly never thought it would be this way." He kissed him gently. "Let's go." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmm, Draco," Harry mewled as he was pushed into the door leading to their dorm. His heart was thrumming. He kissed the blonde deeply, tongues battling as he juggled with the handle.

"Oi, really!" Seamus groaned, causing the two to seperate. He was standing outside his own bunk, folding a stack of shirts. "We get it you shag, but you can't just roll around with each other, even I keep my women descreet."

Harry grinned, blushing. "Sorry Seamus, we will retire to a bunk if you'd like." He teased.

"You'd better put a silencing charm for the love of Merlin." He wrinkled his nose, picking up the next shirt.

"I can use Sonorus if you'd like?" Draco countered, causing the boy to gape. He hurried the brunette along, pinching his bottom as Harry climbed into his bed.

He shut the curtains, pulling his wand out and muttering a few spells. Draco reached for the boy, gathering him up, kissing him noisily. "You're going to pay for all the hell you put me through today." He growled, running his hands up the sides of Harry's thighs, gripping his behind hard, pushing him forward and into a hard kiss.

"Yeah?" Harry gasped, wrapping his arms around the blondes neck, smoothing his hands up into the back of his hair.

"I hope you don't plan on sitting for the next few days." He kissed at Harry's neck, his voice low against his ear.

"Mmmph." Harry moaned, head rolling back as hands roamed his backside. "What are you gonna do?" He managed to challenge.

Draco laughed, tugging at his earlobe, tongue lavishing the skin. "I'm going to beat your ass." He stated, causing the boy to shudder violently. He pulled the bright red shirt up and over Harry's head, tossing it to the side. Hands moved over smooth skin. "You look so good, baby. I'm so glad you're healthy." He traced his fingertips across Harry's torso, touching areas that a few months ago were all bone. "I'm so thankful that you let me help you get better." He kissed him softly.

"I am thankful for you helping me." He pressed a kiss to the blondes forehead. "Now, aren't you supposed to be spanking me?" He tilted his head to the side, running his hands up his own sides.

Draco groaned. "Thank you for reminding me." He kissed him hard, reaching down and yanking the buttons of his jeans. He pushed the brunette back onto the bed, pulling at his tight trousers. "Merlin, why do these have to fit you so well!" He tugged the denim down, tossing them away. Draco toyed with the seam of the boy's boxers, grey eyes flashing. "Turn over."

Harry obeyed, turning his bottom for face the blonde. He reached for a few pillows, propping himself up, shifting to watch the boy.

He licked his lower lip, eyeing Harry's now supple backside. He let out a breathy moan, cupping his backside, squeezing hard.

The brunette wriggled. "Yes!" He whispered, pressing against the hands.

Draco snapped at the elastic waist band of the boxers, causing a squeal. He laughed, pulling the fabric down, laying bare smooth skin. The first slap caught Harry off guard, earning Draco a sharp cry. He grit his teeth, as he saw color bloom on the boy's cheek. He laid another slap down, Harry lifting his hips towards his hands. An outline of his hand was beginning to take shape. He felt his cock twitch in his trousers. One more slap, Harry gasping against the pillow.

"Oh fuck!" Harry growled, causing the blonde to stop and look at him.

"Harry..." He mumbled, biting his lip hard.

"What?" He teased, shaking his bottom slightly. "You're leaving my other side quite lonely."

Draco spanked him again, grabbing the now red cheek with his other hand. "There, is this fair?" His voice low.

"Mmm, no."

The blonde laid down another stinging slap down. "Even?"

Harry bit his lip, eyes darker than Draco had ever seen them. "Maybe one more, just in case."

Draco let out a strangled cry, administering another blow.

The brunette sucked in a hiss of air. "Yes."

"You're killing me." He muttered, running his fingertips across heated skin.

"What a way to go though." Harry grinned, lifting his hand and yanking his hair tie out and dragging his fingers through dark locks.

"Damn right." He growled, hooking the boy under his hips and pulling him up and forward. He leaned in, dragging his tongue across a cheek.

"Yes, mmmmm!" Harry moaned, his heart pounding. He peered back at the blonde, biting his lip.

"You're so incredibly sexy." Draco whispered, spreading him and licking a stripe across his entrance.

The brunette writhed against that mouth, words pouring from his lips. "Oh Merlin, Draco, please!"

"I love seeing you like this." He pulled the boxers all of the way off, reaching down and tugging at his weeping cock. Draco continued his assault on the boys opening, earning a wail. He rubbed his thumb around the puckered skin, biting at Harry's cheek.

"Harder." He whimpered.

"Harder what?"

"Bite me harder."

Draco let out a low moan. He obliged, biting the skin hard, sucking. "Like that?"

"Mmm, Yes!" He moaned, his face flushed, sweat slick hair forming a halo around his head.

The blonde proceeded to leave a trail of angry red marks, stroking him slowly. He eyed the boy, who was sobbing into his pillows. "Fuck, you're going to make come in my jeans, Potter. This is so hot." He flicked his tongue quickly across his entrance, causing Harry to gasp.

Harry growled, opening his eyes and locking them with Draco's. "No. I want you inside me, right now."

Draco felt his stomach clench, and the urge to come nearly overtaking him. He sat back, unbuttoning his trousers and beginning to take them off, only to be told no.

"Leave them on."

He bit his lip, the demanding tone coming from the smaller boy sending a thrill up his spine. He leaned forward in an effort to locate the purple jar.

"No."

"Harry..." He began, looking at the brunette.

"Use your spit." Once green eyes were nearly black, his face flushed and lips red from being tugged between teeth.

"I'm going to die."He mutterered, heart nearly leaping out of his chest as he stroked himself. He dripped some saliva into his hand and slicked himself, biting his lip, wondering if that would be enough. Draco lined himself up with his opening. He sucked in a deep breath as he pushed himself slowly inside.

"You are not going to die." Harry ground out, hands gripping the pillow, eyes drifting closed. "I might though, Merlin this feels so good."

"You like it raw like this?" Draco asked, smoothing his hands across his back.

"I do right now, yes. You've got me so riled up, Dray." He wriggled his behind, trying to sink the blonde further inside. "Spank me again." He whispered.

"I can't believe this side of you."He delivered a slap to the boys arse. "I never thought that you'd be such a kinky little shit." Draco drug a hand through his hair as he filled him.

Harry hissed, the fabric of Draco's jeans rough against his raw skin. "You like it?" He asked, looking slightly vulnerable.

Draco pulled back and plunged deeply into him. "Yes! I like getting to see you come apart." He spanked him once more, causing him to cry out.

"More." He moaned, eyes darkening once more, hands gripping the pillow. He was panting at this point, heart absolutely throbbing.

The blonde grit his teeth, leaning forward and pounding into the golden boy, doing anything in his power not to come helplessly. He slapped at the bruised skin, gripping his cheek hard. He reached forward, gathering a handful of dark hair and yanking it back, earning a screech.

"Fuck, Draco, fuck!" Harry choked out, vision starting to blur with his need to come. He reached between his legs, stroking himself furiously.

"I can't last, it's too much!" He whimpered, landing another spank, causing Harry to jerk forward, his entire body shuddering with the force of his orgasm. Draco gaped, watching as his lover shook below him. He leaned in, kissing along heated skin as he came. Harry's name spilled from his mouth as he filled him. He pressed his hands into the mattress, trying to keep from collapsing onto the boy. He trembled as he eased away, sitting back on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Harry." He whispered.

The brunette stretched back out, burying his face into the pillows.

Draco smoothed his hands down the backs of thin legs. He took a few shaky breaths in before climbing up to join Harry at the head of the bed.

Harry turned his head to face him, smoothing damp hair out of his eyes. He sighed, a wicked grin pulling his lips up. "Yeah?" He responded.

"That was beyond anything I could have ever imagined." Draco tucked some more hair behind his ear, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. "You're incredible."

"No, you're incredible, you're the one who made all of this come out of me." Harry scrunched his nose up. "How bad is the damage?"

Draco laughed. "It's pretty terrible." He kissed a shoulder, noting there were a few freckles there, along with another scar. "I can put some stuff on it a little later if you'd like, because you're bruised." He grinned.

Harry let out a soft giggle. "I think I'll have to take you up on that."

"What is this scar from?" Draco asked, his breathing finally starting to even out. He traced the mark with a fingertip.

Harry peered down. "Hmm...Dudley and his buddies once held me down and hit me with sticks. One just happened to be sharp." He took a deep breath.

"How old were you?"

"Seven?...It's been a long time I know that. I remember after I got mad, they all suddenly got dizzy and fell back. I didn't know at the time obviously that I had used magic to make them sick." He flicked his eyes up to meet grey ones. "You want to find my others?" He grinned.

"How many scars do you have?" He rummaged around for his blanket, pulling it up to their waists. "Are there any from me?" Draco asked.

Harry bit his lip. "Loads!" He flickered his gaze away slightly. "And...yeah, I've a few."

"Show me."

Harry shifted up onto his side, facing the blonde. He looked down on his chest, pointing to a thin scar near his left nipple. "This is from a duel we had when we were in 2nd or 3rd year." He mewled when the blonde leaned in and kissed the mark. "This one..." He moved his fingers to a spot along his left ribcage. "This was another fight. The one outside of Charms where you rammed me into the wall, the stone cut me." Another kiss against his skin.

"Anymore?" He asked.

He pondered for a moment, then moved his arm out, showing a burn mark on the back, starting at the elbow and extending up half his tricep. "Okay, so this isn't really your fault, this is a burn I got when I rescued you from the burning Room of Requirement."

Draco grimaced. "I'm sorry." He kissed along the scar.

"Don't be." Harry murmured, reaching out and taking the blonde's hand. "I like having the stories to tell. You have some from me as well."

"Not as many, I believe I won most of the fights." He grinned, but glanced along his body none the less. He traced a few of the sectumsempra lines, down to a very faded, thick pink line on the side of his right hip. "This...this was a fight in 5th year, you punched me so hard that I fell into the bench in the Great Hall. It bled for ever. I took forever to heal, I would hit constantly." Harry, who was still relatively incompacitated, kissed his fingers and then rubbed them across the scar in an attempt to transfer the kiss.

Draco rolled his eyes at the boys laziness. He moved his hand up to the space where chin met neck, tilting his head to show the jagged little lines. "Thiiiisssss...was a scratch." He rubbed the mark, thinking about the fight. "You had grabbed me by my hair..."Draco bit his lip. The fight had been one of their most violent. "And when you went to punch me in the jaw I moved my head, causing your hand to unclench and you gouged me with your fingernails."

Harry's eyes widened, the altercation coming back to him. "I remember that. I had to dig your skin out." He felt his breath catch as the blondes hands crept up to the back of his head. Flashes of the fight ran through his mind. Platinum locks were parted, tilting down to show Harry a scar that stretched from his crown to nearly his temple. "When you recoiled to try and hit me, I grabbed your hair again and slammed your head into the floor." Harry whispered, biting his lip hard. "And I busted it open..."

"Twenty-five sutures." Draco said quietly, watching the brunette as the memories filled him.

"I...I" He felt tears welling up in his eyes, his heart clenching knowing he had done all of these things. "I had wondered why I had so much...blood on my hand." Harry glanced at the blonde.

"Please don't cry." He whispered. Draco felt his heart drop.

"I'm so sorry. If...If I'd have known..."

"Harry, we hated each other..."

"That doesn't matter, Draco. I could have killed you!" Harry snapped, wiping his tears away. "I feel so bad that I split your head open!" He sat up, letting out a soft cry as his bottom touched the cotton of the sheets. He sniffed, pushing his glasses back onto his face. He was trying to resist the urge to bawl.

"Baby..." Draco sat up himself reaching out and grasping the boys hands tightly. "Come here. I am fine. I'm in one piece." He kissed at Harrys' temple as the boy climbed into his lap. "I love you." He whispered. "I don't have any animosity over any of this. It's in the past."

"I love you, too." Harry responded, curling into his lover. "I wish I could would have known, maybe I would have at least stayed and saw if you were okay."

"Knowing you, you just might have." Draco grinned. He kissed his temple again. "Do you want me to fix your rear?" He asked after the brunette shifted side to side.

"Do you actually have something for it?" Harry asked, looking at him. "Because it's a lot worse than I thought it would be, now that the adrenaline has worn off." He bit his lip, trying not to smile. "We got a little crazy, didn't we?"

"You got crazy." Draco flashed him a brillant smile. He shimmied the boy away gently, rummaging for his case as Harry settled onto his stomach.

"It was worth it." Harry giggled. "I'd do it again."

Draco scoffed, pulling out a vial of grey looking lotion. "I don't think so." He poured some of the thick liquid onto his fingers. "This might tingle." He began smoothing the ointment across Harry's nearly purple bottom. "These fucking bite marks, Harry. I almost broke skin."

The brunette grinned, turning his head to face him.

"You're a prat. You should see how bad this is." Draco met his eyes, trying not to smile. "You're still going to be sore. This really only heals the raw skin." He raked his fingers over sections where the zipper of his jeans had left small teeth shaped cuts. "You made me leave my damn trousers on and you have a line of zipper teeth cut into your ass."

Another giggle.

Draco resisted the urge to spank him. "You're a shit!" He finished administering the lotion. "Put your pants on and go find some pajamas."

"Meet you back here?" He asked, rolling away from him, rummaging for his jeans.

Draco winked, fixing his own trousers and parting the curtains. "Well of course!"

.O.O.O.O.

"So...I have a question." Draco muttered from his armchair. Harry was settled on the floor in front of him, books spread out on a low table before him.

"About what?" He responded, quill working across parchment.

"My Mum...she want's us to spend the holiday with her in our flat."

Harry set the quill down and tilted his head back, laying it against Draco's legs, looking at him upside down. "Your Mum wants me to spend the holiday with you?"

Draco quivered his lower lip, reaching out and pinching the tip of Harry's nose. "Yes." He raised an eyebrow. "Is that something you'd be interested in?"

Harry paused for a few moments. "Yeah, I think it would be nice." He now bit his lip. "But what do I get her?"

The blonde laughed softly, smoothing his hand around a stubbled chin. "You don't have to worry about that, I will take care of that." He leaned in and kissed the boy. "It will be nice to have you in my nice, big bed."

He nodded, grinning. "Yeah!" Harry closed his eyes as his fingers carded through his hair. "I think it will be fun to get away for a while."

"I think you should get back to your Charms work."

"I think you should start working on your Charms work, Malfoy." Harry quipped, leaning back into his work. He let out a squeal when a section of his hair was yanked. "You're being a shit!" He glanced at the blonde over his shoulder, who was grinning. "Get down here and work!"

Draco grumbled, scooting off the chair and joining him on the floor. "I don't want to." He gave the brunette a petulant look.

"For the love of Merlin, Draco." He sighed, pushing his notes towards his boyfriend. "Here."

He let out a tiny huff, rummaging for a quill and beginning to copy Harry's chicken scratch. "Your penmanship is quite terrible."

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you." Harry warned, winking.

"Someone copying your work, Harry? I can't believe it." Hermione teased as she neared them, arms full of books. She settled into the chair that Draco had been in, stacking the books on an empty spot on the table. She pulled one from the center and spread it open to a page she had bookmarked. "I've found a few things on ways we can get our candles to stop smoking when they aren't lit."

Draco glanced at her, mid sentence. "Really? That's excellent!" He continued to write. "I am listening, 'Mione. So where did you find it? Were you able to get the books from here?"

She dove into an explanation on how she found the books, saying she had to have one delivered to the castle via courier. Harry tried to listen to their conversation, but chose to keep working on his homework or else it would never be completed. He was excited to be spending his first holiday with Draco. Even though it was still a week or so away. Halloween had come and gone and snow would soon be on the ground. He was happy to finally have a chance to properly thank Narcissa for helping him.

"You're both going away on holiday together?" He heard Hermione ask Draco.

"Yes! I'm really looking forward to seeing my Mum and to be able to get some shopping done."

"Shopping." She said wistfully. "What I wouldn't give!" Hermione let out giggle. "I haven't been on a proper shopping trip since before the war."

Draco grinned. "Well, I will keep my eyes out for you when I take Harry."

"Why are you taking me shopping?" Harry quipped, tapping the top of his quill against his chin, eyes raking over his parchment.

"Do you not want to go shopping?" Draco said, eyeing him.

"I never said that." Harry flashed him a sly grin.

"Fucker." He muttered, turning back to Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're going to be late. Come on!" Draco chastised, hands full of his own luggage.

Harry gave him a fretful look as he hooked his bag up over his shoulder, one hand clutching a leather luggage case. He took Dracos hand. "I wish I wasn't so rubbish at apparition."

The blonde shrugged. "You can't be good at everything." He winked, teasing him. He gave the boy a soft kiss, squeezing his hand. "Are you ready?"

He rolled his eyes, but then nodded, holding on tightly as they apparated. He shut his eyes as they traveled, the whirring of images making him dizzy. Harry gasped as they hit solid ground once more. Apparition always made him breathless. He clutched at Draco's hand.

"You okay?" Draco asked, watching the boy wobble slightly. He brought him close, trying to steady him.

"I think, I just always get a little woozy after." He took a deep breath, eyes meeting Draco's. He smiled.

"Alright, well if you feel light headed or anything let me know. We only have a short walk. Come now, it's cold." Draco pulled at his hand gently, leading them down a stone cobbled pathway, up towards a quite section with an ivy covered wrought iron gate. Beyond that were several snow covered buildings. The blonde pushed the gate open, moving down the walkway between a set of buildings.

"Is it weird living here?" Harry asked as they walked.

Draco shrugged, glancing behind him. "It's not bad, actually." He laughed. "It's no Malfoy Manor, but it's quiet and it's away from all of them and Him." He ran on. They walked up few steps and turned a corner, reaching a doorway. Draco knocked.

"Oh honey, you don't have to knock, you live here too." She chastised when she opened the door. Narcissa beamed, looking at the pair. "Come in both of you, it's cold!"

Harry bit his lip as he was ushered inside. He had never seen a warm, welcoming Narcissa Malfoy. He had only seen her, strained, shriveled and weary from the war. Her face was full, her hair tied back in a neat plait. She wore a dark blue dress, a white cardigan over it. She wrapped her arms around her son, hugging him tightly.

"You look amazing, Mum." Draco smiled when he was released from the embrace. He looked her over.

She laughed softly. "Thank you." She turned to the brunette. "Harry." Narcissa cupped his face in her hands. She hugged him tightly as well. "It's so good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, ma'am" He said, hugging her back.

"Oh please, call me Narcissa." She said, gripping the sides of his arms as she pulled away. "You are like part of the family now."

Harry blushed slightly, smiling. He shrugged out of his coat, handing it to a small, clothed house elf.

"Go put away your things, I'll put on a pot of tea." She urged, motioning towards the stairs.

Draco gathered his things and scooped to grab Harry's luggage case before he could. He nodded his head, taking off up the stairs. The brunette followed, hiking his bag on his shoulder.

"I'm glad your mum likes me." He muttered as they reached the landing.

"Of course she likes you, Harry. You helped save my life. She helped save your life, baby." He led them down a hallway, to a door near the very end. He opened the dark wood door, cold air rushing out at them. "She could have at least opened it and let it warm up." Draco grumbled.

"You cold?" Harry said, grinning as they entered the room. It was brightly decorated, a contrast to what he assumed the blondes tastes would be. Filled with shiny silver and white accents, the walls were a light grey, filled with pictures frames that held photos and newspaper clippings. A bed with dark blue comforter, white sheets and white pillows was off to the far corner of the room. Harry set his things down near the entrance and turned to face Draco. He came closer, smoothing his hands across Draco's chest, feeling pebbled nipples. "I'd say so."

"Don't start." He said, planting a kiss firmly on his mouth. He grinned, pulling away and moving further into the room. He opened his closet doors, rummaging inside for a pair of slippers. He stepped out of his shoes and into them. "That's so much better." He laughed. "Now, come on, I don't want her to think we're up here fooling around." Draco took his hand, kissing his knuckles.

Harry smiled, following him back out into the hallway and down the stairs. Narcissa was in the living room, a tray of biscuits and tea settled on the table in front of the sofa. "Come sit! Tell me how your studies are going, tell me about this Weasley idea you've got going." She beamed, eyeing the pair. Harry felt his heart swelling, glad to know that both of the people who had suffered so dearly through the past years were finally out from under the thumb of Voldemort. After the war ended, Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, leaving Draco and Narcissa on their own. They had both clearly flourished being away from the Death Eater. Luckily Draco had been able to have his Dark Mark tattoo lightened enough to be nearly invisible.

"So what about you, Harry? What are you plans after your time at Hogwarts comes to and end? Draco had said something about you wanting to become a Professor?"

Harry nodded, taking a sip of the tea he was holding. "Well, I'm still kind of in the air about it all, honestly. Depending on how thing's go with this business venture with George Weasley, I may just join Draco and our friend Hermione."

"Hermione..." Narcissa said quietly, dark eyes closing slightly, trying to recall. "That's the young girl that Bellatrix tortured in the Manor..." She took a deep breath, hands clasped around her cup. "Is...is she okay?"

The boys both nodded. "She's in one piece yes. She is a brilliant with Mother, you will have to meet her, we have really grown quite close."

"I'm glad she is doing so well. It was quite a terrible thing...all of you had to witness." She turned her gaze to Harry. "Draco told me that was you...the boy with the hexed face." Narcissa simpered. "I can't explain how thankful that both of you were able to put your differences aside at that time to keep each other safe." She smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Now look, you're both in love." She said quietly, taking a drink.

"Don't cry mum." Draco muttered, watching her. "You're being a sap." He teased, causing the woman to laugh.

"I can't help it Draco, I just never thought that any of this would ever happen. That any of us would even be here." She looked at the pair of them. "I'm just so happy we've all been able to move forward, to get out from under all of the chaos from the War."

They continued to talk for a long time, catching up, getting to know each other. The three discussed what Harry and Draco would be doing after the school year ended. Narcissa was thrilled that they would be getting an apartment together. She had laughed, saying there might be a unit available when they were going to start to look.

..

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to call Lena to get you a snack?" Draco asked. They had set up residence in front of the fireplace in the small study. Narcissa had retired to her bedroom. Harry was curled up in an armchair opposite Draco, the Prophet spread out in his lap.

Harry shook his head. "No, not at the moment, are you?" He flicked his eyes up from an article about Shacklebolt to look at the blonde.

Draco shrugged. "We just might need one later, is all." He bit his lower lip, grey eyes flashing.

"You are not having sex with me in your mothers parlor."

"Who said I'd be having sex with you?"

"Draco! We are not doing it in here!"

"Come sit on my lap." Draco flashed him a mischievous smile.

Harry groaned, throwing his head back. "You're so rude!" He set the paper down and scoot to the edge of the chair.

"How am I rude for wanting to simply have my lover in my lap?" He raised his eyebrow, making Harry want to punch him.

"Because, you don't find the thought to be just a little disrespectful?"

Draco sighed. "Fine. But at least come sit in my lap. She's upstairs and will stay there. She reads her book until it's time for bed. She doesn't waiver from that."

Harry stood and crossed the small expanse that separated them, climbing into the blondes chair.

He pulled him in close, smoothing hands up the back of Harry's sweater, squeezing his skin. "See, maybe I'll just get you half hard and then take you up to my bed and finish the job!" Draco kissed him soundly.

"I guess that's a compromise." Harry muttered against his lips, arms winding around his neck, hand cupping the back of Draco's head. His hair was cut short around 3/4 of his head, leaving a long section from crown to temple and down on the right side. The long part styled back in a way that was reminiscent of the old Draco. Harry thought the cut gave him an edgy, debonair look.

He growled, kissing the smaller boy once more, tongue darting out to play against his. Draco moved his hands slowly down Harry's back, toying with the waistband of his dark green jeans. He deepened their kiss, earning a breathy gasp. He slipped a hand inside the gap where trousers parted away from his skin, fingers splaying out against cotton underwear.

"Draco." Harry whispered, skin lighting up as he was touched. He kissed along his jawline, taking an earlobe in between his teeth, worrying it lightly.

"Yeah?" Draco countered in the teasing manner Harry always used.

Harry laughed against the heated skin of Draco's neck. He sucked at a patch, earning a whimper.

"Don't be a shit, Harry."

Green eyes gave him an impish look as he rolled his hips downward in a long deliberate motion. "What? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No, I wanted to hold you down and fuck you into this armchair."

Those eyes widened at the statement. "I don't know how you can say those kinds of things with a straight face." He traced his finger along the V of Dracos maroon colored shirt.

"Well, I'm just speaking the truth."

"Did you talk to your other lovers like this before?" Harry asked, worrying his lower lip.

"No. I was also fifteen and had no idea what I was doing. Blaise and I...well I was never crazy about him like I am about you." Draco ran his hands along Harrys' back and bottom. "You make me say these things. I could have never imagined wanting to get someone as riled up as I want to get you." He pulled the boy close, kissing him slowly. "So no, I only talk to you this way. I will only ever talk to you this way." He bit Harry's lower lip, grinning. "Because I plan on keeping you forever."

Harry wriggled against him, leaning into the kiss. "Good. Because I really hadn't planned on going anywhere." Draco pinched his side, causing the brunette to squeal. "Stop!"

"Stop me." He challenged, reaching up and tickling his ribs.

Harry reared back, trying to clasp the blondes hands, gasping from trying not to laugh. He reached in and pinched the blondes sides, causing him to growl, mouth falling open. Harry used the opportunity to grasp Dracos hands in his.

Draco leaned forward, biting at a slight shoulder. "Let go!" He tried to wriggle his hands out of Harrys'. He sat back, eyeing the boy. He managed to get his hands away, resuming his tickling.

"Draco, stop!" Harry cried out, face pink from laughing. He buried his face in the space between neck and shoulder. "I hate being tickled!"

"Seems like you enjoy it to me, Potter." He teased, continuing his assault on the twitching male in his lap.

Harry bit at the skin, causing a groan to bubble up from Draco. "I don't, quit!" He laughed, trying to squirm away from his hands.

"Don't bite me!" Draco chastised, pinching the boy.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, nipping at the pale skin once more, earning a breathy gasp.

"Because you'll be in a load of trouble." He warned.

The brunette licked a stripe upwards. "Yeah?"

"Y-Yeah..."Was muttered with much less conviction.

Harry was willing to take the risk, he bit into the skin once more, sucking hard. He admired the now purple mark he had left. He heard the blonde give a disgruntled moan.

"You are a shit."

Harry grinned brilliantly, leaning up to face Draco, who gave him a faux snarl.

Draco reached up and touched the mark. "You've got your slobber on me." He wiped the skin, trying not to smile. "I think you ought to get up to my room." He advised, grey eyes flinty.

Harry ran the tip of his tongue across his lower lip as he exited the blondes lap.

"Harry!"

He giggled. "Will you meet me there?" He asked, toying with the hem of his jumper.

"Maybe."

"You'd better." Harry said, glancing over his shoulder as he left the study.

Draco blew out a long breath after the brunette left, trying to slow his raging hormones. He gazed into the fire for a moment then stood up, making his way out into the living room, then to the downstairs bathroom. He ran the water cold, running his wrists under it, trying to cool off. He examined the mark his boyfriend had left on the crook of his neck, grimacing. Draco splashed his face with the water. He was happy to have had such a good day so far, thankful his mother was doing so well. He was happy to be happy, plain and simple.

He turned the tap off, dried his hands and face, then made his way towards the stairs. His nerves started to flare slightly as he neared his door. He wondered what the little shit had been doing in his absence. Draco took a deep breath and opened his door, mouth nearly falling to the floor. Harry had found some of those "flameless" candles Draco liked so much and had spread them everywhere. Soft music played from his radio on the dresser, the curtains drawn, leaving only light from the candles and his bedside lamp. His eyes were drawn to a lithe, very scantily clad brunette in his bed. His mouth was dry as he shut the door behind him, locking it. "Si..."He couldn't even make a word.

"Done." Harry murmured.

Draco stood there, eyes raking the delicious little being. He was so hard he felt the zipper of his jeans straining. He reached down, gripping himself slightly to ease the pressure.

"Take those off." He instructed quietly, green eyes dark and trained on him.

He obeyed, swallowing hard, popping the buttons and zipper, sliding them down over his legs. He kicked them awkwardly towards his hamper.

"And the shirt." Harry slid a hand down his bare chest, slipping it inside his tented underwear, stroking himself lanquidly.

Draco groaned, pulling the red top off and tossing it towards his jeans. "Potter." He felt rooted to the spot, wanting so badly to pounce on the boy, but also wanting to see how far Harry would go.

Harry bit his lip, whimpering as he gripped himself. "Mmm, what, Malfoy?"

He felt his cock leap painfully at the use of his surname. "You're terrible." He took a few steps forward.

"Am I?" He giggled, leaving Draco breathless. He moved his hand from below the thin cotton, reaching for its elastic band, pushing it down ever so slightly.

The blonde nodded, grey eyes trained solely on that hand. He let out a shuddered gasp as it moved lower, dark curls sprouting.

"What are you doing over there?" Harry asked, heart pounding as he felt those eyes burning his skin.

"Watching." Draco said simply, reaching down to cup his own erection.

"Good show?" He pushed the fabric more.

"Could be better." Draco gave him a devastatingly sexy grin, causing Harry to gasp.

"Yeah?" He pushed the underwear down enough for his length to spring forward. "Maybe you should join me." He said quietly, stroking himself.

Draco whimpered, taking the rest of the steps needed to unite him with the brunette. "Fuck." He muttered, climbing onto his knees, leaning in and licking a stripe up the boy's cock.

Harry cried out, gripping himself tightly.

"Why must you tempt me?" He grinned, ice colored eyes roaming the supple form of the almost naked male below him. Draco flicked his tongue along the slit in the tip.

"It's not my fault you're so easily led along." Harry teased, his skin flush.

"I've never christened this bed." Draco said after some time, sucking Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, sitting up on his elbows.

The blonde moved up to him, kissing him softly. "I've never had a boy in it besides me." He kissed him once more. "Not that you haven't been here in spirit." He grinned, rubbing his nose along Harrys'.

"You've wanked to thoughts of me in this bed?" He asked, a wicked grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Why wouldn't I? You are delectable, Harry Potter." Draco met his eyes.

Harry blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, running his fingertips along the boys side. Draco moved to lay beside him, reveling in all the room his larger bed provided.

"Because I can't believe that you were thinking about me before we were even really good friends." He bit his lip. "I didn't look very good then."

Draco scoffed. "You did too!" He smoothed a hand across a once concave expanse of stomach. "I thought of what it would be like to have you like I do right now." He circled his belly button. "Well I never imagined that I'd open the door and find you half naked, touching yourself for me." He kissed the brunette. "I have to admit that's better than any fantasy I could have ever had over the summer."

Harry laughed softly. "Well glad I could deliver." He cupped his chin. "I couldn't have had a wank over you, even though the thought did cross my mind."

"Why's that?" A hand trailed down, tracing a few of the scars left from Harrys' self harm.

"I shared a room with Ron over the summer, while we rebuilt The Burrow." He watched as his marks were touched, feeling the same tingle he had felt when Draco had first discovered them. He was glad he had been able to make peace with the marks.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry." He grinned. "So what were those thoughts?" Draco moved that hand lower, circling him, giving a slow stroke.

Harry flushed a bright pink. "Nothing really crazy...I was pretty innocent before you ruined me." The blonde gave him petulant look. "But it was usually just you touching me, or kissing my neck while stroking me." He shut his eyes, biting his lip. "Every so often it would be you going down on me, but usually that was when I didn't have a lot of time."

Draco laughed softly, kissing at his neck. "Do not be embarrassed baby, I love knowing that the thought of me sucking you off got you off so quickly." He stroked him languidly.

"It still does." Harry admitted, earning a moan.

"What!" He asked, pulling back and nibbling Harry's chin.

"I said it still does. You in general just get me off." He roamed his green eyes over Draco.

"Do you want to fuck each other tonight?"

"What!" Came from the brunette this time, who turned to face him.

"You heard me. I fuck you and you fuck me." Draco looked at him, grey eyes turning dark. He felt his heart thudding at the idea.

Harry worried his lip. "You think it'll last that long?" He teased, eyes gleaming.

A growl was issued and Harry's mouth was suddenly covered. Draco kissed him deeply, tongue roaming against his as he moved over him, hooking his hands under the backs of Harry's thighs, pushing them forward. He reached down between them, pressing his thumb to a pink entrance. He massaged the area slowly, gasping when he heard a breathy moan from the boy.

"Draco..." Harry whispered, biting at the blondes lower lip, sucking at it.

"See what happens when you're a tease?" He continued kissing him, rubbing his thumb around the opening lazily, feeling it twitch against his ministrations.

"Mmmm, but I love it." He hooked his own hands around his thighs. "Put your mouth on me, Draco."

"God damn..." Draco grabbed a fistful of his sheets, eyes threatening to roll back as the boy opened up for him. He shifted up onto his knees, leaning in and dragging his tongue across Harrys' sac, sucking a ball into his mouth, earning a breathy whimper. He kissed down, flicking his tongue along the very edge of his opening, blowing cool air against the wet skin.

"Dray..." Harry mumbled, changing his position to where one arm was wrapped around his legs, leaving the free one to wander downwards. He rubbed his entrance with two fingers, making Draco nearly die.

He grasped the hand, taking the two fingers into his mouth, sucking them. He coated them with his saliva, hoping Harry would do what he thought he was going to do. Draco had to grip himself tightly as he watched those two fingers disappear inside the brunette. He let out a wail, running his hand through his hair. "Why are you so good at making me crazy." He muttered, scrubbing that hand down his face. He shucked his underwear, knowing this wouldn't last too long. He sat up, reaching up to his nightstand and yanking the drawer open. He pulled a plastic container out, tossing it onto the bed and kissing Harry fiercely before returning to his behind. He watched those fingers work as he rummaged around blindly for the lubricant.

Harry giggled, stretching himself. "Because I'm made for you, that's why." He let out a gasp as he felt Draco's tip bumping against his fingers.

"Damn right you are." He said, pushing inside as the fingers moved. He took Harry's legs and hooked them over his shoulders. "See? Perfect fit."

Harry grit his teeth, tilting his head back as he was filled quickly. "Yeah." He moaned, wincing.

Draco gripped him, stroking him in time, easing the discomfort he felt from going to fast. He kissed along his calf. "You okay?"

He nodded, face and neck flushed. "Yeah, you just went really fast. It's been a while." He wrapped some sheets around his hand, opening his eyes to face him.

The blonde grinned. "Sorry." He pumped slowly into him. "You are ridiculously tight though and I'm already dying to come if that's any consolation to you." He ran his hands along Harry's sides, squeezing his hips.

Harry laughed. "Well I guess that's what you get." He groaned at a deep thrust, Draco brushing against the bundle of nerves inside him. "Mmmm, more."

Draco bit his lip, aiming his strokes at that knot, his heart clenching when he heard the brunette start to babble. "Damnit, Harry!" He moaned, feeling his orgasm spurring low in his gut.

"Go!" He ground out, whipped into a frenzy.

The blonde gripped his hips tightly, leaving finger sized bruises as he poured himself into the boy, shuddering with the force of it. He pulled away quickly, leaning in and sucking Harry's cock hard, making him twitch.

"Draco!" He moaned, tugging at blonde locks as he was brought back to attention. Harry took a deep breath, propping himself up on elbows as he watched. "Give me a kiss." He asked softly.

He obliged, moving forward and giving him a long kiss. Draco flashed a diabolical smile as he reached for the bottle once more.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, worrying a kiss swollen bottom lip as he watched the blonde slick him. He felt all breath leave his body as Draco crawled forward. "Are you going to ride me?"

He nodded, wriggling his pale legs apart further gripping Harry.

"Wait, wait! Let me grab some pillows! I want to watch this!" He said, grinning and reaching behind him, propping himself up on a stack of them. Harry took himself from Draco, shaking slightly as he watched the blonde press down on his cock. Harry tried to savor every moment that Draco bottomed, they were few and far between. Every session was mind blowing. He tried to take a deep breath, eyes trained on a pointed face, which was currently red, bottom lip held tight between perfect teeth. He willed himself to not thrust his hips upwards.

He pulled the blonde close, running fingertips across his nipples, tugging at them as he kissed him softly.

"This fucking hurts." Draco muttered when he was fully seated.

"Maybe if you bottomed more..." Harry teased. He let out a breathy moan when the boy moved away.

"Well maybe if you were a little smaller..." He countered, adding a little more lubricant to Harry's length. He sighed, filling himself once more. He moved tentatively.

Harry laughed, shifting his legs so he could gently thrust upwards. "I don't forsee that happening." He settled his hands on the boys hips, watching as Draco's hair fell into his face, sweat slickened and chest pink. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

The blonde gave him a sly smile, peering at him through his fringe. He moved his hands up his own torso, plucking at his nipples, earning a long whimper. "Fuck me, Harry."

He groaned, nearly losing it right then and there. He shut his eyes and pumped wildly into his lover, hoping to hit that spot. He heard a strangled wail and knew he had been successful. He concentrated on that spot.

"Harry, I...Harry! Open your eyes I'm gonna come!" Draco begged, gripping the boys knees. He wrenched his eyes open just in time to see the blonde coming undone, jaw slack, eyes boring into his as he streamed across his stomach.

He gasped, his heart pounding nearly out of his chest as came hitting that spot inside Draco one last time. He collapsed into the nest of pillows he had created, feeling his vision blurring from lack of oxygen. "Draco...oh Merlin, I'm gonna pass out." He muttered, watching as the boy eased away from him, rolling onto his back beside him.

"Don't do it. Just breathe." He chided, lungs working over time. He ran his hands through his sweat soaked hair, too exhausted to be disgusted at the state of his sheets.

They sat there for a few long moments, trying to come down. Draco finally summoned enough will to reach for his wand, casting a cleaning charm and tossing it onto his bedside table. "I'm too tired to go on." He muttered, causing Harry to giggle.

"Well, now we know we need to prepare better for that sort of thing." He yawned, eyes heavy as he glanced at his boyfriend. "I'm wore out."

Draco rummaged behind him, finding the blankets and tossing them haphazardly across their naked bodies. He sighed, waving his hand, the candles all going dark. He pulled the brunette close, kissing his shoulder. "I love you."

Harry snuggled into him, tucking the blanket around his other half. "I love you, too." He gave the boy one last look before they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry drew in a deep breath, eyes cracking open to a stream of sunlight...in a room that wasn't his dorm. He opened them more, trying to focus. He was in Draco's bed. He turned slowly onto his back, blinking once or twice. Draco was sprawled out on his stomach, one hand tucked around a pillow, the other supporting his chin. He was snoring quietly. Harry never got to see him his way when they spent their nights together in school. They were always crammed up together. He wished he had a camera, but instead just tried to commit the sleeping blonde to memory. Harry grinned stupidly with the realization that soon he would be able to wake up every morning to this. He reached over for his glasses, trying not to shake the bed too much. He looked over at the wall the bed was pressed against, examining all the decorations. There was a piece of the Prophet in a glass frame, the headline 'YOU KNOW WHO IS DEAD.' Several moving photos of a young Draco with various achievements. Dueling, chess, foreign languages. He grinned at one of a very juvenile blonde, decked out in Slytherin Quidditch robes, clutching the Nimbus 2001 he had held over Harry's head.

"Good morning, baby." Draco muttered softly, he smoothed a hand through his hair. "How long have you been up?"

Harry looked at him, shaking his head. "Not long, maybe a couple of minutes. Did I wake you?"

The blonde shifted up onto his side, reaching out and grabbing his hand, kissing his knuckles. "No, not really. Why were you moving around?"

"I turned over and put my glasses on so I could snoop through your wall decorations."

He laughed softly, rutting his head against the pillowcase. "You admiring all of the things I did as a child?"

"It's actually quite impressive. More than I ever was able to do."

He scrunched his nose up. "How so?"

It was Harry that laughed this time. "I was barely allowed to go to primary school, let alone do anything extra. Dudley did wrestling and a few other things. Which on occasion I would get to attend one of his matches." He looked at the blonde. "They rarely took me anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Were they scared of you?"

"I think so sometimes. My Aunt Petunia was my mothers sister, and she had seen what she had been capable of." Harry squeezed his hand. "They thought the wizarding community were dirty degenerates."

Draco scoffed. "So I guess it came from both sides then."

"Exactly, like your family could have had all of the money in the world and they would have still found you to be off."

The blonde shook his head. "I hope I never have to meet these people."

"I don't think you ever will." He sat up, blushing when he realised he was naked. He pulled the sheet over his exposed legs. "Unless, we were ever to get married. I'd invite Dudley for the hell of it. Even if he was terrible to me sometimes, he really never knew why he had to be mean to me, you know?"

"I'd probably call him a prat." Draco grinned. "You want to marry me, Potter?"

The blush darkened and he shrugged. "Maybe one day, yeah, when we are older." He was pulled in for a kiss. He giggled, dragging himself back upwards. "I have morning breath." He toyed with his necklace. "We need to shower."

"You wanna have one together?" Draco replied, stretching out onto his back, muscles taut, his morning erection obvious through the sheets.

"What will your mum think?" Harry said softly, trying to keep his eyes focused on Draco's face.

He laughed. "She doesn't care what I do." He leaned up and glanced at the bedside clock. "She is downstairs by now anyway, it's Tuesday, she usually has aunt Andromeda over for tea." He sat up all of the way, flinging the sheets back. "Put your mouth on it." He teased, bobbing his length at Harry.

"Stop!" He rolled his eyes, reaching forward and giving him one slow stroke before scooting to the edge of the bed. "I'm glad they were able to reconcile though." Harry stood up, stretching, muscles sore from last nights activities. "Hey!" He yelped when his arse was pinched sharply.

"I can't help it!" Draco said an impish grin on his face as he rolled off the bed. "It just begs to be touched." He rummaged around for his underwear, slipping them on. He wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing along his jawline.

"Come on, aren't we supposed to be showering?" He said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Well get going then!" Draco muttered, grabbing the bottle off the nightstand and following the brunette next door.

The bathroom was plain, dark wood trim on the light blue walls, a clawfoot tub in one corner, a large glass enclosed tile shower in the other. Stacks of fluffy towels in a silver basket between them. Harry glanced in the mirror, seeing his absolutely rumpled appearance.

"Ooh, we could take a bath!" Draco said, eyeing the deep tub. He settled the bottle on the stack of towels.

Harry gave him a petulant glance, noticing the lubricant.

"What, Potter?" He asked, turning an exhaust fan on. "I like to be prepared." The blonde grinned.

"I think we should just shower...maybe we can have a bath at night one of these days." Harry said, plucking at the waistband of his boxers. He glanced back at the door, making sure it was locked.

"Yeah, you're probably right, then I could give you a proper rub down." Draco laughed, opening the glass door to the shower and pulling the taps on. He grabbed two towels, threading them on the bar inside the door. He turned to the brunette, wrapping his arms around his thin waist, kissing him softly. "We could make it a bubble bath and you could ride me."

Harry felt his face burn. "It's too early for all this, Draco."

"Harry, I'm about to take you in my shower, it's not too early for anything." He grinned, placing a kiss on his nose as he removed his glasses, setting them on the sink. Draco rid himself of his underwear, tugging at Harry's

He bit his lip, green eyes flickering down as he pulled his drawers off.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Draco asked softly, pushing his dark hair back.

He shook his head. "I just could have never imagined someone wanting to be with me all the time."

"What do you mean, do you not like...do you not want to have sex because we don't have to, Harry." He felt his face turn pink.

"No, it's not that at all...It's just..." He paused, wishing clarity would come to him. "I never thought that I would be able to be with someone who was willing to take the risk of getting caught somewhere with me."

"My mum is not going to catch us, the door is locked. Even if she did it wouldn't matter, she knows you are my boyfriend, Harry. She is not naive." Draco cupped his chin. "I'd bang you in front of a crowd if you'd let me. I have no qualms with showing exactly how I feel about you." The hand trailed down to cup his backside. "Get in the shower."

Harry laughed softly, obeying the boy, stepping into the now steamy box. He ducked under the hot water, shivering at the contrast. He bit his lip, watching as the blonde joined him, pulling the door closed, bottle in hand.

"So do you want to get dirty or clean first?" He asked, grey eyes gleaming.

"I want to wash my hair at least." Harry mumured, dragging his hands through the dark locks wetting them.

"Wash it then." Draco leaned in dragging kisses along his neck.

"Do not leave marks on my neck!" Harry warned.

"I'll do what I want. You forget the one you left on my neck?" He felt teeth nip at his collarbone.

"Wear a scarf." Harry teased, reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

"You're a prat." Was muttered against his shoulder.

Hands trailed across his slick torso, thumbs outlining his nipples. Harry whimpered softly, trying to concentrate on his hair. "What are we doing today?" He asked casually.

"Shh." Draco circled the boys cock, giving him a slow stroke. "Just pay attention to this okay? We can talk about that when we are clothed and shagged." He grinned wickedly, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Help me wash my hair."

"Harry, I want to play with your cock, I do not want to help you wash your hair."

He pouted, poking his lower lip out, earning a growl.

"I'm going to pull it out." He moved his hands up into the soaped locks, scrubbing gently.

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the fingers on his scalp. He moved his hands to Draco's chest, plucking his nipples.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me." He muttered, continuing to work the shampoo through Harry's hair.

"Hmm?" He teased, tilting his head back into the water, rinsing. He rolled the now hard nubs.

"Did you just want to play with my nipples?"

"I don't understand what you're trying to get at." Harry replied, thumbs circling the skin.

The blonde scrubbed the remaining soap from his hair, pushing him back against the cold tile, kissing him hard, tongue invading his mouth. "Understand now?"

Harry moaned, heart fluttering wildly. "I think I need one more, for clarity." He drug his hands through soaked blonde hair, clutching him tightly.

Draco kissed him hard once more, hands roaming his skin.

"We've gotta wash your hair too."

"Fuck my hair, we can do that later." He reached down, hooking a hand around Harry's thigh, pulling it up and rolling his hips, sliding their erections against together. He burned kisses down his shoulder and collarbone. "I want you right now." Draco's other hand, drifted downward, slipping two fingers inside the brunette.

Harry gasped, head tilting back. "Oh Dray." He grasped their lengths in his hand, stroking them together, drawing a growl from the blonde.

He pressed hard against the knot inside Harry, causing the boy to cry out. Draco stepped back, away from the spray of the shower, snatching the bottle up and slicking his cock. "Turn around." He told Harry, his eyes dark.

He obeyed, shivering as the blonde approached him.

Draco pressed kisses along a thin shoulder, nipping at the skin as he lined himself up against Harry's entrance. "Ready?" He whispered against his ear.

He nodded, splaying his hands out on the cold tile. He shut his eyes, only to be told no.

"Open them." Draco's voice was low and raspy as he forced the boy to meet his gaze. He wrapped his free hand around Harry's waist, plunging inside him.

"Fuck!" Harry cried out, hissing with the sudden intrusion.

Draco chuckled softly, leaning in and kissing him as he stroked. "You're so tight like this." He groaned, trailing his hand down to caress Harry's length.

"I can tell."

"Feel good?" He sucked at the skin at the nape of the boys' neck.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the tile and allowing himself to focus on the sensations the blonde was pulling from him. "Mmmhmm."

Draco gave a particularly hard stroke, causing him to gasp. "I love every second I'm inside of you." He felt his pulse spiking as his orgasm loomed closer.

"Hmm...Draco...I'm right there." He whimpered, pushing his backside into Draco's thrusts. He grit his teeth, feeling the urge to come overwhelming him. "Hurry."

A dark growl bubbled up against his shoulder, and he felt Draco pulse inside him. Teeth sank into the skin. "I want you to come."

Harry shuddered hard, trying to grip at the tile, streaming onto the floor. "Oh my god. Oh my god." He moaned.

Draco smoothed his hands down the boy's side. "I honestly can't believe that I could witness this every day if I wanted." He eased back slowly. "It will never get old. You're so gorgeous." He turned the brunette around, kissing him gently.

Harry moved his hands up a muscled chest, trying to slow his breathing. "If we did this everyday, I think I'd keel over." He grinned, leaning into the kiss. "My poor heart can't take it."

He laughed, reaching for the soap and washcloth. He lathered it up and began moving the cloth over Harry's chest. "Maybe we can work on cardio."

"I don't think I could handle you doing cardio." Harry said, watching as he was washed. "You sweaty and running...fuck." He giggled.

"You're a shit." Draco said, eyes gleaming. "I'd say the same about you though as well. We really need to get out to the pitch and pratice. Once it's warm. " He moved the soapy rag across his torso, up into his armpits.

"I think it's exactly what we need. Now that i've put the weight on, I feel squishy."

"Baby, you are perfect." Draco murmured, kissing him softly. "But a toned you...I think would spend a lot of time bent over chairs." He winked.

Harry laughed. "I just want to look good for you." He grabbed at the shampoo bottle, rubbing the soap into the blonde locks.

"You look just fine." He let out a soft moan as his scalp was scrubbed. "I love you no matter how big, small or fit you are. If you're squishy that gives me more to pinch." He grinned, pushing the smaller boy into the water to rinse him.

"Oh, merlin I'll have to get extra fit then."

The blonde laughed. "I will pinch you no matter what." He smoothed his hands across a now clean body.

Harry growled, taking the towel and giving him a petulant look. "You need to stop being so mean to me, Draco." He added more soap and started in.

"I haven't been mean to you in a long time, boy." He chuckled, leaning his head back into the stream of warm water. "Maybe I need to start?"

"No, I don't want to have to fight you." He moved the cloth over muscled skin, he flickered gleaming green eyes upwards.

"Sometimes I want to punch you even when we aren't fighting, Potter." Draco muttered, flashing him a cheshire grin.

Harry laughed, turning the blonde and washing his back. He gave him a hard pinch on his bottom.

"For fuck's sake." Draco growled, turning, grabbing the rag and tossing it. He grasped Harry's head, pulling him in for a hard kiss. "You need to get out of this shower before I wreck you." He murmured against kiss bruised lips. He shut off the water and gripped a dry towel.

"Yeah?" Harry canted his head, taking the towel and drying himself.

"Harry Potter."

"Fine, fine." He sighed, wrapping the towel around his waist and exiting the glass enclosure. He moved towards the sink, grabbing his glasses and seeing that his tooth brush and other toletries had been placed there by the house elf during the night. He giggled, glancing at the blonde. "I love you." He bit his lip, reaching for his hair brush.

Draco eyed him, dragging the towel over his face. He joined the boy at the counter, taking his tooth brush out of the holder. He pinched the boy on his side. "I love you, too." He winked.

.O.O.O.O.

"You look very cute in this vest, baby." Draco said, tugging at the ends of the garment.

Harry felt his cheeks turn pink. "Thank you." They had gotten dressed and made their way down to the kitchen, grabbing a simple breakfast. Narcissa and Andromeda were in the living room, talking quietly.

"You ready to get going?" He asked, finishing his glass.

The brunette nodded. "We should probably go and speak with your Mum and Andromeda." He said, sliding off of the counter height stool.

"Well, yes of course." Draco joined him, pulling him into a hug, kissing his temple. He drew him out into the living room. "Good morning, Mum, Aunt Andromeda."

The pair turned, beaming. "Finally! How long does it take you two to get dressed and eat!" Narcissa teased, setting her tea cup down.

Draco laughed. "I think you know how long it takes for me to decide on an outfit, mother." He was dressed in a slouchy, grey sweater with dark jeans. The color of the jumper made his silver eyes pop.

Andromeda raked her eyes over Harry, smiling. "It's nice to see you Harry, dear, you look very well."

He smiled, pulling at the ends of his vest nervously. "It's nice to see you as well, Andromeda!" She looked less weary than he had seen her last. He supposed he probably looked the same.

"You look happy." She said, eyeing him.

He laughed softly. "I am happy, it feels nice." He felt Draco's hand on his back.

"So what are you two going to be doing today?" Narcissa asked, rolling up the sleeves of her cardigan.

Draco pulled the brunette closer. "We're going to take the trolley uptown to do some shopping while it's nice out."

The women nodded, agreeing that shopping would be fun.

"We will be back for supper, hopefully." He said, leaning in and kissing his mother on the cheek. He placed his hand on his aunt's shoulder. Draco grasped Harry's hand, tugging him through the living room.

"It was good seeing you, Andromeda." Harry said, smiling as he pulled his coat over his shoulders.

"You too, Harry! Hopefully we will be able to visit more next time."

He nodded. "Absolutely!"

Draco closed the front door behind them, leading Harry out onto the pathway.

"We're taking a trolley, does that mean you're going to use Muggle money?" Harry teased, clasping his hand.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know how to use Muggle money! I always have." He squeezed the hand softly as they moved between some aparments. "How do you think I get my Muggle clothes?"

"I never knew you were so savvy." He grinned, looking down as they stepped down some snow covered steps. "Are we going to get your Mum a Christmas gift?" He pulled the hood of his jacket up over his ears. It wasn't overly cold, but there was a slight wind that stung.

"Well, I'd like to intergrate as best as I can, knowing I'll probably be living in the Muggle world. We can't go back to the Manor or Grimmauld Place, so I'd better get to know how to blend." He opened the ivy covered gate, ushering Harry through. "And yes, that's the plan. Or to at least find her a few things."

Harry laughed. "I'm proud of you for wanting to learn. I'll answer any questions you have." He moved closer to the blonde as they walked up the block. "I can't even begin to compile the things I had to explain to Arthur Weasley. He had a workshop of Muggle items he had collected and would ask me how they worked, how they could do things without magic."

"I don't get it either, really." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why don't their photos move either?"

"They have moving pictures, it's just called television." He explained. "They just have still photographs."

"That's what comes out of that box, right?" Draco glanced around as they reached an intersection. He pulled him across the street.

"Yeah, they make programs, soaps and things that you can watch."

"Hmm, well maybe we will get one when we move, that way I can see what the fuss is." They reached the trolley station, people walking quickly past them. Draco held him close as they moved through a throng of riders. He fished in his pocket for a few bills, giving them to the attendant as they boarded the creaky vessel.

"It does help pass the time." Harry said, glancing around, feeling slightly apprehensive about the amount of people. He smoothed a hand down his jacket as they found a seat.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, turning in his seat to face him. He reached forward, cupping his chin.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's just kind of crowded. I'll be okay." He bit his lip.

The blonde simpered. "I'm sorry, Harry." He clasped his hand. "It's a pretty short ride." He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. "Let me know if it gets to be too much."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for always taking such good care of me." He glanced out the window, watching as the city blocks slipped by. "I mean it."

Draco let out a breathless laugh. "You don't have to thank me, baby. It's what I'm here for!" He felt his heart clench. "I'd do just about anything for you."

"Just about anything?" Harry teased, giving him a sly grin.

"Stop."

"Harry Potter?" Came a voice from further along the trolley. "Draco Malfoy?" They looked up and the bright flash of a camera went off, making Draco groan.

"It's me, Justin Finch-Fletchley, I work for the Prophet." He scooted a few seats closer, pulling a pad from his coat pocket. "Are you two dating?"

"Are you serious right now?" Draco glared, swallowing hard. "We are on a Mu..." He took a deep breath, seeing a few curious glances. "What do you want? You think that picture will fetch you a lot of Galleons, yeah?" His voice lowered, eyes slanting.

The former Hufflepuff sat back slightly. "You two could be the new power couple, you know."

Draco grit his teeth. "We don't want to be the new 'power couple'. Don't you think Harry has been in the Prophet enough? Just get rid of the photo." He eyed an older woman, who was listening intently.

"Are you famous?" She asked quietly.

"No, ma'am. This man just wants to exploit our relationship because he thinks he can get a fair bit of change for some unimportant news." Draco explained, eyes turning back to the reporter. "Stop writing!" He snapped.

Justin sighed, putting the pad away. "Have you two at least made a reconcilation? At least give me something."

"We're on a trolley together in lower London. What do you honestly think?" Harry muttered, crossing his arms. "What do you want?" He repeated the question Draco had previously asked. "I've had enough of people following me...and now you want to set paparazzi on me?"

The other boy sighed.

"You can say that we were spotted in lower...lower London together, but you can't run that we are a couple, a power couple any of that bullocks." Harry said in a stern voice. "Understand?"

He nodded.

"If you'd have returned to school, then this would be old news."

"You two went back?" He asked, settling his camera between his knees.

"Yeah, there were a few...about two dozen or so."

Justin grimaced. "I had thought about it, but then this oppourtunity came up. Is it...did they rebuild?"

The trolley slowed to a stop. Draco glanced around, seeing it wasn't yet their stop. He considered pretending just to get away from this prat. "Yeah, for the most part its been repaired."

"Are you two really together...aside from the Prophet." He grinned. "I used to have some money put up against how long it would take for you two to be together when we were kids."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "What! We were constantly beating each other up, hexing one another in the hallway. Why in Merlin's name would you bet money that we would be together."

The boy laughed. "See, Hufflepuffs have a reputation for being soft for a reason. We can see things a lot clearer than any other house."

Draco sighed. "It doesn't matter whether Harry and I are together or not."

Justin nodded. "Well, I doubt I could get that money anyway." He laughed once more, standing as the trolley slowed once more. "It was nice seeing you two, when you go back to school, tell whatever Hufflepuffs are there hello for me?"

The pair nodded, watching him exit.

"Bloody hell." Draco groaned, rubbing his face. "Here we go, the cat is out of the bag." He looked at Harry. "You think he will publish that photo?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we were even holding hands." He let out a long sigh. "We knew it would happen eventually."

He took his hand again. "I think...I think out here we will be fine. But if we were to go into Diagon Alley...they would slam us." He rolled his eyes. "I dunno about Hogsmeade...but i'm sure there."

"Power couple, huh?" Harry grinned. "I never figured we were that important." He sat back in the chair, looking at Draco.

"I think he is under the impression that we will be out there in the world, like you looking to be the Minister or something." Draco said, sticking his tounge out at the idea.

The brunette laughed. "Yeah, no thanks." He took a deep breath. "Hopefully it doesn't get to crazy." He wriggled their hands, then gave Draco a petulant look. "Are we there yet?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes! It's the next stop."

"Good." He shifted, tapping his shoes.

.O.O.O.O.

"What do you think about this for Hermione?" Draco asked, holding up a grey sweater with a floral design in the corners of the garment.

Harry looked up from his rack of shirts. "I think she would really like that, Draco!"

He smiled, placing it in the basket he was holding. "You found anything, lover boy?" He ran a hand up his back.

The brunette blushed, showing him a white and turquoise striped shirt. "It's got a front pocket."

Draco laughed. "Yeah?" He eyed the pouch like pocket in the shirt. He took it and added to the basket. "You need to find some dress shirts. You know I'd like to take you to nice places, but not in shirts with front pockets." He winked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "But why not? I have no idea how to buy dress shirts." He grimaced. He was pushed further into the shop, towards the back.

"Then you will just have to try some on, won't you?" Draco insisted, leading him to a set of wooden racks with stacks of tops. He rifled through them, pulling out a dark blue and a grey button up style, handing them to the brunette.

He sighed. "Okayyyyyyyy." He headed into the dressing room. Harry closed the door behind him, running his hands across the smooth texture of the shirt. He removed his coat and vest, leaving his tee shirt on. He unfolded the dress shirt, the price tag glaring at him. Harry growled. "Draco...You are not paying this much money for a shirt." He said loudly.

"I will spend however much I please, but the top on and show me."

"Ugghhhhhggghhh." He pulled the top up his arms, buttoning it. He glanced at his reflection, brows furrowing when he saw how nice he actually looked. Draco did know how to dress well in any attire.

"Show me."

He opened the door, stepping out into the store, hands smoothing the dark blue fabric nervously.

"You look handsome." Draco smiled. "I like that color on you a lot."

"Well of course, you picked it out, you prat!" He grinned. "Do you want me to try on the other one?"

"Of course! That way I know whether to get both!"

"Draco..."

"Didn't I tell you a long time ago that I was going to spoil you." He moved close, kissing him softly. "I meant it. I have all this money, what am I supposed to do with it? Hoard it like my father? No. I want to do things with it."

Harry sighed. "I'm just not used to it, I suppose."

He cupped his chin, then pushed him towards the dressing room once more. "Get used to it." Draco flashed him a brillant smile.

He felt his heart flutter. He returned to the small room, changing out of the shirt and donning the new one. Harry had never in his life had someone who wanted to spoil him. He had people who cared for him and his well being, but never had someone wanted to shower him with things, with affection. Even in the months he had now been with Draco, he still felt...bad...bad wasn't the right word...guilty wasn't either. He didn't know.

He walked out in the grey top, looking sheepish.

"I love this one too!" The blonde beamed. "You look really nice."

He blushed again. "Thank you."

"Harry, quit blushing. One day when we are both making good money we will be able to spoil each other."

"I have money now, you just won't let me use it!" Harry said, plucking at the buttons of his top.

Draco grinned. "Well, how about this. When we get out of school, you can take us on a celebratory trip to make up for the loads of money I've spent on you."

Harry rolled his eyes, making his way back into the dressing room, leaving the door open as he put his clothes back on. "Like where?"

"I dunno, something with a beach sounds good right about now." He said, grey eyes sparkling as the brunette placed the grey shirt into the basket.

"I've never been to a beach."

"Have you been outside of the London area?"

Harry shook his head. "Only as far as the Burrow."

Draco grimaced, taking his hand. "My family used to own a vacation home in France, I dunno if the Ministry seized it or not. We could go there." He led them back out onto the floor of the store. "I want to take you all over, Harry. Show you all the things that you weren't allowed to see."

He smiled. "You're so good to me, I don't know what I did to deserve this."

Draco bit his lip. "You held your hand out to me." He said simply, giving Harry all the information he needed.

"I love you so much." Harry said softly. "So much." He reiterated.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." He pinched at his side. "Stop being a sap, find some socks or something. A scarf so you can cover up that big ol' bite mark on your shoulder I left." He laughed.

Harry wrinkled his nose up, glancing around. "You broke the skin you know." He grinned, turning away to look at the merchandise.

Draco scoffed. "I did not!"

He turned back to face him, sliding the clothing off his shoulder, baring the red and broken skin.

"Damnit." He reached up and brushed his fingertips around the edge of his teeth marks.

"Stop being so rough, Draco." Harry teased.

"I'll get right on that." He grabbed a handful of bottom, causing Harry to gasp. "Hurry up!"

Harry moved futher into the store, eyeing a pair of white jeans. "Ooh!" He murmured, running his hands over the soft denim.

"Will you be able to keep them clean though?" Draco teased.

Harry gave him a reproachful look. "I can. If I can get blood stains out, I can get anything out." He rifled through the stack, searching for his size.

"Why must they always be skinny cut, you know they drive me crazy." The blonde said, running his hand over Harry's backside.

"Because they drive you crazy." Harry replied, wriggling into the hand as he pulled his pair from the lot. "You rather me wear big baggy ones?"

Draco laughed, taking the jeans. "No, absolutely not." He gave the boy a light pat before migrating to a bin full of scarves. He pulled a dark green knitted one out, stuffing it into the basket. He rummaged around, glancing at Harry. "I just wish you could go naked all the time!" He winked, causing him to blush. "I'll lock the closets in out flat so you have to."

Harry shook his head. "No you will not! I'd never be able to sit properly!"

"Harry Potter!" Draco gave him an incredulous look, picking out a white and grey striped scarf, placing it in his bin.

He scoffed, grinning. "You know it's true." They made their way back to the till.

Draco pulled the stack of items out and set them on the counter. He reached out and pinched Harry's side.

"Stop!" Harry blushed, watching as the young girl at the register eyed them, ringing up the purchases.

He gave a soft giggle, reaching in to pinch him again.

"Draco!"

The blonde grinned, fishing his wallet from his pocket. He turned to the girl. "How are you today?"

She smiled, brown eyes still flickering between the two. "I am just fine, you two from around here?" She placed some of the parcels in a stiff paper bag.

"I've actually just moved to the area. But we are home for holiday right now." He removed a few bills from his wallet.

"Oh, where do you go to school at? I go to the Uni just east of here."

"A private school in Scotland actually." Harry said, toying with one of the strings to the hood of his jacket.

"Scotland! Why so far away?" She finished placing their goods in the bags, reaching out and taking Draco's money. "What are you studying?'

"Business." The brunette spoke up before Draco could answer. "It's one of the better business schools in the U.K."

She nodded, looking at him. "Hmm, well I wish you two the best of luck." She handed Draco his change. "Happy Holiday!"

"Thanks!" They both chimed, Draco grabbing the bags.

"Where to now?" Harry asked as they exited the shop.

"The jewelry shop." He pulled the bags up onto his arm, reaching down to grab Harrys hand with the free arm.

"Something for your Mum?" They walked to the end of the block, waiting for the crosswalk light to change.

"Hopefully. Maybe something for you too." Draco flashed him a grin as they walked across the street, people passing them up in a hurry to get nowhere.

"Dray..."

"Shh!" He said, squeezing his hand.

"I'm just not used to it." He said, looking around at the tall buildings. It was a very rare thing for Harry to be able to wander freely in any place. He liked being able to walk the streets on Dracos' arm. "I mean, I've had people who have cared for me about me, wanting to make sure I'm in good health and things of that sort. I've just never had anyone who wanted to spoil me with things."

"Don't think I'm trying to buy your affections, Harry, because that's not the case at all. I just want to give you all of the things I think you deserve." He opened the door to the boutique, placing a kiss on the side of the brunettes head.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think that at all. All I ask is that you be paitent with me until I learn to be more comfortable with all this stuff." Harry said, moving inside the warm shop. Green eyes swept around the room, eyeing the loaded cases of jewlery.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen! How can I help you today?" A portly, older man approached them, reaching out to shake their hands.

Draco smiled, taking the hand. "Alright sir, I'm looking for something to gift my Mum for Christmas." He looked at Harry. "Also something for this one, I'll just have to spoil one of his gifts, I suppose."

The short man chuckled, shaking Harry's hand as well. "Well, let's take a look around! Does your mother have a gem preferance?" He rubbed his hands together.

"Sapphire." Draco answered. The man led them to a case filled with bright blue gems.

Harry wondered briefly why they weren't buying goblin made jewelry, but then remembered that the goblin were still standoffish to the Wizarding community since the War. Very few had returned to Gringotts, even fewer to any manufactures.

He reached up to play with the silver bar across his neck. He had never actually removed the necklace since the day Draco had put it on. He wasn't sure what other kind of jewelry he was supposed to be looking for. He let the two search through the case and he drifted along, looking inside the various glass enclosures. Harry ran his fingertips across the cold surface of one case, peering inside. It was full of various glass beads and charms. He saw a few with small writing, 'my love', 'forever', ones that said titles like 'Mother' 'Aunt' and 'Daughter'. There were two that caught his eye, a tiny pendant charm, a ruby, his birthstone. The other, one with writing, in black cursive, 'always' was engraved. They would go perfectly on each side of his necklace.

He bit his lip, returning to the pair. "Find her anything?" He asked, placing his hand on the small of the blondes back.

Draco flashed him a smile, gesturing to a thin tennis style bracelet, diamond and blue sapphires in an alternating pattern. "I have. What do you think?"

Harry looked at the piece. "It's beautiful. I think she will adore it."

"A lot of the nicer things she had had to be sold or they were seized. I really think she will be over the moon for this." He raked his eyes over Harry. "Have you found something?"

The brunette nodded, his cheeks pink.

"Well show me! What is it? A ring?" He grinned brilliantly. Draco gestured to the man, who whisked the bracelet away to be carefully packaged.

They moved to the case with the charms. Harry continued to blush as he pointed out the items.

"Why are you getting so pink?" Draco asked, glancing at him.

He shrugged. "Just feels weird."

"Is this one your birthstone?" Draco asked, picking up the red charm as they were placed on the glass top.

Harry nodded. "Ruby, yeah."

"Where are you going to put these? On your necklace?" The blonde, glanced at him. He picked up the charm with the writing, grinning.

He nodded once more. "Well, I figured...I never take this one off, so why would I get another? I can just put these on there."

"You've never taken it off?" Draco carefully handed the items back to the shopkeep.

"Not since you put it on."

Draco's face softened. "No way." He said quietly.

"It's true!" Harry toyed with the chain, green eyes flickering back and forth over the boy's face. "Why would I need to take it off?"

"You're so perfect." He reached out and ran a hand down Harry's arm. "Is this all you had picked out?"

Harry laughed. "Yes. I don't need anything else!"

Draco grimaced. "I really had hoped you'd picked out a ring." He grinned wickedly. They moved towards the till, the jewelry neatly wrapped in bright white tissue paper. The man placed the wrapped velvet cases into a sturdy blue paper bag, the shops emblem neatly scrawled across the sides.

"That seems a little forward, Draco." Harry said, growing nervous as the blonde withdrew his wallet once more, rifling through the bills inside, selecting quite a few in anticipation of the price.

He laughed. "Well, you could have at least looked, so I have an idea!" He hip bumped him gently. Draco exchanged money with the portly man, thanking him and shaking his hand once more. They said their "Happy Holiday" and exited the shop.

"Are you ready to head home?" Draco asked, tucking the jewelry bag inside the clothing bag for discretion.

"Can we get a tea or something for the ride home?" Harry asked, eyeing a small coffee shop as they headed back towards the trolley station. "I'm paying this time."

He grinned. "Yes, that actually sounds lovely."


	10. Chapter 10

"Draco, Harry! The Prophet is here and I think there's something you will want to see!" Narcissa called from the bottom landing of the stairs.

Draco groaned, pulling his shirt up and over his head, glancing at the brunette.

"Hopefully it isn't too terrible." Harry said, biting his lip. He rolled out of the bed, crossing the room to take Draco's hand.

"I hope not." He kissed his knuckles, reaching out with the other hand to tug at the hem of Harry's plaid tank top. "Put on a cardigan so you don't get cold." He muttered, leaning in and placing his lips on a temple.

He nodded, moving to his luggage case and rummaging through it. "I wonder what it says." Harry pulled the black sweater onto his torso. They made their way down the stairs.

"How's the damage?" Draco laughed, eyeing his mother, who held out the newspaper to him.

He took it, unfolding it. The photo of the pair holding hands on the trolley was near the lower half of the front page. The headline read, 'Even worst enemies can reconcile after the War.' He scanned grey eyes through the article, which stated they were spotted in lower Muggle London, that the two former foes had managed to forge a friendship, and maybe more. Draco growled. "Well, the git didn't say we were a full on couple, but he does say, 'since returning to Hogwarts, the two have managed to forge a friendship and in time, maybe more.'"

Harry sighed. "Still better than 'Power Couple.'" They headed further into the living room.

"So what happened?" Narcissa asked, as they sat down. "Power couple?"

Draco explained what had happened on the trolley, that their old classmate had questioned them.

"There won't be photographers here at our doorstep will they?" She asked, watching them.

"No, Mum...at least I don't think so. The trolley stop is a few blocks down and we never gave him any indication that we were from the area at all." He grimaced. "It's such rubbish, like what does it even matter that Harry and I are together? Loads of people are together!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Just because we didn't used to get along doesn't make us anymore newsworthy than any other bloody couple."

Narcissa waved for Lena to bring them some tea. "Draco, well hopefully people will see this as a beacon of hope, rather than a silly tabloid. That two people who wanted nothing to do with each other can come together and make amends."

"That sounds like quite the fairy tale, Mother." He gave her a wink. "But, as much as I'd like for that to happen, I think all it will bring is a bunch of angry women." He laughed at his own joke, causing his mother to furrow her brow.

"Draco." She shifted in her chair, reaching out for the kettle as the house elf settled the tray on the table. "I just hope that it doesn't blow up into something too wild." She poured herself a cup, adding a spoonful of sugar. "You pair don't need anymore trouble."

Draco nodded, grabbing a cup for himself and Harry. "I agree." He took a deep breath. "So what exactly are our plans for Christmas?" He asked, leaning back into the sofa.

Narcissa bristled. "Okay, Andromeda and Teddy will be here. We are going to do a Christmas Eve supper. I didn't really want a big group of people. This isn't a very large space."

The blonde smiled. "I think that will be really nice! A lot easier than the parties filled with all of the people we barely knew." He took a sip of his drink.

.O.O.O.O.

Harry carefully wrapped the gift he had gotten for Draco before they had even left the castle. It was a small, crystallized version of a golden snitch. When its wings were unfolded, it would hover. He wasn't sure what to get for a person who had been given everything.

He fixed a bow on top, wishing he had paid more attention to Hermione when she showed him how to adorn gifts. He stood, gathering up the gift and heading down to place it under the tree that had been erected this morning. Draco was lounging on the sofa, book in hand. Narcissa had went out to the market to gather a few last minute details. Harry put the tiny box in between some of the branches.

"Is that for me?" Draco muttered softly, stretching his neck out to look at him.

Harry nodded, crossing the room to climb onto his thighs. He slipped his fingers across the sliver of skin that peeked out from Draco's tee shirt.

"I can't wait to open it. I'm terrible at being paitent when it comes to presents." He grinned, tossing his book and tucking his hands under his head.

"Well you don't have to wait much longer, I suppose." Harry pushed the fabric forward.

"You wanna have a quickie while my Mum is out?" He rolled his hips upwards.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "No!" He moved hands further under the top, tracing corded muscles.

"Yeah, sure feels like you're saying no, Potter." Draco drawled, stretching. "Come on!" He urged.

"What about the house elf, and how will we clean up, you've your wand?" He felt a sick thrill up his spine as he rubbed his fingertips across pale nipples. "How do you know your Mum won't be back soon?"

Draco laughed. "Why do you worry so much?" He pulled the boy in for a hard kiss.

"Because I don't want your mother to walk in with you stuffed up my ass, Draco." Harry said, returning the kiss. He rolled harden nubs between his fingers, wriggling his hips.

He laughed again,moving between them, undoing the brunettes jeans and snaking his hand inside, cupping his growing erection. "I want you to ride me on this couch, Harry."

Harry gasped, pushing against the hand. "Draco..." He began, only to be silenced with a wet kiss. He felt his will to resist slipping away with each stroke of his cotton clothed cock. "Shes gonna come..."

"No, you're going to come." Draco growled, kissing him once more. "Hopefully all over my stomach." He flashed a wicked smile, reaching around and pulling the boys trousers down as far as he could get them.

He felt his face flush as he was bared. "Mmm.." Harry bit his lower lip, pushing the blondes top up to the armpits, leaning in and sucking at each nipple.

"Shit!"He hissed, running a hand through Harry's long hair. He placed two of his own fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva, moving them down to circle Harry's entrance.

"Dray." Harry whimpered, nipping at the skin of his chest.

"Yeah?"He replied, cock leaping at the moan issued from the boy on top of him as he slipped those fingers in hard, moving them quickly.

"That feels amazing." He ground out, sucking at the skin.

He let out a breathy laugh, trying to stretch him. "I can't wait to fill you up." He felt his heart beginning to thud against his chest as he moved his fingers.

Harry gasped, sitting up and looking at him, green eyes dark. "I can't either." His hand trailed down, wrapping his fingers around himself, stroking.

"Oh Merlin, here. Spit." Draco removed his fingers from the boy, holding his palm out.

He blushed, always feeling a little dirty when he did this. He dripped saliva into the hand.

"You are so hot, Harry." He slicked his now painfully hard cock, shifting his hips upwards and lining himself up.

"Yeah?" He grinned, pushing back onto Draco.

The blondes eyes drifted shut, head tilting back as he filled his lover. He reached blindly for his hips, trying to hurry the process along.

Harry cried out. "Draco!" He winced as he was stretched too quickly.

"Sorry baby, sorry." He stroked the brunette slowly, gritting his teeth as he was fully seated inside. He moaned, thrusting his hips upwards.

"Just go, it will get better." Harry whimpered, gripping the back of the sofa with one hand, the other against Draco's shoulder.

He gasped, pumping into his lover. "I want you to come, Harry." Draco said in a breathy moan.

"Keep that up and I will." Harry laughed, shifting so the blonde hit that spot inside him. He roamed dark eyes over Draco's flushed face. He leaned in, kissing him hard, biting his lip.

Draco shuddered, hand winding into dark locks, assaulting his mouth. "Ahhhh ahhh." He moaned. "I'm done!" He tilted his head back, shaking.

Harry bit into his Adam's Apple, heart crashing in his chest as the blonde poured himself inside. He clenched around him, looking up to see Draco's mouth gaping, his name babbling from his lips. Harry felt himself leap off the edge, streaming, as promised across a muscled stomach. "Draco!" He sat up, breathing hard through his nose.

Draco sank into the cushions, chest heaving, sweat beading at his temples. "Oh good God, Harry." He ran his hands along the brunettes knees. "You are so brilliant." He eased out of him, wiping his brow and reaching backwards for his wand, muttering a quick cleaning spell.

He grinned, shifting his jeans back up. "I'm glad you talked me into that." He giggled, zipping his fly. He scooted back, fixing the blondes trousers. "That was fun." Harry scrunched his nose up. "It smells like sex though, Draco. Fix it!"

He shifted backwards, sitting up. He rolled his eyes, casting another spell. Draco pulled him in for a soft kiss. "That was pretty fun. I just hope you're able to walk alright at tonights party." He grinned, pulling his shirt down.

Harry sighed, bringing his legs up to sit Indian style on the couch. "I'll manage." He walked his fingers up the side of Draco's calf.

Grey eyes swept over him. "You hungry? Because I'm starving." He grinned, reaching forward and grabbing the boy's hand, tugging him off the couch and into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet, pulling a bag of crisps down.

Harry hopped up onto the countertop, wincing slightly as he watched the blonde. "You did do a lot of work." He teased.

Those silver eyes flashed as he opened the bag. "Don't you start." He warned.

"Why not?" He bit his lip.

He was given a devilish look. Draco placed a few chips into his mouth. "I hope you get good and sauced on eggnog so I can spank you."

Harry laughed. "I don't even have to be drunk!" He winked, reaching into the bag.

"Hmmm, but drunk sex is some of the best." He moved between the brunettes knees.

"Well, we will just have to see what happens then." He said, crunching.

"I just want to open the presents you got me." Draco muttered, giving him a childish look.

"I hope you like them." Harry squirmed slightly.

"You could gift me a rock and I would be elated, Harry Potter." He grinned.

He giggled, tugging at the collar of Draco's tee shirt, eyeing the mark he had left on his Adams' Apple. "I'll keep that in mind. Save me some change."

"I hope you boy's aren't in there spoiling your appetites! Lena is fixing to start making dinner." Narcissa called, the front door clicking shut.

"Nothing too heavy, Mum. Do you need any help?" Draco asked, turning around to face her.

She shook her head, setting the brown grocery bag she was holding on the wooden table. Lena settled the rest of the bags down as well, starting to put them away. "Have you been busy?" She asked, dark eyes raking the pair.

"Harry finished wrapping his gifts and I got through a few chapters in my book." Draco said, face turning just the slightest shade of pink.

Harry slid off the countertop as Draco returned the bag of snacks to the cabinet. "Do you need us to do anything in the living room? Set anything up, Narcissa?" He asked softly.

She smiled. "Actually, no. Since it's such a small get together, I'm not really worried about breaking out any of the fancy things. Andromeda said she will be bringing all the things for Teddy." Narcissa opened the door to the refridgerator, grabbing a small glass bottle of water. "Go finish your book. It's nice out! Go sit on the back porch. I will call you when Andromeda arrives."

The two nodded, moving out of the kitchen and gathering their coats, heading to the back yard.

"She knows, Draco."

"How could she?" Draco said, brushing some dead leaves off of a patio chair, sitting in it.

Harry gave him a sheepish look as he sat across from him.

"Do...did you leave a mark?" He asked, reaching up and feeling his skin.

Harry bit his lip. "It's not bad..."

"Where?"

"You're Adams' Apple...it's just a little...pink..." He turned a little pink.

"Potter, now I'm really going to have to spank you." Draco said, grinning as he crossed his leg.

Harry pulled his legs up into the chair. "I can't wait."

The blonde growled.

He giggled. "So, do you want to live around here when we do finish school? I wonder how hard it is to get to Diagon Alley and the Ministry from here."

Draco sat back, placing his fingers together. "It would be nice, the rent is decent, we'd be close to Mum, shops and things." He shrugged. "I dunno how close they are, it's something we'd have to look into." He smiled. "Anywhere with you is home to me, baby."

Harry felt his heart swell up. He blew the blonde a kiss. "I love you, my handsome man." He grinned.

"I love you, too." Draco drew a hand through his hair. "Maybe we could go furniture shopping...well browsing...I've got a bedroom set. But we need other things."

"I think that would be nice. I really have no idea what my tastes are."

"Oh, you think you get to chose? That's funny." Draco teased.

He wrinkled his nose up.

Draco laughed. "I honestly can't wait. You've no idea how excited I am to spend the rest of my mornings waking up to that messy mop of hair." He bit his lip. "To know that no matter how hard my day has been, you will be there when I walk in the door." His voice caught slightly. "That I get to cook meals, and fuss, fight and make up with you forever." He sniffed.

"Draco you're going to make me cry, stop!" Harry said, covering his face. His throat ached with the tenderness of the blondes words. He couldn't wait for all of those things either.

"You're a wuss." He gripped the collar or his shirt, using it to dab at his eyes.

.O.O.O.O.

"I've never been around a baby." Harry muttered as they sat on the couch, waiting for Andromeda to arrive with Teddy.

Draco shrugged. "Neither have I." He walked his fingertips across Harrys knee. "Do you want them?"

The brunette shrugged as well. "I've no idea. If I did, not anytime soon. We have a lot of living to do. You?"

"Same. I mean...It would be nice to carry the Malfoy name on."

"Oh, so if we get married, I'm supposed to take your name?" Harry stuck his tongue out.

Draco grinned. "Well, I had just figured it would go that way." He furrowed his brow. "It's really the same situation either way, I suppose."

Harry laughed. "We could be those people."

"What do you mean?" Draco said, eyes flickering up as a knock came to the front door.

"Harry Potter-Malfoy or Draco Malfoy-Potter."

The blonde made a gagging noise. "Absolutely not." He grinned, pulling the brunette up as Lena opened the door.

The woman and baby stepped inside, Narcissa rushing to remove the child, smothering him in kisses. They watched as his dark locks suddenly sprouted sections of bright blonde to match the hues of the one holding him.

"He's a metamorphmagus?" Harry asked, looking to Draco.

"Yeah, he's a lot of things." Draco said, smiling. They both hugged Andromeda tightly, her face beaming.

"Come, sit! I have things for all of you!" She ushered them back to the seating area. The woman settled into a chair, opening her bag and pulling out a stack of books.

Narcissa bounced the baby gently as she sat down, watching her older sister.

Each of them received a book, pertaining to something they were interested in.

Harry's a book on business. He grinned, looking to see what Draco had been given. The blonde turned the cover. It was about advanced potion making.

They both thanked her furiously, excited to have more aids in their business quest.

"You could probably use a read of mine." Harry said, running a hand across the paper cover.

"It wouldn't hurt. Hermione will be happy to see these as well!"

They all talked for some time, Narcissa mostly cooing over the small child. Harry felt a pang in his stomach. Maybe they would have to have children after all...one day.

"Well let's go and have some supper, then we can open the rest of the gifts." Narcissa said, after a while.

.O.O.O.O.

"I wish you'd eat." Harry said, nudging him as he himself picked some ham up with his fork.

"I can't!" Draco pouted, looking at him.

Harry laughed. "Why's that?" He felt his head thud dully in his chest at the look. Sometimes he wished he had the words to describe how he felt about the blonde. Obsessed, infatuated and enamored weren't enough.

"Because I want to open my presents." He said in a slightly whiny voice.

"You're being a brat, Draco." He said, eyes gleaming as he took a bite of his roll.

"I can't help it!"

"Eat." Harry insisted.

"You two are already bicker like a paid of old maids." Andromeda cut in, grinning as she took a sip from her wine glass. She turned, taking a bite of baby food and trying to introduce it into Teddy's mouth. His tuft hair bright green at the moment, he opened his little mouth. "So how did this even come about?" She asked, pushing her slightly grey bangs out of her eyes. "Last I knew you two had absolutely dispised one another."

The pair blushed.

"'Cissy had told me that you had both saved each other during the war, but at what point were you like, 'we should try to be friends?" She gave them both a look over before offering the infant another bite of food. "You must know I am quite the nosey relative, Harry."

He shook his head. "It's fine, I understand how one could be curious." He took a drink of his wine. "During the summer, while they were rebuilding Hogwarts, a few of our classmates had arranged a kind of...get together, for the students that would be returning. Just to see how many would be attending, and to gather a sense of who was still in one piece." He took a bite of his potatoes.

"We both attended." Draco chimed in, picking at his plate. "We naturally avoided each other all night, because...well, I...I didn't want to have to face him to tell him thank you. I'm too pig headed for that." He took a sip of his glass. "But eventually the people we had came with went on to mingle with other people. Harry had come to sit by me."

Harry watched him, he had never really heard this side of the story. He reached under the table and gave his thigh a squeeze.

"I didn't want to talk to him...at all. I was so scared that he was going to hold it over my head that he had pulled me out of that burning room." The blondes face went pink and he laughed softly. "He instead asks me the stupidest question. 'What do you think of those Harpies?' I remember I laughed." He took another drink, looking up to see both women inraptured with his tale. "We...we talked...and of course, argued about the direction of the team." He glanced at Harry, heart fluttering. "After a few drinks, I stopped feeling so nervous. I thanked him for saving me. He said another stupid thing. 'Don't worry about it.' How was I not supposed to worry about it? Someone who I had regularly fought in the halls had risked his life to save mine. Then he thanked me, and I felt so relieved that it was over with. We talked about that night in the Manor, when I lied and I said I didn't know who he was. He told me about how Mum had lied and told Him that Harry was dead, just to make sure I was still alive in the castle. I remember wanting to tear up but I couldn't, not in front of him." Draco held the brunettes gaze for a few seconds. "We talked for...forever it seemed like. It had never even crossed my mind what an amazing person he was. After that, we exchanged a few owls during the summer." He bit his lip, looking down at his plate.

"That's quite the story to tell the children, Draco." Andromeda said softly, her dark eyes watching them. "When you got to school did you start dating?"

They shook their heads. "No, all of the students that returned in our year were just placed into one big house, instead of just a few in each of their old houses. For a while we just were friends, we would talk and bitch about things to each other." Draco finished his glass of wine, gesturing for Lena to refill it. "But one day, I was late to Charms and was trying to get there when all of a sudden he comes around the corner and slams into me."

"Then he pressured me to skip class!" Harry said, grinning and having the elf fill his glass as well.

"I did." The blonde said sheepishly. "We went out to the Quidditch boxes and we talked for a long time." He flushed once more. "Then after a while, we kissed and that was it from there."

Harry was glad Draco left out the parts where he had discovered his self harm marks and where he had cried to him.

"I'm so very happy you boys shared that with us." Narcissa said, clasping her hands together. "Andromeda is right, it will be such a nice story to tell the children."

"You are having children, right?" Andromdea pressed, flashing the pair a brilliant grin. "I'm only teasing, you boys are so young, you've plenty of time."

Draco glanced at Harry, giving him a slow smile. "Can we open gifts yet?" He asked, turning his gaze back to the women.

His mother laughed. "Well, I don't see why not." She and Andromeda tended to the baby as Draco pulled Harry up and into the living room.

"You drunk yet, baby?" He asked, smoothing his hand down the brunettes back.

"No, but I feel like you might be a little further along than me." He grinned, leaning in a giving him a soft kiss. "If you'd have eaten a little more."

"I told you, I've no paitence when it comes to presents." He gave him a petulant look, his eyes slightly glassy from the wine. He placed himself on the wooden floor beside the tree and began pulling the wrapped gifts away from it. Draco handed them out as Narcissa and Andromeda settled into armchairs.

Harry was always happy and nervous when he received gifts, even after all these years. He recanted the story to those around him, the time he had gotten a toothpick as a gift from the Dursleys. Draco flashed him a look of disgust for the family that had raised him.

"But, I did get some things from the Weasleys, those were my first proper presents." He eyed the stack he had in front of him. "It still feels very surreal to be given gifts. I really do thank all of you."

Draco huffed, picking at the paper of one of his boxes.

"You're being a brat, Draco." Harry muttered, giving the blonde a stern look.

He stuck tongue out. "Can we?" He asked softly.

Narcissa sighed, nodding.

The blonde dug into the box he was picking at, revealing it to be a package of toffees.

Harry picked up a small box with dark green paper and a gold ribbon. He had an idea what might be inside. He unwrapped it, prying the cardboard open. Inside was a large Holyhead Harpies banner. He grinned. "Thank you!"

Draco looked up from the grey and white damask print throw blanket he was unraveling. "You're welcome, baby." He grinned as his mother was pouring cups of eggnog, handing them out.

The brunette reached for another box, this turning out to be the same package of toffees Draco had received. Another, a soft blanket, his in red and white.

"Open the one from Harry and I, Mum." Draco urged, grey eyes watching as she rummaged for the small box.

She eyed them. "What is it?" She unwrapped the gift, pausing when her fingers met the velvet case. "Draco..."

"Just open it!"

Narcissa gasped as the lid was lifted, revealing the bracelet. She showed it her sister, tears filling her eyes.

"All of the things you had, were taken. I wanted you to have something nice." Draco said, sitting up on his knees and accepting her tight hug.

"I love it so very much, Draco." She said, sitting back down, tears sparkling in her dark eyes.

"I love you, Mother and you deserve it." He grinned, and picked up another gift, this one with a rather shoddy wrap job. "This is yours', isn't it, Harry?"

The brunette flushed, his nerves spiking. "Yeah."

He shook his head, eyeing the wrapping then removing it. He carefully held the crystal snitch.

"Unfold the wings."Harry instructed, watching the blonde.

Draco gasped as he did so, the tiny ball jumping up to hover in his hand. "Harry!"

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, biting his lip. He pulled up a package, which knew to be the charms for his necklace.

"I love it!" He beamed. "Open that, so you can put those charms on."

"He knows what's in that one already?" Andromeda asked, a pile of various items of clothing and trinkets across her lap.

"He picked them out while we were shopping for Mum's gift." Draco said, taking a drink of his eggnog.

Harry reached back and took his necklace off, setting it in his lap. He carefully opened the box, showing the two women the small charms before threading them onto the thin silver chain.

"Is that your birthstone, Harry?" Andromeda asked.

He nodded, putting his necklace back around his neck, the new additions cold against his skin.

"Fitting for a Gryffindor." She winked.

He grinned, taking emptying his cup and getting a refill. He was starting to feel a little more than tipsy.

"You've got one more from me." Draco said, pointing to a small box with a red bow.

"If this is a ring, I will punch you." Harry eyed the blonde, who laughed, tossing his trash into a bin Lena had just delievered to the living room.

"It's not!"

Harry pulled the top of the box off, a small gold, locket style picture frame was inside. He removed it, opening the heart shaped frame, seeing two photos, each of he and Draco. One Hermione had taken of them, dressed up for Halloween. The other of them, arms wrapped around each other, on a balcony overlooking the grounds. It played a loop of them kissing. "You're going to make my cry in front of your mother, Draco."

The blonde laughed, scooting forward and taking his hand. "You like it?"

"Clearly." He handed the item to Narcissas outstretched hands. The two women fawned over the photos.

Draco pulled him into a hug, kissing at his ear. "I love you, Harry. Happy Christmas."

Harry sniffed. "I love you, too." He leaned back, using his cardigan to dab at his eyes. "Thank you for my gifts."

They opened the rest, things like socks, books and knick-knacks. Narcissa had gotten them a chalkboard that wrote when told. She said they could put it in their kitchen. Draco and Harry consumed a few more glasses of eggnog, both flushed and slightly wobbly when they bid Andromeda and a sleeping Teddy farewell. They both hugged and kissed Narcissa goodnight, gathered up their gifts, heading upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco growled as they stumbled into his room, shutting and locking the door. He withdrew his wand and hastily cast a silencing spell. Hooded grey eyes turned to Harry. "Get on the bed."

The brunette shook his head, moving in and wrapping his arms around Dracos' neck, leaning in and kissing him slowly, tongue roaming his mouth. "No. I want to go slow."

"We can't go slow on the bed?" Draco asked, hands moving around to grip his slim hips. He toyed with the hem of his top.

"No." Harry said softly, kissing along his jawline. He felt his pulse leap as hands cupped at his bottom. He gaved the boy a petulant look. "When was the last time we went slow?" He stepped back slightly.

Draco bit his lip, watching him. "Never." He laughed, reaching up and pulling his tee-shirt off, tossing it to the bin. He moved to his dresser, lighting some of his candles. He turned his radio on. "It does sound nice, though." He gave the brunette an evil smile. "We can see how long it lasts." He returned to Harry, pushing him gently against his door, sliding a hand into his hair and using his mouth to assault his ear.

Harry let out a breathy giggle, turning his head, exposing his neck. "When was the last time we just snogged for a while?" He ran his hands across Draco's chest, thumbing his nipples.

"A long time, because I can't control myself." He muttered, nibbling at his earlobe.

"Well, try." Harry urged, smoothing his hands down gripping Draco's slim hips.

Draco groaned. "But, I'm drunk and I want to shag you." He dragged his tongue across the dip in Harry's collarbone. He pulled the brunette's top up and over, tossing it into the laundry hamper.

"After what happened this afternoon, I want you to get me as ready as possible. To go as slow as possible." Harry said softly, toying with the blondes waistband.

Draco pulled back slightly, grey eyes roaming his face. "Did I hurt you?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't really want to admit it and ruin the moment.

"Did I hurt you, Harry?" He asked again.

"You did go a little fast..." He felt his face flush, green eyes peering up at him.

Draco blinked, eyes slipping slightly into focus. "I did." He whispered, reaching down and taking his hands. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Harry bit his lip. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? We don't..."

He kissed the blonde softly. "I'm fine, but if you insist..." He flashed the platinum haired boy a sly grin.

Draco rolled his eyes, leaning in and sucking his lip until it was fat. "You can just fuck me."

Harry walked his fingers up Draco's sternum, running the tip of his tongue across his bruised lip. "Maybe you can kiss it and make it better?"

"Oh my fucking God, Harry Potter, how am I supposed to take it slow if you talk to me like that." He tugged at the waistband of Harry's jeans.

He giggled, bringing the blonde in for a slow, wet kiss. He felt his cock twitch as the buttons to the pants were carefully undone. Harry let out a breathy gasp as lips trailed down his jawline and to his neck. He moved his hands down to cup Draco.

"Can we get on the bed yet?" White teeth pressed against the thin skin of his collarbone.

Harry, threaded a hand through blonde hair, tugging it gently. "I suppose."

Draco flushed, biting hard at the bony space. He moved backwards, popping his trousers open, pushing them down to his knees as he continued to move blindly. He gripped his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. He bit his lower lip, sitting down when the backs of his knees made contact with the bed. Grey eyes roamed the smaller boy, heart leaping when he saw green eyes trained on his hand. Draco pulled his underwear down, taking his length into his hand, stroking. "Harry."

"Yeah?" Harry muttered, dark eyes flickering up.

"I want you to come here, get on your knees and suck me." He ordered quietly.

Harry took a shallow breath, ridding himself of his pants. "Yeah?"

"Baby."

The brunette grinned, watching as Draco's hand ran along his cock. He moved forward, sinking to his knees in front of his lover. He stuck his tongue out, flat.

"Oh Merlin." Draco whimpered, tapping his length against the tongue. He ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Suck."

He obeyed, wrapping his lips around and taking him deeply into his mouth. He let out a breathy moan when he felt the blonde twitch hard.

He let go of his member, threading both hands into dark locks, pulling them up and out of Harry's face.

Harry raised green eyes up to meet grey, willing him to keep eye contact as he sucked him. He swirled his tongue around Draco's head before swallowing him back down.

"Why are you do fucking good at this?" Draco moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he felt a hand creep up to play with sac, fingers rolling the skin.

Harry laughed, kissing down his length, sucking a ball into his mouth.

"Fuck." He whispered, mouth agape as he was released with a 'pop'.

The brunette pulled back, dragging his tongue all the way up his cock before climbing into his lap. He sank his teeth into Draco's shoulder sucking hard. He rolled his hips forward, bumping his erection against him.

"Mmm, baby." Draco smoothed his hands down Harry's back slipping them inside his boxers, cupping his backside.

"What?" Harry asked, kissing along his jaw line.

"You're so good lookin'." Draco winked at him, causing him to laugh.

"I think you're drunk." He kissed him slowly. "I want you to go down on me."

Draco growled, tossing the boy onto the bed and ridding him of the underwear. "Yeah? You prepared to beg for it?" He asked, blowing cold air against Harry's tip.

Harry whimpered, setting up on his elbows. He twitched his cock, bobbing it towards the boy's mouth. "You want me to?"

He gave a breathy gasp, sucking the tip. "Maybe."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "I want your mouth on me."

Draco swirled his tongue around the skin on one of Harry's thighs. "I want you to moan for it."

Harry moaned, reaching out and tugging blonde locks. "I want your mouth on me." He repeated.

Glassy grey eyes flickered upwards. "I'm too drunk to be stubborn." He giggled, shifting Harry's back to rest against his knees, pushing his legs up.

"Good. Maybe I'll have to get you drunk more often." He muttered, hooking his hands around his thighs, opening up to the blonde.

He giggled again, biting at each cheek. He nibbled his lip, surveying the damage he had caused earlier. "You do look a little raw."

Harry peeked at him from between his legs. "Yeah, is it bad?"

Draco shook his head, spreading him and kissing at the reddened skin. "Nothing I can't fix." He winked, sucking the space between his entrance and sac.

"Mmm!" Harry whimpered, his heart thudding against his chest. "Well, get to work, Draco." He urged, grinning.

He let out a breathy little noise, dragging his tongue over the sore skin, cock twitching at the sounds he was pulling from the brunette. "You're so fucking sexy." He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Harry's labored breathing.

"You think?" Harry countered, earning a spank. He gasped. "Don't tease me!"

Draco growled. "Don't tease me!" He gave another slow lick. "I'm supposed to be making it better, not making your ass more red." He pressed kisses up a line of skin, sucking a ball into his mouth.

"Why can't I have both?"

"Harry Potter." Was muttered against the base of his cock.

Harry laughed. "I can't help it!"

He kissed up his length. "You can't have everything."

He laughed again, reaching between his thighs and tugging at Draco's hair. "Put me in your mouth."

"I thought we were supposed to be going slow?" Grey eyes flashed mischieviously. He blew cool air on the tip, causing Harry to jerk forward.

"Hold your tongue out." Harry instructed, bobbing his cock against it without any hands.

"That's pretty impressive, Potter." Draco grinned, letting the boys legs rest on either side of him as he gripped him tightly, swallowing him down.

"I figured you'd be jealous."

"You think you're so funny because you're drunk."He muttered against his tip, looking at the boy, flushed and sweating. Draco smoothed his free hand down Harry's torso, tweaking a nipple.

He giggled, moving his hands up to play with the hard nubs. "Come make out with me, Draco."

The blonde obliged, sliding their erections together as he moved over him. He wound a hand into slightly damp, dark hair, kissing at Harry's jawline. He kissed him languidly, tongue playfully dipping into the brunettes mouth.

Harry mewled softly, wrapping arms around Draco's neck, hand cupping the back of his head as he melted into the kiss.

"I love you." Draco whispered against his lips, pressing his forehead to Harry's, dark grey eyes roaming dialated green ones.

Harry nipped at his lower lip, grinning. "I love you too." He roamed his hands across the corded muscles of his boyfriends back, dragging his nails slightly as he made his way back up.

"Don't do that." Draco shivered.

"Why?" Harry asked softly, repeating the action with a little more pressure.

The blonde's jaw clenched, eyes snapping shut as he rutted against the boy.

Harry let out a delicious little giggle. "That feel good, Daddy?" He said in a small, sexy voice.

Draco's eyes snapped right back open.

He scratched the blonde again, digging slightly deeper. He gave him a innocent smile.

"You need to be careful."

"Why is that?" Harry asked, heart throbbing with desire. He couldn't believe the look he was being given. Like Draco could eat him alive at any moment.

"Because I'm going to rail you fucking hard if you keep doing that."

Harry gave a breathless laugh. "Aren't I supposed to be railing you, Draco?" He scrambled out from under the panting blonde, pushing him into the pillows on his stomach, eyeing the thin, pink lines he had left. He gave Draco a hard spank.

The blonde growled dangerously, looking over his shoulder.

He bit his lip, settling on the backs of Draco's knees. "I think it's safe to say, I'm in charge right now." He smoothed his hands over pale cheeks, squeezing. He delievered another stinging slap. He felt a sick thrill go up his spine as he watched the boy groan, his pointed face scrunched up in pleasure. Both sets of cheeks painted a lovely shade of pink.

"Fuck." Draco whimpered, pushing against his hands. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves.

"I wonder how long you can go without saying that?" Harry asked, moving his hands up to rub his lower back.

"Not long." Draco laughed, gripping a pillow and tucking it under his chin.

He moved his fingertips down, tracing the curve of the blondes backside. He bit his lip hard as he delievered another spank, earning a wail.

"Will you just get on with it, already?"He whined, wriggling his bottom at the brunette.

"Nope." Harry quipped, leaning up and trailing kisses along a warm shoulder blade as he fished in the beside table for the bottle of lubricant.

"Please?" Was whimpered in a breathy voice.

"Nope." He slicked two fingers, using the other hand to spread Draco, rubbing the tips slowly around his entrance.

"Oh my fuck-"

Harry landed a slap to his behind. "Language, Malfoy. Haven't you been in trouble enough for that mouth?"

Draco cried out, face now bright red. "Harry!" He all but shouted.

He slipped a finger inside, just enough to piss the blonde off. He pushed Dracos' hips down so he wasn't able to buck up.

"I'm going to bloody murder you." He said in a deadly voice.

Harry giggled, pressing the finger deeper inside him. "Yeah?"

"I can't do this." He clenched his jaw.

"You seem to be doing just fine." Harry teased, dark eyes roaming the quivering puddle of boy he had below him. He added another slickened finger, pressing down against that knot.

Draco gripped at the pillow, absolutely breathless, heart pounding in his ears. "Harry!" He choked out, doing anything in his power to move against those fingers. But Harry had too hard of a grip.

"What?" He asked, leaning in and kissing along Draco's spine, easing the digits languidly in and out of the boy, making sure to hit that spot every time.

"I fucking need you inside me." He begged, eyes widening as he realised he had cussed. He wailed when he was spanked once more. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He babbled, nearly incoherent.

Three more slaps where delievered. Harry felt lightheaded with his need to fill his lover. His eyes raked over his pink bottom, his cock twitching hard. "Are you ready?" He asked, brushing that knot once more before moving his fingers away.

Draco nodded hard, mouth agape as he struggled to catch his breath. "You're driving me absolutely crazy, Harry!"

The brunette, bit his lip playfully, slicking himself. "I absolutely love seeing you in a puddle like this." He drug his free hand through his sweat slick locks. "You are so sexy like this." He whispered, pressing himself against Draco's entrance.

"Come on, come on!" He pleaded, hair tousled from rutting against the pillows. "I'm going to come soon." Draco hissed as he was breached.

Harry steeled himself, gritting his teeth as he sank inside the tight boy. "Fuck." He whispered.

"Do I get to spank you for that?" Draco grinned, eyes black with lust. Harry took a deep breath, trying not to come right there. He had never seen the blondes eyes so dark.

He laughed after he had regained some composure. "Maybe after." He winked at the boy, pressing his hand onto the small of his back as he was fully seated inside.

"Go."

Harry obeyed him, his orgasm coiling tight in the pit of his stomach as he pummled into his lover.

Draco cried out with each thrust, making sounds he himself had never heard before. His entire body was shaking with the need to come. "Harry." He ground out, sweat pouring from him, his once blonde hair dark.

He landed one carefully placed spank to Draco's backside, groaning when he felt him clench tightly, shuddering violently as he came hard.

"Oh my fucking God, Harry!" He bit into his pillow, face strained as he streamed into the sheets.

Harry pumped into him quickly, his lungs literally on fire as he poured himself into Draco. "Oh Dray." He moaned, shaking with the effort. He eased away, eyes raking the quaking blonde.

Draco sniffed hard, rubbing his face. "I can't even breathe."

"Are you crying?" Harry asked suddenly, seeing the blonde wiping his eyes.

"It's not even tears like that." He carefully turned over. "My body hurts so bad from shaking." He said, giving Harry a pitiful look. He drug his hands over his face. "That was...there are no words. My buzz is totally gone and I can't even think of a word to describe how insane that was."

Harry sat back on his knees, watching. "Insane as in good?"

Draco covered his eyes with an arm, his dazzling smile giving Harry all the indication he needed. He took a few deep breaths, trying to settle his heart rate. "I'm laying in my cumshot. Where is my wand?" He muttered after sometime. "I'm so fucking sweaty. I've never been this sweaty from sex."

He laughed, getting off the bed, rummaging for his discarded jeans. Harry cast a cleaning charm. "My legs are on fire." He admitted, walking slowly back to the bed.

The blonde took a deep breath, leaning over and opening his bedside table, pulling out a squat glass bottle. "Can you give me my wand, I want to warm this."

Harry bent down and gathered the wand, handing it to the blonde before making his way back into bed. "What is it?"

"Massage oil." He muttered, , pressing the tip of his wand to the bottom of the glass. Draco then shook the bottle, to disperse the heat.

"You gonna rub me down?" Harry grinned.

Draco sat up, hissing. "Yeah, but you're going to return the favor because it feels like my I've been mummified." He stretched slowly, bringing himself to sit indian style. "Lay on your stomach."

"I think I can manage that." Harry said softly, turning onto his stomach."No funny business though."

The blonde laughed. "Absolutely not." He poured some of the oil into his palm, rubbing his hands together. "If I wasn't so exhausted we'd be in the bath. But the idea of walking all the way to the bathroom is even too much." Draco scooted forward slightly, digging into Harry's shoulders.

Harry sighed, melting into the sheets as the Draco's warm hands moved across his shoulder blades.

"Sorry, I'm not professional." The blonde muttered, fingertips working out the knots.

He laughed. "I could care less. Your hands are on me and thats all that matters." He turned his head to face Draco, resting his cheek on a pillow.

"Yeah?" Hands moved along his sides, thumbs moving across tight muscles.

He nodded, eyes drifting shut. "Yeah. We could never have sex again and I'd be fine, as long as you still wanted to touch me."

Draco scoffed. "Well that makes no sense, because as soon as I touch you I want to have sex with you." He giggled, reaching down and giving his bottom a pinch.

"Draco!" He growled.

"I know, I know! I'm just trying to get my point across." He leaned in and kissed Harry softly.

"This feels really nice, I've never had a massage before." Harry said quietly.

"Never? They didn't give you special treatment, even during the Triwizard Tournament?" Draco asked, hands trailing down to the divets in the small of Harrys' back.

"No, only special treatment I got were some 'Potter Stinks' badges to encourage people to support me." He flashed the blonde a sly grin.

"You have to admit it was a nice piece of magic." He grinned, hands sliding along the brunettes lower back.

"You were a shit then, and you're a shit now."

The blonde shrugged. "Some people just never change." He stuck his tongue out. "I love you."

Harry let out a soft laugh. "I love you too, Draco." He whimpered when hands moved to the backs of his thighs.

"Is this where it hurts?"

He nodded.

Draco smoothed his fingers over the skin, massaging gently. "I think you were shaking just as hard as me at some points." He pressed his thumbs against him.

He laughed. "It's hard to keep rhythm like that. I don't know how you do it."

"Because you give me lots of practice, baby."

"You should give me more practice." Harry glanced at him, giving him a sly grin.

Draco stuck his tongue out at him.

"I mean you obviously like it." He teased.

The blonde bit his lip. "Yeah." He said softly. He moved his hands towards Harry's calves.

"Then why don't you bottom as much?"

Draco worried that lip. "Because...I feel like it's the more...bottoming is something the more feminine partner does..." He looked away, face flushing. "So when I bottom I feel..."

Harry growled. "It should be even. Neither of us should have to be the girl in this."

He recoiled slightly, watching the brunette. "That's not what I mean..."

"Then explain it, because the way it sounds to me is that you think because I'm smaller..."

"Harry, God damnit, no!" He felt his heart tighten. He wound his hand into the sheet. "I feel like I have to be dominant." Draco muttered.

"Why?" Harry turned himself over. "Why? Why can't it just be equal?" He sat up, pushing his glasses up onto his face. "Is that why you buy me all of these things, to prove that you're dominant over me?" He watched as the blonde's mouth worked silently.

"Harry, no. Why are you doing this?" Draco said quietly. He felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. "I'm not trying to buy you out to show dominance." He glanced up at Harry.

"Then why isn't it an equal thing?"

"It can be equal. It will be equal, please just stop." Draco muttered, reaching up and wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. He sniffed, getting off the bed, tossing the bottle of oil back in his bedside table. Draco wiped his hands off on the shirt he had been wearing. He opened his dresser drawer, pulling out a pair of pajama pants, pulling them on. He brushed away more tears as he made his way back to the bed, crawling up onto his side. "Maybe we should just go to bed." He said quietly, pulling the blankets up over his head, facing towards the wall.

"Why are you crying?"

Draco remained silent.

Harry pulled the blanket down. "Why are you crying?" He repeated.

"Because you're fucking mad at me and I don't want to fight anymore." He muttered, trying to pull the blanket back up. "You want it to be equal and I said it would be."

The brunette took a deep breath. "Stop crying." He ran his hand across Draco's back.

He sniffed. "I can't help it. I don't want you to be mad."

Harry rolled his eyes. He gripped Draco's shoulder, tilting him towards him. "I'm not mad. You said you would try to make things equal and I believe you. Stop crying." He ran his hand down the blonde's cheek, wiping tears. He leaned in and kissed him softly. "Do you want me to rub your back too?"

He shook his head. "No, I already put the stuff up." He took shuddering breath, using the heels of his palms to rub his eyes.

"Then what do you want?" Harry asked, watching him, his heart thudding knowing he had gotten Draco so upset.

He gave him a petulant look, a few more tears leaking from grey eyes. "Get some pajamas from my dresser and come snuggle me."

Harry laughed softly, kissing the blonde on the forehead. "I think I can manage that." He crawled from the bed, making his way to the dresser, selecting a pair and slipping them on. He turned the candles off before climbing back into the bed. He wrapped his arm around his lover, snuggling him up close. This was the first time he had held Draco this way. He kissed his shoulder. "Are you still upset?"

Draco sighed, wriggling into the boy. "No, I feel a lot better. I just hate that you were mad at me." He closed his eyes.

"I love you." Harry whispered against a sharp shoulder blade. "I'm sorry I didn't get to rub your back."

"I love you, too." Draco shrugged. "It's fine. Maybe we can just soak in the tub in the morning. I'm sure we will both be sore." He yawned. "Turn that light out so we can go to bed."

Harry obeyed, curling his arm around him tightly, settling his chin on Draco's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco stretched, shoulder blades clicking as he raised his arms above his head. He glanced at the brunette, who was perched on the granite countertop. The tub was filling with hot water.

"It's been a while since I've had a bath." Harry said quietly green eyes roaming his muscled back. "When the Triwizard tournament was going on, we had an egg we had to listen to a riddle from. But it was a mermaid egg, so when opened above water, it made this awful screech. Cedric gave me the password to use the prefects bathroom and that's how i figured it out."

"I wish we had that password still." Draco grinned, opening a cabinet and pulling out two containers. One of what looked like grains of salt, the other liquid soap. He unscrewed the top to the salt, reaching inside for a small scoop. "We'd never be sore after sex again." He laughed, pouring the salt into the running water.

"Maybe we could get it? Dennis Creevey is a Prefect. He would probably give it to me." Harry said softly, watching bubbles foam up in the water as Draco poured a cap full of the scented soap.

He turned towards Harry, moving between his knees. "Work your magic." He grinned, kissing him slowly. He reached up, pinching both nipples.

"Stop!" Harry squealed against his mouth.

"You always say that like I'm going to listen." Draco chided, repeating the action, biting at Harry's lip. He stepped back, evading a pair of pinching fingers. He flashed Harry a brilliant grin, turning the taps on the tub.

Harry gave him a petulant look as the blonde darted away from his retaliation. "You forget I'm fixing to be in close proximity to you." He laughed, rummaging for a hair tie, pulling his dark hair into a knot on the top of his head.

"I'll hold your head under the water." Draco warned playfully. "Come on, get in!" He pulled his pajama pants off, stepping slowly into the hot water.

He slipped off the counter, toying with the strings to his bottoms. "No you will not because I don't want my hair wet!" He said, pointing to his bun as he shucked the pants. Harry bit his lip as he made his way over to the tub, eyeing the blonde.

"I will do what I please." He said in a haughty voice, holding a hand out to help brace Harry has he entered the tub. Draco gripped the backs of Harry's calves pulling them up to rest against his own thighs.

Harry sighed, slipping down further into the water. "When haven't you?" He grinned, leaning his head back against the rim of the tub.

The blonde laughed, moving his hands along Harry's calves, squeezing them. "You've got me pegged don't you?"

"I can if you'd like." The brunette gave him a wicked grin.

"Harry!" Draco chastised, pinching the skin at the back of his knee, causing him to jerk.

"I can't help it, Draco! You make me say these things, isn't that what you've told me?" He bit his lower lip, laughing.

"I'm going to make you say some things, boy." He said in a low voice. Draco smoothed his hands up to his thighs.

Harry giggled, reaching out and grasping those hands. "Like what?" He asked, peering at him through a fringe a lashes.

"Like 'Oh Draco, I'm begging you, fuck my ass, please!'" He said in a Harry-like voice.

"Oh you wish." He laughed.

"You don't think I can?" Draco asked, leaning forward and plucking at his nipples.

"You're going to slosh water on the tile, Draco." Harry warned, eyes drifting shut as the blonde shifted around in the tub, pushing his legs up.

"Like I can't use a cleaning charm." He muttered, kissing along Harry's neck. He rubbed his budding erection between them.

Harry mewled, wet hands moving up to run through blonde locks. "Why do you feel so good?" He whispered.

Draco gave a breathy giggle, kissing him slowly. "I don't know. Are you complaining?" He continued to pull at each bud, rolling them.

"Absolutely not" He replied, returning the kiss, tongue flicking across Draco's lip. He slipped a hand between them, circling the blonde, stroking.

He hissed, rutting against the hand. "You just want to stroke each other off, Harry?" He asked, nipping at his earlobe.

Harry nodded. "Actually that doesn't sound bad." He giggled, hand gliding easily under the water.

"Well, as much as I'd like to bury myself in you right now, I don't want to hurt you." He said, walking his fingers down under the bubbles on Harry's chest, swirling around his belly button.

He lifted his mouth to capture Draco in a kiss, whimpering as he was tugged at. He felt his heart flutter, teasing at the blondes lips with his tongue until he was allowed entrance. He roamed his mouth languidly, free hand trailing up to flick at a pink nipple.

Draco laughed, teeth pressing against Harry's lip. "Stop."

"Make me." Harry countered, shifting in the tub, hooking his legs up on the sides of the tub.

The boy above him let out an exhasperated gasp, nipping his lip hard. "Don't tease me." He moved his hand lower, rubbing Harry's entrance slowly.

"Oh, I'd never do that, Draco." He moaned as teeth sank into the side of his neck. He wriggled against those fingers, the urge to have them inside him almost outweighing the soreness.

"Bullshit." He sucked at the skin at the crook of his neck. Draco slipped just the tip of his finger inside he brunette.

Harry whimpered, rutting slightly, swishing the water around.

"You're going to slosh water on the tile, Harry." He chided, grinning as he trailed kisses up his jawline. He pressed the finger in deeper, groaning.

"Can't you just cast a cleaning charm?" He teased.

Draco groaned again, kissing him. "God, I want to fuck you." He muttered, sucking at his lip. His grey eyes trailed upwards to give Harry a look.

"What about this salt you put in here?"

"Ughhhhh." He cried out, reaching back and pulling the plug at the bottom of the bath. "I want you so bad." He gave Harry a petulant look.

Harry rolled his eyes, giving Draco's nipple a tug. "We need lube anyway."

Draco took that as a greenlight, pulling the brunette carefully from the tub. He kissed him deeply, tongue roaming his mouth as he hastily dried them off. He scooped Harry up, pulling the bathroom door open.

"Draco!" Came his mothers voice from the living room. "Are you coming down stairs?"

Harry gave him a wide eyed look as they just stood in the hallway naked.

"I'll be down when I'm dressed, Mum!"

"Are you naked in the hall?" She called.

"Yes!"

"Well, don't be too long, I wouldn't want you to catch cold!"

Harry laughed, leaning in and kissing at his neck. "I won't." Draco growled softly, whipping his bedroom door open. He set Harry down. "We'll be down soon, Mum, okay?" He shut the door, clicking the lock. He gave the brunette a sizzling look. "I want you to get on that bed with your ass in the air." His heart threatened to pop out of his chest as the boy obeyed him, settling near the edge of the bed. He scoured for his wand, casting a quick silencing spell before moving towards Harry. He let out a breathy gasp as he moved his hands across smooth skin.

Harry looked at him, biting his lip. "What are you gonna do?" He murmured.

"What do you think I'm gonna do, baby?" He gave him a wink, pressing kisses along Harry's backside. He spread him gently, leaning in and giving his entrance a slow swipe with his tongue.

The brunette giggled, wriggling. "Well, whatever it is, get on with it!" He reached towards the bedside drawer, grabbing the bottle of lubricant. Harry moaned, as he felt the tip of Draco's tongue enter him.

Draco moved his hand down, grasping the bottle. He kept his mouth against his lover's entrance. He slicked his fingers, giving Harry's cock a quick tug. He trailed them upwards, pressing two just inside.

Harry whined, pushing against his hand. "More."

"Are you sure?" He asked, obeying, slipping them further.

"How will I be ready to take you if you don't stretch me." Harry giggled, biting his lip, spurring Draco on.

The blonde seated his fingers inside him, pressing against that knot. "I suppose you have a point." He moved in a steady rhythm, cock aching when the boy began to come undone. He groaned, pulling his fingers away, tugging the boy towards him. Draco slicked himself and pressed his tip against a pink entrance. "I want you."

Harry whimpered, face flushed. "Then have me."

"Mmm, baby!" Draco pushed into Harry, hand gripping his hip. He moved hard and fast, pouring himself into him. "I can't believe this, I love you so much. I can't get over that I get to make love to you every day." He rained kisses down on smooth skin, pounding against him.

"I can't believe it either. I love you too, Draco. Now come!" Harry chided, stroking himself quickly.

.O.O.O.O.

A few days passed, the new year was drawing close.

"I'm going to using a sticking charm to permanently fix scarves to your necks, so you can stop leaving those marks all over each other!" Narcissa chastised, eyeing the pair as she entered the living room, finding them sprawled out together on the couch.

Harry felt his face flame up, pulling the book he was reading up to cover his red cheeks.

"I'll admit, I do get a little carried away." Draco said, setting his book down on the table, looking at his mother. "I think we are going to get tattoos today, Mum. Care to join?" He grinned.

She grimaced. "What are you, fifteen again, Draco? Giving hickeys, trying to get tattoos?" She settled into an armchair, peering at Harry. "What about you, Harry?"

He moved the book. "This is the first I'm hearing of the tattoos." He gave her a smile. "But maybe if you give him a good prodding he will lay off my neck."

Narcissa wrinkled up her nose, eyeing moving back to her son. "Why would you get more tattoos?" Dark eyes wandered to his forearm, where the Dark Mark could barely be made out.

"What if I want to get this covered?"

"You'll have to go to Diagon Alley, because Muggle ink won't cover it. After your father tried to decect the first time, he went to try and get it covered in a Muggle shop, to try and avoid detection by other Death Eaters. All of the ink was gone within days." She explained.

Draco frowned. "Well, I guess that's what we will have to go. We can just wear our hoods up and walk quickly."

"Hopefully no one will notice you." She said softly. "I don't know why it would even cross your mind to ask me to join." She laughed.

He gave her and eyeroll. "You never know, you are a changed woman."

.O.O.O.O.

"What are you getting?" Harry asked as he pulled on a hoodie.

"I'm going to get your name in cursive." He flashed him a brillant grin.

"You are not!" He gaped, his hood being tugged up onto his head.

"No. I'm saving that for my arse cheek." The blonde shimmied his coat onto his shoulders. "I've an idea, it will be a quote." Draco reached forward, zipping Harry into his coat. "Are you really going to get one with me?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I mean why not?" He took his boyfriends hands, preparing to apparate. "Does it hurt?"

The blonde shrugged. "It doesn't feel good." He kissed his forehead. "Ready? When we get there, keep your head down, okay?"

He took a deep breath, nodding. They apparated, Harry squeezed his eyes shut, clutching Draco's hands. They landed on the hard cobblestone, sliding in the snow.

Draco gripped him tightly, steading him. He glanced up, gathering their barings. Threading his arm through Harry's he lead them down an alleyway.

"How far is it?" Harry asked quietly as they walked. "Did you come here when you got your Dark Mark?"

"Shh!" Draco hissed, looking around as they passed witches and wizards. "And no, it was a shop in Knockturn Alley." They walked down a few steps. "I will tell you about it when we get to the shop."

"You're right, probably shouldn't be yelling about it." He chuckled, gripping at Draco's arm as they crossed a rather slick spot of pavement.

"I wish we could go to Slugs and Jiggers, there is stuff I need." Draco muttered as they passed the shop, a few barrels sitting outside it's doors, each emitting puffs of smoke.

"Maybe if this goes well, we can stop in." Harry glanced up, trying his best to be inconspicuous.

"Maybe." They rounded a corner, the small building, stuffed between a resale shop and a discount broom store coming into view. Draco tugged the brunette closer.

"Harry...It's Harry Potter!"

"Fuck."

They hurried along, the shop coming closer and closer, people were starting to look up. Draco all but pulled him down the stone covered path.

"Harry! Is that Draco Malfoy you're with? Have you really made a reconcilation?"

"They are holding hands, they must be a couple!"

The flash of a camera caused Draco to growl. "Back off!" He warned as a photographer started to follow them.

"I'm from Witch Weekly, the women are dying to know, how long have you been lovers?" A tall, gangly wizard with a notepad and a quill.

"Why does it matter?" Harry asked, looking at the wizard, the flash from another camera setting spots in his eyes.

"We have no comments, thank you." Draco said loudly, yanking the door to the shop open and all but shoving Harry inside. He glanced at the shopkeep. "Lock the door."

The wizard looked them over, obeying when he saw the flashing cameras outside. "What's going on out there?" He stood up, coming closer. His dark eyes wandering up to the scar on Harry's head. "Harry Potter?"

The brunette nodded.

"You must be a Malfoy." He surveyed Draco. "I take it that's paparazzi out there?"

The pair nodded again.

The shopkeep waved his wand, the blinds shutting the crowd out.

"Thank you!" Draco said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem." The man stuck his hand out, covered in tattoo's and symbols out to the boys, who each shook it. "So what can I do for you?"

Draco fished a worn piece of paper with the words 'ad pugnam in finem' scribbled in a hand Harry knew to be Snapes.

He looked at the blonde. "What does it mean?"

"Fight to The End." He swallowed. "That's what he did." Harry had told him the story of their Potions professors last hours, how he had worked this entire time to save each of them. "It's from a letter he sent me, the summer before the War started, when I was told I would have to kill Dumbledore." Draco handed the scrap to the tattoo artist. "I want this over my Dark Mark. It's faded, I've had it pretty much removed." He shrugged out of his coat, hanging it up. He rolled his sleeve up and showed the nearly clear skin.

"You were the one who killed Dumbledore...well was supposed to kill him?" The man asked, running a hand over Dracos' forearm. "I'm not judging you, I just never get to hear the actual stories. Only the lies they put in the Prophet. You can call me, Noah, by the way." He returned to his desk, rummaging around and producing some papers Draco had to fill out.

"Good to meet you, Noah. We're full of stories." Harry said, grinning.

He chuckled, smoothing his beard. "I can only imagine what you've under your sleeve, Potter." He took the scrap of paper further into the shop, stating he was going to make a copy of it so Draco could have his original.

Draco's hand flicked across the paper, his signature neat and tidy. "What are you getting, lover boy?" He asked, filling in the date.

"A Lily." Harry simply stated.

He smiled, setting the quill down. "Where?" Draco smoothed his hand down Harry's arm.

He reached up and placed his hand over his heart. "I figured here would be a pretty good spot."

"I couldn't agree more!" Draco beamed. "Are you nervous?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure it's not the worst pain I've felt."

"No, not by a long shot. But it's a different kind of pain." Draco glanced back up, seeing Noah returning with the part of Draco's letter.

"Are you getting something too, Potter?" Noah asked. Harry nodded, explaining what he was wanting.

"I'm glad that you two decided to come to me. Come on back." Noah led them behind the tall desk towards a set of sectioned off rooms. "Don't be startled when someone comes through the back door. It's not the paparazzi, it's my wife." Noah located a spare seat for Harry to sit in.

Draco settled into a long black chair, crossing his ankles and eyeing Harry. "You going to hold my hand, baby?"

"You need me to?" Harry asked, pulling his legs up to sit indian style in the chair. Noah returned with a tray, small cups, ink and a few thin sheets of paper.

The blonde laughed, rolling his sleeve up higher on his arm. "Maybe I just want you to hold me my hand." He puckered his lips up, making a kissing sound.

Noah pulled some gloves, on starting to explain what he was doing. He wiped the area the new tattoo was going clean. "So...if you don't mind me asking, where do they do these?"

Draco shook his head. "It's no problem, I'm an open book at this point." He watched as the artist placed a transfer of the words onto his forearm. "There is a shop in Nocturn Alley. When I turned sixteen, they forced me down there to get it."

"Another question, how did you get it off?" Noah asked, dark eyes meeting grey. "It's cursed ink they use."

He nodded, then laughed softly. "This is going to sound crazy, but I've been going to a Muggle doctor. They removed it with these things called lasers. Weird little contraption they use, looks a bit like a weapon. They press it to your skin and this little red light takes the top few layers of skin off where the ink is." He watched as Noah began assembling his equipment. "I was surprised that It came off as well as it did. My mother said that Muggle tattoo ink won't hold over the area."

Noah shook his head. "No. See, while that ink is cursed, in that it allowed Him to call you to him at any moment. Regular wizarding ink allows for tattoo movement, as I've sure you've seen." He turned a knob, his freshly assembled tattoo gun whizzing to life. "Muggle and Wizarding tattooing are remarkably similar. I mean there's not really a way to automate it, it's still a skill that has to be hand applied." He dipped the gun into a pot of ink. "But ink difference is what let's me cover this Dark Mark." Noah used his free hand to wipe some petroleum jelly on the skin. "Ready?"

Draco nodded, watching as the needles in the gun entered his skin.

"Romilda Vane once thought I had a Hippogriff tattoo across my chest in 6th year." Harry said above the hum of the gun.

The blonde grimaced at the word Hippogriff. "Really? Why would she ever even think that? Where would you have gotten a tattoo at sixteen?"

"You got what you deserved from Buckbeak, you provoked him." Harry said, causing Draco to eyeroll. "I would never get a Hippogriff tattooed anywhere on me no matter what age I am."

"You gonna get my name on your neck?" Draco teased, leaning his head against the cushioned back of the chair.

"No." Harry scrunched his nose up.

"Why not? I said I'd get yours on my ass cheek."

"You're being a prat."

Draco laughed, turning back to the work on his arm.

"You two haven't been together very long have you?" Noah asked, not looking up, wiping the black stained skin.

"Almost six months. Why?" Harry asked.

He chuckled softly. "Because the way you talk to each other. Remember to keep that sort of thing up. My wife and I have been together for 10 years. We started dating in our 5th year. I used to give her the kind of shit you two give each other." He laughed again, dipping into the pot once more. "Well, I still do, when she returns you'll see."

"How old are you?" Harry shifted in his seat, his legs tingling.

"Twenty-five. I was in the year above Fred and George Weasley." He sprayed some solution on the reddened skin of Draco's arm. "My wife is actually Angelina's older sister."

"Small world. You weren't in Gryffindor, I take it, because I feel like you'd be familiar."

Noah shook his head. "Ravenclaw." He continued to work the gun across, the outline of the words over halfway complete. "Are you doing okay, Malfoy?" He asked.

Draco nodded, looking up when he heard a door clicking.

"I thought you didn't have any appointments, No. Why are there so many people loitering out in the front of the shop?" A black haired woman asked, two totes in each hand. Her dark skin flushed pink from the cold. She set the totes on a table near the back, pulling a scarf from around her neck. "Harry Potter? In our shop, I never thought I'd see the day." She grinned, extending a hand to him.

He shook it. "Nice to meet you! I heard you're Angelina's sister."

She nodded. "Oh yes! I'm Adrianne by the way. You've heard she and George are to be married! Got engaged over the holiday!" She swept her eyes over Draco momentarily, mouth opening slightly, then refraining.

"That's brilliant! No we haven't had a chance to speak with him yet!" He watched as she returned to the back. "They both getting tattoos, husband?" Adrianne asked, putting a few rolls of paper towels in the cabinet.

"Harry had said something about getting his nipples pierced, think you could hook him up, baby?" Noah asked, wiping Draco again.

The blonde lit up, grin nearly taking his entire face. "Do it!"

Harry gawked at him, turning red. "No!"

Adrianne gave him a grin. "It's really not that bad."

"I've mine done." Noah added, setting his tattoo gun down on the table, switching out the needle to a shader.

Harry scrubbed a hand down his face. "I'm not getting a tattoo and my nipples pierced. You'd never leave alone." He said, eyeing the blonde.

He giggled, sitting up slightly. "Come on!" Draco egged.

"Stop peer pressuring me, Draco!" He teased. "Why don't you do it?" He countered.

Draco gave him a contemplative look. "Maybe." He winced as his skin was tugged. "Maybe we can come back and get them together." He grinned.

Harry sighed.

Adrienne came by after some time, handing Harry the same set of papers that Draco had had to fill out earlier. She also gave him a large book of flash, telling him to find something similar to what he was wanting. He flicked through the catalogue, eyeing a traditional style. It resembled something that he would imagine a sailor would collect on his body. He ran his fingers across it, it was orange in the photo with dark green leaves and a thin black border surrounding the whole flower. Harry carefully removed it from the page, closing the book and setting it on top, handing it back to the woman. He felt a wave of nerves wander up his stomach at the thought of knowing he would have another scar on his body to memorialize his mother. "You doing okay?" He asked Draco.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's not bad, just a lot of tugging." He let out a hiss as his now raw skin was wiped with a towel. "And it's just...a little raw." Draco pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I think I need a haircut, I'm starting to look like you with this long hair." He stuck his tongue out.

"What's wrong with long hair?" Noah asked, dipping into the pot once more, giving the piece of art a few more tweaks. "Don't want to match Harry, here?" He teased.

Draco grimaced. "I don't want to start looking like my father is all." He laughed, letting out a long breath of air when the tattoo was finally finished.

Noah gave it one last soak, wiping all the excess ink and blood away. "Well, thoughts?" He asked, setting down the gun and tossing the stack of paper towels he had accumulated in a bin.

"It's absolutely brillant." The blonde said, bringing his arm closer, examining it. "I love it." He returned the slightly swollen limb back so Noah could apply a thin layer of ointment, then wrapping it in cling wrap.

"I'm glad to hear it." Noah stood up, stretching his legs. He began cleaning up the area. "I'm going out back to have a smoke and get the feelin' back in my legs, then I'll be around to get you set up, alright, Harry?"

He nodded, standing as well, feeling a few clicks in his lower back. He ran his fingers through Draco's hair, smoothing it out of his face. "I've a few toffees in my pocket, you want one?" He grinned.

Draco laughed softly, sitting up and holding his hand out. "Doesn't sound too bad actually." He accepted a sweet, unwrapping it and tossing it into his mouth. "You need to eat a few before he starts, it can do wonky things to your stomach if it's empty." He stood up, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

He obeyed, putting the candy in. "Do you really want me to get my nipples pierced?" Harry asked after a few moments.

Draco tugged at the end of Harry's hoodie. "I don't see why not." He said quietly, grey eyes gleaming with mischief. "I think it would be fun to tug on them."

Harry blushed. "I don't think I could go for that and a tattoo in the same haul." He bit his lip. "All in the same area."

"Speaking of area, you need to take this off." The blonde said, gesturing.

He lifted the hoodie up and over his head, leaving him in a long sleeve grey shirt. "I'm waiting to take this off, I don't fancy sitting around the shop with no shirt on."

"Well, why not?" Draco said, pinching him on the hip.

Harry gave him a chastising look. "It's cold."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, you just don't trust me."

Harry flashed a sly little grin, looking up as Noah returned to the building, walking to a sink and washing his hands. The artist picked up the piece of flash Harry had chosed, taking it to a large table where a quill carefully transfered it to a thin sheet of paper.

"You're a shit, Harry." Draco muttered, fishing into the hoodie he was holding for another piece of candy.

The brunette winked, settling onto the black chair. "You wanting to keep this, this orange color?" Noah asked him, gathering another set of needles, cups and paper towels.

"Yeah, with maybe some red towards the centers of the petals." He said, watching as the man selected a few bottles of ink. He felt nervous, wishing he had any idea of what to expect. Harry turned his head to face Draco, who was curled up in the chair, the book of flash now in his lap.

Draco looked up, feeling green eyes on him. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Nervous." He admitted, flushing slightly when Noah instructed him to take his shirt off. He sat up and allowed him to press the transfer sheet to the section of chest that his heart lied under.

Draco shifted the chair closer as Harry went to examine the soon to be image inprinted on his skin.

The brunette nodded, heart fluttering as he returned to his chair, settling into it. He draped his shirt over his stomach, to hide his self harm scars. He smiled when Draco reached forward to clasp his hand.

"I'd like to say it won't be bad, but I don't know about how it feels on the chest. Here is the only place I've ever been tattooed." Draco bit his lip as Noah set his tattoo gun up again.

The man looked at Harry. "It's not good." He chuckled. "Neither of the ones I have on my chest have been a walk in the park." He made Harry jump at the buzz of the gun in the cup of ink. "We can take breaks, because it can get tiring, okay?"

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath as jelly was rubbed onto a section of his skin. He worried his lower lip as the needle dug into him. "It's not too bad, at the moment." He gave a breathy little laugh. "I've had worse." He shifted his legs slowly, bringing his knees up.

They talked as the tattoo progressed, discussing why the paparazzi found it necessary to chase Harry and Draco, the business they were working on with George, and the state of the wizarding world post war. He found that all the conversation helped distract him from the irritation.

Draco squeezed his hand tightly as the final bits of color were added. Harry's chest bright red and raw. "It looks really good, Harry."

The brunette tried to look down to see the progress. "It's a bit hard to see like this, but what I can see look's brilliant."

"Once the swelling and redness goes away, the orange will come out more." Noah said, giving him a final wipe down. "It did come out pretty good, not to toot my own horn or anything." He said, laughing.

Adrianne came out of an office to survey the newly finished piece of art. "Is this for your Mum, Harry?" She asked.

He nodded as Noah spread ointment on the sore skin. "I think she'd like it." He sat up, standing slowly, his legs tingling from sitting so long. He moved to the mirror, gasping softly when he saw it. Bright orange with the little bit of red he asked for, as he looked further into the design, he noticed the letters L.P wound into the veins in one of the leaves. He turned to Noah. "Are these her initials?"

He nodded, cleaning up. "I figured that would be a nice way to pay homage."

"Thank you so much, I'd never even thought of something like that."

"That's why I'm the artist." He laughed, giving Harry a wink. "Now come sit down so I can get wrapped and get you on your way." Noah looked at his wife. "Can you go see how the situation is out there. It's been a few hours, hopefully most of them have scattered." He pulled a few pieces of cling wrap from the dispenser, taping them in a square around Harry's tattoo.

She made her way to the front of the shop, peeking around the blinds. "Theres still loads of them. Blimey, what do they want? How many pictures of you lot could they possibly need?"

Draco shrugged. "We wonder the same thing all the time." He stood up to help Harry back into his shirt, making sure it didn't snag on the tape. "We really do thank you for locking the door and shutting the blinds."

"It's no problem." Noah said softly, taking his gloves off and washing his hands. "If you want, you can just head out the back way when we are done. It leads to an alleyway, they shouldn't be back there."

Harry shrugged back into his hoodie and coat, handing Draco a few galleons, he had insisted earlier that he would pay for his half. The blonde tipped Noah, telling him to get himself and Adrianne a pint for having to put up with them. The pair laughed, shaking Draco's hand.

"We will be back soon, well maybe after school is done so Harry can get those nipples fixed up." Draco teased, as they neared the back entrance of the shop.

They stepped into the alleyway, seeing that it was nearly dusk. Draco glanced at his watch. "We were in there forever. Do we want to risk going to the apothocary?" He asked Harry, turning to him and grasping his hand.

"That's up to you, can't you just order for them to deliver?" Harry asked, glancing up and down the alley, which was empty beside an older witch who was sweeping snow from the doorway of her shop.

Draco grumbled. "Yeah, I suppose I can. I wanted to look for a few things for school, but I'll just look through the catalogue. You ready to go home then?"

Harry nodded, stomach in knots at the thought of apparating on an empty gut. He gripped the blondes hand hard as they took off. He felt his stomach lurch as they traveled. "Oh no." He muttered.

"Oh no, what?" He heard Draco's voice faintly in the background as he was squeezed. They landed on the porch of Draco's apartment, Harry turning immediately and getting sick in the dead landscaping.

"What's wrong!" Draco cried out, watching the boy retch into the bushes. "What happened?"

Harry wiped his mouth, feeling embarrassed as he turned back to the blonde.

"What happened?" He repeated, pulling Harry close.

"Well, I apparated on an empty stomach. It's the same effect as getting car sick, I suppose." He explained.

Draco scoffed, pushing him inside the empty house. "Why didn't you tell me! I'd have gotten you some food, Harry!" He shut the door, pulling the brunette out of his coat. He kissed his forehead. "You're all clammy. Baby, I wish you'd have said something." He flicked his wand, a few lights turning on. "Lena!" Draco called softly. The small elf appeared, wearing a child sized house coat.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Can you put a pot of tomato soup on?" He asked, watching as she nodded. "Thank you!" Draco gripped Harry's hand tightly, guiding him to the downstairs bathroom. He pushed the boy to sit on the toilet seat as he rummaged in the small linen cabinet, grabbing a washcloth and running it under the cold water. He gave Harry a petulant look. "I wish you would have told me."

"I didn't even think about it. We had had those sweets and I thought that maybe it was enough." He said quietly as a cool cloth was pressed to the sides of his face. "I think it was just that in combination with the tattoo, because usually I just get a little dizzy, never sick." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

Draco cupped his chin with his free hand. "Don't be sorry, I just feel terrible that you got sick." He moved the rag across Harry's forehead. "We'll get something on your stomach and then we can take the wrap off our tattoos. Then we can lay in bed."

He nodded. "Thank you for taking such good care of me. I know I tell you that a lot.."

Draco kissed the tip of his nose. "Don't worry about it. I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives."


	13. Chapter 13

"See, if we had a telly, then we could watch a movie." Harry said softly, curled up against him.

"If it weren't so late, I'm stupid enough to go buy one just so we could do that." Draco smoothed his hand down Harry's side.

The brunette laughed, turning onto his back, looking at him. "I wouldn't want you to do it." He pulled the blanket up around him. "It just makes a nice way to pass the time."

Draco leaned in and kissed him. "Laying here kissing on you is enough to pass the time, I think." He trailed his hand across his chin.

Harry grinned. "You're such a sap, Malfoy,"

The blonde pinched him. "Oh, you'd rather me be a mean shit all the time then?" He pinched him once more.

"You, a mean shit?" Harry let out a squeal when he was pinched hard. "I'd never believe it!"

Draco rolled his eyes, pressing his forehead to Harry's. "I've always been pleasant to you." He grinned, tickling up his side.

"Oh my god your eyes should be brown you're so full of shit!" He wriggled, trying to evade tickling hands.

The blonde laughed, nipping at his lower lip. "Well, I suppose there's been a few times where I may have been just a little mean." He kissed him slowly, trailing his hand under Harry's shirt. He grinned when he felt the boy squirm.

Harry returned the kiss, flicking his tongue out to touch Draco's lip, roaming carefully when mouth opened. He reached up, dragging his hand through blonde hair.

"I love snogging you, I don't know why we don't do it all the time." Draco murmured, walking his fingers across a sharp hipbone.

"Because sometimes I need to use my mouth." He said, tilting his head when a pair of lips pressed to his jawline.

"I can think of a few things you can use that mouth for."

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Hmm?" Was hummed against Harry's ear, a tongue tracing it's shell.

"You're so bad."

He laughed, hand smoothing futher into the shirt to tug at a nipple. "Me? I thought we've been over this, Harry." He grinned wickedly as the brunette pressed into his hand.

"Is there one moment where you can keep your hands off me?" Harry asked, biting his lip as his nipple was circled slowly.

Grey eyes wandered down to a growing lump in pajama pants. "No, and I don't really see any complaints from you, Mr. Potter." He trailed his hand down, cupping him.

Harry growled, green eyes darkening. "Aren't I supposed to be sick? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of me?"

"You want me to take care of you?" Draco said, sitting up on his knees and pressing kisses along the exposed skin of his abdomen. He hooked his fingers into the sides of Harry's pants, eyes flickering up.

"Draco..." He whispered, propping himself up on his elbows. His brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sucking at the spot directly above the drawstring.

"I don't think I'm up for having sex." He felt his face flush.

He pulled the pants down slowly, kissing each section of exposed skin. "Who said we were having sex." Draco sucked at each side of his thighs. "Aren't I supposed to be taking care of you?" He let out a little gasp when Harry's length popped forward. He drug the tip of his tongue across his sac, grey eyes flickering up to meet green.

Harry groaned, biting his lip. "Are you sure?"

Draco let out a breathy laugh. "Yes, baby, I'm sure. I will survive one time." He pressed his tongue flat against the brunette, dragging upwards to swallow him down. He felt his own cock twitch when Harry whimpered.

"Oh Merlin." Harry whispered, running a hand through his own hair.

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking him slowly, reveling in the sounds the boy made. Draco wrapped his hand around the base, grinning when he felt Harry shiver below him.

"Why are you so good at this?" Harry moaned, covering his face as he trembled uncontrollably.

"Am I?" He drew circles around the tip. "I love it when you shake like that."

"Fuck." He let out a breathy gasp. Harry slipped his hand under his tee-shirt, playing with his nipple.

"Pull that shirt up and let me see." Draco instructed, swallowing him down, sucking hard.

Harry cried out, shuddering hard. He obeyed, lifting his top and watching grey eyes cloud as he ran the tip of his finger around a pink nub.

"God, keep trembling like that." He bit at the insides of Harry's thighs.

"I can't help it." He said in a quiet voice.

"I've never seen you do this, I love it." Draco said, pressing kisses up his length, laughing when the brunette shivered.

Harry gave a little giggle. "You never suck me off long enough to see it, I suppose." He bit his lip, tugging at his nipple.

"I'm going to blow you any chance I get now that I know this." Draco grinned, sucking his tip. "In the shower, in the corridor.."

"You can't go down on me in the corridor!" Harry cried out.

"Watch me." Draco sucked him hard, feeling it twitch hard in his mouth. "You close, baby?"

"Yes." Harry whimpered, face flushed.

The blonde growled, smoothing his hand up and to tug at Harry's neglected nipple, causing one last violent shiver, the boy moaning, coming undone into Draco's mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."Harry whispered, snapping his eyes shut as he came hard. "Oh Dray!"

He swallowed, pressing kisses to each of Harry's thighs. "Any good?"

Harry laughed running his hands through his dark hair. "Oh my God, I got an ab workout from shaking, how much harder do I need to toot your horn!"

Draco gave him a wicked smile. "I just like the satisfaction of hearing you say it." He pulled Harry's pajamas back up, slithering his way beside the boy. He peered at the ointment slick skin on Harry's new tattoo. He pressed himself against Harry's side.

The brunette eyed him. "All that from sucking me off?" He asked, feeling Draco rigid against his hip. He accepted a long kiss, his lip nipped at hard.

Draco nodded, lips trailing across his jawline. "I can't help it." He reached for Harry's hand, dragging it across his hardness.

"Sit on my lap and I'll stroke you off, If you want." Harry said, snaking his way into boxers and gripping him tightly.

"Or I could just fuck that mouth of yours." Draco said, obeying, taking his pants off and straddling the brunette.

He laughed. "I don't think so." He dripped some spit into his hand, reaching out and slicking him.

"God, why not." Draco whimpered, rutting against his hand.

"Because you have no control and will gag me."

The blonde flashed a brilliant grin. "You might like it." He went pink in the cheeks at a particularly delicious flick of Harry's wrist.

"Being gagged? I don't think so." Harry smoothed his free hand along Draco's backside.

"You ever been choked, Harry?"

"Yes, and so have you so..."

He rolled his eyes. "I mean like a good choke..."

Harry rolled his eyes, swiveling his palm around Draco's tip. "No. But we're not trying it out tonight."

Grey eyes flashed mischeviously. "So you're saying you'd try?"

The brunette scoffed. "Why are you talking so much! Shouldn't you be paying more attention?"

Draco let out a breathy laugh. "I'm talking so much so that I don't come all over the place in five seconds." He shifted, his face red at this point, slowly pumping into the hand that was wrapped around him.

Harry bit his lip. "Isn't that the point?" He said softly.

He groaned, jaw taut. "I want to come in your mouth." He said so quietly Harry almost didn't hear him.

He let go, shifting up onto his elbows, shaking his hair back. "Does it taste bad?" He asked, blushing.

Draco laughed, gripping his length, stroking. "I won't lie and say it's good." He swallowed hard. "It's not bad."

Harry gave him a slightly apprehensive look. He leaned forward, flicking his tongue out.

He gaped, dragging a hand through his blonde locks, tapping his cock against that tongue. "Merlin, Harry."

The brunette giggled, green eyes wandering up to meet blown grey ones. "You close?" He whispered.

He nodded, mouth still open as he shifted forward slightly, pressing the tip between his lovers lips.

Harry felt slightly nervous, really unsure what was about to happen. He sucked, locking Draco's gaze.

He shuddered violently, Harry's name falling from his lips as he spilled into his mouth. Draco whimpered softly, heart thudding when he saw him swallow. "You're so hot." He muttered, leaning in and kissing him hard. He shifted away from him, scrounging for his pants.

Harry laughed, watching him as he settled beside him once more.

"What are you laughing for, Potter?" He asked, pulling the brunette close.

"The things' you say sometimes." He said, snuggling up to him, taking his glasses off.

"I can't help that you're ridiculously attractive." Draco said, kissing his shoulder.

He giggled. "Is that what it is?" He reached out, turning the lights off, pulling the blankets up. "At least we will sleep really good tonight."

"That's for sure. I love how even the most basic of thing's is amazing with you."

Harry grinned. "You're welcome." He squealed as his side was pinched.

"I love you, good night baby."

.O.O.O.O.

Harry toyed with his necklace, watching Draco drag his fingertips across rows of clothes in his closet. "I'm sad we have to go back to school tomorrow." He said softly.

"I know, that's why I want to go out and have a decent date before we're stuck with Hogsmede dates and candlelight dinners in our bunks." He pulled two shirts, holding them up to the light.

"I like our candlelight dinners." Harry said, giving him a petulant look.

"I do too baby, but I want to take you out and show you off, even if it's just in Muggle London." He bit his lip, deciding on a silver colored button-up. Draco glanced over his shoulder, pulling his tee shirt off. "What do you want to do?"

Harry watched him undress, eyes wandering up his muscled back. "We could go see a movie, those are always fun." He tugged at the sleeve of his dark red sweater.

"That like the television?" He asked, turning to face the brunette, buttoning the garment.

"Yeah, it's just a room with lots of seats and a big screen. They dim the lights and play a film on the screen." He explained, running a hand through his hair, taking the tie off his wrist and pulling his hair up.

"Dim the lights you say?" Draco flashed him a quick grin. He carefully rolled his sleeves up, crossing the room to plant a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Yes, or else how will you see the film?" He grimaced. "I love that 'dark room' is all you took from that."

Draco laughed, reaching up and toying with Harry's necklace. "I can't help it. The idea of snogging you in a dark room turns me on." He plucked at the collar of the brunettes sweater. "But I want to go out to dinner first."

.O.O.O.O.

Harry bit his lip hard as they were seated, his heart thrumming with nerves.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked softly, scooting up to the table. He watched Harry's eyes roam their surroundings as the hostess gave them menus'.

"I've never been anywhere nice like this." Harry looked down, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

The blonde chuckled, reaching out to take his hand. "Don't be nervous, Harry!"

He gave a breathy laugh, biting his lip again, looking at Draco. "I just don't want to use the wrong fork or something."

"It's not that kind of place." He smiled, turning to order them some drinks when a waitress approached them. "The last thing I would do would be to bring you to a place that you were out of sorts in." Draco played with the boys fingers, watching the candlelight flicker over his pink cheeks.

"I've no etiquette, I'm a heathen." He giggled.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "No you're not." He picked up his menu. "You can teach me about Muggle things, and I can teach you how to pretend you're part of the upper elite? Deal?"

He nodded.

"I say pretend, because there's nothing good about the upper elite. I'm much rather be down here with you heathens." He winked, blowing him a kiss.

Harry laughed. "Fine then." He worried his lower lip, eyes drifting along prices on the cream colored pages of his menu.

Draco growled. "Don't look at the prices for the love of Merlin." He glanced up at the waitress as she returned with their drinks. He told her they were still deciding.

"I can't help it." He said in a small voice.

"Baby, I'm taking you on a date, our first...actual date. You think I'm worried about what I spend?" Draco said, lifting his glass to his lips.

Harry gripped the tiny plastic straws in his drink, stirring it. "I know, it just still feels new."

"Well drink some of that so you can relax." He said, grey eyes roaming his face.

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a sip, the whisky stinging his tongue. "You're a shit."

"Are you getting steak?" Draco asked, setting his glass down, grinning.

He shrugged. "May as well."

"You need the protein." Draco said, picking at his cloth napkin.

"No, you give me all the protein I need."

"Harry Potter!" He grinned, biting his lip. "In a public place, I never thought you ask."

Harry laughed, cheeks turning pink. "No! That's not what I meant!"

He took another drink, grey eyes gleaming.

"You're a shit." Harry repeated, shifting in his seat when the waitress approached them once more.

..

"I'm upset that we never got to do any furniture shopping." Draco said, taking a bite of his baked potato.

"We kind of forgot all about it." Harry shrugged, looking up at the blonde. "It's not as though we will be moving out the second we get home from school. I have some thing's I've to get from the Burrow."

"Do you want to go back there and stay for a while until we get settled in?"

He shook his head slightly. "No, not really." He bit his lip. "But then again, I don't want to be forward and just assume that I can move right into your mothers."

Draco chuckled, taking a sip. "I think my Mum just figured that's what would happen." He winked. "Makes for an easy move in if we get an apartment nearby."

Harry wriggled in his seat, cutting another section of his steak.

"What?"

"I just feel like I'm being precocious." He flickered his green eyes upwards to meet Draco's.

"Baby, you're fine. My Mum has no problem with us staying there or you staying with us." Draco smiled. "Don't worry."

Harry bit his lip. "I'll try." He tried to calm the nerves in his stomach, taking another drink.

"You look really handsome tonight." Draco remarked, making the brunette smile.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Do I?" He asked, grey eyes gleaming.

Harry nodded, popping a piece of food into his mouth. "I still can't believe we get to be together." He said quietly.

Draco laughed. "Harry, you say that all the time."

"Well it's true. Think about it."

"When did you know?" Draco asked, feeling his heart tighten as he watched Harry.

"Know what?" He asked, sheepish.

"That you wanted to be with me?" He was the one to wriggle in his seat this time.

Harry set his fork down, playing with his cloth napkin. "Okay, so..." He gave a sly little grin, causing Draco stomach to lurch. "When Hermione punched you in the face...you hit the ground pretty hard. I didn't feel bad for her hitting you, because you deserved it." He paused, worrying his lower lip. "But I felt...this weird tug in my guts, that I needed to go comfort you and I didn't know why." Harry felt strange telling him this tale. "I...I wasn't attracted you...I just felt like I needed to go to you." He swallowed. "I guess that's really not an accurate answer to your question."

Draco wrinkled his nose up at the memory of the girl hitting him. He then let out a soft chuckle, reaching forward and grasping his hand. "Then go on, tell me more."

Harry bristled, cheeks turning pink as he thought. "Um...fifth year. I had just really started to...feel things...If that makes sense..." His face heated even more. "I was really starting to wonder what I was going on because I was trying my hardest to be with Cho Chang..." He pressed his hand to his mouth, squeezing his face. "But you looked so fucking good in that Inquisitorial Squad getup." He muttered, watching the blonde's eyes light up. "So I think that's why I was so aggressive towards you that year. I think...I think I thought that I could just punch these feelings away." His eyes wandered up to blonde locks, eyeing the scar that could be seen at his hairline.

"Did you wank over me?" He asked, taking a drink, heart thudding dully in his chest.

"Draco!" Harry chastised. "I tried not to, and when I did I felt so guilty. Why was I doing this? Why was I thinking about you when all we did was torture each other?" He bit his lip. "Why did I feel this way about someone who hated me." He kept his eyes trained on his plate, throat thick suddenly. "So I persued other girls, trying to get away from thoughts of you."

"Don't be upset, Harry." Draco squeezed his hand.

"It just feels strange to talk about it. I never even thought to discuss how I was feeling about my sexuality with anyone." He gave a little laugh, swinging glassy eyes up to meet Draco's. "Could you imagine if I'd have told anyone I was attracted to Draco Malfoy? Hogwarts would have collasped in upon itself." He swallowed once more. "When did you know?"

"From the beginning." Draco stated simply.

"What do you mean, from the beginning?" Harry asked, trying to get a grip on himself when he saw their waitress approaching.

"I mean, from the beginning." He said once more, flashing the woman a smile, telling her they were doing fine. "Do you remember the first time we met? I asked you to be my friend and you pretty much told me no. I couldn't figure out why you would pick Weasley over me." He downed the rest of his drink. "I felt so bad for the longest time, that I couldn't even get Harry Potter to be my friend. I made it my mission to take it out on you, until I really was supposed to be taking it out on you, then I lost all my nerve." He gave a breathy laugh. "All of those people, Crabbe, Goyle...Pansy...I never wanted them around. I was a Malfoy, they wanted to be my friend for recognition. I only ever wanted you."

Harry let out a soft gasp.

Draco shrugged. "I was surrounded by all these people...who I wanted nothing to do with. They couldn't have the kinds of conversation I wanted. We were so trapped for so long, Harry." He grimaced. "I just wanted your companionship for a long time. It was the Yule Ball that I realized I was attracted to you. I was so mad that you had that Patil girl on your arm." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his thoughts together. "I remember you looked so handsome...and so awkward with her. I felt so stupid because all I wanted was to dance with you and I couldn't." He took a bite of now cold food, chewing slowly to keep tears from prickling at the corners of his eyes. "I knew I loved you...In the lavatory after...you cast that spell. The panic I saw in your face knowing you had hurt me that badly. I felt it...and I think you felt it too. Everything after that just felt like a waiting game." He gave his lover a petulant look.

"We have to stop this, because I don't want to cry in this place, you prat." Harry said, taking his drink and finishing it.

Draco laughed. "I suppose you're right." He gave the brunette a wink. "So tell me what these movies are about."

"They can be about all sorts of things. They can be funny, romantic or both." He picked his fork back up, poking at his vegetables. "They can be based off someones life, they can be about fictional things like magic, wizards and dragons."

Draco looked at him. "Muggles make movies about magic? Do they...know about it?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure the idea had to come from someone who knows about it. The general people I don't think do." He swung green eyes up to the waitress, who had arrived with their check. She let her eyes wander to his scar. "Sorry, If you don't mind...can I ask how you got that scar on your forehead?" He wriggled in his chair slightly. "When I was an infant, I was in an accident." He trailed his fingers across the mark that used to cause him such pain. He smiled. "I've been answering that question for as long as I can remember, you're fine."

Draco busied himself with filling the leather covered book with bills, watching as the waitress listened to Harry's lie about the lightening bolt scar on his head. He couldn't help but wonder how many times' the brunette had had to recant the false tale.

She smiled, reaching for the book, thanking Draco when he said to keep the change.

Harry worried his lower lip, scooting his chair back.

"How many times have you had to tell that tale?" Draco asked, handing him his coat as he pulled his own on.

Harry laughed, eyeing him. "Enough to have it down pat. Well, for a long time it's what I actually thought was the truth." He buttoned his coat up, allowing the blonde to take his hand.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as they made their way to the front of the restaurant.

"Well, before I knew what had actually happened to my parents, the Dursleys had told me that they had died in a car accident and that's what had happened to my head, why I had this scar." He explained, walking out the door that was held open for him.

"They really were a piece of work, weren't they?" He muttered.

He shrugged. "Well, you're not wrong." Harry scooted closer to his boyfriend as they made the short walk to the theater. "I mean it could have always been worse, they could have told me that they were murdered."

"But that would have been the truth."

"Yes, in a way it is, but would you want to tell a young child that their parents were murdered? It's a much softer blow to hear they were killed in a car crash, I suppose." Harry smiled when he felt an arm hook into his.

"I'm sorry you were lied to for so long." Draco said, looking both ways as they crossed the street.

"Weren't we all though? I'm just glad I don't have to see either of them for the rest of my life." He settled his free hand on Draco's arm, glad to have him so close. He watched as people passed them by, some couples all out enjoying the Friday nightlife. Harry felt his heart twinge knowing soon they would be able to spend all of their Friday nights going on dates if they wanted.

"Are you going to make me do this movie thing? How do we even get in? Do we buy tickets or something?" Draco asked, as they neared the venue. Bright lights flickered outside the building, several people gathered outside.

Harry laughed, squeezing his arm. "Yes, we get tickets. They have candy and other sweets inside as well." He felt a thrill go up his spine at the thought of getting to do something an ordinary teen did with their partner. Too long had he been deprived of the simplest acts. "I'm excited." He admitted.

The blonde turned to him as they reached the line to buy tickets. He giggled, reaching up and cupping his chin. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm finally getting to do all the things...normal...normal people get to do, you know?" He bit his lip. "All of the things I was never allowed to do when we were kids, or couldn't because I was in hiding or being hauled from safe place to safe place." He accepted the soft kiss Draco gave him. "It just feels nice to be normal for a while."

"Well, once we are out we will have to do things like this more often. I want to do things that make you happy. Besides, out here we are just two regular blokes, no cameras, no bullshit." He roamed Harry's face, bright in the lights of the theater. "If this is what normal feels like, I could get used to it."

They chose a film to watch, Draco paying for the tickets, examining them as they moved into the lobby of the theater. The pair checked out the concessions case, Harry explaining to him the equivalents of the Muggle candy. They decided on a box of sweets each before making their way towards the hallway that led to the movie.

"We do we sit?" Draco asked, eyeing the expanse of seats as they entered. He looked up at the large screen, where various advertisements were playing across it.

Harry took his hand. "Well if you're planning to actually watch the film, then we can sit somewhere in the middle." He looked at the blonde, who was busy scanning the environment. "But, if you're planning to just snog me all evening, then I suggest a back corner."

The blonde gave him a disgruntled look. "I want to watch, but I also want to snog you. Maybe we'd better sit in the back, I'm sure we can still see, right?" He watched as other people filed in around them.

He tugged him into a row of seats, shimmying past a few people to land at the two seats in the corner. They sat down.

"It's really strange, almost like a giant, talking photograph." Draco said, grey eyes turning once more to the large screen.

"Because that's what it is." Harry said, taking his coat off and laying it over his lap. He pulled the box of candy out of its pocket. "They use a camera that takes lots and lots of still photos to make one big moving one."

The blonde trailed a hand into Harry's lap, searching for his, taking it and kissing his knuckles. "I'm glad we came out to do this." He grinned. "When do we get to snog though?"

Harry laughed. "Be paitent! They haven't even dimmed the lights." He glanced at his tattered old watch. "We have a few minutes before it even starts."

Draco gasped, grasping his wrist. "How long have you had this abomination?" He tsked, surveying the frayed leather cuff.

"Forever, that's why it looks like this." He watched Draco. "It still works just fine." He added, knowing exactly what the blonde was thinking.

"But it's so ugly." Draco fretted, grey eyes flickering up to meet green.

"Draco. It works fine."

The blonde huffed, leaning back in his seat. "Okay. I guess it can wait a little longer."

Harry chuckled, watching him. "I don't need a new watch." He glanced around, thankful that the theater was relatively empty.

"Maybe by the time graduation rolls around." Draco winked, taking Harry's coat from his lap and tossing it over the empty seat in front of them. He squeezed the brunettes knee.

"Aren't we supposed to be going on a trip for graduation?"

"Well, won't you need to tell time on vacation, Harry?" Draco quipped, white teeth flashing in the dim lights.

He wrinkled his nose up at the blonde. "I suppose you've a point." He shivered as the hand on his knee trailed up his thigh. "Dray..." He began.

"Shh, give me a kiss." Draco whispered, leaning close.

Harry obeyed, letting him capture his mouth in a slow kiss. He giggled when his lip was bit. "Stop!"

The blonde pressed his forehead against his. "Never."

"We have to be quiet!" He whispered, as the lights finally went out.

"Well then quietly kiss me." Draco countered, kicking his legs up on the back of the empty seat. He shifted down slightly, resting his head on the back of his own chair as the previews started. Draco reached for his boyfriends hand, squeezing it.

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting back as well, turning to face the screen.

"What are these?" Draco asked, refering to the previews.

"Previews. They are advertisements for other films and things coming up in the future." He opened his box of sweets. "They play them before the movie starts so you can plan your next trip."

The blonde shrugged. "I'm glad you're here to explain these things."

Harry giggled. "You're welcome." He popped a few candies into his mouth, watching as the boy concentrated on the screen.

"Hurry up and chew so we can kiss again." Draco muttered, hand trailing up the dark denim covering Harry's thigh, tilting his head to face him, grinning.

He felt himself twitch slightly in his trousers as he was eyed. Harry rest his head on the back of his seat, biting his lip as he fingers brushed his inner thigh.

Draco felt a thrill dance along his spine, seeing Harry squirm at his ministrations. He kissed him softly, tongue flicking across a bitten bottom lip.

Harry opened up, a breathy little whimper issuing from him as that hand crept closer. He played his tongue against Dracos', earning a giggle.

"You're so fucking cute." He squeezed Harry's thigh, making the brunette suck in a breath of air. "That feel good?" He whispered.

He nodded, turning his head back to the film, trying not to get any harder than he already was. He clenched his jaw when he felt lips trailing across it. "Draco." He muttered.

"What?" Was whispered against his ear, his earlobe worried between teeth.

"Slow down." He said in a breathy voice.

Draco giggled softly, kissing at the bony spot where his jaw began. "You getting hard?"

"Yes, now quit!" Harry growled, pushing the hand that was now cupping him down slightly. "There are people in this row." He glanced down the line of seats, noting that the pair were watching the movie, but none the less.

The blonde gave his earlobe one last nibble before backing off. "Fine." He let out a breathy whine. He moved his hand down to rest on Harry's knee.

Harry giggled, settling in to watch the film.

...

Lips trailed along his neck, hand winding into his lap. "Oh, so now it's okay for you to do it?" Draco muttered.

A throaty giggle made him tighten substantialy in his jeans.

"You're a prat." He whispered, trying to resist the urge to rut against the hand that was pressed between his thighs.

"But you love it though, just watch the movie." Harry drew the tip of his tongue around the shell of Draco's ear.

He issued a low growl. "How am I supposed to watch the movie when your tongue is in my ear and your damn hand is nearly in my pants?"

"You want my hand in your pants?" Harry countered, sucking at the skin behind his ear, fingers circling the button to the blonde's trousers.

"Oh my God."Draco muttered.

Another giggle, the button popped loose, zipper deftly pulled down. Harry saw a pale hand grip the cushion on the arm rest. He grinned, loving that he was getting his boyfriend so riled up. He slipped his hand inside the dark denim, shivering when he felt Draco rock hard through thinly stretched fabric.

"Harry." He ground out, jaw tight as he tried hopelessly to focus on the screen.

"Hmm?" He teased, stroking his length slowly.

"You're killing me."

Harry laughed softly, biting at his earlobe. "I am not."

Draco grasped at Harry's free hand, pressing it to his chest, his heart pounding. "Yes, yes you are."

He trailed his lips across his jawline, covering Dracos' mouth with a deep kiss. Harry toyed with the opening to the blondes underwear, hot skin peeking out.

"You are not whipping my cock out in the middle of a theater." Draco said in a low voice.

"Who said I was doing that?" Harry bit at his lower lip playfully, hand fully inside his boxers, wrapping around his member.

"Fucking Merlin, Harry."

The brunette stroked him casually, whispering in his ear. "You're so hard."

"Well bloody hell, Harry what do you expect? You've got me half out in public place, biting on my ear." Draco growled, eyeing him in the darkness of the room.

Harry laughed, giving him a tug. "If that couple wasn't in this row, I'd suck you off."

He covered his face with his hands, moaning softly into his palms. "Why are you doing this to me." He twitched hard in the boys hand.

"Because I love watching you squirm."

"Stop, stop, stop." He hissed, biting at his now clenched fist. "I'm gonna come."

"So?" Harry quipped. He twisted his palm around Dracos' tip.

"Harry Potter."

"You can't do a wandless cleaning charm?"

"No, can you?"

"No."

"Then get your hand out of my pants." Draco warned, letting out a deep breath.

Harry obeyed, giving him a petulant look.

The blonde fixed his jeans, pulling the dark haired boy close. "When we are done here, you're sucking me off in the alley."


	14. Chapter 14

"Were you really serious about that?" Harry asked in a hushed voice as they made their way from the theater. He felt nerves leap in his stomach at the thought of it.

Dark grey eyes gave him his answer, Harry felt his heartbeat quicken. "You are." He swallowed, glancing around at the crowd surrounding him as they all tried to push out the doors.

A hand laced fingers with his, squeezing tightly. "What have I told you about teasing me, Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

"But what if we get caught?" Harry was excited, yet absolutely terrified. He was tugged from the theater and down the street. He bit his lip hard, feeling himself twitch in his trousers at the idea of doing down on Draco in a public place.

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly, head sweeping around at each dark area between the buildings.

"Draco..." Harry began, stomach tightening as he was suddenly yanked down a very dimly lit section. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time. He was pressed into the cold brick, a hand winding into his hair, lips pressed against his. Harry moaned softly at the force of the kiss, opening into a gasp as Draco used his free hand to grasp his, dragging it across a half hard erection. "I'm scared." He whispered.

"Why are you scared?" Lips seared across his jawline, the blonde rut against his hand slowly. He moved to look at Harry, whose green eyes were blown, trying to see in the darkness of the corridor. "No one is going to catch us."

"I've never done anything like this." He muttered, slipping his hand over quickly stiffening denim. "You can't cast a disillusionment charm?"

He shook his head. "No, because what would be the fun in that." He tugged at Harry's hair, earning a hiss. "You had no problem stroking me off in there. Unbutton my jeans."

Harry hesitated slightly, heart moving into his throat. He finally obeyed, hands shaking as he slipped the brass button from its hole, fiddling with the zipper before pulling it down.

Draco kissed him soundly, tongue exploring his mouth as he felt a hand cupping him. "Take me out." Green eyes searched his frantically as he carefully pulled Draco's cock from his underwear. He felt his breath hitch, the dark haired boy looking wildly innocent.

He felt his cheeks tinge pink as he stroked along the blondes length. Harry glanced down the alley, letting out a small gasp when people walked by. "Someones going to see."

Draco groaned, moving against the fist surrounding him. "So what if they do?" He asked, running his fingers through Harry's hair. He turned them around so that he was now leaning against the wall. He bit his lip, watching those eyes widen suddenly. He grinned, lip still caught between teeth. "You act like this is going to last a long time or something, can you feel how hard I am?"

Harry's face flamed even more, heart absolutely racing knowing he was going to have to sink to his knees at any moment.

"Merlin, you look so innocent right now and it's killing me." He cupped his chin, making the boy look into his eyes. Draco ran his thumb along his lower lip. "I want to fill that mouth."

He took a deep breath, trying his hardest to keep composure. Luckily the alley was paved, so he didn't have gravel pressing into his knees. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco, leaning in and swirling the tip with his tongue. The blondes wanton whimper giving him a little more confidance, he glanced upward, seeing that lip snagged between white teeth, head tilted back against the cold stone. Harry swallowed him down, moving a hand up to press against wiggling hips. "Do not try to gag me."

Draco whined. "But God, I want to so badly." He ran hands through his dark hair. "Can we just try?"

Harry breathed in slowly, relaxing his jaw as best as he could, eyes swinging up to meet black pupils, that promptly rolled back as he felt Harry's mouth open to him.

He smoothed Harry's locks up into a knot in his hand, thrusting his hips carefully into that hot mouth. "Oh fuck." He whimpered, almost coming undone when Harry's nose came in contact with his pubic bone. Green eyes watered and he pulled away, allowing the boy to cough. "Harry..."

The boy stroked him, catching his breath.

"Again. Oh please, this is the hottest thing I've ever seen." He pressed his cock between his lips, shuddering violently when his tip bumped the back of Harry's throat. He held Harry's head there for several seconds before letting him snap back, a strand of saliva connecting the boy's bright red lips to the tip of his length. He gaped, mouth falling open as he watched a thumb wipe the spit off. "Again. I'm going to come." He grit his teeth as he was swallowed once more. Draco lost any sense of control, clutching dark locks as he pumped into Harry's mouth. He slammed his head back against the wall, knees quaking as he streamed down the brunettes throat. He pulled away, snatching the boy up, kissing him so hard he saw stars, the taste of his own seed flooding his mouth. He let out a long winded moan as he moved back against the wall.

Harry tucked his head into the crook of Draco's neck, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He carefully tucked him back into his trousers, his own cock painfully hard against his zipper.

"You're fucking gorgeous." Draco muttered, hand still locked in his hair. "Are you hard, Harry?" He groaned, biting his lip when he say his lover nod, that innocent look still upon his face.

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, shivering. "Can we go home?"

The blonde didn't hesitate, gripping him tightly and apparating from the alley. He stopped when they landed, motioning for the brunette to jump into his back.

He obliged, gripping his shoulders and hopping up. He hooked his legs around Draco's waist.

Draco whimpered when he felt his erection bumping up against the small of his back.

"Dray, you're bleeding!" Harry announced, using his free hand to push the back of his hair forward, inspecting the small tear in his skin as they made their way past the wrought iron gate. "What happened?"

The blonde laughed. "I whipped my head back when I was coming. It doesn't hurt, is it bleeding badly?" He glanced over his shoulder. "Do we need to fix it now, or will it be able to wait until after I get you off?"

Harry shivered against him. "Well, it's not bleeding badly...but it's bleeding enough for your Mum to notice I'm sure."

Draco groaned. "Ugh." He hurried up the pathway to the house, gripping Harry's legs tightly.

"I'm pretty rubbish at healing spells, or I'd have a go at fixing it." He leaned in kissing at the spot behind Draco's ear.

"I just dont want to have blood stained hair." He muttered, climbing a few steps.

"I can't wait to have your mouth on me." Harry whispered, nipping at the shell of his ear.

Draco stopped, letting out a gasp of air. "Stop. You're going to get me hard again." He pinched at Harrys' calf as he heard a giggle against his ear.

Harry bit down. "I can't help it, I want to feel your lips wrapped around me." He grinned against heated skin. "Your tongue on my ass."

The blonde dumped him suddenly to the ground as they reached the front porch. He turned, gripping Harry's shoulders tightly. He looked him in the eye. "What have I told you about teasing me?"

He tugged his lip between teeth, heart thudding painfully in his chest. "How is that teasing when I'm just simply stating..." He was cut off with a hard kiss.

"Shut up." Draco warned, his grey eyes gleaming. "I can not go into this house with a boner."

Harry pressed his finger to his lips, in the silent signal for quiet. He sucked the tip into his mouth.

"I'm going to fucking punch you." Draco muttered, opening the door and walking inside, both shaking out of their coats.

"Why are you going to punch him, Draco?" Narcissa asked softly, curled up into the arm chair she always sat in, glasses on, book in hand. "Did your date not go well?" She raked dark eyes over Harry as he closed the door.

"No, it was brilliant, he is just being a brat." Draco said, flashing he a quick smile as he made his way towards the bathroom.

"Why is there blood on the back of your head?" She sat up. "Have you been fighting?"

He shook his head, reaching up to touch the wound. "No, no, nothing like that, Mum! I hit it against the brick wall."

"Why did you hit it against a brick wall?"

Draco's cheeks heated slightly. He swallowed. "Well, I was leaning against it and I moved too quickly and hit it."

She closed her book, watching him. "You're lying, Draco. What happened?"

He felt his face flame up. "Mum, I can't...I."

She turned to look at Harry, whose face was equally red. "What happened?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing would come out.

"He didn't do it, Mum!" Draco said in an exasperated voice. He drug his clean hand along his face. "We weren't fighting." He reiterated, wishing she would take the hint.

"Did someone try to confront you. I want to know why you're bloody in my house, Draco."

He let out an aggravated sigh. "Mum, I really don't think I should tell you why the back of my head is bloody."

Narcissa bristled.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't want to hear it. I don't want to tell you. We weren't fighting, we weren't being fought or attacked. Can we leave it at that?"

"What could it possibly be that's so bad you can't tell me?" She asked, looking at the pair, Harry had come to stand slightly behind Draco.

"Because Mum, for the love of Merlin!" His face was even darker red. "It's personal." He glanced at Harry. "We're going to go clean the blood off the back of my head before it stains."

Her mouth fell open, color flushing over her cheeks. "Oh my God, don't tell me you get off on him hitting you!"

Draco cried out, covering his face. "NO MOTHER!" He pulled the brunette into the downstairs bathroom, switching on the light and snapping the door shut. "For fuck's sake." He muttered, looking at Harry.

Harry gave him a sly grin. "That was pretty tough to watch." He teased.

The blonde moaned, opening the medicine cabinet, pulling out a small bottle of ointment. "Does it need a bandage?" He asked, turning the warm water on.

He moved towards him, pushing the hair out of the way. "I'm not sure, once I get it cleaned up, Ill be able to tell." Harry urged him to sit on the toilet seat, facing away from him. He reached for a washcloth, running it under the warm water. He dabbed at the cut, wiping the crusted up blood away. "I can't believe she'd ask that."

Draco groaned, scrubbing his hands down his face. "I didn't get off because I busted my head open."

"You got off from choking me out though." Harry said quietly, rising his rag and continuing to clean the area.

"Yes, and it was so incredibly hot." He shivered, heart leaping at the image burned into his brain. He shifted the front placket of his jeans slightly.

"I want you to do that to me." Harry whispered. setting the rag down and smoothing his hands down the front of Dracos top, pinching at his nipples.

Draco laughed. "Stop!" He squirmed when a pair of lips sucked at the back of his neck.

"I want to watch your eyes water like mine did as you take all of me."

He reached behind him, squeezing a handful of bony hip. "Stop." He repeated.

Harry laughed this time, pressing himself against Draco's back.

The door swung open, Narcissa entering. "How is it? Does it need stitches or anything?"

Harry flushed, pulling his sweater down in what he hoped was inconspicuous. "No, I'm just going to put some ointment and a bandage on it, just in case." He moved away towards the sink as she examined her son's head.

She glanced at him, while pushing Draco's hair up. "I still can't believe you won't tell me what happened." She stepped back, crossing her arms.

Harry bit his lip.

Draco swiveled around on the toilet seat to face them in the small bathroom. "Do you really want to know, Mum?" He settled his elbows on his knees in an attempt to conceal his erection. "Because I can tell you and scar you for life."

She raised a hand to cover her chest. "You're sure you weren't hurt intentionally?"

"No, absolutely not." He insisted, grey eyes trained on her. "But if you really need to know, I can tell you why I hit my head against a brick wall. I can give you all the sucky details." He gave a sly grin.

Harry gaped, letting out a puff of air.

"Draco, please." Narcissa's cheeks colored.

"Well, I told you it was personal and you just keep asking! Do you want to know or not? How much will it take for you to drop this? Because I really don't want to explain to my mother what was going on during the time of this cut." He shifted slightly. "If it wasn't so graphic...or if it had been something important then I'd have told you."

She pursed her lips. "You sure?"

"Mum." He ground out, holding his head in his hands. "Why are you doing this? After the movie Harry and I went into the alley and.."

"Okay, enough!" She stated, face fully flushed. "I am sorry I pursued this futher than I should have."

"You want me to finish? Might as well hear the whole story since you pretty much begged for it."

"Draco Malfoy!" She chastised. "I am going upstairs. I will see you before you leave in the morning." Narcissa turned around and left the bathroom, clicking the door shut.

Harry bit his thumb, watching the blonde, who flashed him a terrible grin. "You're the worst."

Draco laughed. "Well! Sometimes she can be so damn persistant!" He turned back around, allowing the brunette to return to his wound.

"Would you have really told her what we did?" Harry asked, fishing for a bandage. He twisted the cap from the ointment, dabbing it onto the pad of the bandage.

He shrugged. "If that got her to stop asking, then yeah." He jumped as the cold ointment touched the back of his head. "Did you get all the blood out of my hair?"

"I think when you wash it in the morning it will come all the way out. I don't think it's going to stain." He wiped his hand on the rag, tossing it into the bin. He kissed at Draco's neck, nibbling the skin.

The blonde growled, standing up and pressing the boy back against the door. Hand smoothed up his sweater, rolling hardened nipples between his fingers.

Harry gave a breathy laugh, squirming against his hands. "Should I make you go down on me right here?"

Draco shook his head, licking a stripe from collarbone to ear. "No, because you're not nearly naked enough."

"Then get me naked." Harry whispered. He was pulled away from the door, the handle yanked open.

They hurried upstairs, Draco digging in his pockets for his wand as they entered his room. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his heart rate as he cast a silencing spell. He tossed it, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. "Take your clothes off, Harry."

The brunette bit his lip, toying with the hem of his sweater. "Yeah?"

"Don't start."

He laughed, pulling the garment up, running a hand across his torso. "I'll do whatever I want, Malfoy."

"Oh, you think?" He countered, tossing his shirt into the bin. He raked stormy grey eyes over the little tease in front of him.

"Just watch me." Harry pulled the sweater off, dropping it beside him. He felt his skin prickle as he smoothed his hands across his chest, plucking at his nipples.

Draco let out a breathless whine. "I don't want to watch you." He scrubbed a hand down his face, eyes locked on the boy.

"Yeah, sure looks that way." He pouted his bottom lip. "This is our last night in your bed for the next six months." Harry ran fingers down the lines of his abdomen, toying with the hem of his jeans. "Shouldn't we make this count?" He circled the button, green eyes bright.

He growled, tugging his own trousers off. He cupped himself tightly, trying to ease some of the pressure. "I know, but it's hard."

He giggled. "I can see that."

"You're a shit, Harry."

Harry felt his cheeks flush as he slipped his zipper down, making a show of removing his tight jeans. He turned to the night stand, grabbing his hair tie. Harry stretched his arms up over his head, smoothing his hair up into a knot. "I love you, Draco." He flashed him a grin.

"I love you, too." He said softly, eyes widening as those hands returned to tented boxers, shucking them and leaving them in the pile with his jeans. Draco moaned, trying to take in every dip and curve of the boy's lean body. He felt his pulse quicken as hand drifted down, giving a weeping cock a slow stroke. "Are you ready yet?" He asked, pulling his own underwear off.

The brunette nodded, red lip tugged between teeth. He gasped as Draco closed the space between them, grey eyes feral. He was tossed onto the bed, his body covered with a lithe, painfully hard one.

Draco pushed Harry's hands up above his head, clasping them. He drug the tip of his tongue from collarbone to earlobe once more. "I'm going to fuck you all damn night." His voice raspy against his ear.

Harry shuddered. "You think you can?" He quipped.

"You're going to limp to class for the next few days, Potter." He bit the skin where jaw met neck, breaking skin. He slid their erections together.

He laughed. "Mmm, worth it."

Draco groaned. "You kill me." He looked up at Harry, kissing him hard, assaulting his mouth with his tongue.

Harry ran the tip of his tongue across his fat lower lip, eyes black. "What else can that mouth do, Daddy?"

The blonde buried his face in the crook of Harry's letting out a sob. "Oh fucking Merlin, Harry." He rutted against him, twisting his hand into the sheets. "How in the hell am I supposed to listen to that?"

He ran a now free hand through blonde locks, tugging his head up. "Don't listen then."

Draco's mouth fell open, eyeing the boy below him. He kissed along his collarbone.

"I wanna know what that mouth can do." Harry urged, bobbing his erection up.

"You need to settle down." He warned, lips moving down, sucking at a nipple. Draco sucked his way down a lean torso, leaving a trail of fat, purple marks as he neared Harry's dripping length. "Call me Daddy again, what do you want me to do?"

Harry gasped, running his fingers through his dark locks, stomach sucking in. "I want your mouth on my cock, Daddy."

He wrapped his lips around a leaking tip, moaning when he felt how incredibly hard Harry was. "You're such a dirty fucking boy." He pressed kisses along the insides of his thighs, sucking a ball into his mouth.

He cried out, twitching hard. "Oh, Dray."

"You're seriously the hottest thing I have ever seen." He murmured, kissing up his length. He flicked his tongue at the slit, grey eyes taking in every shiver and whimper from the boy. Draco shifted so he was sitting up slightly, pressing his hands into the sheets beside Harry as he swallowed him down.

Harry bit down on his fist as he felt Draco's nose in his dark curls. "Fuck."

Draco pulled back, coughing, face flushed. "God, that's so much to take." He wrapped his hand around him, stroking.

The brunette laughed, propping himself up on his elbow. He reached up, gliding fingers through blonde locks. "Do it again." He instructed, biting his lip.

He obeyed, eyes fluttering closed as he deepthroated Harry once more. He struggled to relax, feeling that hand in his hair tighten, holding him still. He tried to take a deep breath through his nose as Harry pumped into his mouth. He gagged, pushing back against the hand, eyes streaming as he coughed. "I can't, it's too much." He muttered, reaching up to wipe his face of tears and saliva.

Harry whimpered. "Mmm, it's so good though." He tugged the blonde up, kissing him. "You're the hottest thing i've ever seen." He repeated what his lover had said earlier.

Draco's pink cheeks darkened. "Yeah?"

He ran his hand through damp platinum locks. "I want those red lips on my ass." He muttered, eyeing the boy.

Draco flashed him a wicked grin, lifting his legs, bending the brunette in half. He ran his fingertips around a tight, pink entrance.

Harry hooked his hands around his thighs. "Bite me."

"You're going to make me come before I even get inside you." Draco growled, biting at the skin of his bottom.

"Agh, fuck!" Harry twitched hard.

The blonde took a deep breath, swallowing as he struggled to maintain composure. He drug a flat tongue against puckered skin, earning a breathy wail. He spread him more, flicking against his entrance. He rubbed his thumb against his skin, leaning over and opening up his drawer and pulling out the lube. He glanced down at his boyfriend, who was red faced and breathless, lower lip tugged between teeth. Draco leaned in and sucked at the skin around his opening, dipping into the pot, slicking two fingers. "You want this?" He asked, rubbing the digits.

Harry nodded, shifting towards the fingers.

He moved them inside slowly, scissoring as he worked.

Harry pumped his hips upwards, slipping Draco's fingers in and out of himself. "Oh, Dray." He whispered.

Draco clenched his jaw, watching as the boy fucked his fingers. He curled them, hitting the knot inside him. He kissed along the backs of his thighs. "I want you so much, Harry." He gave him a helpless look. "Are you ready yet?"

"Mmmhmm, yes!" He mewled, twitching against those fingers.

He moved away, sitting up and slicking his cock. Draco gave Harry a slow stroke as he pressed inside him, eyes wide as he watched green eyes roll back as he was entered.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. "Get down here and kiss me." He ordered, chest and face flushed.

The blonde obeyed, shifting so that their chests pressed together. He began thrusting slowly, leaning in to kiss Harry. Hands wound into his hair, breathy whimpers threatening to do him in. He nibbled at the a raw lower lip. "I love you so much, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes, locking them with Dracos. "I love you too, Draco." He moved in rhythm with his lover, pulse rushing in his ears. He moaned, moving his hands across a muscled back, clutching at him. "Merlin this is so good."

Draco kissed at his nose and forehead, the salty sweat there stinging his kiss chapped lips. He wished he could melt into the boy, make them one. He sped his motions up slightly, feeling his orgasm spurring low in his stomach. "It is, but I can't last. I want you to come." He gave a hard thrust, brushing against that knot, causing Harry to shudder violently.

"I'm going to, God, just do that again." He tilted hs head back, jaw tight.

He bit at the skin of his Adam's Apple, placing one more pump at that spot, grinning when he felt Harry come undone below him, body seizing as he came between their torsos. Draco battered that knot, gripping the brunette tightly as he spilled inside him.

Harry sobbed, hands dropping to the bed, winding into the sheets. He took a few gasping breaths, his entire body thrumming with the force of his orgasm.

He kissed him slowly, heart nearly exploding from his chest. "Oh, yes." He eased away from him, rolling onto his back beside him. "That was perfect."

Harry giggled, trying to settle himself down. "That was." He agreed, turning his head to face the sweaty blonde.

"How are we supposed to get into the bed properly, my legs have shut off." Draco laughed.

"Mmm, I dunno, but we need a cleaning charm." He eyed the mess spanning his stomach.

The blonde sat up, dragging a hand through his hair, blowing out a puff of air. He stood, searching for the wand he had tossed at the beginning of the romp. He bent down to grab it, blushing when Harry whistled at him from the bed. "You're a prat." He cast the charm, going to his dresser and pulling two pairs of shorts out.

"Well what do you expect? You bend that cute arse over in front of me, I can't help but catcall." He grinned, sitting up to don the soft trousers. He moved towards the head of the bed, kicking the comforter down.

Draco rolled his eyes, turning out the light as he crawled into bed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Will you please help me with this?" Draco asked, biting at the end of his quill. "It's absolutely killing me."

Harry laughed, peering over to the blondes' sheet of parchment. "What is killing you?" He shifted closer.

"I don't know what to write. What've you got?" He asked, giving Harry a little grin.

"You're not copying from me again." He pulled the parchment close, glancing over the neat writing. "He wants us to describe how to cast a proper protection spell, did you have to use them during the war?"

Draco shook his head. "No, and if we did my mother always cast them. Did you?" He bit his lip, dipping his quill into the pot of ink.

Harry nodded. "All the time. Any time we would change location." He picked up his quill, using it in lieu of a wand. He waved it in a sweeping motion, explaining how he and Hermione would cast the spells that kept them safe. "Write this down because this is what he want." He shivered, thinking of all the close calls they had had. "We would apparate and as soon as we hit the ground we were up casting spells. Ron was splinched once...and we had to let him lie there until we were safe." Harry watched as Draco scribbled across the parchment.

The blonde glanced at him as he wrote. "From the snatchers?"

"Yeah, from them, from your father, from Him." Harry said softly, grabbing for his own scroll of parchment.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered, scooting closer, smoothing his hand down Harry's back. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't do more. I'm sorry tha-" He was silenced with a slow kiss, fingers lacing with his.

"Do not be sorry for something you couldn't change. You did your best to protect those around you." Harry pressed his forehead to his. "We made it out." He smiled, moving away and eyeing their homework. "I think this should be good enough, but we can have Hermione look it over."

"You always make me feel better." Draco said quietly, squeezing his hand.

"Roll up that parchment before you forget about it." He nipped at the tip of the blondes nose.

.O.O.O.O.

"What've you gotten Hermione for Valentine's Day?" Harry asked Ron, scribbling a few notes as they sat in Transfiguration.

"A book on money management, because she's only mentioned it a dozen times." He glanced at Harry's notes, jotting them down. "And a little jewelry case."

"I think she will like that." Harry said, pushing his notes towards him. He turned the page in his textbook. "I got Draco some stuff for that new haircut he's got, and some sweets."

Ron laughed. "Do you think he's going to propose?" He glanced at Harry, who squirmed.

"I hope not. Like, when he says it I think he is just joking." He looked back at the blonde, who was working on changing a vase into a kettle. "I don't know what I would do, actually."

"Would you say yes?" Ron asked, picking his vase up.

Harry shrugged. "Um," He felt his cheeks tinge, he had never really concidered what he would actually do. "I think...I think I would say yes, but only under the contingency that we'd be engaged for a long time. I dunno if I could be married off at nineteen or anything like that." He picked up his wand, biting his lip. "You're making me nervous now, Ron." He laughed.

"Sorry, mate." Ron said, waving his wand. "I just thought if it, I dunno how I'd feel about you being married at nineteen. Maybe he's just gotten you a new watch or something."

"Merlin, I hope so." He waved his wand, glass turning to metal. "But he's supposed to get me a new one for graduation." Harry scrubbed his hand across his face. "Ugh."

Ron laughed. "Well, I hope it goes alright."

...

"Did you get your vase into a kettle, baby?" Draco asked as the class ended, Harry having gathered his belongings and meeting him at his desk.

He nodded, biting his lip.

"What's wrong?" Grey eyes raking over the boy. Draco took Harry's bag, tucking his own things into it and tossing it over his shoulder.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." He smiled, trying to shake his nerves.

The blonde took his hand, leading him from the classroom. "You look nervous. Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't want to, because I don't want you to be mad." He said softly as they walked down the corridor.

"Well, I'm going to be even more mad if you don't tell me." Draco said in a firm voice. He gripped Harry's hand.

He felt his heart tighten, looking to the stone floor as they walked. Harry didn't want to fight, not on Valentine's Day.

"What the fuck, Harry." Draco breathed, causing a hard lump to form in the brunettes throat. He pulled him down an empty corridor, one that used to lead to old classrooms that had been damaged.

Harry took a deep breath, keeping his eyes down. He was pressed against the wall, his chin gripped as Draco turned his face to meet his.

"What is going on?"

He fiddled with his robes. "Well, Ron and I were talking about the gifts that he had gotten Hermione." He bit his lip, trying to look away. "And...and he says, 'Do you think Draco is going to propose?'"

"Is that what you think is going to happen?" Draco interrupted. "What did you tell him?"

Harry felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, knowing the fight that was fixing to erupt. "I said 'I hope not.'" He let out a small cry as the blonde let go of him. "Not because I don't want you to!"

"Not because you don't want me too? 'I hope not.' Means you don't want me to, Harry." Draco said, taking a slight step back.

"I'm not ready." Harry whispered, looking hard at the ground, willing himself not to cry. He hated disappointing Draco.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ron is a prat. I wasn't going to propose." He growled, punching at the stone wall. "You think I didn't know you weren't ready?" His eyes narrowed. "Why are you crying?"

Harry sniffed, wiping his face. "Because this is why I didn't want to say anything about it." He crossed his arms. "I didn't want to spend our first Valentine's Day fighting."

The blonde felt his heart tug slightly at the sight of tear filled green eyes. "I love you." He whispered. "I don't want to spend it fighting either." He moved towards the brunette, scooping him up, wrapping the boys thin legs around his waist, pressing him against the wall. Draco gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too, and I do want to marry you, so much. Just not now." He wriggled against Draco, winding his arms around his neck.

He wandered lips across Harry's neck. "You know, now that we've fought." He tugged an earlobe between his teeth. "We can make up."

Harry let out a breathy giggle. "Yeah? How we gonna do that?" He felt his heart jumping in his chest.

Draco groaned, sucking at the spot behind Harry's ear. "Mmm, what do you wanna do, baby?" He pressed the boy further into the wall, kissing along his jawline.

"How much time do we have before Charms?" He asked, biting his lip, watching grey eyes widen.

"Enough for whatever you want." Draco kissed him deeply, smoothing his hands up Harry's backside, squeezing hard.

"You wanna be inside me?" He said, giving the blonde a wicked smile.

He dropped him down, slipping hands inside his robes, gripping at the hem of his trousers. "Mmm, right here?" Draco asked, grey eyes clouding.

Harry nodded, cupping him through his pants.

"Harry Potter, you little minx." He grinned, flicking the button open, dragging a zipper down and slipping his hand inside to stroke Harry through his underwear.

"If we do this now, you've got to bottom later, okay?" Harry said, taking Draco's length from his boxers.

Draco let out a breathy whine, rutting against that hand. "I guess you've persuaded me." He turned the brunette around, pressing him against the wall. He used one hand to push robes to the side, tugging trousers down to his knees. He landed a sharp smack to Harry's behind.

"Don't do that! I'll make too much noise." Harry whimpered, glancing at the blonde over his shoulder. "Hurry!" He wriggled his bottom at his lover.

"Do...do you want me to stretch you?" Draco asked, grey eyes roaming the lithe little body in front of him. He stroked himself, curling a hand around a flushed cheek.

"No, we don't have time."

"I don't want to hurt you, baby." He drifted a finger between Harry's cheeks, pressing against his entrance.

"You won't." He dripped some spit into his hand, reaching back and slicking Draco.

The blonde gave a breathy laugh. "Yes, I will." He added his own saliva to his length, jaw clenching hard as he pushed passed unbearably tight rings.

Harry hissed, pressed his forehead against the wall. "Fuck." He whispered.

Draco showered kisses on the back of his neck and showing shoulders. "You're so tight, God I'm sorry." He shuddered, trying to push more inside him.

"Why are you sorry? Just do it." Harry ground out.

"I can't, it literally won't go in." He took a deep breath.

"Try harder." Harry wriggled back.

"No."He pulled away. "I'm not going to make you fucking bleed because you think you owe me sex because of a fight." He yanked Harry's trousers up.

"That's not what I think." Harry muttered, tears welling up once more as he fixed his pants.

"You're lying." He tucked himself away, reaching down to pick up the bag that he had tossed away in their fit of passion. "You do not have to owe me anything if I become upset." Draco squared his jaw, steeling himself against the leaking green eyes that turned to face him.

"I wanted this." He said, wiping his face.

"You may have, but I'm not going to let you hurt yourself because you think if you give yourself to me, I won't be mad." He grabbed at Harry's hand. "I'm mad that you can't just talk to me." He pulled Harry from the corridor. "You need to stop crying."

"I don't want you to be upset with me." He whispered, head down as they moved into the hallway. He sniffed hard, trying to get ahold of his emotions.

"I am." Draco stated simply. He let out a deep breath as they walked. "I can't believe that you thought that I would be okay with this. We could have just made out and I would have been fine with that." He pinched the bridge of his nose, pulling the brunette up the flight of stairs. "If you ever for another second think that I'll accept sex over talking it out..." He trailed off, heart squeezing hard as he heard Harry let out a shuddering sob. "Stop crying, Harry."

Harry wiped at his cheeks with the sleeve of his robes, struggling to keep it together. He wished Draco would let go of his hand. He wished he could calm down. Harry let out a soft hiccup as they neared the entrance to Charms.

Draco caved slightly, stopping and turning to face the water logged brunette. He clutched his pink cheeks in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away his tears. He felt a lump form in his throat. "You have to stop crying." He tilted Harry's face up to meet his, letting out a tiny gasp when he saw his eyes, red and raw. Draco didn't realize how hard the boy had been crying. "Please stop crying." He whispered, voice thick.

Harry sniffed hard, giving Draco a petulant look. He wiped his face once more, his cheeks chapped from the material of his robes. He took a deep, somewhat steadying breath and walked into the classroom, trying to keep his head down to avoid Hermione seeing he was upset.

The blonde bit his lip, heart hurting knowing how upset Harry was. He sat beside him at their table, pulling the boy's bag onto the wooden top, removing the items they needed for the lesson. He wished he could scoop him into his lap and kiss those raw cheeks. He watched as Harry settled into his seat, splaying his hands over his face, obscuring it from view. "I love you."

The brunette glanced at him, sniffing then turning to face the front.

Hermione turned in her chair, glaring at the two. "You're covered in hickeys and you've obviously been crying. Do you mind explaining?"

Draco grimaced, feeling his heart sink when Harry didn't return the sentiment. He turned grey eyes to the girl. "We've been fighting, obviously."

"On Valentine's Day? Whatever for?" She asked, eyes sweeping over Harry.

"Harry think's that instead of talking things out with me, he can just try to get me to have sex to absolve the problem."

Harry let out a soft groan, laying his head on the table, curling his arms around his head. "That's not what happened." He muttered.

Hermione turned her eyes to Draco, searching. "Why?"

"Apparently Ron put it in his head that I was going to propose to him tonight." Draco watched her. "Harry doesn't want me to propose. So instead of telling me he wasn't ready for that step, he just chose to pretend it didn't bother him, that if he didn't tell me, I wouldn't be mad."

They both snapped their heads to face Harry as he issued a hard sniff, signaling he was crying again.

"Harry why don't you want him to propose?"

He didn't answer, keeping his head covered in his arms.

"Harry."

He heaved a sigh, remaining silent.

"You're being a brat." Draco muttered.

Harry sat up, wiping his nose, reaching for his textbook and opening it to the page the professor instructed.

"Are you going to talk to either of us?" Hermione asked, trying to meet his gaze.

He pulled a quill out, biting its end in an attempt to keep more tears from being shed. He swallowed, wishing they would just leave him alone. Harry felt so overwhelmed, he hadn't felt this way in a long time. He tried his hardest to focus on the lesson and not Hermione or Draco.

"Will you talk to me?" Draco whispered after some time.

Harry steeled himself, keeping his attention on his notes.

"Oh for the love of Merlin."

He was glad that this was the last class of the day. Harry scooped his items into his bag, swinging it onto his shoulder and scurrying from the classroom.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Draco shouted, all but running after him. He felt his heart falling into his stomach as he watched Harry move away from him, up the stairs, which shifted away as soon as Draco reached it. He gripped his wand, the urge to stun the boy almost taking him over. This isn't how he wanted this day to go. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he raced up the stairs once they returned.

"Harry OPEN THIS!" He yanked at the curtains of the boys bunk, wishing they would give way.

Harry sighed. "No." He muttered, wand in hand, drawing thin pink lines across the skin of his forearm. He hissed.

"What are you doing in there?" Draco cried out, hearing the brunette's sound of pain. He purpled. "ARE YOU CUTTING?" He pulled out his wand, muttering an unlocking spell and ripping the curtains back. He snatched the wand from Harry's hand throwing it to the corner of the bed. He glared at the boy. "What are you doing?"

Harry absolutely crumbled under Draco's gaze. He wailed when the blonde climbed into the bed, yanking his arm out.

"What are you doing?" He repeated. "I thought I told you to never do this again." Draco felt short of breath, his heart pounding as he looked over an arm littered with slightly bleeding marks.

"I got so overwhelmed..."Harry sobbed. "God, you were so mad at me. You're still mad at me, probably even more so than before." He covered his face with his free arm. "I'm sure you hate me now."

"Well, I'm not fucking pleased with you." Draco muttered, dabbing at the blood with his robes. He roamed his eyes over the frail boy shaking in front of him. He reached out, pulling the curtains shut, locking them. He knew Hermione would probably try to make her way up here.

Harry cried even harder, his breath coming in quick gasps.

"Please, stop crying." He wished he could gather the boy into his arms, but he was just too mad. "Why would you do this, Harry?"

Harry raised red ringed eyes up to Draco's. "I told you, I got overwhelmed. I thought maybe this was it...you're so mad at me it probably is it." He wiped his nose, heart beating in his throat. "I feel so bad. It makes it so much worse knowing that I've upset you so much you won't even touch me." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I did this."

Draco felt his breath catch in his lungs. "You think I'm going to break up with you?" He asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure you are. I can't blame you, I mean look at all the trouble I've caused." He wished this would hurry along, that Draco would get it over with already.

"You think I'm going to break up with you? Why would I break up with you?" He whispered, face softening. "I love you more than anything in the entire world." He brought Harry's forearm to his lips, trailing across the raised cuts.

Harry let out a choked sob.

"Baby..." Draco murmured, feeling his anger melt away. He suddenly felt terrible for the way he had drug Harry around all day, guilt tripping him, calling him out in front of Hermione. No wonder Harry had done his best to ignore him during Charms. He took a deep breath, scooting closer.

Harry wiped his raw face once more, glassy eyes fixed on Draco. He wished he could crawl into the blondes lap and bawl until his voice was gone.

The boy looked so pitiful, Draco felt as though his heart was going to drop out of his body. "I hate this, I hate that you've been so upset all day." He moved closer again, expecting Harry to recoil.

"Are you going to hold me?" Harry asked very softly. He took a shuddering breath in, watching the blonde move towards him.

"Do you want me to?"

More tears leaked from green eyes as he nodded. "More than anything."

"Oh Merlin, come here." He whispered, gathering the brunette into his lap, clutching him tightly. He ran his hands down Harry's back, trying to soothe him. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He said against the boy's ear.

"I love you, too." Harry murmured, winding his arms around Dracos' neck.

"This isn't how I wanted this day to go at all." He cupped his face, trying to carefully wipe tears from the chapped skin. "Your poor cheeks." Draco simpered. "I'm sorry I drug you around all day." He took a deep breath, smoothing his hands down to clasp Harrys'. "Do you still want to do Valentines' Day?" He asked.

Harry bit his lip. "Do you?"

Draco nodded. "Well, of course! You know I can't wait for presents." He tickled at Harry's side. "Can I have a kiss?"

The brunette squirmed, letting out a small giggle. Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him as Draco touched him. He obliged, leaning in and kissing Draco softly. He shifted away from Draco's lap, leaning over and pulling the drawer to his bedside table, removing his gifts.

"Do not be alarmed when I pull this box out." Draco started, rummaging around in the pockets of his robes. He set a small, square velvet case on the space of bed between them. "It's not what you think."

Harry flickered his eyes from the box to the blonde. "It sure looks like what I think. You said..."

"And I ment." Draco grimaced, reaching for one of his gifts. "Open it and I will explain."

He worried his lower lip as he picked up the case. Harry lifted the lid, letting out a little whine. Inside the case was a silver band.

"Stop. It's not an engagement ring. Take it out and look inside."

Harry obeyed, pulling the ring from its cushion. He turned it on it's side, engraved on the inside the quote, 'You are my everything, forever and always'. "You're such a sap!" He teased.

[[YES, I know it's cheesy! But my husband got me a promise ring when we were dating with the same quote in it and my cheesy ass LOVED IT.]]

Draco pinched him, giving him a smile. He took the ring from Harry, rolling it between his fingers. "It's a promise ring." He lifted grey eyes to meet green. "A promise to one day ask you to marry me, just not today...not right now." He reached for Harry's left hand, biting his lip as he slipped the band onto his ring finger. "Okay?"

He drifted his eyes down to the piece of jewelry now on his finger. He felt relieved knowing it wasn't an engagement ring. "It's got a H on it." He said softly, noting the small letter inscribed on the top of the band.

"Well, you are a H." Draco grinned, taking the hand again, running his fingers across his knuckles.

"Do I have to get you one with a D on it?" Harry asked, feeling his stomach squirm at the blondes smile.

He shrugged. "If you wanted, I wouldn't complain." Draco gave him a slow kiss.

"Do I have to put a sappy quote in there?" He grinned against his lips.

The blonde pinched him on his side. "Don't be a shit!"

Harry giggled. "I'll see what I can do." He squirmed, bringing his hand up to look at the ring. "Mine pale in comparison to this though."

Draco laughed. "I could care less about that!" He moved towards his little pile of gifts. "It's presents!" He unwrapped the top one, revealing a squat jar of hair product. His cut now was very short around the sides and back, with a long section of top that was combed forward, curling at the ends as they fell into his face. He examined the jar. "I really did need this, maybe I won't have so many whispy pieces in my eyes now. " He flashed Harry a smile. "Thank you, baby!" The next gift was wrapped sweets, the final, a white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Draco eyed the boy, wriggling his eyebrows. "Is this jewelry?"

Harry felt his cheeks tint slightly. "Maybe." He squirmed. "I hope you like it."

Draco pulled the top of the box off, giving him a smirk as he pulled the velvet case from the box. "Harry?"

"Just open it!" He felt his stomach doing somersaults, watching the blonde.

He lifted the lid, inside a very thin, silver bracelet. He felt his face heat, reaching up to touch the delicate piece of jewelry. "Nobody has actually ever bought me jewelry."

"I thought maybe it would go nice up against your watch...or...or you could wear it on the other hand if...if you wanted." Harry muttered, stunned at Draco's reaction to his gift. He couldn't believe no one had ever given him anything like that. "Do you like it?" He asked softly.

Draco lifted his grey eyes up, giving him a sweet little smile. He removed the bracelet and handed it to Harry, extending his hand out. "I love it. I love you!"

"I'm glad you do, I was worried." He said, hands slightly shaking as he fiddled with the clasp. "I didn't know how you'd feel about a bracelet." Harry snugged the thin band up against his watch.

The blonde laughed. "Didn't I tell you you could gift me a rock and I'd be elated." He examined his new trinket. "I never thought I could be a bracelet person, but this is pretty perfect, Harry."

He let out a puff of air. "Good." Harry grinned. "You've never actually been given jewelry?"

"Nope, not even my watch, I bought it."

"Well, I'm glad I could spoil you for once." Harry winked, leaning forward and capturing Draco's mouth in a slow kiss. He reached up, cupping his chin, flicking the tip of his tongue across his lower lip.

He pulled away gently, worrying that lower lip. "I don't know if we should..." He gave Harry a sheepish look.

Harry felt his heart twinge painfully as his advances were rejected. "I understand." He whispered, looking away.

"Don't. It's not that I don't want to, Harry..." Draco began.

"Don't worry, I get it." He swallowed, trying his best to put on a neutral face. "I'm glad you like your gifts."

Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He willed himself to remain calm, he didn't want a crying Harry once more. "It's not that I don't want to..." He restarted, looking up to see Harry's jaw squared, his tongue visibly bitten between teeth.

Harry clasped his hands together, wishing he knew how to avoid more confrontation once more. "Draco, I get it."

"What exactly do you get?" Draco snapped, unable to help himself. He ground his teeth when he saw the brunette noticeably recoil.

He blew a breath out slowly, heart beginning to pound. "I get why you wouldn't want to have sex with me."

"And why is that?" Grey eyes flashing.

"Because look at how terrible I've been all day, why would you want me?"

Draco let out a violent growl, pressing his thumbs gently into his eye sockets. "Why in the fuck are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just stating."

"Stop. Just stop because this petty arguing isn't going to work. This is why I don't want to have sex with you, because I'm not about to be pressured into doing this." He glanced at Harry, anger mounting. "What do you want me to do? Hold you down and assault you because you think that I need to fuck you?" He rubbed his temples. "You drive me crazy!" Draco felt the urge to punch Harry hard as he watched him curl his legs up, wrapping arms around them.

"I wanted to have sex, I don't need to be assaulted."

"No you don't! You think that you can placate me with sex." He clenched his jaw as he saw Harry crumble slightly. "I know exactly what you're trying to do, Harry."

"No, I'm not." Harry whispered, resting his chin on his knees. "I just wanted you to make love to me on our first Valentine's Day."

Draco struggled to keep from melting away as he watched his boyfriend. "Then why are you trying to start a fight?"

"I'm not! You said you didn't want to have sex so I figured I had obviously done something wrong, something to make you not want me." He gave him a petulant look. "I don't want to fight anymore, we've been doing this all day long." Harry drew in a deep breath. "All I wanted was to lay in this bed beside you. All I wanted was to have your body up against mine, your lips on my skin and your hands in my hair. All I wanted was to know after all this fighting all day that you still wanted to be inside me." He muttered. "But that's not going to happen, and that's fine." He shifted, stretching his legs out, beginning to gather the trash from their gift wrap. Harry felt his raw cheeks becoming red, dumping the items onto his bedside table.

Draco caved, anger dissolving as he watched his lover. He carefully yanked the brunette close, running a hand through his hair. "Stop." He said softly, urging green eyes to meet his. "If you want me to make love to you, then I will try my hardest." He smoothed his hand around to cup his chin, rubbing a thumb across his lower lip. "Okay?"

Harry's eyes flickered across Draco's face. He felt his heart start up as the blonde spoke. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

Draco ran his hand into Harry's dark locks, bringing him close for a slow kiss. He relaxed, glad that they had ended their fight. He nibbled at a lower lip, scooting forward.

Harry let out a soft giggle, leaning into the blonde.

"What are you giggling for?" Draco asked, tugging that lip between teeth.

"I just thought," He began, pulling back slightly, green eyes alight. "We've never been in my bed this way." He reached up, tugging at the sides collar of Draco's robes.

He laughed. "Mmm, yeah you're right." Draco moved his hands down, hooking them under Harry's thighs and pulling him forward, setting his legs over his own. He took the brunettes injured arm into his hand, fingers running across the heated skin. He felt Harry squirm against him. Draco brought the cut forearm to his mouth, kissing the length. "Shh." he muttered, hearing the boy begin to whimper. He moved his hands away and up a soft back, leaning in and kissing his lips once more.

"Touch me." Harry whispered, hands roaming up and cupping the back of Draco's head. He gave a sharp gasp as lips trailed over his neck.

'"I will. I'll kiss you all over." He murmured against his ear, biting at the fleshy earlobe. "I'll put these lips on every section of skin I can get."

"Draco."

He grinned against dark locks, hands toying with the back of Harry's shirt, pulling it over his head, tossing it aside. "I know I don't tell you nearly enough, but you are so beautiful, Harry."

Harry's cheeks tinged pink. "Yeah?"

Draco pinched at his side. "Don't be a smart ass!" He laughed, sucking at a patch of skin on his collarbone. He shifted, shaking his robes off, pushing the boy into the pillows. He leaned over him, laying kisses on him, starting at his forehead, brushing his lips across each chapped cheek, the tip of the brunettes nose, and his chin.

Harry giggled as lips traced his jawline. "I didn't think you were being serious about kissing me all over."

"When am I ever not serious about something?" He chided, kissing at the hollow between his collarbone. "You wanted me to make love to you, so I'm going to make love to all of you." He pressed his lips to Harry's healed tattoo, then to each nipple. He bit playfully at the junction where arm met shoulder, causing Harry to cry out. He grinned, burying his nose into the boy's armpit.

"Are you sniffing my armpit?" Harry asked, looking down at the blonde.

"No!" He pushed the arm up, dragging his tongue around the patch of dark hair there, up his bicep. "You want me to, you weirdo?"

Harry giggled, tucking that arm under his head. "I've deodorant on, I shouldn't smell too bad." He took a deep breath, watching as those now slightly red lips moved along his stomach, kissing at each ab muscle. His heart clenching as grey eyes flickered up to meet his as a tongue circled his belly button.

"You always smell good to me." Draco quipped, nipping at each shallow hip bone. He tried to keep his breath steady, wanting to yank the brunettes pants off and bring his budding erection to full attention. Draco wanted to worship this boy's body, showing him exactly how he felt. He squared his jaw, moving back up to meet Harry's lips.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly, noting grit teeth.

Draco let out a breathy laugh, kissing at his ear. "I'm trying to control myself."

"Why's that?"

"Because I just want to rip those trousers off and suck you off." He stated, tongue tracing the shell of Harry's ear. He giggled when the boy shuddered, letting a small whimper out.

"Well...you do have a lot more places to kiss." Harry began, reaching down with his free hand and toying with the button of his pants. "And you can't really do that..." He bit his lip, lifting green eyes to meet dark grey. "With this on, can you?"

Draco growled. "Harry Potter!" This boy drove him crazy, feeling his heart flutter as that lip was tugged between kiss swollen lips. He plucked idly at dusky nipples, kissing along his jawline. "Pop that button." He whispered.

Harry let out a breathy gasp at the request, obeying him, drawing his zipper down as well. He felt himself swelling against the fabric of his boxers. "Now what?"

The blonde covered his mouth in a hard kiss, tongue fighting with Harry's. He traced fingers across Harry's side, trying to take in every curve and dip in the skin. Draco wanted to commit his form to memory. "What do you mean, 'now what?'" He teased. He trailed that hand down to toy with the waistband of Harry's underwear.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"I don't want you to do anything." He said, taking his lips on a journey down a thin torso, smooth stomach and each jutting hipbone. Draco shot him a wink as he sucked at the skin at the V of his pelvis. "Yet."

Harry laughed, face flushing slightly pink. "Okay, well you just let me know." He bit his lip, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched the adonis shimmied his pants down.

"I will." He grinned, pressing a kiss to the damp patch on his boxers. He let out a soft laugh when he felt Harry's cock twitch towards his lips. Draco smoothed his hand down to cup him through the fabric.

"When you gonna kiss me there?" Harry asked, eyes dark and hooded as he watched his lover.

"Not right now, since you've mentioned it." Draco sat up all the way, removing Harry's trousers completely, tossing them into the side. He let out a long breath as he eyed thin legs, leaning back in and kissing at each thigh, nibbling at the skin along the inside down to his knees. He grinned, biting at the skin on the side of a knee. Lips trailed down now taught calves, stopping at the Harry's ankles. He looked up to see a breathless brunette, eyes locked on him, lip tugged between teeth, erection absolutely bursting behind the confines of his underwear. Draco sat up, unbuttoning his shirt, eyes raking in every detail of the lithe little creature before him as he removed it.

"Merlin." Harry whispered, reaching down to relieve some of the pressure in his cock by squeezing it. He grimaced when his hand was batted away.

"Leave it be!" Draco chided, giving him a cheeky grin.

"But it fucking hurts." Harry muttered, moving the hand to instead pull at his nipple.

"Why's it hurt, baby?" Draco asked, gliding fingers up his legs, massaging the tops of Harry's thighs.

"Because look at how bloody hard I am!" He moaned, cock twitching hard in his boxers. "I'm harder than I should be from you just kissing me, but God you feel so good." Harry bit that red lip once more, heart pounding.

"Mmm," Draco said in a noncommital voice, hand ghosting across the straining fabric. "You are rather firm." He teased, grey eyes looking up to see Harry gasp, sweat beading at his temples. "So worked up from me." He murmured.

"Touch me!" Harry cried out in a soft plea.

"Yeah?" Draco said in that same lofty tone, reaching up to trace the outline of the hickey he had left above the hem of the underwear. He delighted in the whine issued from the brunette. He gripped the waistband, pulling it down slowly, biting his own lip as Harry's almost purple erection bobbed forward. "Oh fuck..." Draco whispered, face suddenly flushing, mouth dry. He removed the underwear the rest of the way, leaning in and pressing kisses along the sides of Harry's hips.

Harry gripped himself tightly, tapping his tip on the blondes cheek, growling.

"Harry Potter!" Draco grinned, kissing that leaking tip, causing the boy to twitch hard. "I told you to leave it be!"

"Why is your face so red?" Harry asked, his own face flushed.

Draco glanced at him, fisting his erection hard, earning a breathy whimper. "Because seeing this..." He gave a squeeze. "Makes me hungry."

Harry laughed. "Mmm, well I wouldn't want you to starve." He twitched in the blondes hand.

"God damnit, Harry." He muttered, heart nearly stopping at the boys words. Draco let out a puff of air, leaning in and sucking at his tip.

"Fuck. I'm going to come already." He whispered, jerking against his hand.

"No, you are not." Draco squeezed Harry hard at his base, staving off his orgasm. He moved forward, giving him a deep kiss, taking time to roam a pink mouth with his tongue. "I want to worship this body." He whispered against his ear, heart clenching at the shuddering gasp he earned.

Harry let out a sharp gasp as teeth worried his earlobe, rolling his body up against Draco's.

"I want to show you exactly how I feel, exactly how much I want you." He continued, feeling a narrow chest heave against his. "Exactly how much I love you." He let out a slow breath, kissing at a tight jawline.

Harry wound a hand into his sheets, the other into tousled platinum hair. He tugged at the hair, bringing dark eyes to meet his. "I love you too, but please." His breath caught, moaning as he was given an agonizing stroke. "Please hurry or else I will die."

Draco laughed, sitting up and kissing his way down a now red chest. "You know saying that will just make me go slower." He blew cool air at a purple tip.

He groaned, eyes rolling back in his head. "Draco, stop!"

"That what you want?" He teased, releasing his member, face splitting into a grin as the brunette wailed, body shuddering.

"For fuck's sake!" Harry covered his face with his hands, body thrumming with the need to come.

Draco took his chance as he saw Harry's red face being covered, he leaned down swallowing him whole, clutching thin hips as they instinctively thrust upwards. He wrapped a hand around him once more, holding him in an almost painful grip as he sucked him.

"Draco, let me come!" Harry begged from behind his hands. "I'm going to pass out."

The blonde giggled, eyes roaming the quivering pile of boy under him. He let him go, placing one of his own fingers in his mouth slicking it. He drug his tongue flat up Harry's length, slipping his finger inside him at the same time, heart nearly bursting from his chest as the brunette absolutely came undone.

Harry wailed, splashing all over his stomach, vision dimming as his orgasm ran over him like a train. "Draco!" He sobbed, chest burning from lack of proper oxygen.

Draco trailed kisses along his hip bones, tongue lapping up the mess he had caused. He nibbled at his belly button, working that finger slowly inside. "Feel better now?" He asked, eyes gleaming as he watched Harry come down.

He grinned, smoothing hands into his sweat slick hair. "I can't complain."

Draco laughed, sucking at a bony prominice. "Good to hear it." He sat up, pushing Harry's legs forward, hooking him by the hips and dragging his back to rest on the tops of Draco's thighs. He felt himself straining in his trousers as he ran fingertips around a pink entrance. "You don't have any lube, do you?" He asked, eyes flickering up to meet green.

Harry shook his head. "No, when I wank I usually do it dry."

"I need to learn a spell for this." Draco muttered, dripping spit onto the pucker. He slipped two fingers inside him, clicking his teeth together when he felt Harry clench against him.

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't hurt." Harry said, letting out a breathy laugh, shifting and hooking one arm around a leg, letting the other settle onto the bed.

"I still can't believe how hard you came." Draco flashed him a sly grin, pumping inside the boy.

Harry let out a puff of air, smile nearly splitting his face as he laughed softly. "Mmm, yeah I almost blacked out."

"What?" Draco said, stilling his movements.

"Because I was so concentrated on how good it felt and how built up it was, I think I forgot to breathe." He giggled.

"Well, damn I don't want to kill you off, better let you come a little sooner next time." He teased, resuming stretching Harry.

"It wasn't a bad kind of pass out feeling."

"You're such a kinky little shit."

Harry let out delicious little giggle, stretching his arms out over his head, tucking them under. "But you enjoy it so, Malfoy." He squealed when that knot inside him was brushed.

"What have I told you about calling me Malfoy when I'm knuckle deep in your arse?" He rubbed the spot in slow circles, watching Harry catch his lower lip hard between teeth. Draco trailed his free hand down to squeeze himself through his trousers.

"Oh, my bad." He rolled his hips, sinking those fingers deeper inside. "Hurry up, Daddy."

Draco groaned loudly, jaw slackening as he watched those hips wriggle against his hand. "I can not take it when you call me that." He breathed, eyes wandering up to meet with Harry's.

"Take your pants off already!" Harry grinned, scooting back and lounging against his pillows.

Draco obeyed, awkwardly removing his trousers and underwear in one swoop, tossing them to the back. He bit his lip, letting out a whimper as he watched his lover turn over onto his knees, shaking his behind at him playfully. He spanked him.

"Oh Draco!" Harry moaned, tucking a pillow under his head. "I think you've forgotten that you were supposed to be kissing me all over."

He grinned, smoothing hands over Harry's supple back, leaning in and kissing at his ear. "You think I'd forget something as important at that?" He let his erection rub, full and thick against Harry's crack. The blonde traced the sharp bones of shoulder blades, moving along each bump of spine, lips placed down each of his sides. He used his tongue to draw circles around the dimples at the small of his back. Draco felt his heart swelling painfully in his chest, knowing he would be kissing on this tiny, perfect body for the rest of his life. "I love you, Harry." He whispered, eyes drifting up to his lovers.

"I love you, too." He answered, licking his kiss swollen lips. His faced heated under Draco's smoldering gaze. "Keep kissing me."

Draco obliged him, laying his lips across each cheek avoiding the place he knew Harry wanted him to kiss him the most.

Harry let out breathy whine. "Dray..."

"Shh..."

"No, I want you. Look how hard you are, I know you're more than ready." Harry said, eyes dark.

"But are you ready?" Draco said, spreading him and swiping a tongue across puckered skin.

"Well..." he faltered, shivering against that pink muscle. "If you're gonna do that, I think I can be a little more paitent."

He laughed, biting at the skin of one of Harry's cheeks. "Oh yeah? This is what it takes to make you paitent?"

Harry giggled, biting his lip as Draco's tongue traced his entrance in circles. "It's so good though."

"Mmm, well I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep it up, all of these noises you keep making are killing me." He darted his tongue out to enter the brunette, letting out a breathy moan when a wail issued from Harry.

Harry pressed his face into his pillow, crying out into it.

"What was that, Harry. I didn't quite catch that?" Draco said, sitting up and spanking him.

"Oh God!" He gasped, earning another stinging slap to his behind.

"Hmm, I don't think that's what you said into that pillow." He dripped some spit onto his steadily leaking length, stroking himself just enough to coat.

"I said," he felt his cheeks color even more, staining them a bright, ruddy pink. "I said 'fuck me.'"

Draco gripped Harry's hip hard, leaving finger sized bruises as he pressed the tip of himself inside the boy. "Is that what you want?" He struggled to contain himself, the urge to slam inside him proving difficult.

"Yes." Harry muttered, giving a wanton moan as Draco moved inside him more. "Fill me!" He begged, suddenly losing whatever self control he had left.

The blonde growled, sliding home. He leaned in, trailing hot kisses across Harry's shoulder blades as he started an agonizingly slow rhythm.

"Draco!" Harry breathed, bowing his back, trying to move against the rigid boy above him. "Oh, you can't go that slow."

"Who say's I can't?" Draco challenged, keeping his unhurried pace. He took a deep breath, reaching down and circling a remarkably stiff erection. "You close again?"

Harry nodded, looking back at him. "Very." He puckered his lips up, inviting the blonde to kiss him.

Draco obliged, kissing him just as lanquidly as his strokes, tongue roaming his mouth, teeth tugging at a red lip. He moaned, seeing the slightest bit of blood blossoming from the skin. He squeezed Harry at his base like he had done earlier, staving off yet another orgasm. "I told you I was going to worship your body and I plan to do it as throughly as I can."

He let out a puff of air, rutting his head against his pillows, heart thudding in his chest. "It hurts it feels so good." He muttered. "I wish you'd go harder."

Draco shook his head. "No." He angled his hips, pushing deeper into the boy, earning a sharp cry. "I can go deeper, but I won't go harder." He felt his cock come into contact with that knot, aiming each slow stroke at it.

"I can't take this, Draco please." Harry pleaded.

He kissed along his spine, remaining absolute in his rhythm, despite the burn in his stomach. He needed to come like yesterday, but tried his hardest to keep up. "Yes, you can." He gave the brunette a stroke, earning a disgruntled growl.

"Fuck."

"Such language, Mr. Potter." He bit at his side. "Does it feel good?"

Harry glared at him. "Yes! Please just let me come!" He begged.

Draco's self control snapped. He let out a strangled moan before letting Harry go, snaking a hand into damp black locks, pulling his head towards him. He pounded into him without restraint, biting at his ear. "Come for me, Harry." He whimpered, feeling himself coming undone inside his lover.

The brunette shuddered, nearly collasping under him with the force of Dracos thrusts. He wailed, streaming across his sheets, vision blurring slightly once more.

Draco clutched at the boy, breathing hard through his nose as he came down. He had never come so hard in his life. He kissed along Harry's shoulders, trying to regain his footing in the world. "Whew." He muttered after some time.

Harry giggled, glancing back at him. "Yeah?"

"If I wasn't dead I would spank you." Draco said, giving him a feeble grin, body absolutely drained as he eased away, dropping beside his boyfriend. "I've never come so hard in my life."

Harry rolled away slowly onto his side, facing the blonde. "It's pretty wicked, isn't it?" He tried to steady his racing heart.

Draco let out a breathy laugh, reaching for his hand, kissing his knuckles. "Did I do a well enough job?"

The brunette stretched languidly, giving him a chesire grin. "I'm pretty satisfied."

He rolled his eyes. "You are such a brat."

Harry winked, rolling onto his back to locate his wand, casting a cleaning spell. "You want to have a nap before supper? I'm sure we will be very hungry here soon."

Draco rustled around for the blanket, pulling it up to cover their naked bodies. "Doesn't sound too bad." He wrapped an arm around his lover bringing him close, kissing his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

"You look awful cute in shorts, I must admit." Draco said, admiring toned calves as Harry and Ron threw a padded ball at each other. He was spread out on a blanket beside Hermione, who was busy studing for the final exams they would be taking in the coming week. He pushed his sunglasses up further onto the bridge of his nose, flashing the brunette a grin as he turned to the sound of his voice. Draco felt increasingly nervous as the days passed, their graduation and exit into the real world looming closer. Hermione, Harry and he had had their last meeting with George a few days prior, signing all the paperwork to secure their employment with the twin. They would soon be leaving here to start jobs, school and adult lives. He was slightly terrified, never having had to do anything on his own.

Draco shifted back, resting on the palms of his hands, crossing his ankles. He glanced at Hermione, whose hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, flipping through a stack of notes. "It's Saturday, Hermione."He said in a lazy voice, causing her to look up, brown eyes sliding into focus.

She bristled slighty, his words seeming to sink in. Hermione set her stack of notes on top of one of the books she had spread out. "Are you telling me I should stop studying?"

He laughed. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. Enjoy this time while we have it, because soon it will be filled with paperwork and cutting the lawn."

Slight shoulders relaxed, she closed the book slowly. "I suppose you are right, I could take a break." She settled back against the trunk of the tree they were under. "Are you excited to be getting an apartment? Have you even looked?"

Draco looked at her. "Well, Harry said he's got some things he has to get from the Burrow. Then we are going to stay with my Mum until we find something. I think we are going to try to get a flat in the same complex she lives in. It's nice there."

"When do you go on holiday? Have you decided on a place yet?"

He grinned. "France! Saint-Tropez." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I can't wait to be on the beach."

"Is there a wizarding community there? I'm pretty envious. Maybe I'll have to stow away in your bags." She laughed.

"That's the last thing you'd want to do, 'Mione." He teased, watching her cheeks tinge with color as she realized the meaning behind his words.

"Ugh, Draco! Well you've got to spend at least some time on the beach!"

He winked. "I'm going to try. He's hard to resist." Draco glanced at Harry, who had just launched a particularly hard throw at Ron, the ball nailing the redhead in the thigh. "I still can't believe sometimes that I'm allowed to live this life. That I'm able to have someone like him loving me."

Hermione scoffed. "You've more than paid your dues, Draco."

"I'm glad I get to have you as my best friend as well." He said, reaching out and taking her hand for a few moments.

She gave him a warm smile, squeezing. "Me too. You're living proof that no ones fate is set in stone."

He tilted his head back, giving a breathy laugh. "I suppose you're right." Draco looked at her. "What are you going to do? Live at the Burrow?"

She nodded, sighing. "For the moment, yes. I don't really have any other option. Until I start really working and can save up for a flat. Ron will be in school for a while." She gave him a petulant look. "So, I'm not sure how long it will be for. Now that Ron and I are together, Molly treats me like a horrible daughter-in-law so I'm very excited to learn how to properly cut potatoes and cast scouring charms correctly."

Draco scrunched his nose up. "Dreadful." He laughed. "Well, you'll be welcome to stay in our place whenever you need a break."

"I may take you up on that." She replied.

Harry gave one last hard hurl of the ball at Ron before calling it quits. He wandered to the blanket two of his best friends were seated on, laying on his back beside Draco. "I'm sweaty." He muttered, smoothing his hand across a damp forehead.

Draco grinned, turning to look at him. "And I'm sure bruised by the looks of it."

Harry laughed, stretching his arms out above his head. "Probably." He raised a thigh, pulling his shorts down slightly, a softball sized red spot just above his knee.

"You two are idiots." Draco chastized, leaning up and kissing the bruising skin. He then turned and placed a kiss on the brunettes lips. "Ugh, you are sweaty!" He wiped his now wet mouth.

"It's called having fun, Draco." Harry said, poking his tongue out.

"Hitting each other with a ball as hard as you can with a ball isn't fun." Hermione said, turning her head back to face the pair, Ron having wandered away to see if anyone else wanted to play. "You're lucky that you never hit each other in the face."

"And you'd complain if I hit Ron in the face? Swell him up, keep him from bothering you so much about school." Harry said, trying to slow his thudding heart beat.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, maybe on second thought. He's never been so interested in anything until now suddenly he's got to take exams to get into Auror training, now all of a sudden he is a studious student."

"Do you think he will make it in?" Draco asked, eyeing the redhead casting the ball at Seamus and Neville. "I mean his aim has improved."

Harry rolled his eyes, a chuckle shaking his entire belly as Draco's words sank in. "Damnit, Draco! I shouldn't laugh," He continued to giggle, thinking back to Ron's terrible Keeper days. "But that was pretty good."

"I hope he does, I don't know about the bookwork, but he has really learned the defense and how to survive out in the woods." Hermione explained to Draco that when they had been on the run that Ron had left she and Harry and had been by himself for months. "I think that will be he strong point." She leaned forward to glance at Harry. "Are you excited for your vacation?"

"I am! I can't wait to see the ocean." He smiled, smoothing a hand under his tee-shirt. He sighed. "It's going to be nice to be somewhere people don't know me."

Draco peered at him, sitting all the way up and pinching Harry's nipple through the fabric of his shirt.

"Stop!" He cried out, batting the blondes hand away.

"You going to stop me?" Draco challenged, giving him a sly grin. He reached out pinching him again.

"I don't need anymore bruises, you shit!"

Draco laughed, eyes gleaming as he leaned in to kiss Harry gently. "Okay, okay."

"You two make me sick." Hermione teased.

"Why's that?" Harry said, rubbing his thumb across Draco's chin.

"Because you're so in love with each other it's gross." She said, watching as Harry sat up to look at her, his cheeks pink.

"Does Ron still not..."

"Oh, I mean he does...when we are away from people." She shrugged. "Or he may hold my hand in the hall." Hermione scrunched her nose up. "But the idea of even kissing me like that...I think his brain would blow right out of the top of his head."

Draco grimaced, turning his vision to the idiot redhead, who was bent over, rubbing a knee. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Don't be, I mean I don't know why I thought it would be any different." She flashed them both a meager smile. "Too many romance novels."

"I wish I knew what was hard enough to hit that thick skull with to get him to figure it out." Draco muttered.

She laughed. "No! It's fine...maybe once we are away from here and away from his mother.."

"It shouldn't have to be 'well maybe one day' it should be he sees you across the room and can't wait to to have you in his arms. It should be 'damn, I can't stop thinking about her' while struggling to pay attention in class." Draco said, growing irritated. "It shouldn't be 'I sure hope he holds my hand' It's him wanting nothing but to lay in bed with you beside him. Hermione if he doesn't do any of that then you need to find someone who will." His cheeks were pink with frustration. He hated that Hermione let herself be treated this way.

She let out a slow, steady breath. "Maybe you're right. I will let it ride a little longer, until I'm able to get really settled. Then if things haven't changed then when I've enough money to get my own flat, that's what I will do." Hermione looked at them, biting her lip.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "You know you can't really talk to him about anything, Harry." Hermione turned her head to the sound of Ron approaching, red faced and sweaty.

"Come on." He extended his hand out to Hermione, chest heaving. "Give me your things, I'll carry them."

She flushed, obeying his order, packing her things into a bag and handing it to him. Ron swung it over his shoulder and grasped her hand, pulling her to her feet. "See you at supper, eh?" He asked the pair, shaking his hair from his eyes.

Draco and Harry nodded, still trying to figure out what was happening as Ron and Hermione left, the redhead pulling her close.

"What happened?" Harry breathed. "Do you think he heard us?"

Draco shrugged, looking just as bewildered. "I dunno, I can't see how." He turned to Harry, pushing him back into the blanket. He scooted down beside him, turning onto his side. "Even if he did, good." He kissed the brunette softly. "Even though I'd much prefer to just hit him in the head." He grinned against Harry's lips.

"You're such a brat." Harry giggled, pulling him close. He wriggled when fingers tickled up his side. "Don't tickle me! Do not make me squeal out in front of people."

Draco laughed, pinching at his side. "Mmm, well what kinds of noises do you want me to make you make?" He grinned, kissing along his jawline.

"None!" Harry whined.

"You're such a bad liar." Draco teased, nipping at his earlobe.

"Do not get me hard." Harry warned.

"I look at you and you get hard, stop telling me what to do, Harry." He moved his hand up under Harry's shirt, smoothing fingers across each hard ab. Now that the weather was finally nice, they had been spending a lot of time at the Quidditch pitch, working out and doing drills. Harry had sprouted a set of muscles that drove Draco absolutely mad. He pushed the shirt up, leaning in and blowing a raspberry against the warm skin.

Harry laughed. "Oh my God! Don't we have finals to be studying for?"

"It's Saturday." He muttered against the skin, sucking it quickly, leaving a fat, purple mark. He kissed at Harry's chin, nipping gently.

"So! Just because we have something set up already, doesn't mean we don't need to still graduate!" Harry pushed Dracos hair out of his eyes, watching him.

Draco heaved a sigh. "I don't want to study. That's what Sunday is for. I want to lay in the sun and enjoy this nice weather, snogging the love of my life." He kissed the brunette slowly, tongue exploring his mouth. "Is that so much to ask for?" He grinned, wiping the bit of spit he had left off Harry's lip.

Harry rolled his eyes, giving in to the blonde. "I suppose you're right, we can put it off for one more day." He welcomed another kiss. "But tomorrow we have to work, okay?"

He growled, furrowing his brow. "I guess." He pouted.

"Do not pout!" Harry chided, pinching the blonde at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

"Ouch!" Draco squealed. "That's going to bruise, you shit!"

Harry grinned, tugging his lip between teeth. He let out a breathy gasp as he was pinned to the blanket, hands winding into his, pushing them up above their heads. He felt his heart jump as a pair of lips pressed against his ear.

"You're lucky I don't turn you over and spank you in front of all these people for that." Draco growled softly into Harry's ear, feeling the brunette shiver below him. "Unless that's what you want."

"No, no, no!" Harry whimpered, squirming under Draco's torso. "You can't!"

"You think I can't?" Draco challenged, letting one hand go, scooping his under Harry's bottom and rolling him up into his lap. He gripped a cheek tightly.

"Don't do it." Harry whispered. "I'll pull your hair."

Draco let out a soft chuckle, eyes dark as he peered up at his pink faced lover. "You think that will deter me?" He squeezed him once again, biting his lip when he heard a whimper. "I'll just do it harder."

Harry clenched his jaw, tilting his head back as he felt fingers digging into his flesh through the fabric of his white shorts. "Stop." He pleaded.

The blonde gave him a hard spank, causing Harry to lurch forward, burying his head into the crook of Draco's shoulder.

"No!" He moaned softly. "Draco, please." He twitched in his trousers, face flaming.

Draco simpered, slipping his hand into the boys' back pocket, squeezing again. "You like that?"

"God damnit, you know I do Draco, now please!" Harry pleaded, pushing back slightly, gesturing to the ever growing lump in the front placket of his pants.

He giggled, biting his own lip, giving Harry a playful look. "All that from me?"

"Yes!" Harry hissed, swatting at the hand that tried to stroke him through the fabric. "Stop! I mean it!"

Draco scrunched his nose up, accepting defeat. "Fine, I suppose I can't leave you to walk around like this." He ran his hands up Harry's sides. "But, Merlin do I love to tease you."

"I know you do and it kills me." He giggled, leaning in and kissing him slowly before exiting the blondes lap. He sat beside him, pressing on the front of his shorts, trying to dissipate his erection.

"You could have just sat in my lap and let me wank you." Draco muttered, causing the brunette to shoot him a cheeky grin, face flushing. "You want me to, eh?"

"No!"

Draco laughed, head tilting back. "You're so bad at this!" He reached forward, gripping his hand tightly. "I wish you'd let me.

Harry squirmed. "We can't!" He said quietly.

"And why can't we?"

He gaped at him, cheeks continuing to color. "It's bloody daylight out!" Harry took a deep breath, wishing he could get the blonde to stop giving him that devilish look. He smoothed his free hand across his trousers once more.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're such a wuss."

Harry scoffed, sticking his tongue out. "I'm a wuss because I don't want to whip my cock out in front of a bunch of people!"

He giggled, pulling him in for a slow kiss. "You want to go for a walk around the lake?" Draco felt his heart squeeze as Harry nodded.

"That would be nice." He said, jumping up from the blanket.

"You know I'm just going to find a big bush to fuck you behind." Draco muttered, standing and picking the fabric up, shaking the grass off.

"No, you are not!" Harry said, adjusting himself in his shorts. He bit his lip as he helped fold the blanket. He tucked it into the tote that they had brought.

Draco rolled his eyes, giving him a wicked grin, taking the tote and swinging it over his shoulder. He took the brunettes hand. "I will try to behave." The took off down the small knoll towards the lake.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Harry taunted. He walked close to the boy, heart swelling with happiness in just the simple act of taking a stroll with Draco.

Draco laughed. "You've got me all figured out, haven't you?" He peered at him over the rim of his sunglasses.

Harry gave a little giggle that made Draco's heart sing. "I'd like to think so. I mean I'm sure there's still more to learn." He glanced at him, cheeks coloring just slightly as they neared the lake. "It seems like every day I find something new that makes me more and more crazy about you."

"Harry, you're being a sap." Draco teased, kissing the top of Harry's hand.

"Sometimes, I cannot help it." He said, grinning.

"I'm excited to have a potions lab when we get a place." Draco commented, kicking at a rock.

"Did you have one at the Manor?"

He nodded. "I miss it very much. I mean...we'll have a lab at work, but I like to have one to make my own things." He gave the brunette a wicked grin. "I'm going to work on a potion that I can slip in your tea that makes you're clothes fall off."

"Draco Malfoy! What a dog!" Harry laughed.

"Sometimes, I cannot help it." He repeated Harry's words from earlier. Draco led them along the edge of the lake, nearing the woods.

"You're not taking me into the woods are you?" Harry asked, eyeing the foliage as they made their way around the lake.

He gave him a noncommital shrug.

"Draco." Harry started, pulse leaping as the wood loomed closer.

"Hmm?"

"Draco, I don't know..."

He pulled Harry past the first set of trees, until it was just dark enough so that a passerby would mistake them for an animal and not two boys getting frisky against a tree. "Shhh." He whispered, pushing Harry gently onto the trunk of a large tree. He slid his hand up to cup the side of his head, grey eyes searching green.

Harry let out a soft gasp, eyes widening, heart beginning to thud against his chest. "Are we going to have sex?" He asked in a quiet voice, as though someone could hear.

Draco dropped the tote to the ground, hooking his hands under Harry's thighs, scooping him up. He licked a stripe from collarbone to ear, the remnants of Harry's sweat, salty against his tongue. "Do you want to have sex?" He pressed against the brunette, letting his thighs settle around Draco's thin waist. "I kind of really want you to come on me in these woods." He murmured against an ear, grinning when he felt Harry's chest heave.

"Is that so?"

The blonde groaned, coverering Harry's mouth with his in a hard kiss. "Fuck you drive me crazy." He muttered, trailing hot kisses along his jawline, gripping his bottom, digging his fingers into the fabric covered skin.

Harry giggled. "Mmm, the feeling is mutual." He smoothed his hands up the back of Draco's head, rolling his hips against him.

Draco dropped Harry down, reaching for the button to the white shorts, popping it, deftly pulling the zipper down. He kissed him as he smoothed his hand beneath tight boxers.

The brunette let out a breathy whimper, leaning his head back against the bark of the tree as fumbled with the clasp to Draco's jeans.

"Turn around, let me see that ass." Draco's voice low and raspy against his ear.

Harry obeyed, heart thudding in his chest as he turned around, his shorts tugged down to his knees. "I can't believe we are doing this." He muttered.

"You expected something less of me?" Draco countered, giving him a hard spank to bare skin as he sank to his knees. He spread him, giving one long swipe of his tongue causing the boy to lose any train of thought he may have had. He grinned, biting at the skin of a cheek, feeling Harry shiver against him.

"We have to hurry." Harry whispered.

"I don't have to do anything, Harry." He replied in a lofty tone, slicking one of his fingers and rubbing it along his entrance.

"You're obviously doing something."He giggled, wriggling against the finger as it was pressed inside him. "We're going to be late for supper."

Draco laughed, trailing kisses along each globe. "You say that like its going to make me suddenly want to move faster." He added another finger, stretching the brunette carefully.

Harry moved his hand down to stroke himself. "I said it because I want you to move faster." He bit his lower lip, letting out a breathy gasp as Draco brushed against the knot inside him. "I'm hungry."

Draco glanced up at the boy, pumping hard into him with his fingers. "Hungry for food, or hungry for me?"

Harry giggled, looking at him from over his shoulders, eyes dark. "Both!"

The blonde let out an almost feral growl, moving back and undoing his jeans the rest of the way, pushing boxers down and stroking himself.

Harry turned around, leaning against the trunk, dark eyes trailing Draco's frame. He pushed his shorts down the rest of the way, pulling one leg out. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his frenzied nerves.

Draco held his hand out, silently gesturing for him to give him some saliva.

He obeyed, dripping some of his spit into the blondes hand. "I always feel dirty when I do that." He admitted, cheeks flushing.

Draco giggled, slicking himself then adding his own spit. "Because you are." He murmured, hooking his hands under Harry's thighs and scooping him up once more. He gave him a solid kiss. "A dirty, dirty boy for letting me fuck you in the woods."

Harry moaned at the blonde's words, wrapping his legs around his waist. He clenched his jaw as he was breached. "Fuck." He whimpered.

"Feel good?" He breathed into Harry's neck, slowly entering into the boy. Draco pushed one of his legs up to rest against his shoulder, giving him a deeper angle.

He felt his eyes roll back. "Oh my god." Harry shuddered.

Draco laughed softly, nipping at his earlobe. He pressed him harder against the tree, filling him to the brim. "I'm taking that as a yes?" He squared his jaw, orgasm looming already as he leaned back to lock eyes with Harry.

"Yes." Harry said in a breathy voice, cheeks and neck stained pink.

"This isn't going to last long." Draco admitted, beginning to pump into the brunette, his pulse rushing in his ear.

Harry giggled. "Mmm, that's fine, I'm about three strokes away from coming all over the place." He brushed slightly damp blonde locks from Draco's face, cupping the back of his head, pulling his lover in for a slow kiss.

The blonde moaned softly, letting a warm tounge roam his mouth as his strokes became increasingly frantic. He felt Harry clench around him, coming between their stomachs. He gripped him tightly, his own orgasm overtaking him.

He clutched at the blonde, crying out into his mouth. "Oh Dray." He panted, riding out the wave as the blonde poured into him.

"Will...will you be okay..."Draco breathed, chest heaving. "If I set you down?"

Harry nodded, thighs stinging as he was dropped slowly back to the ground. He let out a little giggle, noting the spurts of white across the middle of Draco's dark grey tee-shirt.

"What?"

"Your shirt, I hope you've your wand." Harry said, grinning as he looped his shorts back around his foot, tugging them up.

Draco flashed him a wicked smile, pulling his wand from his back pocket. "Well, this is what I wanted." He cast a quick cleaning charm on his shirt, grimacing with he was left with a few faint outlines of where the pearls of liquid had been. "I dunno why...maybe its because my shirt is so dark..." He cupped Harry's cheek, giving him a slow kiss. Draco nuzzled his nose against the brunettes as he pulled away, grabbing his hand. "You okay to walk?"

"Yeah, my thighs are just a little sore." He said, giving the hand a squeeze, he reached down and scooped the tote up, tossing it onto his shoulder.

Draco laughed. "Well, when we get on a little more even ground, you can ride piggy back." He said, kissing his temple as he tugged the brunette from the woods.

"That was fun." Harry said after a few moments of them walking beside the lake. The sun was beginning to creep behind the treeline, there were still a pretty decent amount of students littered on the grounds.

"It was, I'm glad you actually let it happen." Draco replied, pushing his sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose as they turned onto the stone path that led to the upper grounds. He stopped, giving a quick kiss to the shorter boy. "It was pretty hot." He gestured for Harry to hop on his back.

The brunette giggled, gripping Draco's shoulders as he jumped onto his back, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. "That's true." He kissed at the patch behind his ear. He snuggled against him as they made their way up to the castle. "You're adorable." He whispered, feeling cheeks flush as Draco pulled the door open.

"Thanks." He said, flashing him a grin, making way towards the Great Hall. "You're pretty cute too."

"You can set me down now." Harry said.

"Give me one more kiss behind my ear."

Harry obliged, giving him a few soft kisses to the skin. He slithered off Dracos' back, reaching out and taking his hand. "I'm starving."

"I still get butterflies in my stomach every time I hear you say you're hungry." Draco said, giving him a soft look.

"Why's that?" Harry said, biting his lip as they moved down the hall.

"Because there was a time when you didn't eat at all, and I would worry constantly that you were eating. I was always thinking about what I could do to get you to put food in your mouth. All the time I would wonder if I was even helping." Draco said in a quiet voice as they walked. "But then slowly but surely you put the weight back on and you actually started to tell me you wanted to eat. I can't even describe...It sounds stupid but every time you'd say 'let's go eat' my heart would sing." He smiled at Harry, whose lip was still tugged between teeth. He squeezed the boys hand as they neared the Great Hall. "I love you so much."

Harry bit his thumb, green eyes wide and slightly watery. "I love you too." He replied, giving him a warm smile.

Draco raised their intertwined fingers to kiss the top of Harry's hand as they walked into the loud room.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Hermione as they settled onto the bench in front of her.

"Oh, he went back to the room to study. You know how quickly he eats." She said, picking at a roll, cheeks flushing.

Harry noted the blush, eyes wandering along the curve of her neck, noting a few tiny bite marks. "Hermione...are those bite marks?" He teased, a grin tugging at his lips as her color darkened. He giggled, reaching up and scooping some potatoes onto his plate.

"Hermione!" Draco said in a scandalous voice, pouring himself something to drink.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, like you two are so innocent. I see those dirty knees on your jeans, Draco!"

He felt his cheeks tinge slightly.

"Where were you, in the woods? I know you weren't on that blanket!" She took a drink, brown eyes scanning the pair.

Harry nodded slightly, taking to stuffing chicken into his mouth, rather than giving her a verbal answer.

"Because he wouldn't let me have my way on the blanket!" Draco chimed in.

"Because we were in front of loads of people!" Harry countered, glancing at his boyfriend.

"Dear Merlin, what's wrong with you two, can't you ever just have sex in a bed?" She asked, spearing some of her vegetables.

"We have sex in a bed all the time! But what's the fun in that?" Draco said, giving her a cheeky grin as he pulled some food onto his plate.

She shook her head. "Well, I wouldn't know."

Harry felt his face flame up, turning to look at his plate, willing the two to change the subject. It was getting a little awkward. Hermione was one of his best friends, but some things needed to be left behind closed doors.

"Is there going to be a graduation party?" Draco asked her, twirling his fork on his plate.

"You act like I'm the person with the inside." She laughed, taking a bite of food. "But, yes, from what I'm hearing there's going to be something in our common room." Hermione took a sip of her drink, wiping her mouth, brown eyes flickering between the two. "Are either of you nervous about graduating?"

The pair both nodded.

"Terrified." Draco said, laughing softly. "You?" He countered. The blonde smoothed his hand down Harry's back, brushing away a few small pieces of the tree. He glanced at Hermione.

"Terrified." She admitted. "We've been here for so long, other than the time we spend away...it's surreal to know that we will have to go back out into the world in a few weeks." She smiled. "But I wouldn't want to spend my time outside of here with anyone else."

Draco laughed. "Such a sap!"

"Unless you get that new flat and spend all your time holed up in bed and forget about me!"

Harry scoffed. "Right, don't you know we will be making Ron go on all of our awkward dates? That we will be calling you on Sundays so the three of us can go get brunch at some ridiculous restaurant?" He took a drink. "Hermione, the last thing we will be doing is forgetting about you, right, Draco?"

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Didn't I just tell you earlier today that you can come stay with us when he gets on your last nerve?"

Hermione gave them both a sheepish look. "I'm sorry I'm sure I sound like a prat, but after primary school, since I went to another school, all of the people I had been friends with...they all stopped wanting to see me when I would return home for holiday."

Both boys scoffed this time.

"That's not what's going to happen, Hermione." Harry said in a firm voice. "I couldn't just let you go, you know too much...why would I let you go, that would be stupid."

She gave a breathy laugh, her smile reaching her eyes. "Okay, okay, I get it." Hermione clasped her hands together. "I'm so lucky to have both of you."


	18. Chapter 18

Well, this was it, graduation was upon them. All the time they had spent slaving over scrolls of parchment, sweating beside cauldrons and singing eyebrows was over.

"I'm excited to see my Mum." Draco said, standing in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie. He glanced over his shoulder to see the brunette seated in his bunk, combing his hair up. Draco felt a twinge of disappointment when he realized there would be no family member coming to see Harry today. "Hey, baby..." He started, waiting until the boy turned his face up to look at him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked softly, green eyes raking the lean backside of his boyfriend.

"I'm proud of you."

Harry gave him a little smile, biting his lip. "I'm proud of you, too."

Draco turned around and crossed the room. "I don't want you to be upset today." He said quietly, pulling his boyfriend to his feet.

"Why would I be upset?" He gave a soft laugh, realizing that the blonde was refering to the lack of people who would be here to see him. He swallowed. "No, I'm not worried about not having family. I've never had family at anything else." He cupped Draco's chin. "Besides, I've got you, haven't I? I've got Ron, Hermione and your Mum." Harry gave him a gentle kiss, heart swelling knowing how concerned the boy was for him. "I don't need a bunch of people here, I've got everyone I need."

...

Harry shifted in his seat, the headmaster giving a speech about the trials and tribulations this class had endured through the years, her voice crisp and clear across the Quidditch field.

He sat, gathered with this group of people who just a year ago, were bloodied, bashed and bruised as they fought to protect this castle. Harry rolled the sleeves of his robes up, peering down at the white lines that littered his arms. He would have never believed he would be here in this position. His eyes drifted up, weaving through the crowd of students to find a platinum blonde head. All this because of him, Draco had saved his life in so many ways. He felt his heart surge with affection for his lover. Harry fiddled with the band to his watch, knowing this would probably be one of the last times he would be wearing it. Eyes wandered to the silver band on his ring finger, warmth spreading through his chest knowing the blonde promised to keep him forever. He returned his attention to the front, hearing the first name in his class being called to receive a rolled piece of parchment, signaling their passing into the next stage of their lives.

He watched as Seamus', then after sometime, Hermiones' name was called, standing and making her way up onto the stage. A nervous smile graced her features, her hair smoothed into a delicate up-do. He felt such pride for his best friend, knowing how excited she was to get to work. She accepted her diploma, exiting the stage and flashing Harry a brilliant grin.

Next was Neville, followed by a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs Harry wasn't really familiar. Then was Draco, rising from his chair and plucking at his robes as he made his way to the stage. He shook Professor McGonagalls hand, who gave him a warm smile, handing him diploma. He stepped down to the turf, grey eyes searching for Harry, who blew him a kiss, causing sharp cheeks to turn pink. Harry shifted, watching as the person sitting beside him, a Hufflepuff named Wayne Hopkins, whom Harry only remembered vaguely from a Herbology class. He bit his thumb, eyes following the boy as he walked to the stage.

"Harry Potter." He felt as though he was being sorted all over again, the sensation surreal as he stood, shaking his robes out. Harry drew a deep breath, nerves bundled tight in his stomach as he approached the stage. McGonagall beamed, eyes trained on him as he climbed the few steps to join her. "I'm so very proud of you, Harry." She said softly, clasping his hand tightly. "I'm glad you decided to come back, you're going to be just fine." He returned her smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for all you've done, Professor. I don't think I could have accomplished all of this without your help." He took his piece of parchment, the surreal feeling growing with the sudden realization that he had completed something important for one first times in his life. "Thank you for your kind words, Harry." She said as he made to leave the stage.

Draco was seated at the end of one of the rows, reaching out and grasping his hand briefly. "Love you, baby."

Harry beamed, squeezing his fingers as they slipped away. "Love you, too, handsome." He returned. He settled back into his seat, heart humming as he watched the person next to him rose to cross the stage. Harry bit his lip, waiting for the next few students to go.

Ron's face was bright red, trembling slightly as he climbed the stage, hastily accepting his parchment and hapazardly shaking the Headmasters hand. Somethings never changed.

...

Narcissa hugged the pair of them tightly, dark eyes brimming with tears as she praised them. "Graduates, I can't believe it." She grasped one their hands in each of hers. "I'm very proud of you both."

Harry smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. He felt his cheeks color as he realized she was holding the hand that his ring was on.

She gasped, pulling the hand up towards her face, examining the silver band. "Draco!?" She swept eyes up to her son.

"It's a promise ring, Mum." He said, letting out a soft laugh. "We'd never keep something as important as an engagement from you."

Narcissa bristled, eyeing the pair. "Well, I'd hope not."

Harry bit his lip, turning to look at Draco. "So, why don't you tell her about our plans...? I'm going to go see the Weasleys for a bit, okay?" He gave the blondes arm a squeeze, taking off into the throng of people once he was acknowledged.

"Harry!" Arthur cried out, reaching out to shake his hand hard, pulling him for a hug. "Congratulations, my boy!"

Harry grinned, happy to have at least one member of the redheaded family greet him warmly. He clapped Ron on the back, who was eyeing Ginny. Harry settled green eyes on the girl, watching as her cheeks flushed. They had exchanged very little words since their separation.

"Congratulations, Harry." She said in a meager voice.

"Thanks, Ginny. You'll be next!" He said, giving her a smile. He turned to Molly, who had been watching him from the very moment he had come close. "Molly..." He began.

She stiffened slightly, looking clearly torn between wanting to hug him and possibly swat at him. "A Malfoy, hmm?" She said quietly after some time.

Harry felt his cheeks flame up.

"Molly, you can't be serious..." Arthur started.

The brunette swallowed, facing the woman once more. "Yes, a Malfoy. Look, Molly...I'm sorry that Ginny and I didn't pan out the way you'd planned. She knows how I feel and I've apologized ten fold for letting her down. Your family has been my family longer than any family I've ever known. I can't believe that you would let something as simple as whom I'm dating put a wedge between that."

She looked taken aback at his words, softening after a bit. "I...I suppose you're right. Whether you're with Ginny or not, you are still very much a part of my family." She smiled, reaching out to cup his chin. "My, other, other, other, other, other, other, other son." She let out a laugh, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry that we've had this riff, Harry." Molly stepped back, taking his hand. "Has he really changed?"

"Loads, Mum." Ron chimed in, clearly uneasy with the near altercation. "He's treated Harry very good. He and Hermione are absolute best friends."

Molly swung eyes to the girl, who nodded. "I love him dearly, Molly." She confirmed. Molly took a deep breath, weight seeming to lift from her shoulders. Her gaze returned to Harry. "I was so worried that he was corrupting you."

Harry laughed. "Absolutely not!" He squeezed her hand. "I plan to bring him with me to the wedding, if you don't mind. I'd like you to meet him, really meet him."

The redheaded matriarch nodded, smiling. "I'd be thrilled. I'm so happy for you, Harry."

He beamed. "That feels so nice to hear, Molly." He hugged her once more, bidding the family farewell as he wandered back to the Malfoys.

Draco tugged him up against him, giving him a quick kiss. "I want to give you your graduation gift!" He wound his hands around Harry's waist. "What've you got me?"

Harry laughed, splaying his hands on the blondes chest. "I got a teeny, tiny pair of briefs I'm going to squeeze into and let you peel them off." He said in a low voice, green eyes gleaming when he saw a pointed jaw slacken signifcantly.

"Harry Potter!" He nipped at the tip of his nose. "Did you really?"

The boy gave an indifferent shrug, tugging his lower lip between teeth.

"Fuck, I hope so." Draco laughed, pinching his side.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see. Maybe I'm wearing them now."

"I hate you!" Draco said with a playful whine, reaching around in an attempt to grab at a cheek, only to be swatted at.

"Lies, Mr. Malfoy." Harry chastised, giving him a flirty grin.

"We'd better get away from each other, before we get into trouble." He said, giving the brunette a swift kiss before putting some distance between the two. Draco grasped his hand, making their way towards the castle for the celebratory dinner that was to be held in the Great Hall.

...

Goodbyes were said, parents and family members hugged and kissed. The graduates congratulated once more an their achieved goal. Narcissa parted ways, telling them she would see them tomorrow evening when they arrived at the flat. They all made their way towards their common room, where the real celebration would begin.

Draco yanked the boy past the few people that had straggled in, up to their dorm. He settled on the side of his bed, watching as Harry went to his bedside table, rummaging through the drawer, pulling a small box forth. "Is that my ring?" He asked, suddenly breathless.

A pink lip worried against white teeth, cheeks coloring as he returned. "I hope it fits." Harry muttered, handing him the tiny package.

Draco took his hand in the other, tugging him gently to sit beside him. He took the top of the box, removing the velvet case inside.

"It doesn't have a quote or anything like that, I'm not good at that sort of thing." Harry said, green eyes wide.

The blonde flipped the top of the case, a silver band inside the cushion. "It does have an D on it." He fished the ring out, examining it.

"You are my favorite D." Harry flashed him a brilliant grin. He took the ring in shaking hands, slipping it onto Draco's finger.

Draco laughed, head tilting back with the force of it. "Harry!" He cried out, reaching and cupping the back of his head, kissing him softly. "You're such a shit!" He muttered against those lips, kissing him again. He moved away, bringing his hand close to look at the ring, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. "I love you."

Harry bit his lip again, seeing those silver eyes cloud slightly. "I love you too." He took his hand, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. "Do you like it?" He asked in a sheepish voice.

The blonde nodded, heart singing as he gave a little sniff. "Mmhmm." He leaned over to his own nightstand and removing a long, thin box.

"A watch? We must be getting pretty predictable." Harry blew a kiss at the boy as he accepted the box.

"There is nothing predictable about that watch, Harry." Draco said, eyeing him.

The Golden Boy carefully shimmied the lid of the shiny black box off. He let out a small whimper as he eyed the watch nestled in the velvet of the box. It was silver, the bezzle circled with small diamonds. Inside the dial, a gold leaf lightening bolt. "Fuck, Draco." He whispered, fingers trembling as he touched the cold metal. He couldn't even begin to fathom how much the timepiece cost. "Fuck." He repeated.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked, voice slightly tight, ice colored eyes trained on the boy. He watched as Harry tried to remove his old watch with shaking fingers.

"I can't come up with any other words." Harry breathed, green eyes flicking up. "I can't believe you would get me something like this." He gave up, fingers wobbling too much, he extended his hand to the blonde.

"You deserve it. After putting up with me all this time." Draco began, looping the worn leather band out from its clasp. "For facing your fear and returning to this place. You deserve it for everything you do." He set the old watch beside Harry, reaching for the new one, stroking his thumb across the cool steel. "I want you to look at it every time you put it on and know exactly how much I appreciate you, Harry." Draco swallowed the knot in his throat down as he snapped the closure of the watch around the brunettes wrist. He clasped the hand with both of his, tears once again threatening him. "I love you, so, so much." He tilted watery grey eyes up.

Harry inhaled sharply as he saw the tears brimming in Draco's eyes. "I love you, Draco." He brought the blonde close, cupping his chin. "Don't cry." He whispered, thumb brushing a tear away. His heart was thrumming against his chest as he watched the boy.

Draco let out a feeble laugh. "I'm over come with emotion." He teased, kissing Harry gently, nipping his lower lip. He sniffed, trying to get control of himself. He eased back, lifting his left hand to eye his new addition. "I can't believe you'd say something like that, you little smart ass."

The brunette giggled, biting his thumb. "It's the truth!"

Draco growled, reaching for his trousers. "Let me see those drawers."

Harry squealed, scrambling away from him. "No!" He protested.

"Why not!?"

"Shouldn't we go out to the party? Have a drink?" Harry said, green eyes sparkling. He watched grey eyes turn flinty.

"No!"

"Yes!" Harry gave him a petulant look, standing up and making his way to his bunk, rummaging for a tee-shirt.

Draco sighed, resting back on his palms as he watched Harry unbutton his top, tossing it into the bin. "How do you expect me to stay seated, Potter?"

The brunette flashed him a sly smile over his shoulder, threading the new shirt onto his arms. "Because you're going to be good for once." He winked, pulling the top over his head.

"Not going to change your pants?" He asked, biting his lip.

Harry felt his breath hitch, turning back around to see the blonde stretched out on his bed, pink lip tugged between teeth. "Nope, these are just fine." He said, grinning.

"Fucker."

"Maybe if you play your cards right, Mr. Malfoy." He crossed the room once more, pulling the blonde up.

Draco gave him a searing kiss, leaving him with a set of puffy lips. "I want to maul you." Grey eyes dark and roaming his face.

"Not yet." Harry took his hand, tugging him towards the door.

"Just one drink, then we come back?"

"No, lots of drinks." He led Draco towards a table manned by a few students.

"Lot's of drinks, then what?" Draco asked, accepting a beer from one of the boys at the table.

Harry giggled, taking a swig of his own and pushing Draco into the crowd in search of Hermione and Ron. "Then dirty, drunk sex for the last time in this place."

Pointed jaw slackened, cheeks coloring at the brunettes choice of words. "Better make it count then, eh?" He tipped the bottle to his lips.

"Exactly." He gave the blonde a wink, weaving through students. Hermione was seated on the arm of the chair Ron was in. She gasped, reaching out and grabbing Harry's wrist and examining the new addition. "Dear Merlin, Draco!" She said loudly over the music.

He laughed, taking another drink. "I can't help it!" He extended his left hand out to her.

"You're getting awful heavy on this side." She chided, toying with the silver bracelet on his wrist.

Ron eyed Harry, swigging his drink. "You tell him about Mum?"

"No, he didn't." Draco cut in, looking at the brunette.

"She wants to meet you, at the wedding."

"Meet me? She's already met me."

Harry shook his head. "No, she wants to meet you...meet you."

Draco bit his lip. "That actually means a lot, coming from her." He looked at Ron, who gave him a curt nod.

"I'm excited for it, honestly. It will be nice to have both sides of my family together." Harry gave them all a warm smile before taking another drink.

"When do you leave for France?" Ron asked, shifting down in his seat, glass bottle tipping back.

"A week."

"Do you want to go grab dinner before you leave?" Hermione asked, stirring her drink with her straw.

"Absolutely!" Draco chimed in. He took another drink, surprised at how fast the bottle was emptying. He turned his eyes to his boyfriend. "You want to go dance, loverboy?" He asked, giving his hip a squeeze.

Harry laughed. "I'm terrible, but sure." He bit his lip, giving Hermione a wink as Ron suddenly pulled the girl down into his lap. He tossed his empty bottle into a bin as he was pulled towards the center of common room, where several other students, some of whom Harry noticed were not in his year, but stragglers from other houses were gyrating to the loud music pouring from a stereo in a corner.

"You going to slow dance with me if one comes on?" Draco said, winding a hand around his thin waist.

Harry wriggled against him. "I can certainly try." He felt his cheeks color slightly. He was rubbish at dancing.

"For the love of Merlin, Harry relax." Draco muttered noting his slightly stiff movements. He spun the brunette around, giving a soft laugh as he pulled him back in.

"I'm rubbish!" He said, biting his lip, a thrill going through his spine as he was twirled.

"You know we will have to dance at our wedding right?" Draco swayed them side to side. "Will I have to take you to lessons?" He flashed him a cheeky grin.

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to keep in time with the blonde. "It probably wouldn't hurt, honestly." He let out a breathy laugh as he was tugged flush against his lover. "Only lesson I've ever had was for the Yule Ball." He gave him a sheepish look. "And you saw how clearly well that went. I've no rhythm."

Draco gave a sarcastic laugh. "You've got plenty of rhythm, Mr. Potter." He slid a hand down his backside, giving him a good squeeze.

"Quit!" Harry said, cheeks turning red.

"Yup," Draco swiveled his head around. "Because everyone is totally looking at us." He drew the boy close, kissing his neck a few times.

Harry giggled, giving him a weak push. "Still!"

"You don't want to get hard in those little undies?" Draco said, cupping his chin, grey eyes lit with mischief.

"That I may or may not be wearing." He gave him a sly grin, moving them towards the drink table, asking for two shots of firewhiskey. He handed the small glass to the blonde. Harry gave him a wink as he tossed the alcohol back, letting out a hiss as it burned the back of his throat.

They set them down, making their way around the common room, hugging fellow students, wishing them well in their next adventure. Every pass of the drink table, Harry would wisk something away, another beer, shot or mixed drink.

[[[For some reason, I run into this thing where people tell me liquor before beer, in the clear. Yes, I know...I'm a 27 year old male who had a lot of stupid friends and even more stupid parties.]]]

"You're pretty lit, Harry." Draco muttered, slightly stumbling as he led the brunette to where people were dancing once more, a slow song finally playing.

Glassy green eyes swiveled up to meet grey, a little giggle issuing from him as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "Am I?"

Draco pulled him close, snugging his tiny body against his. "Yeah, I'd say so." He could smell whiskey on the brunettes' breath as he pressed their foreheads together. He rocked them together slowly to the beat of the song. "You think you'll be able to do the job this drunk?"

Harry gave another giggle, hiccuping slightly. "I think I'll manage." He kissed Draco eagerly, nibbling his lower lip.

"You want to head upstairs after this song?" Draco asked, moving a hand down to rub along Harry's bottom. His heart jumping at the breathy gasp Harry released.

He nodded, trailing kisses along a pale neck.

The blonde smiled, looking up to see Ron and Hermione actually dancing, although not nearly as glued together as they were. He swallowed, feeling joyous beside the liquor. He for once had everything he could want and he had actually worked to achieve it, not just sitting back and letting someone hand it to him. Draco gave Harry a squeeze, earning a hiccup. He laughed, pressing his lips to his temple, reaching for his hand as the song ended. Green eyes gave him a carnal look, biting his lower lip hard. He let out a whimper, dragging the boy though the crowd and up the stairs.

Harry stretched his arms up over his head as they walked to Draco's bunk, joints clicking. "I'll sober up." He muttered, hand then trailing down his stomach, kicking his shoes off.

"If not then I'm having my way with you." Draco countered, pulling his wand from his pocket as he tugged a inebriated brunette onto his bed, sliding the curtains shut, casting the usual spells. He settled into his pile of pillows, grey eyes examining Harry.

"Deal." Harry whispered, tracing a lazy circle on Draco's calf.

"You gonna let me see those shorts?" Draco asked, slowly undoing the buttons to his top. He watched Harry shuffle hastily to his knees, trying to tackle the button to the trousers. He felt his breath catch slightly when the boy was successful, pulling a zipper down as well. He saw cheeks flush darker as he pushed the black dress pants down, revealing a pair of damn near skin tight, Slytherin green briefs. Draco clicked his now dry tongue, cock leaping so painfully in his pants he had to cup himself. "I almost don't want you to take them off." He said with a breathy laugh. He eyed as the trousers were completely removed, Harry tossing them towards the back of the bed. He wobbled slightly on those knees, green eyes almost feral as he toyed with the hem to his tee-shirt.

"Yeah?" Harry said, flashing him a grin. He felt all of blood in his head swiftly moving south as those dark eyes wandered along his body. He lifted his shirt up and over his head.

"Get up here." Draco muttered, shifting out of his top, balling it up and throwing it back to the pile. He let out a hiss as Harry crawled into his lap. He smoothed hand down his warm back, grabbing a handful of bottom. He kissed him slowly, reaching up and gently tugging the hair tie from dark locks. Tongues twisted against one another, breathy whimpers falling from the brunette. Draco pressed their pelvises together, rubbing his budding erection. He trailed lips across a shoulder, biting the skin. "Oh Merlin, Harry." He felt fingers curling around his ear. His skin suddenly overly sensitive as the moved down to his neck and collarbone. He let out a puff of air, smoothing his fingers down pressing them against Harry's entrance through the thin fabric of the briefs. "I want you to wear this kind of underwear always." He muttered.

Harry laughed. "I think that can be arranged." He let out another hiccup, wriggling back against those fingers. He sat up slightly, fumbling with the belt to Draco's pants. "Do you really like them?" He somehow found enough clarity to deftly undo the button and zipper, hand winding into the trousers, cupping a straining cock. Harry felt a thrill dance along his spine. "Apparently!"

Draco growled, twitching against the fingers. "I do enjoy them quite a bit, Potter." He slipped his hand under the tight elastic, fingers circling his opening once more. "That feel good?  
He asked in a low voice, pressing the tip of a finger inside him.

The brunette whimpered, cheeks stained red, flush creeping along his neck and chest. "Aren't I supposed to be..." He was cut off with a hard kiss, Dracos tongue pillaging his mouth, leaving him breathless.

"Doesn't mean I can't have fun in the meantime." He said, giving him an evil smirk. Draco scooted the boy forward slightly, gaining more access to his entrance. He slipped further inside.

Harry bowed his back, chest pressing against Dracos, bottom wriggling against the blondes hand.

"Fuck." Draco whispered, taking his mouth once more, tugging at his lower lip. He carefully rolled them over, wrapping thin legs around his waist, trailing kisses along a pink neck, leaving red marks in short intervals on his collarbone. "You're leaving these on the entire time." He muttered in reference to the underwear as he sucked at each pebbled nipple. Lips moved across taught muscles, feeling his lover tremble under him. "Got it?"

Harry nodded, propping himself up on the pillows, dragging a hand through his disheveled locks. "Got it."

"Got it, what?"

He giggled, rolling his hips upwards as that mouth sucked at the spot below his belly button. "Got it, Daddy."

Draco inhaled sharply, blown grey eyes wandering up to lock with green. "It makes me want to come instantly when you say that."

Harry bit his lower lip. "Yeah? Well, that's why I say it. I love seeing you coming undone." He tucked his hands under his head. "Take your pants off. We're not very even on the naked playing field."

The blonde obliged, sitting back and removing the dark dress pants, flinging them. He gripped the waist band of Harry's briefs, tugging them down slowly, mouth dropping open as he revealed bare, smooth skin. "Harry, you're going to make me drool on you...are you completely..." He moved the underwear down a little further, eyes fluttering shut. "Why are you doing this to me, you little fucking tease." He breathed, lust clutching him tightly.

"I just said!" He said, twitching his cock up at the blonde, who was trailing fingers across the now naked skin.

Draco leaned in, kissing him hard, warm hand wrapping around him, stroking him. "I feel like I'm fucking a 4th year, Harry."

"Draco Malfoy!" Harry cried out, laughing.

"I'm not used to you being bare like this." He said against a bobbing Adam's apple. "Makes me want to pretend you're a tight, little, virgin again." He pressed kisses along his torso, swirling the tip of his tongue around the tip of Harry's leaking cock. He laved kissed along the naked skin, lips sucking.

Harry laughed again, wiggling his hips up. "I think I'm a little too far gone to be a tight, little virgin again."

Draco bobbed his mouth over Harry's length, hooking his hand under the boy's thighs, pushing them up. "You're probably right." He trailed his lips down the backs of those thighs, wasting no time in pressing his tongue to Harry's entrance. He gave himself a squeeze through his boxers as the brunette moaned loudly. He popped a finger into his mouth, kissing the space between his opening and sac, working that now slick finger inside. "Well, you are awful tight." He sucked a ball into his mouth, hearing the boy hiss with pleasure. "You sure you don't want me to fuck you?"

Harry shifted his legs to the side slightly to peer down at the blonde, whose face was flushed, hair sticking to his temple. "Only if you let me do you after."

Draco grinned, dragging the tip of his tongue up the back of his leg, earning a hard shiver. He rummaged around for the nearly empty purple jar, popping the lid out and dipping two fingers inside it. "I think I can go along with that." He slid two fingers deeply into Harry, causing him to squeal, hips lifting off the bed. Draco used his free hand to grip at a thin hip, holding him down as he moved quickly. His eyes snapped shut, jaw clenching as Harry wailed in response to his assault.

"Dray!" He cried out, clutching at the pillows with one hand, biting at the fist of the other.

"Feel good?" He asked, chest heaving as he watched his fingers disappear inside the tight brunette. Draco kept those digits moving as he worked on removing his boxers.

"Mmhmm!" He purred. "I want you inside me."

"Yeah?" Draco teased, slicking himself. "How bad do you want it?" He grit his teeth as he rubbed his tip across Harry's entrance.

"So bad." Harry moaned, voice strained. He bit his hand once more, wriggling his bottom.

The blonde peered around to look at Harry, whose eyes were blown, hair splayed in a halo around his head, chest and neck almost red. "Fuck." He muttered, slipping his tip inside. "I didn't think it'd been that long, but Merlin, you're tight." He pressed further into the almost impossibly tight opening. Draco let out a long, steady breath as when he felt his pelvis touch Harry.

Harry let out a delicious giggle, arching his back in an attempt to get him to move. "What, two weeks? With final exams and all. Are you upset that I'm so tight?"

Draco moved almost all of the way out, plunging deeply, causing Harry to cry out. "So upset." He goaded, biting at the back of Harry's knee. He started a quick rhythm, knowing the brunette wouldn't want to come from this round.

"This feels so good, Draco." He whimpered, rutting his head into the pillow as the blonde pounded into him. He reached out, gripping the side of Draco's thigh trying to covertly guide him away from stroking against the knot inside him.

"I'm sorry it won't last long though." Draco muttered, peering at the boy. He pressed his lips to his calf. "I'm going to come, like...soon...soon." He bit at the skin, his need to come suddenly over taking him. Draco growled, pouring himself into his lover.

Harry shuddered, squeezing that thigh hard as he felt the blonde come undone, broken skin on his calf causing him to hiss.

Draco struggled to catch his breath, frowning when he noted a few tiny drops of blood beaded up from his bite mark. "I didn't mean to break the skin, damn." He muttered, easing away. "Sorry, baby." He sat back on his knees, dragging a hand through sweat slick locks.

Harry sat up on his elbows, settling his legs down, giving himself a few slow strokes. "I don't mind." He giggled, rolling himself up onto his knees. "It will be fun to explain though." He brought Draco in for a slow kiss, trailing his fingers across his torso, giving his nipples a quick tug. "Put your ass in the air." He said in a raspy voice, watching grey eyes widen.

The blonde obeyed, a sick shiver running up his spine as he bent over, resting his face in the pillow.

He bit his lip, running his hand across pale cheeks. He spanked Draco hard.

"Harry!" He whined, peering back at him. "Do it again."

Harry felt his face split into a dirty grin as he delivered another slap to his skin. "Feel good?" He shifted down, kissing along his spine.

"Mmm, but I know what would feel better."

Harry laughed. "I do too." He licked a stripe across a tiny, pink entrance, heart pounding as he earned a breathy moan. He continued his assault on the pucker, loving the sounds pouring from the needy blonde.

"Oh baby, please!" He whined after some time, that tongue inside him, stretching him.

He reluctantly obliged, leaning back and looking for the jar. Harry peered down to see a sweaty Draco, face red, lip almost bloody from being chomped at. "You look so good right now." He dipped into the lubricant, slicking his length.

"Hot mess looks good on me, eh?" Draco said, wriggling his behind at Harry.

"Knowing I made you into this hot mess makes it so much better." He rubbed his tip against Draco's entrance, taking a shuddering breath when he pushed inside causing the blonde to grunt.

"More." Draco clenched his jaw, arching his back to accept more of Harry inside him.

"Like this?" Harry said, plunging hard into the blonde, making him screech.

"Fuck!" He buried his face in the pillow, letting out a sob. "Fuck, fuck...that was probably way too fast." He whimpered, chest heaving as he drew air into his lungs.

Harry panicked slightly, starting to withdraw.

"No!" Draco cried out, shifting his bottom back to follow. "No, keep going! I never said it was a bad hurt." He let out a breathy whimper as he stroked himself over Harry's length.

"Damnit." Harry whispered, watching with wide eyes as this lithe being fucked himself on Harry's member. He spanked him once more. "And here you always call me a kinky little shit."

The blonde giggled, hips swaying. "Mmm, well I suppose I have learned from the best."

He groaned, hooking his hands around slim hips, leaning over and kissing the blonde hard as he pounded into him. "Come for me." He whispered against his ear.

Draco gulped in air, nearly collapsing as he came once more. "Harry, oh God, Harry!" He streamed across his sheets, vision dimming as he felt the brunette surged inside him. He hiccuped, clutching at his pillows, bottom stinging as Harry moved away from him, dropping to his side. He stretched back out, giving a satisfied little whimper.

Harry struggled to pull in air, dragging a hand through soaked black locks. He turned his head to look at Draco, who was contentedly snuggled into his pillows. "You okay?" He asked after a few steadying breaths.

"Maybe." He giggled. "I am kind of sore, but it's nothing unbearable." He reached down, pulling the blankets up to their waists. "You'll just have to check it out in the morning, deal?"

He felt that giggle pull at his heart strings. Harry turned onto his side, smoothing his hand down a heated side. "I think I can do that."

Draco gave a sleepy little grin, settling further into the bed. "So, do you think we made this last time in this bed count?"

Harry laughed, removing his glasses and setting them on the counter. He wrapped an arm around the blonde, a stupid little grin donning his face knowing that after tomorrow they would be spending a lifetime together snuggled up to each other. "Most definitely." He pressed a kiss to a temple. "I'll see you in the morning."


	19. Chapter 19

[[[THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE TRIGGER WARNINGS. If someone explaining their thought process on SELF HARM will be detrimental to you, then read until the warning sign.]]]

[[[Also, sorry these last chapters have been super smut heavy. I miss my husband lol! It's just me and the dogs! Skype will only get you so far, kids.]]]

"Are you crying?"

Harry sniffed, curled up on the bench of the Hogwarts Express, the surreal feeling that he would never ride this train again suddenly taking him over. This train had taken him away from the terrible life he had led for so long, but now was taking him to another chapter, one that promised to be better than any before. He flickered water logged green eyes up to look at Draco, who was seated beside him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a soft voice, leaning up to cup Harry's chin.

The brunette rolled his eyes, giving a feeble laugh. "Nostalgia, I suppose. It just feels very strange knowing that this is the last time riding this train." He sniffed, watching grey eyes search him. "I think it's extra strange that I'm here without Ron or Hermione. Ron was the first person I ever met, they helped me get through Platform 9 3/4." Ron and Hermione had decided it would be easier for them to just apparate to the Burrow, the boys opting to take the long ride home once last time.

Draco scooped Harry into his lap, intertwining their fingers together as he grabbed his hand. He let out a soft sigh as a dark head tucked into the crook of his neck. "I'm glad we did this, it does bring back a lot of memories. Remember you had to sneak away from them this year to come meet me?"

Harry nodded, thinking of the moment in time. After he had spent some time with Ron and Hermione on the train, a tiny paper bird floated its way into their compartment, landing in his lap. It had had a simple message, "Come find me. - D." With his compartment number. He had made a hastily worded excuse to leave them, hands sweating as he had made his way down the train, popping the door open to see the blonde sprawled out on the bench, book in his hand. Harry remembered Draco had given him smile so brilliant it almost knocked the wind out of him. He had sat awkwardly on the other bench, stomach in knots, having been alone with the blonde for the first time since the party. They had only exchanged a few owls since then. "Did you have to hide your owls from me?" Draco had asked after a pleasant greeting. Harry could almost feel the blush that had spread across his cheeks then. "No, I told them that you and I had been in contact. Not saying that they were thrilled." "Weaselette not pleased?" Draco had asked, setting his book down and rubbing his cheek with a hand. Harry had let out a little laugh, shrugging. "I try not to talk to her if I can, to avoid confrontation." He toyed with the end of his long sleeve, fresh scabs lying just below the fabric, green eyes wandering up to meet grey. "None of them are really pleased to be honest." Draco had scrunched his pointed nose up. "Well, it's not exactly their business who you're with or not with, hmm?" Harry remembered those words being a moment of clarity for him, he had been sitting in anguish over breaking up with Ginny, disappointing everyone in the Weasley family. He had been struggling with his sexuality and why he couldn't just settle on her. Draco's words had reminded him that he didn't have to settle for anything. "I suppose you're right." He'd muttered, biting his lip, eyeing the blonde once more. "Have you and your mother found a solid place yet?" Harry asked, all of the awkardness he had felt slowly dissipating. He watched Draco cross one leg, resting his elbows on them, face in his hands. "Yeah, it's not bad. It's with Muggles, but it's quiet and no one knows we're there. I'm just glad to be settled somewhere." The two had been staying in the Manor until recently, when the Ministry had come to seize it. "You still at the Burrow?" Harry had grimaced. "For the time being, as dreadful as it feels right now. We've spent the summer rebuilding." Draco laughed. "Well maybe you can come visit me during the summer, just to get away, since you didn't get to this time around." Harrys cheeks colored at the thought. "That doesn't sound too bad, actually."

"Do you remember when I broke your nose and left you on here..." Draco said, dragging Harry from the daydream.

He let out a groan. "Yes."

"Who ever fixed your face?" Draco asked, running the tip of his finger down his nose.

"Luna." He grimaced. "But I was still bloodied when I finally got to the Great Hall."

Draco tipped his chin up, giving him a slow kiss. "I really have been terrible to you."

Harry laughed. "Well, I'll admit, I did kind of deserve it, spying on you like that."

The blonde gave him a wicked grin. "You know, when I petrified you, I thought to myself...'What if I just...touched him...what would he do? What if I got right up beside him and whispered in his ear just what I thought?' Then I got angry knowing that you would have just used it against me, would have taunted me to Ron and the others that I was a faggot. So I kicked you instead." He gave the boy a sour look. "I'm glad she was able to fix it, I don't know if that bump people get after a broken nose would be cute on you."

"You're a prat." Harry muttered, biting at Draco's chin. "I'm glad she fixed it as well." He shifted carefully out of his lap, leaning against the side of the wall the window was in, bringing his knees up onto the bench. "I just can't believe you let Pansy play with your hair like that!" He remarked, giving the blonde a little smirk. "I don't even get to play with your hair like that."

Draco chuckled, reaching up and tousling the ends of his locks, twisting them away from his eyes. "You're so full of shit, I let you play with my hair all the time."

"Then let me play with it now."

The blonde smoothed his hand from the back of his head forward, pressing the styled hair more into place. He flashed Harry a petulant look. "No, you'll mess it up."

Harry gaped, laughing. "Exactly!"

"When are you going to cut yours?" Draco countered.

The brunette wrinkled his nose up, reaching up to toy with the bun on his head. "You think I should?" He bit his lip. Dark locks had grown to just below his shoulders.

Draco shrugged. "You look like a heathen." He teased, giving him a wink.

"Do I?" He giggled, watching the blonde. "Am I cramping your style, Mr. Malfoy?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll cut it off at the hair tie."

Harry gave him a scathing look. "You would not!" He clutched at the knot of hair. "I wouldn't even know what to do with my hair. It's been so long since I've even had a hair cut."

"Get mine, so we can match." Draco flashed him a grin.

"You think? I might wear it better than you." Harry clicked his tongue, lips tugging into a smile.

The blonde gave a derisive laugh, grey eyes flashing. "Yeah, right!"

He giggled once more, giving a non-committal shrug. "I'll look into it. Then I'll have to use up all your product."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Draco growled, reaching out and pinching at Harry's bare calf. He grabbed for the leg, pulling it out and looking at the wound he had left the night before. "Anyone asked you about this yet?"

"Neville did." Harry said, biting his thumb.

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was a bite mark. What else was I supposed to say, it literally only looks like a bite mark, theres no disguising it." Harry muttered, watching as the blonde reached into Harry's bag, pulling out a deck of cards.

Draco tutted, glancing at him. "What did he say?"

"He didn't. I think it didn't quite set in." He giggled, settling his legs into an indian style as Draco shuffled the cards.

"Thankfully. We'll hear a yell in a few minutes at it hits him." Draco grinned, dividing the deck in half, handing Harry a stack.

"Draco!" He chastized, letting out a soft laugh. He pulled the first five cards out of his set, examining them.

"I cannot help it, I'm a mean little shit." He said, grey eyes gleaming. Draco chose his first card, setting it on the bit of bench between them.

"That you are." Harry placed a card down. "These aren't my exploding snap cards, right? I don't want to lose an eyebrow."

Draco shook his head, eyes raking the card. "No, these are my regular ones. I can't have you setting the place on fire, baby."

"What's that mean? You think I'd lose?"

"I don't have to think if I already know." Draco countered, winking at the brunette, who grimaced. He set a card down.

"If I lose then I buy the sweets off the trolley, okay?"

Draco bristled, sly grin pulling at his full mouth. "I suppose we've a deal, Potter."

...

The blonde gripped Harry's hand tightly as they gathered their things, exiting the train for the last time. He kissed at his temple, letting him go first onto the platform. "Is there anyone else you want to see before we go home?"

Harry swiveled his eyes around the crowded area, thinking about how they wouldn't be returning to Platform 9 3/4 unless they had children. He shook his head, biting his lip. "No, you?"

Draco scoffed, giving him a solid kiss. "No one wants to see me here, but you." He pulled that hand up, brushing lips across his ring. "You ready?"

Harry nodded, stepping close to him, holding his luggage tightly as they apparated. He gasped, trolley case nearly pulling him down as it slammed into the ground.

Draco cried out, grabbing at the boy, yanking him as he saw him toppling over. "Harry, for the love of Merlin!" He drew him into his arms, dropping his case onto the pavement. "Why are you so rubbish at this! Are you okay?"

The brunette laughed, giving him a petulant look. "It like slammed into the ground! I was fine until we hit the pavement." He accepted a soft kiss before moving back, collecting his things. "It's heavy!"

Draco grimaced. "I wish we could just levitate them." He lifted his luggage case off the ground, gripping the handle of his trunk. He pushed the ivy covered gate open, letting Harry drag his items through.

"Wouldn't that be nice!" He glanced behind him. "Do you think we should stop into the office and see if there's anything available?"

"Uhhhhh..." Draco began. He looked at the office building, seeing a vehicle parked there. He peered at his watch, seeing that it was near closing anyway. "No...they are fixing to close." Draco looked forward at Harry. "We can go in the morning? I think we have to fill out an application."

Harry nodded, working his way up the path to the apartment. "I'm just excited is all." He giggled, looking over his shoulder at the blonde. "I'm impaitent!" He stopped, turning around to pull his trolley case up the few stairs. "I can't wait to have our own space."

"Me either, but we've still a lot to do before we can even move anywhere." Draco said, tugging his bag up over his shoulder.

"Got to find that furniture that's just the right height." Harry said, giving him a devilsh grin as he opened the front door.

Draco stalled for a moment, until the brunettes words fully sank in. "For fuck's sake, Harry." He laughed, twitching slightly at the thought of bending the boy over carefully chosen chairs.

Narcissa greeted them, popping up out of her chair. "Did you take the train home?" She asked, hugging each of them.

"Yeah, we wanted to do it one last time." Draco said, cheeks tinting as her hand trailed down to grab at his.

"You're sure these aren't engagement rings?"

The blonde laughed. "No, Mum! We aren't ready for that. Blimey, at least let me get to nineteen!"

She gave him a look. "Speaking of, are you telling me that you will be in France for your birthday? How am I supposed to celebrate with you?"

He rolled his eyes, watching as Lena whisked their trunks away. "Mother, this isn't the first birthday you've spent apart from me." Draco looked her. "It's the only week we could find."

Narcissa sighed, letting go of his hand, settling back into her armchair. "You're going to burn up in that sun, Draco." She gave a sly smile.

Harry laughed, biting his thumb.

Draco glared at him. "I will not! I'll have sunscreen I suppose."

She smiled. "Well, it is still nice out, maybe you should lay out, try to work on a tan." She teased, giggling.

The blonde growled, looking between the pair. He smoothed his hair down, eyes wandering to Harry. "Want to?"

"Sure."

"I'll come find you when Lena has supper ready."

...

"You really are going to burn, Draco." Harry said, peering over at the pale blonde, stretching further out on a blanket. The two had made their way upstairs, changing into shorts, not having bought swimwear yet. The back yard was small, consisting of a porch and a decent patch of grass. But it was fenced and relatively secluded.

He grimaced, rolling onto his stomach. "Probably. We will have to go shopping for some sunscreen and such before we leave." Draco nestled his head on his crossed arms, looking at Harry from over the top of his sunglasses. "I'm really excited."

"Me too!" Harry said, giving the blonde a smile.

"I'm ready to fuck you on the beach." Draco said, flashing a devilsh grin.

"You are not!" Harry said, laugh shaking his stomach.

"Why not?" He countered.

"Because, the sand!" Harry said, turning onto his side. He trailed fingers down Draco's slightly pink back.

"The sand will wash away." Draco said, breath catching as fingers moved along the curve of his bottom.

"You really want sand between your ass cheeks, Draco?" He said, biting his lip as he cupped a full cheek in his hand.

"That's why you get on your knees, Harry." He replied, running the tip of his tongue across his upper lip. Draco let out a breathy whine when he was spanked.

"I suppose you're right." Harry said, scooting closer, slipping his hand in the gap between boxers and shorts. He laughed as the blonde twitched his bottom up just slightly. He moved fingers lower, pressing two against Draco's clothed entrance.

"Harry." Draco muttered, looking at him.

"Hmmm?" He asked, using his free arm to tuck under his head, getting eye level with the now flushed blonde.

"Don't be a fucker!" Draco growled, trying to sound venomous but failing as digits rubbed slow circles around his opening.

"Is it really fucking if I'm only using my fingers?" Harry asked, giving the boy a wicked grin.

"Oh my God. You are not!"

Harry removed his hand from the shorts, making sure to keep eye contact as he slipped two fingers into his mouth, coating them.

"Harry, no!" Draco whimpered in protest, eyes snapping shut as that hand slid under the waistband of his boxers.

"Mmmm, seems like a pretty serious no." He teased, rubbing slick fingers around the small pucker. Harry scooted closer once more, leaning in and kissing the blonde, capturing his gasp as he slipped both fingers inside. He giggled, swirling his tongue around the boy's as he eased in and out.

"My Mum is going to come out."

"No, she is going to come out on the porch and call for us." Harry said, cock leaping as he saw white teeth bite into a pink lip. He tugged his fingers forward, earning a sharp cry.

"God, I hope so, last thing I want is for her to see you with your fingers inside me." He muttered, allowing the brunette to kiss along his jawline and neck. "Don't leave any marks."

"No guarantees." Harry laughed, sucking at his earlobe.

"Are you doing this to tease me, Potter? Or do you have an end game?" Draco asked, pushing his sunglasses up into his hair, rutting against the fingers inside him. "Because I'm starting to burn."

Harry grinned, leaning in and kissing him once more. "Well, what do you have in mind?" He brushed against that knot, causing a pink back to bow.

The blonde shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. "I don't want to do anything because the thought of her makes me want to die." He giggled.

"How hard are you?" Harry asked, slipping his fingers slowly away, rubbing them in circles around his entrance.

"Pretty solid." Draco said, biting his lip.

The brunette moved his hand from the shorts, furrowing his brow. He rolled onto his back, pulling the blonde up into his lap. He smoothed his hand over his length. "I'd say so."

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching as the brunette unsnapped his shorts, pulling the zipper down.

"I'm gonna stroke you off. It's only fair. I got you this riled up." He said, pushing boxers down until a stiff member bounced forward.

"What about this?" Draco asked, rolling his hips against Harry's sizable lump.

He shrugged, fisting the blonde slowly. "Nothing. It will go away. I'm working on you right now." Harry propped himself up on one elbow, watching as Draco's head fell forward, blonde locks obscuring his face.

"Merlin." He whimpered, shuddering at a flick of Harry's wrist.

"That feel good?" Harry asked, biting his lip, heart leaping as dark grey eyes peered at him through a fringe of lashes. He ran his thumb along the tip, smearing pre-cum around the ultra-sensitive skin, causing the blonde to jerk into his hand.

"Yes. God, yes." He moaned, cheeks coloring beyond the sunburn.

"You're so sexy, you know that?" Harry said, strokes coming more quickly.

"You look even sexier with your hand wrapped around my cock." Draco moaned.

"Get down here and kiss me."

Draco obliged, leaning down and giving the brunette a sloppy kiss.

Harry trailed fingertips along its' underside, tongue taking what it could from Dracos' mouth.

"Christ, Harry." He muttered, rutting against the digits.

He let out a throaty giggle, meeting blown silver eyes. "You close?"

The blonde gave a short nod, gasping as that hand circled him once more.

"I hope you're under the shade because I know you're probably burnt up..." Drifted to them as Narcissa made her way to one side of the porch. "Draco your back is so red!"

"FUCK MUM!" Draco shouted, letting out a violent growl as he collasped onto Harry, burying his face into the blanket.

"What!" She said, watching as her son wrapped his hands around the back of his head, tossing his sunglasses across the yard. "You need to come inside right now, before it gets any worse."

"No, you need to go inside." Draco said loudly, mortification sweeping over him.

"What! Draco, you're being very disrespectful."

He remained still, hissing against Harry's ear as the brunette gave him an excruciating stroke.

"Fine, be burnt to a crisp." She countered, waving her hand. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get blistered, but apparently you don't want my help!" Narcissa turned around and made her way back into the apartment.

"Why the fuck would you stroke me while she was there?" Draco breathed, head still buried in his hands.

Harry giggled, slowly bringing him back to full attention. "Because I love to see you squirm." He kissed at his ear, biting an earlobe. "Now, I want you to come."

Draco gasped. "Yeah?" He bit his lip, sitting up and watching the brunette stroke him quickly. "Keep that up and I will." He felt is orgasm stirring in the pit of his stomach.

He obeyed, using the palm of his hand to rub against a leaking tip as he stroked in a steady rhythm. Harry whimpered, watching the blonde come undone in his lap, spurting across Harry's chest.

"Fuck!" Draco cried out, shaking hard with the force of his orgasm. He fell forward onto the palms of his hands, eyes drifting open to lock with Harrys.

He let out a breathy laugh, leaning up to kiss the blonde slowly. "Good?"

"Mmm, perfect." He returned the kiss, nipping at a lower lip. Draco sat back up, eyeing the mess he'd made across a toned torso.

"You know..." Harry began, a wicked grin tugging at his lips. "I didn't bring my wand..."

Draco's cheeks colored, starting to see where he was going. "Neither did I." He bit his lip, heart tugging at the feral look he was given.

"Well, someone has to clean this mess up, Draco." Harry said in a low voice, earning a shocked gasp.

"You want me to clean up my cumshot?" He felt cheeks heating even more at the thought. Draco shifted, tucking himself back into his boxers, watching with wide eyes as the brunette nodded.

"Fuck." Draco muttered, leaning forward and dragging his tongue across a warm chest, lapping his essence off the skin.

"Mmm, fuck is right, you never cease to amaze me, Draco. Kinky little shit!" He growled, pulling the blonde up and kissing him deeply.

He giggled, biting at Harry's lower lip. "You've been corrupting me." He eased off the boys lap, getting to his feet and helping Harry up. "But, we do need to go inside." He laughed oncer more. "I can feel my sunburn."

They gathered the blanket up, Draco eyeing the lump in the brunettes' shorts. "We gonna do anything about that, baby?"

Harry shook his head, reaching down and tucking his erection up. "No, we need to get you inside before you start to blister." He eyed a bright pink back, pushing Draco gently towards the porch.

..

"For the love of Merlin! Draco Lucius!" Narcissa chastised, turning from her spot at the stove to eye a reddened son. She crossed her arms. "I told you!"

He bit his lip, smoothing his hair down. "I know." He muttered, looking down to see how the damage was in the light of the kitchen. "I'm sure my back is worse." Draco rotated, earning a gasp from both mother and boyfriend.

"Draco..." Harry bit his thumb, eyeing the burned skin.

"I have salve you can put on it." Draco said, taking off upstairs.

Narcissa frowned. "I hope it works." She turned her gaze to Harry.

[[TRIGGER WARNING]]

He reddened as her eyes wandered across the pink marks dotting his collarbone, then to his tattoo, finally to the dozens of faded white lines covering the skin on each side of his stomach, just below the belly button.

"What are these from?" She asked, stepping closer, dark eyes catching green.

Harry squirmed slightly, then sighed, realizing he was going to have to be honest with her, she was nearly family at this point. "Self harm scars." He said after a few moments.

"Self harm, what does that even mean?" Narcissa examined the scars more.

"Some people have different ways of coping with pain and anxiety. Some scream, yell throw things, others hex the ones around them. Then some do things like cut or burn themselves." Harry explained.

"You never burned yourself did you?" Draco asked, returning with a jar. He swept grey eyes over a scar ridden torso. He handed the glass to Harry.

"Once...or twice." He muttered, giving the blonde a sheepish look, then extending his free arm to find the marks.

Draco growled.

"So, you're telling me, that when you felt pain...you would cause yourself more pain?" Narcissa asked.

"No...no...not physical pain. If I felt bad on the inside." Harry wriggled, struggling to find the right words. He watched as Draco straddled a dining chair, resting his arms on the back, chin following. Harry let out a little laugh. "Sorry, it's hard to explain. I've never had to actually put these thoughts into words." He unscrewed the lid to the salve, dipping his fingers into it. "If I felt pain on the inside, if my thoughts became too much, then I would feel...relief by "letting" out some of that pain in the form of cutting."

"Or burning." Draco cut in.

Harry sighed, rubbing the lotion across burnt shoulders. He looked at Narcissa, who had settled into a chair, a cup of tea in her hand, eyes trained on him. "Or burning. For a long time, during the war and after. I had no one to talk to, I had no outlet for any of the feelings I had, no way to express any grief or terror...or really anything I felt. Ron and Hermione couldn't understand why I would feel bad after the war ended. So I cut, and I kept it secret for a long time. When Draco and I started owling each other, I thought to myself. 'Well, I've got to stop this, I can't keep leaving these marks, because what if someone finally sees, what if he sees?'" Harry swallowed, dipping fingers back into the salve. "But at that time, during the summer I was still trying to figure out my sexuality. So I would think of him, and how terribly I wanted to be with him, but knew I never could. Because who would allow that? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? It was unheard of...and so...so I'd hurt so badly knowing that I was never going to be with him. So I'd cut...and I'd cut...and..." He smoothed his clean hand along the expanse of scarred stomach. Harry tried to choke down the lump of emotion in his throat. "I'd cut. I hated myself for it." He gave a little laugh, remembering the self pity he had felt then. "And that would make me want to hurt myself even more. Draco didn't know for a long time, even after we returned for school." He glanced over at Narcissa. "I wore nothing but jumpers and long sleeved shirts. I hadn't been eating, I was nothing but skin and bones. Dray...he was so upset when he found them."

"I'm upset now thinking about them."

Harry simpered, smoothing the lotion over Draco's shoulders.

"Do you do it now?" Narcissa questioned, taking a sip.

The blonde glanced over his shoulder, looking at Harry.

"I...I haven't since February." He said quietly, biting his lip at the look he was receiving. "I only feel the urge now if I'm very anxious or something has me overwhelmed." He gripped gently at Draco's shoulder, urging him to turn around in the chair. "I haven't felt bad in long time. Draco makes me really happy, most of the time." He stuck his tongue out, pushing blonde locks out of his face. Harry dabbed the lotion onto a very pink face, using both hands to spread it across his forehead and down a nose. He looked at Draco's mother once more. "The scars mark a time in my life that I'm glad I've passed on from, that I survived."

"Survived?"

"He was going to kill himself." Draco stated, grey eyes locked with green as fingers worked the cold salve into his heated cheeks.

"Kill yourself! Whatever for? You killed You Know Who. You saved the wizarding world, if not the entire world. Why would you want to take your own life?"

"Because with that victory, I also have the crushing debt of the dozens and dozens of lives that were taken because of me." Harry said, rubbing lotion along the shell of each burned ear.

"Because of you, Harry...No one's life was ever taken because of you. It was either because they were backing you, or they had failed to destroy you. It's that simple. If He had had even an inkling that I had helped you, that I had lied to save your life, he would have killed me instantly. Any one who gave their life were the ones fighting to protect you." Narcissa set her cup down, looking at the pair of them. "You can't spend your life with the weight of those lost on your shoulders."

Harry took a steadying breath, feeling the actual weight lifting at her words. It was a moment of clarity. He leaned in, kissing at Draco's hairline. "I suppose you are right, I think I really needed to hear that." He gave Narcissa a warm smile. "Thank you."

The blonde took the arm Harry had been looking at earlier. "Where are these burn marks?"

He bit his lip, pointing to two circular ripples near the crease in his elbow. He had done them after a particularly difficult night, having had a screaming match with Ginny over an owl he had recieved from Draco, asking if he wanted to come visit during that summer. Harry had explained to him at the party that he and Ginny had broken up, and her constant torture that followed. "Is this what you're interested in now? Malfoy?" She had asked, voice scathing. "He's not what he was before...I don't think that he was ever the person we thought he was..." Thin arms crossed, her hazel eyes raking over him. "Are you going to go?" "Ginny, why would it matter if I went or not? You think I want to be here? You think I want to listen to you guilt trip me? Degrade me for something I can't help? I've apologized to you a dozen times, and I know that's no excuse." "No it's not!" She had snapped, voice slicing at the brunette. "You broke my heart, and now you want to break the rest of the family's heart by going to be with him, Draco Malfoy, Harry. Draco Malfoy!" "Be with him?" He had blustered, standing up from his bed. "Be with him, have you lost your bloody mind? He doesn't want to be with me! Why in the hell would he want to be with me?" He cried out, dragging a hand through his hair. "You honestly think I could go? Molly would rip me to shreds. So, no. I will stay here in misery until we get on that train." He watched her mouth work silently, trying to come up with something else hateful to say. "If you don't mind. I'd like to be alone, maybe when you come up with something else to try and hurt my feelings with, I'll be ready to talk." He had led the girl from he and Ron's shared space, shutting the door. Harry remembered the wave of adrenaline wash over him as he pressed the tip of his glowing hot wand to the skin, then the wave of hatred, seeing the ruined skin. Tears had flowed heavily, the thought of having to stay in this agony almost too much. Ron had come in after some time, asking why he was so upset and if Ginny had been in here once more. "Yeah, it's no big deal. I'm just so tired of her coming in here and trying to put me through the ringer. I've said sorry, there's nothing I can do to change how I feel." He had muttered against his pillow, facing away from his best friend. "I'm sorry, mate. I wish I could get her to lay off. She's spiteful." The brunette laughed, wiping his face. "Hey, why does it smell like burnt hair in here? Did she try to hex you or something?" Ron had asked, his sniffing audible. "No, no." Harry had hastily pulled the sleeve of his shirt down. "Maybe her wand sparked in her pocket, she was pretty angry."

Harry was pulled from the memory as Draco's lips pressed against the skin.

"Don't ever do this again." The blonde muttered, standing up and grabbing the jar. "How much longer until supper, Mum?"

She shrugged, finishing her tea, still slightly reeling from Harry's story. "Half a hour, maybe?"

"We're going to go change, put shirts on, call us when it's ready?"

She nodded, watching as the pair headed into the living room, towards the stairs.

"I wish you'd have told me that you cut because of me." Draco said softly as they climbed.

"It wasn't because of you, it was because I thought I could never have you, that I was going to have to live the rest of my life pining away after you. I figured I'd just have to be unhappy until I had the guts to end it." Harry replied.

The blonde stopped at the landing, turning to cup the side of his face, eyes raking his face. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that pain, I understand how you felt." He gave Harry a sweet kiss. "I'm glad we don't have to worry about being with each other anymore." He tilted grey eyes up to lock with green, he toyed with Harry's necklace.

"I love you." Harry said, giving him another kiss.

"I love you too, baby." Draco replied, flashing him a brilliant grin.

"Aren't you supposed to be changing, not having a moment on the stairs?" Narcissa asked from the living room.

Harry felt his cheeks tinge, pulling the blonde down the hall and into the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry tugged at the hem of his tank top with one hand, the other touching the top of a wooden dining table.

"You think we can use magic to put this stuff together?" Draco asked, looking over his shoulder at the brunette. "I know you said these things come in boxes."

[[[Yes they are at IKEA...They just built one where I live and I'm in LOVE. Husband hates that I go there so much but lord do we have enough storage solutions!]]]

"You not good at using hand tools, Draco?" Harry asked, stopping at another table, pulling its matching chair out. It was dark wood, with creme colored leather seats.

"I fixed that vanishing cabinet didn't I?" He said, scrunching his nose up. "I'm just lazy." Draco laughed, coming to examine the table. "Do you like this?" He asked, smoothing his hands across the laquered top.

Harry nodded, looking at the blonde. "Yeah, do you? I don't think this will get too dirty...it's leather."

"How do we use this thing?" Draco asked, pulling the registry scanner out of his pocket. He bit his lip, looking at Harry.

"Here, you hold the button and scan this barcode right here." He said, holding up the tag to the dining table, watching the blonde pull the trigger on the scanner, jumping at the beep it issued.

"Why are we doing this? Why can't we just buy these things now?" Draco asked, looking up as him as he placed the scanner back in his pocket. He hooked his arm in Harry's moving them along through the dining tables.

"Where will we put them?" Harry said, placing a hand on Draco's. "We still have to find end tables and a couch." He pulled a list out of his front pocket, unfolding it and running his eyes along the lift. "Uh...we need a guest bed, a table for your potion things. We need a..."

"I want a nice lounge chair." Draco cut in, tugging him towards an escalator that led upstairs to the living room furniture.

"Like a recliner?" He asked, stepping carefully onto the set of moving stairs.

"Yes! I've sat in one before and I fell in love." He said, kissing Harry gently. "I bet they are nice to nap in." Draco gave him a little grin. "Lean back and have you ride me on it."

"Draco!" Harry laughed, pushing at him playfully.

"I can't help it." He said, biting his lip, turning to face the expanse of faux living room set ups. "It's strange how they set these up, like dozens of fake little living rooms." Draco led them forward into the jungle of couch, armchair and endtable set ups. "Do they try to get you to buy whole sets?"

Harry frowned. "I think they just set them up in a combination that looks nice." He toyed with the fringe of a throw blanket draped over a dark blue sectional.

"Why do you touch everything?" Draco chided, pinching at his hip, then reaching out to touch the fabric as well.

He giggled. "I can't help it." Harry wound his way around to sit on the couch. "I'm a very tactile person, Draco." He stretched his arms out on the back of the couch, turning to look at the blonde.

"Is that why you can't keep your hands off of me?" Draco muttered, leaning in and kissing him. "We can't have this couch, I don't think it will fit into the space."

Harry groaned, getting up. "Do you think I'm an old hag for enjoying this?" He asked, as they moved towards the next couch that caught their eye.

"Kind of." Draco teased, reaching for his hand, bringing it up to kiss at his ring. "No, I love this! I enjoy getting to pick out each piece of furniture together, all of this stuff that we will be taking into our new life." He squeezed that hand. "Our new life together!" He giggled, leading them to a charcoal colored couch, light grey piping lining the arms and top. "Do you like this one?"

"Let's try it out!" Harry said, curling up onto the soft couch, gesturing for the blonde to join him.

Draco bit his lip, snuggling up beside the boy. "Yeah, this feels pretty nice." He kicked his legs up, leaning back against a hard torso. "You want to put this one on the list?" Draco looked up at him, earning a kiss to his jaw. "Ooh! This table is nice too!" He said, sitting up and touching the top of the coffee table in front of them. He scooted to the edge of the couch, pulling the scanner out. "Both of these then?"

Harry laughed. "May as well."

...

"We've spent a lot of money, Mr. Malfoy." Harry stated, pushing a cart in the next store. "How many pairs of swimtrunks do you think we'll need?"

"Worth it though, even though there's still a ton we will need to get when we come home." Draco pulled a pair of white and blue striped swimtrunks from the rack, checking the size. He shrugged, tossing them into the cart. "I dunno, three? We can always use a cleaning charm if they get dirty." He tugged the front of the cart further into the section.

"Maybe you should get a hat." Harry said, toying with the strings on a pair with teal hawiian style flowers. He added them to the cart, then pointed at a wide brimmed hat.

"You think I'll look cute in it?" Draco said, moving to take the hat off the shelf. He held it in his hands, looking at Harry.

"I'm sure! Try it on!" He flashed the blonde a brilliant grin as the hat was placed on his head. "You look adorable! Maybe you're poor face won't get so burnt." He watched as the hat was tossed into the pile. "Speaking of, sunscreen. Lot's and lots of sunscreen." Harry quickly chose a few more pairs of shorts, exiting the clothing section.

"I wish I just knew a charm for it." Draco sighed, walking beside him down the isle. "I need to learn a lot of charms." He glanced at Harry. "We may need a bottle or...two...of lube."

Harry laughed, head tilting back as he pushed the cart. "Two!?"

"Well, one for the house, and one for the trip. So maybe a smaller one for the trip." Draco said, cheeks pinking as they wandered down the personal care isle.

"We have to leave the hotel room, Draco!" Harry said, pinching at his hip as they came to rest in front of the lubricants. "Why are your cheeks red?"

He tugged his lip between teeth, looking at the brunette. "It's...it's the first time we've done this together. It's one thing if I come to the store for myself...but now we're here together."

"Why is that embarrassing?" Harry asked, hooking his arm around a thin waist, pulling him close. He kissed at a pink cheek.

"I don't know." He gave a breathy laugh. "What kind do you want?" He asked, grey eyes sweeping the choices. "This is what we have now...It's what's in the bottle in my drawer, and it's what I had put in the purple jar."

"You don't want any that tingles or anything?" Harry teased, reaching for a bottle.

"I don't know that it would feel good...I may be allergic."

"Allergic? Are you allergic to a lot of things?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "Some things like lubricants, adhesives, and certain gloves. I think...I think it's called latex."

Harry nodded. "Thank Merlin we've never used a condom because those are loaded with it." He trailed his hand down to give Draco a squeeze. "Can't have you breaking out." He grabbed the full size bottle of the kind Draco already had. "Do they have a little bottle?"

Draco squealed as a hand cupped his backside. "Really?" He gave the brunette a shocked look, then returned to the wall, finding a smaller version.

"I can't help it, this little bubble butt." Harry gave him a devilsh grin.

The blonde laughed, setting the bottle into the cart. "Is that what I've got?" He started to walk down the isle.

"Well, it's not flat by any means." He pinched at at full cheek through grey shorts.

"Stop!" Draco muttered, grinning at him over his shoulder as they made their way to the next isle.

"You love it." Harry countered.

He laughed again, sashaying into the skin care isle. "I do." Draco said, stopping in front of the canisters of sunscreen.

The brunette grabbed another handful, twitching when he heard a breathy gasp.

"Harry..." Draco started, reaching for a spray type sunscreen, trying to focus on the words on the bottle.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, watching still slightly burned cheeks color. He squeezed slightly.

"You're terrible." He muttered, checking the SPF on another. "Should I get spray...and lotion, you think?"

"I'm terrible? You want me to show you terrible?" Harry shrugged, curling his fingers inward, earning a sharp gasp. "I'd get both, yeah...better safe than sorry."

Draco let out a little whine, pressing against the hand. He tossed the spray into the cart, struggling to select a bottle of lotion.

"What are you whining for?" Harry asked, digits trailing further down, hooking them under and tugging upwards.

"Son of a bitch, Harry!" He groaned, heart thudding dully in his chest. He wriggled against him. "I'm whining because it feels good." Draco said, glancing over his shoulder at the brunette.

"You getting a hard on?" Harry teased, heart starting up at the giggle that issued from his lover.

"A little." He said, biting his lip, grey eyes alight with mischief as he moved away from Harry's hand.

Harry felt his jaw slip open slightly, reaching out and giving the boy a sharp spank. "You're killing me."

Draco smoothed a hand down his hair. "Me?" He said, giving him an ostentatious look.

"Yes you!"

Draco giggled, walking along the main isle. "Do you know where we are going to dinner tonight?"

Harry shook his head, running finger tips across a shelf full of large, brushed metal letters. He slowed the cart, examining the goods further. The letters would light up if plugged in. Harry touched at a H. "I dunno, look at how cute these are, though."

"Obviously not anywhere nice." He muttered, coming to look at the item. "Those are cute, what are you going to get?"

"Draco." He chastised, giving the blonde a look.

"What!?" He said, watching as Harry placed a D and H letter in their cart. "I'm just saying."

"Don't be a brat!" Harry said, scrunching up his nose. "We don't have to go somewhere expensive to have a nice time, Draco." He pushed the cart forward, leading them towards more household items.

He sighed. "I guess you're right." Draco toyed with a rack of aprons, pulling one out. "I think you should get this."

Harry laughed, eyeing the fabric. "Why's that?"

"So you can wear it while you're doing the cooking. I can't wait to see you looking so domestic." He said, grinning and putting a hand on Harry's hip.

"While I'm doing the cooking? What makes you think I'm going to do the cooking?" He said, brushing whispy blonde locks out of a pointed, pink face.

"Because I'm a brat." Draco said, giving him a wicked grin.

"We cook together." He said, planting a soft kiss on full lips. Harry tossed the apron into the cart. "Got it?"

He sighed, looking at him. "I suppose."

"You really are a brat, aren't you?" Harry laughed.

...

"Oh you both look so handsome!" Hermione cried out as they walked up to them outside of the restaurant. She hugged them both tightly. Ron gave them a curt nod, holding the one of the double doors open for them.

The four made their way inside, a hostess seating them at a booth, passing them menus.

"So we've you done today?" She asked, settling into the booth, looking at the pair.

"We went furniture shopping!" Harry said, grinning. "Well, we put things on a registry."

"Registry? Why on a registry?"

"Because where will we put it all!? We don't move in to our new place until the 20th." Draco said, pulling the drink menu close. "It's all things we have to put together, I'm hoping we can just use magic. It's a lot."

"We also found a few like...homey things." Harry explained, peering at the drink list as well, pointing to a fruity sounding cocktail.

"We've got your birthday present, since you we won't see you." Hermione said, opening her purse and rummaging inside for that enchanted purple bag.

"You're going to whip that out in public?" Harry teased, earning a reproachful look as she pulled a ceramic stone from the pouch.

"It's bigger than my purse, luckily it's not heavy." She blushed. "It goes on your porch."

Draco took the smooth grey rock, giving her a warm smile. "Oh Hermione! I love it!" The stone was engraved with their names and the date they started dating. He showed it to Harry, grinning. "It's adorable!" He set the gift beside him against the wall of the booth. "Thank you both!"

She beamed, nudging Ron with her elbow. "It was actually his idea. He was like 'well shouldn't they have a porch marker?' I said, 'that's brillant!'"

Ron gave a feeble smile. "Mostly so I'd remember which apartment it was." He laughed, leaning back against his booth.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever works I suppose." He turned to the waiter who had come to take their drink order. "So when do you start your testing?" He asked Ron after the man left.

"I go to take the physical test next week, then if I pass that I take the book work part a week after that." He shifted, playing with his coaster. "I'm not so nervous about the physical part, that'll just be running and endurance, things like that. I've studied a lot." He glanced at Hermione. "And she's helped me a lot...like loads. I just worry about being there without her advice, you know?"

"I think you will do just fine, Ron." Harry assured his oldest friend, eyes widening as his drink was set in front of him. He pulled the piece of pineapple off the top. "Don't psych yourself out. It's nothing you haven't done before."

Ron took a sip of his beer. "You look like a faggot with that drink, Harry." He teased, grinning against the glass rim.

He laughed, head tilting back. "It is what it is, I suppose." Harry swirled the straw around. "I can't drink whiskey all the time, you know."

"Is that what you lot drink?" Ron asked, eyeing Dracos' high ball glass, that was filled with, of course, whiskey and coke.

"Only because I'm too petty to buy scotch." Draco said , lifting the glass to his lips.

"Are you two going to have a house warming party? When you get settled in, of course." Hermione asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I think it would be nice to have a little get together."

Harry shrugged, looking at his boyfriend, who mirrored his action. "I don't see why not, I mean we have figure out how to put all of our things together. Then Draco might have to learn to cook a meal." He earned a scoff. "But, yeah, I think that sounds fun."

They ate and drank, talking about things in the Prophet, the next upcoming Weasley wedding, and life on the outside. George and Angelina would be having their wedding at Shell Cottage on the part of the beach that was accessible on the other side of the penisula. They discussed Dracos' plans to turn the guest bedroom into a partial potions lab, Hermione remarking that she would be coming over to help break it in. She then chastised them for having two days before leaving and not having packed one thing.

"The Harpies are playing the Cannons at the end of July, Weasley." Draco began, taking a sip of his drink. "You think you'd be up for going?"

The redhead colored, looking between the two. "Yeah that sounds brilliant! I'll see if I can come up with some money!"

Draco laughed. "I asked if you wanted to go, not if you wanted to pay."

He turned more red, watching. "Well, I...I can't expect you..."

"Just shut up and say you'll go, Weasley." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't want you to spend money to watch your team lose anyways."

Ron laughed. "Yeah? You think that'll happen?"

"I guess we will just have to find out."

...

"We should have made a list or something." Harry muttered, laying another shirt out on the bed. He bit his thumb, trying to take inventory.

"Maybe you should just go naked." Draco said, winding arms around his thin waist, kissing at the back of his neck.

"I am not!"

"Lies, you know damn well you're going to be bare assed in the air for most of this trip." He stated, nibbling at his ear.

Harry laughed, tilting his head to the side, allowing pink lips to roam across his skin. "Well, I'll give you that one I suppose." He shivered, feeling fingers slip under his tee-shirt.

"Shivering already? Mmmm, why so sensitive, Harry?" Draco drug the tip of his tongue up the length of his neck. He pulled the brunette back against his torso.

"Aren't we supposed to be packing?" Harry breathed, skin prickling as fingers circled his belly button.

"I can be packing, If you'd like."He whispered against his ear, moving his hand up to tug at a pebbled nipple.

Harry giggled. "Are you serious?"

Draco let out a chuckle as well, biting at his earlobe. "What? You pretty much handed that to me." He trailed to the other nipple, earning a breathy whimper. He tightened in his shorts, feeling the brunette shiver once more.

"God, why do you do these things to me?" Harry muttered, turning his head towards Dracos, lips covered, mouth assaulted. He moaned as a hand slid into the waist band of his shorts. "We need to keep packing."

"Just bend over." Draco whispered, stroking him through his briefs.

"I don't want to wrinkle the clothes!" He protested, twitching against Dracos' fingers.

"Let me have my way with you, Harry." He urged, popping the button of the shorts, tugging the zipper down.

"Draco, we need to keep gathering things up." He said in a breathy whine. Harry swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from rutting against a hand creeping into his underwear. "Knock it off!"

Draco laughed, nipping at the crook of his shoulder. "You really want me to?"

"Yes! Come on, we've got things to do!" He wriggled away from the blonde.

"Mmm, look at how hard you're getting though!" Draco teased, biting his lip as Harry turned around, undone pants slung low on his hips.

"Draco!" Harry chastised, reaching down and squeezing himself as he hiked his shorts up. "We have to finish packing! We leave tomorrow!" He buttoned himself back, up taking a deep breath, trying to pull some blood back into his brain.

The blonde growled, giving him a pouty lip.

"Draco!" He repeated, returning to the stack of clothes on the bed. He glanced at the blonde as he grouped shorts and shirts together, placing them in his luggage case. "Don't be a shit, or else you won't get anything at all!"

"Do not try to negotiate with me, Potter." He muttered, heaving an exaggerated sigh, playing idly with a pair of socks. "Why are there socks, do we need trainers?"

Harry nodded, tossing them into Draco's luggage. "Yes, remember we are taking that glass blowing class, it says we need trainers."

"Glass blowing class, what kind of vacation is this going to be?"

Harry rolled his eyes, pinching at a bony hip. "A delightful one, obviously." He went to his trolley case, which was acting as his makeshift dresser until they got another for the new flat. He gathered a few pairs of underwear, rolling them up to make more room. "Besides, we will have rubbish little pieces of glass we can put up on the mantle to remember this trip by."

"As much blowing as we do, we should be master craftsman, Harry." Draco teased, flashing him an evil little grin as he reached for his toiletry bag.

"Son of a bitch." Harry laughed, holding his stomach. "I really do hate you sometimes."

"Lies!" Draco countered, reveling in the sound of Harry's giggle. "You love my bullshit."

He shrugged. "It's questionable. I take it day by day, honestly." He chided, earning a hard pinch to the skin on his ribcage.

Draco gripped him by the front placket of his waist band, tugging him in, free hand winding up to cup the side of Harry's face. He giggled, grin threatening to split his face in half. He gave him a slow kiss, teeth pressing against lips. "How have I gotten so lucky? I love you so fucking much." He placed another kiss on his mouth, nipping at the skin. "I know I say it all the time, but I'm still so shocked that I get to have you as the absolute love of my life." He felt his heart swell nearly from his chest as green eyes locked with his.

Harry gave him a brilliant smile, letting himself be brought close. "I think it all the time as well, sometimes I wonder if one day I'll wake up from it all and be back in Burrow, still just owling you as my friend, never getting any closer than that." He have the blonde a sweet kiss. "I love you, too." He gave a little giggle. "I hate how obsessed with you I am."

"Obsessed, huh?" Draco questioned, biting his lip as he let Harry go. "When've you ever been obsessed with me?" He winked, turning back to his bags, grabbing at his containers of sunscreen and tucking them inside.

Harry laughed. "A long time, I suppose. God, I remember I would spend nights with the Marauders Map in my lap for hours, just looking for your name. I guess it had to have been when you were trying to fix that cabinet, because all of a sudden you'd just vanish." He handed Draco a handful of small plastic bags with various items like, toothpaste, wipes and tooth brushes. "I would just lay there wondering what you were doing and as it progressed and I saw how skinny and worn you were getting, I'd worry, trying to figure out what you were doing that was so stressful." He worried a lower lip.

Draco wrinkled his nose up. "You really were obsessed!" He teased, placing hair products into the case. He held it up, trying to take mental stock of its contents. "Is that why I caught you looking at me all the time?"

He nodded, cheeks tinting slightly. "Yeah, it is actually." Harry turned to their swim trunks, folding them. "It killed me not being able to ask you what was going on, because how insane would I have sounded?"

Draco shrugged. "I mean you could have asked as you were punching at me, I suppose." He chuckled, taking his trunks, placing them in the luggage. "Are we done packing, yet? I want to pack you."

"Fuck, Draco." Harry muttered, looking at the grinning blonde.

"You act like that will keep me from acting this way." He said, grey eyes gleaming. Draco zipped the box up, pulling it off the bed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I guess I do want to touch that butt." He bit his lip, zipping his as well.

"Oh you think you're going to get to touch me?" He gave him an arrogant look. "Funny." He watched as the brunette rolled their luggage to rest beside the door, which he locked. Draco saw green eyes roam his thin frame, causing his breath to hitch.

Harry grabbed a handful of bottom, earning a breathy moan. "Maybe I'll pack you?" He squeezed, bringing the blonde close, their torsos flush.

Draco attempted to give him a bratty look, but failed as fingers curved to press between his cheeks.

"Yeah?" Harry goaded, other hand cupping the back of his head, lips ghosting along a suddenly tight jawline.

"We will see what happens." Draco finally managed to mutter after sometime. He pulled in a shaky breath as his tee-shirt was lifted and tossed.

He giggled, low in his throat, heart surging as the blonde melted slowly before him. He squeezed again, other hand drifting up to tug at pink nipples. Harry kissed at his neck slowly.

"Stop teasing me." Draco said.

"Not a chance." Harry countered, giving him a sharp spank, cock leaping hard as a wail issued from a gaping mouth. He took a fraction of a step back, pulling his own top off, looking at colored cheeks.

Draco gave him a sheepish look.

"What?" Harry asked, hands winding back to a full bottom.

"Nothing." He murmured, cheeks heating even further.

"What is it?" Harry urged, watching the blonde squirm.

"I hate that I always want you to fuck me, even when I want to do you." Draco said quietly, keeping his gaze on Harry's necklace. "Like I had every intention of having sex with you."

"Do you still want to have sex with me?"

Draco let out a breathy laugh, toying with the button to Harry's shorts. "No, because all this ass grabbing you've been doing makes me want you inside me."

Harry kissed him deeply, tongue sweeping against his. "Have I told you how much I absolutely love it when you bottom?" He asked, gripping a pointed chin and locking eyes with the slightly taller blonde. He gave him another slow kiss as he made quick work of his shorts, pushing them down to Draco's ankles.

"Why's that?" He asked, kicking his way out of his trousers, twitching in his boxers.

"Because I love watching that face get so red as you take all of me." He leaned in, nibbling at his earlobe as he squeezed his rear once more. "I love knowing that you've only opened up for me." Harry pushed the blonde back onto the bed, watching him twitch. "I love knowing that you come harder than you've ever have when I'm inside you." He bit his lip when he saw Draco scoot back, cheeks pink at Harry's words.

"Take your shorts off." He whispered, grey eyes trained on him, heart thudding dully in his chest.

Harry flashed him a devilish smile as he obeyed, shucking the pants before climbing onto the edge of the bed, covering the blonde. He cupped the sides of his face, giving him a slow kiss. "I don't think you should be telling me what to do, Draco." He chided, earning a giggle that tugged hard at his heart. He kissed along his neck and collarbone. "You know our wands are downstairs, so you'll have to be quiet, right?"

Draco laughed. "Well, looks like we aren't having sex then."

"Why's that, you don't think you can hold it in?" Harry said, sucking at each pebbled nipple, causing Draco to groan.

"Uh, no obviously, have you heard me when you touch me? I'm louder than Peeves!"

Harry chuckled, lips pressing against each taut ab, working lower. He shifted onto his knees, hooking thin hips and hiking them to rest against his thighs. He kissed at the damp patch on straining boxers. "Mmm, well this will be good practice for you." He flicked green eyes up to look at glaring grey ones. He slipped the underwear off, bending the blonde nearly in half.

Draco hissed, twitching hard as fingers swirled around his entrance.

"Shh." Harry teased, dragging his tongue across his sac.

He covered his face with one arm, bringing his fist of the other up to his mouth.

"You need a pillow to bite on, Dray?" He asked, sucking at the skin on each of his thighs, watching his cock bob up at the sensation.

"Fuck, I might." He muttered, sweat prickling at his temples as he felt kisses being placed up his length. "Of course, I have to be quiet so you're going to do everything in your bloody power to make me want to shout."

"You're starting to know me too well." He said, sucking a leaking tip slowly, earning a growl.

"Will you get on with it?"

He laughed. "Absolutely not." Harry swallowed him down to the root, holding for a few seconds before releasing him with a 'pop'.

"I hate you."

"Sure seems to be that way, Malfoy." He kissed his way back down, swirling the tip of his tongue around a tight opening.

Draco bit into his fist, holding back a loud moan as that tongue darted inside.

Harry felt Draco tense up, clearly in a effort to keep his voice down. He spread him wide, tongue dipping between tight rings. His cock struggling to keep it together as he heard a strained whimper issue from the blonde.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Draco muttered.

"Why would I do anything like that? Maybe make you a pile of goo, but never kill you." He chastised, dripping spit into the pink pucker, slipping two fingers quickly inside, earning a wail.

"God damnit, Harry!" He groaned, biting into his fist once more.

"You need to use your inside voice." He said, stretching his lover slowly. He used his other hand to stroke him.

Swollen mouth dropped open, eyes snapping shut as he rolled his hips, chest heaving an in attempt to remain quiet. "Harry."

"Draco." He countered, continuing his lanquid attack.

"I should have just held you down earlier." He muttered, cheeks burning with color as fingers agonizingly stretched him.

"That so? But why take the easy route?"

"Because the easy route doesn't have me sounding like a little bitch, trying not to scream and shit." He snapped, eyes popping open to glare at Harry.

He laughed, leaning in and kissing along his quivering stomach. "You don't sound like a little bitch." He sucked at the skin above his belly button.

Draco let out a breathy whine. "Yes, yes I do." He wriggled against those fingers, trying to find any way to speed the process up.

"You want me to make you sound like one, because I'm sure there are plenty of things I can do to get you to squeal." Harry quipped, hooking his fingers up, watching as a hand clapped over Draco's mouth. He roamed lazy circles against the knot inside him, reaching down to clamp him around his base as he saw Draco's length twitch.

"Harry, just get on with it!" He growled behind fingers, propping himself up on his free elbow.

"Why is it that you can absolutely torture me, but the second I tease you even a little, you start bitching?" He asked, reaching for the bottle tucked inside the nightstand.

"Because I'm a brat, I thought we'd been over this." Draco puffed, eyeing the brunette as he shoved his briefs down. He reached forward, giving him a few strokes. "You know how much I like getting my way."

Harry whimpered softly, rutting into the hand around him. "Well, I suppose you are now." He said, shifting thin legs to rest against his shoulders, slicking himself.

Draco let out a soft laugh. "That doesn't make it any better." He whined as he was entered. "Because now I have to really worry about making noise."

Harry clenched his jaw tightly, squeezing Draco's calf hard as he slipped inside. "Use a pillow then." He muttered, dark green eyes wandering up to lock with grey.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself under control. "What do we do when I come?" He ground out, reaching over and grabbing a pillow, entrance stinging slightly with the intrusion.

"We clean it up, what do you think?" Harry answered quietly, shuddering when their pelvises touched. "Damn." He breathed.

"What?" Draco asked, rolling his hips slowly, causing the brunette to hiss.

"You're tight! Like really...really tight." He said, letting out a puff of air. He jerked forward, jaw dropping open when the blonde monster below him clenched him hard. Harry watched as Draco grabbed his legs, essentially bending himself in half, making himself that much tighter. "Why?" He asked, rubbing hand down his face, finally finding the strength to give a few pumps.

"You complaining, Harry?" He asked, red faced and starting to sweat. "Does it feel good?"

Harry laughed. "Of course it feels good, look at me!" He moaned, when eyes drifted up to him. "I can't even get a few strokes in without wanting to come all over the place!" Harry slipped his hand between them, circling the blonde, bringing him back to attention.

Draco giggled, undulating under him once more.

"Merlin, that giggle kills me." He murmured, timing his strokes with his hand, watching as a full mouth suddenly fell open, blonde hair rumpled up in the blanket. "You're so beautiful." Pink chest heaved, pointed chin head tilting back as Harry pulled his orgasm from him.

"Harry!" He cried out, spurting across his torso, trembling hard. Draco gasped, biting his fist as the brunette let go, slamming into him.

"Shhh!" Harry whispered, orgasm burning in the pit of his stomach.

"I can't!" He sobbed, causing Harry to snap, pouring inside him. Draco covered his face with his hands, struggling to keep from shouting. "Fuck!" He loudly moaned from behind fingers.

Harry slowed his rhythm, easing away from the blonde, pulling sure to be sore legs down, rubbing his thighs briskly. He took a deep breath, watching a flushed ribcage rise in fall in an attempt to draw in air.

"What..." Draco panted. "What do we do with this?" He asked, looking down at the ropes of cum scattered across his chest.

Harry leaned in, dragging his tongue along fevered skin, lapping up the blondes essence. He kissed his way upwards, nipping at each pebbled nipple on a track towards his mouth. "I love you."

Pale hands wrapped around the back of Harry's head, pulling him close. "I love you too, but God my legs are going to be sore!"


	21. Chapter 21

"I've never stayed in a Muggle hotel." Draco said quietly, rolling his luggage along the hallway. "What're those cards they gave us?"

Harry laughed, pushing the button to the elevator. "They are the keycards that let us into our room." He said, letting the couple in the elevator out. "Don't lose yours!"

He entered into the box, looking at Harry. "Why would I leave the room without you anyway?" Draco asked, watching as Harry pressed the button to their floor.

"You might have to go on a late night snack run, I might be indisposed." He flashed him a sly grin.

Draco rolled his eyes, reaching up to toy with the dark locks. "I really like your new hair baby, I'm glad we went and got it cut last night."

Harry blushed. "You do?" He had finally plucked up the courage to chop his long locks. The new style was similar to Draco's, although not as closely shaved on the sides. His bangs smoothed into curls in the front.

"It does look really good." He said, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss as the doors opened. Draco stepped out, glancing at the door numbers as they carried on down the new hallway. He stopped suddenly as they rounded a corner, a large window showing the pool and ocean access below. "Look at that pool!" He glanced at Harry. "I've never actually been swimming."

"What!?" Harry gasped.

"No, never. It was something my father thought was undignified." Grey eyes roamed over the scenery, watching as people wandered along the terracotta colored stone surrounding the pool. "So obviously I can't swim. Can you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's one the things the Dursleys actually taught me." He took the blondes hand, leading him away from the window, towards their room. "I just won't let you get too far into the water, I suppose."

"You gonna give me mouth to mouth if I start to drown." Draco chided, squeezing his hand.

"You don't even have to be near the water for me to give you mouth to mouth, Draco." Harry said, grinning. He handed the blonde the keycard.

"How...how do I do this?" He muttered, examining the piece of plastic. He eyed the metal slot on the door, then slipped the card inside, hearing the lock click. "Did I do it?" Draco, pulled the door handle down, pushing the door open.

The room was modern, with dark wood furniture, a bathroom off to the right as the entered, moving futher inside there was a King sized bed with creme colored linens, an armchair in the corner near the sliding glass doors that opened to the balcony overlooking the pool.

"Is this a TV?" Draco exclaimed, dropping his things and walking to the flat screen sitting atop a dresser.

"Yeah, it is." Harry said, setting his luggage up on the table beside the dresser. "Use that remote over there to turn it on." He said, pointing to it on the beside table. He unzipped his case, rummaging around for the toiletry bag and a pair of swim shorts.

The blonde wandered over to the bed, sitting on it and toying with the remote, powering the television on. "This play movies and stuff?"

Harry walked to grab Draco's discarded luggage, settling it on the table beside his. "Yeah, but I'm not sure how much we...well I will understand of it, I'm sure a lot of it is in French."

Draco laughed, flipping through the channels, eyes glued to the contraption. "I will tell you if it's something important." He examined the remote once more, at awe that he could have all this at his fingertips. "This is something we didn't buy."

Harry shrugged, removing a pair of swim trunks for the boy and making his way to the bed, settling them down in front of Draco. He leaned in, catching his chin and kissing him. "We can watch the telly later." He took a step back, undoing the button to his trousers. "Let's go get in the water!" He took a few more steps back to avoid pale, grabbing fingers as he slipped his shorts and underwear off.

"Why don't you just take that top off and we can get this started." Draco said, leaning back and smoothing a hand over the front placket of his grey shorts.

"Stop. Get dressed!" Harry chided, pulling the new trunks on.

Draco huffed, obeying the brunette as Harry pulled a tote out, putting the sunscreens and towels into it.

"Ooh, you look cute in those!" Harry said when he turned around to see the blonde in the striped trunks, settled low on his hips, the slightest glimpse of the V of his pelvis peeking out from the gap between shorts and tank top. "Damn!" He gave him a wink, heart fluttering at the blush across pale cheeks.

"You're making me blush, Harry." Draco muttered, patting his hair down in a slightly nervous manner.

"I love it!" He giggled, pulling the pink faced boy close, giving him a quick kiss.

"Do you have my sunscreen?" Draco asked, turning grey eyes to meet green.

"I do, let's go!" He said, tucking a room key into the tote.

..

"You think people are looking at me for wearing this hat?" Draco asked, as Harry sprayed a steady stream of sunscreen on his now bare back.

"No, and even if they did, who cares!" He pushed the blondes head down slightly, to get the back of his neck. "I just hope no one from any wizard publication is around." He shook the can again, turning Draco around to spray his front.

"This takes a long time." Draco muttered, looking at his lover as he sprayed. "This stays on in the water right?"

Harry examined the bottle. "Yeah, It's supposed to. Just as long as you keep the hat on, your face should be fine." He tucked the suncreen into the tote. He took the blondes hand. "Come on!" Harry led them further out on the warm sand, towards the ocean. Harry felt his heart swelling as the first wave hit his feet, his grin threatening to engulf his face.

Draco pulled him close, hands roaming his back. "Merlin, that smile though!" He teased, joy filling him as he saw how happy Harry was. He kissed at his cheek, reaching up to cup his chin. "You're adorable."

"Not as adorable as you in that hat though!" He said, leading them further into the water. "This is so exciting, I never actually thought I'd do this. The only beach I've ever been too is the one at Shell Cottage, but it's not the ocean." Harry bit his lip, kicking at the water idly.

"I've never actually been in the water, I've seen it. But, like I said earlier, my father thought it was undiginified." Draco stated as they moved further, the waves lapping at their knees.

Harry beamed, giving him a slow kiss. "I'm so happy we get to do this together."

Draco took both hands, pulling him close. "I am too! I love you, Harry."

"I love you too. Do you want to go out further?" Harry asked.

"Not much more, but yeah. I don't want to get knocked over by the water." Draco said, moving further into the surf. "I think I saw a bar up at the next hotel." He added after a few moments.

"You think they've coke and whiskey?" He teased.

"Don't try to change me, Potter!" Draco said, pinching at his nipple.

"Stop!" Harry squealed, pushing at his hand. He giggled as he was pulled close by the waistband of his trunks. He wound his arms around Draco's neck, kissing him a few times.

"Do you ever wonder if people are watching us...like disapproving because we're a gay couple?" Draco asked, rubbing his hands along thin sides.

"Of course there are!" Harry laughed. "There are loads of people that just hate us in general!" He tugged at the brim of Draco's hat. "Why are you so self conscious, today?"

Draco took a step back, cheeks warming. "Because I'm half naked, in a strange place with loads of people who could turn around and be the paparazzi."

He ran his hands down Dracos' arms. "I think they know by now we are together. We didn't make it known to anyone really that we were going to be here." He took his hands, squeezing them gently. "Come on, lets go get a drink, we'll lay out on the sand, see if you can relax a little."

"Maybe you should have gotten a hat too." Draco muttered as they made their way out of the water.

"Why? We aren't going to hide on this vacation, Draco." Harry said. "So what if someone sees us? What's the worst that could happen? They post a picture in Witch Weekly saying we were spotted on the beach?" He gave a breathy little laugh, kicking at the sand. "I just want to enjoy this time with you."

Draco peered at him under the brim of his hat. "Sorry I'm being such a worry wart." He said quietly. He reached down rummaging in their tote, grabbing some money for the bar.

"I don't mind, I just don't want you to be constantly looking for someone who recognizes us." Harry said, taking his hand once more, threading their fingers together.

He heaved a sigh, giving the brunette a sheepish grin. "I'll try not to." Draco couldn't help but eye the people milling about as they made their way to the small outdoor bar connected to the next door hotel.

"You should try to get something that isn't whiskey and coke." Harry teased. "Wait, can we even drink in France?" He asked, stopping short.

Draco bit his lip, trying to recall. "Uhm, I don't know. I've not been here since I was probably thirteen, but I can do a wandless Confundus charm if that helps." He said, giving a rotten little smile.

"Why can you do a wandless Confundus charm, but have yet to figure out how to do a wandless cleaning charm?" Harry asked, hopping up onto the bar stool, hearing the bartender speaking English on the other side of the area.

"Because I needed Crabbe and Goyle to do lots of things they would never agree to, no matter how stupid they were." He stated, joining him in another seat, pulling the drink book close.

"You never...used Imperio did you?" Harry questioned, watching as the blonde took his sunglasses off, settling them on the brim of his hat.

He sighed, glancing at Harry. "Well, I won't lie to you and say I haven't." Grey eyes flickered up to the male approaching them. "Have you?"

Harry nodded. "In Gringotts, trying to get into your Aunts vault for the Hufflepuff cup." He peered at the book as Draco turned the page. He pointed to a drink involving coconut rum and strawberries.

"You really are a faggot." Draco teased, earning a pinch to his side. "It does look good. Do you think we can get them in to-go cups?" He looked up to see the bartender there, who nodded, leaning on the bartop to look at them.

"Where are you boy's from?" He asked, bright blue eyes roaming the pair.

"Great Britain, you don't sound like you're from here either." Harry said, looking at the dark headed male.

"Ireland, I work here during the summer to make cash for school." He tossed a towel over his shoulder, eyes raking Draco as he leaned back to pull money from his pocket. "What are you here celebrating? Anniversary?"

Harry laughed, "Not quite, we've still got a few months before that. We've just recently graduated." He turned to Draco, who was very carefully trying to hide his sulleness. "And we're here to celebrate his birthday." He trailed fingertips across the top of the blondes knee, who leaned forward, grey eyes watching the bartender.

The man bit his lip slightly, leaning closer. "Well, how're you looking to celebrate?" He said, bold statement causing Harry to blush.

"With two of these in to-go cups." Draco muttered, flipping the book around and pointing to his choice. "Look, mate." He started, folding his hands together across his stomach as he sat back against the barstool. "You're pretty...ridiculously fit, but I share him with no one."

The bartender sighed, looking at the book, eyes drifting up to meet with Dracos'. "I can understand that." He let out a soft laugh. "I mean I can certainly see why." The man set out to make their drinks.

Harry felt his cheeks color even further as the blonde leaned closer to him, hand gripping at the inside of his thigh. "Jealous little shit." Harry teased in a quiet voice.

"Damn right." Draco growled, heart still thudding dully. This was the first time he had experienced such a fierce wave of jealousy over anything. He handed a few bills to the bartender, who eyed him once more.

"Are you sure? I could really see this being fun." He asked once more, handing them their drinks.

Draco laughed, sliding off the chair, grabbing the styrofoam cup. "I'm sure it would be. But as I said, I share him with no one." He wrapped an arm around Harrys' thin waist. "Sorry, mate." He led them away from the bar.

Harry giggled, stirring his drink with his straw as they walked back to their spot on the beach. "You didn't want to fool around with him, Dray?" He taunted, taking a sip, green eyes alight.

"It was tempting." He felt his cheeks color. "And it really wouldn't be something I'd normally be against. But the idea of him touching you made me crazy."

Harry bit his lip looking at the blonde. "So protective." He stuck his tongue out, settling down into his towel.

"I can't help it. Only my mouth touches that body." Draco said, sitting beside him and leaning in to give him a slow, wet kiss, free hand reaching out to tug at his nipple, earning a giggle. "Mmm, that giggle though."

"Maybe it wouldn't be him touching me, it would be us touching you." He murmured, watching as Draco's eyes widened. "You think he can see from here, should we give him a show?" Harry asked, taking another sip of his cocktail.

"Dear Merlin, don't tempt me, boy." Draco said, bringing the straw to his lips. He grimaced. "Your gay little drink is pretty good."

Harry laughed, digging out a little hole in the sand to tuck his drink into. He wiped his hand of in the towel before reaching up to cup a pointed chin. "I can't believe you'd be into something like that." He watched as cheeks colored slightly.

"I've never done it. Like I said, I wouldn't be against it..."

"It would be a nice little birthday gift wouldn't it?" Harry said in a low voice, giving Draco a kiss. "Me kissing along your neck as he wraps his lips around you..." He watched the blonde visibly stiffen.

"Shut up!" He muttered, eyes wide as he looked at Harry. "We don't even know that guy! We can't use condoms." Draco gave him a chastising look. "Is it something you'd be into though...like with someone...someone else?"

Harry shrugged. "I mean, I think we could do it...right? You wouldn't feel weird or anything...or like we're cheating or something." He scooted closer, running fingers along a thigh.

Draco worried his lower lip. "It's not that that would worry me...it's the...someone else inside you kind of thing...that would bother me." He felt his insides tighten at the idea of anyone else filling the brunette.

"What about someone else inside of you?"

He shook his head, biting the lip harder. "I don't..." He looked at his lover as fingers toyed with the hem of his swimtrunks. "Maybe...it would be just us all...jerking or sucking each other off." Draco felt his cheeks heat even more. "But, I don't think I could be comfortable with anyone else inside me but you."

"Why are you cheeks so red?" Harry simpered, tilting the boys chin up to look at ruddy cheeks.

"Because this is an embarassing subject, Harry." He muttered.

He laughed, fingers slipping under the striped fabric. "No, it's not. If it something we might add into our sex life, we need to talk about it, don't we?" Harry watched a pale chest heave slightly as his fingers crept further inside.

Draco squirmed, reaching out to take another drink from his cup. "I suppose you're right." He let out a breathy little laugh. "I just never figured I'd be discussing a possible three way with Harry Potter, you know?"

Harry bit the tip of his tongue as digits walked their way deeper into Draco's swimsuit. "Who would it be with? Do you have any one in mind?" He flickered green eyes down, seeing the blonde twitch in behind the fabric.

"Well," He began, swinging grey eyes up to meet with green. "I uh...I know of someone..." He let out a little cry as his tip was touched by seeking fingers. "He uh...fuck Harry...He was a Slytherin." He drug a hand over his cheeks.

"Blaise?" Harry asked scooting closer, stroking him. He reached back with his free hand to take another sip of his drink.

The blonde shook his head, glancing up as an older couple walked near them, talking rapidly in French. "No, Theo Nott."

Harry laughed, leaning in and kissing him. "Mmm, you gotta thing for dark haired boys, Dray?"

He gave a soft giggle. "Maybe. We used to fool around, before..and after Blaise and I. Blaise just wasn't very good to me, that's why we only had sex once or twice." Draco twitched in Harry's hand, getting harder with each stroke. "He's pretty good with his hands..." He bit his lip, tilting his head back slightly, letting out a puff of air. "But Merlin, not as good as you."

"I'm sorry Blaise wasn't so good to you." Harry said, brushing his lips across Draco's jawline.

"He was just rough, not in a good way." He explained, voice catching as Harry squeezed him. "He wasn't soft and slow like you." Draco groaned, shifting closer, giving the brunette the chance to circle him fully.

"This Theo like that too?" Harry asked, heart thudding rapidly in his chest, amazed that Draco had allowed him to stroke him for so long on this public beach. He gave him a slow stroke. "Soft and slow?"

He nodded, cheeks flushed with color. "Mmhmm, I think it would be really good. You sure that's something you'd be okay with?"

Harry nibbled at a full lower lip, speeding his actions when he felt the blonde tighten. "Yeah, I'd definitely be willing to give it a try." He swiveled his palm around a leaking tip. "Remember Draco, I am a kinky little shit."

"I'm gonna come." He ground out, grey eyes searching. "You are a kinky little shit, Harry, stroking me off in front of all these people." Draco whimpered, heart pounding in his ears. "I love you so much."

"Yeah?" Harry said, giving him a brilliantly evil grin. "I love you too, now come for me."

Draco obeyed, giving a whiny little cry as he came into the brunettes hand. "Fuck, Harry!"

He bit the tip of his tongue playfully, watching the boy come undone. Harry gave him a deep kiss, easing his now sticky hand from the shorts.

"Mmm, what to do with that" Draco teased, fixing his rumpled up pant leg.

"I wipe it on the towel, duh." He said, smearing the blondes seed on the far corner of the towel. Harry used his clean hand to grab his drink, finishing it. "You want to get back in the water for a bit before we go to dinner?"

...

"You always look so handsome when you're dressed up." Harry said, setting his fork down and looking at Draco.

"You'd better pick that fork back up!" Draco quipped, giving him a grin. "And thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself."

Harry rolled his eyes, picking the utensil back up and putting a piece of fish into his mouth. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked, green eyes watching his lover.

Draco took a long sip from his water. He shrugged, setting the glass down. "When is our glass blowing class?"

"Not for a day or two." Harry said. "Tomorrow is totally open."

The blonde gave him a childish look. "It should be! It's my birthday!"

Harry laughed. "You going to wear a tiara and a sash all day too?" He teased, taking a bite of food. He watched as Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You know I have to give you nineteen spankings right?"

"You will do no such thing!" He said, taking a drink, grey eyes flashing.

The brunette sat back against the vinyl of his side of the booth. "You think that saying no will stop me?" He gave him a wink, glancing up as their waitress neared with the bill.

Draco huffed, reaching for the leather billfold only to have it snatched away. "You'd better not." He muttered.

"I'll have both sets of cheeks red if I can manage." Harry taunted in a low voice as he glanced at the bill.

"Harry!" He chastised, finishing his water.

He laughed, putting a few bills into the case, shutting it with a snap. "I can't help it. It's your birthday, shouldn't you get the whole experience?" Harry watched the blonde's cheeks color slightly. "I do think you got a little sun on your face today, other than that blush you've got going on."

"Don't tease me!" He said quietly, lower lip pouting out just slightly.

"Draco Malfoy!" Harry said with a soft giggle. The waitress returned for the book, thanking them both when told to keep the change. Harry shimmied his way from the booth, holding out his hand to the blonde, giving it a squeeze. "I will tease you as much as I bloody well please." He placed a kiss on the tip of a pointed nose. Harry led the boy out of the restaurant and into the now dark outside. Streetlamps dotted the road, soft music coming from a lounge down a ways. There were several people wandering around from venue to venue. "It's really nice out, want to go find that music?"

Draco glanced at him, listening to the sounds down the road. "Why not? It could be fun." He stayed close to the brunette as they wandered. He looked at each shop, most closed for the night. "It looks like there's some good shopping down here."

"We can come back tomorrow when they are open and check them out." He gave the hand in his another squeeze. "Are you having a good time, though?" Harry asked.

He nodded. "Well, of course! I'm spending time with you!" He exclaimed, grin brilliant in the glow of the streelights.

Harry stopped them, pulling the blonde close. "You make me so happy." He whispered, leaning in and giving him a slow kiss.

Draco let out a violent growl at the sound of a camera flash. "Absolutely not." He turned his head to face their photographer. "What are you doing?" He all but shouted.

The small man let his camera hang, trying to pull a pad from the pocket of his brown colored trousers. "Getting the perfect shot." He pulled a quill out, biting the tip. "Witch Weekly, so what are you doing here in France? Are you engaged?"

Draco clapped a hand to his forehead. "It's none of your bloody business what we are doing here! What do you people want from us?" He felt anger welling up in his stomach as he watched the squat male writing. The need to slap the notepad from his hand was almost too much. "Can't we just enjoy a fucking vacation without being bothered?"

The paparazzo looked up, glancing between the two. "Because, these witches, they love Harry Potter. The love the budding romance between you two. We never get good photos of you out."

"Because we avoid you!" Harry muttered, watching as Draco became more irritated by the second.

"Anyway." The man began. "Will you just let me take one more good photo." He stuck out his hand. "I won't tell any one else you are here. Then you can enjoy your vacation in peace, knowing they won't be chasing you down."

The blonde contemplated for a few moments. "You do understand that if you are lying I will find you and curse you into dust, right? I just want to make that very clear for you." He looked at the short man, whose eyes widened just a fraction. "I mean you obviously know what Harry is capable of." He took the hand, shaking it. "Do not fuck us over, understood?"

The man nodded, clearly not used to being threatened in such a manner. "I understand. All I need is one more photo. I wouldn't want to ruin your v-vacation, Mr. Malfoy." He recoiled, gripping his camera.

"Don't run this for at least a week." Harry warned, wrapping his arm around the blonde, pulling him close, other reaching up to cup his chin, giving the photographer the perfect 'romantic' shot. He gave his boyfriend a fleeting look as the flash went off. "It is a promise that if another paparazzi shows up, we will find you." He said in a low voice, the man's eyes widening just a fraction more.

He nodded, thanking them for their time, promising to wait the week before releasing the photos, before scurrying off into the crowd.

Harry turned to the blonde, whose face was red. He reached up to cup his cheek. "Do you still want to go to that lounge."

Draco pouted, leaning into his hand. "I hope he keeps his promise. I'll be livid if this time is ruined by photographers trying to catch us in our swimsuits." He reached out, taking Harry's free hand. "Do you?"

He laughed. "Yeah, kind of. I want to get a drink and practice my dancing." Harry glanced at his watch. "It is still early." He pulled the boy further down the street, nearing the venue the music was emanting from. People were scattered about in wrought iron patio chairs, drinks in hand, some speaking English, others French. The bar was settled just beyond the veranda, multi colored lights strung above it. There were a few older couples dancing on a stretch of flooring near a set of speakers.

The blonde looked at him as they neared the bar, earning a breathy laugh.

"Yes, you can get your usual. That's what I want to."

"Oh so, you think I'm paying?" Draco asked, reaching out and pinching his hip.

He laughed again, returning the pinch. "I paid for dinner, you prick!"

Draco rolled his eyes, finishing their trip to the bar, ordering their drinks. The woman nodded, setting two glasses on the bartop, filling them with ice. He pulled himself up onto the bar stool, shifting his knees apart to let the brunette come close. "I wonder how Hermione is faring at the Burrow? She said that Molly treats her like a troll."

Harry shrugged, rolling the sleeves of his top up, green eyes roaming his lover. "I really do hope she's able to get a flat soon, I know how oppressing Molly can be sometimes." He bit his lip. "I really wish I didn't have to go get my things from there. Maybe Ginny won't be there."

"Isn't she fucking Dean Thomas again, I don't see why she even bothers to dig at you." Draco muttered. "You'd think after nearly a year she'd be over it."

"Well, she was set on the whole...fairy tale of it all...that we would be together, that she would marry the hero." He thanked the bartender as she handed him his cup. "I mean, I understand her frustration. It's got to take some adjusting...she chased me for years...then got me...just to find out that I never liked women in the first place." Harry gave the blonde a petulant look, taking a sip of his mixed drink, the whiskey stinging his tongue slightly. "I don't think she'd take it out on me anymore...I think she realized she couldn't guilt trip me back into wanting her. It's just the awkwardness of her being there."

"But she will be at the wedding."

"But, I will have you there. I will have Ron and Hermione there...I mean it will be in a public place so she won't act up."

"Will she try to hit you, Harry?" Draco asked, stirring his drink with the small straw. He watched the brunette falter slightly. "Has she hit you, Harry?"

"Maybe...maybe we shouldn't talk about this...here." He said quietly, looking around at the people surrounding them.

The blonde bit his lip, sliding off the bar stool and leading them out from under the patio and to the metal chairs, settling in one furthest from listening ears. He took a sip of his drink, watching with wide eyes as Harry sat across from him. "Okay, did she ever hit you?"

"Well, of course she hit me. It was everything she could to not hex me in half." Harry said, eyes trained on a swirling ice cube in his drink.

"Did she hit you before you tried to break up with her?" Green eyes flickered up for just a fraction of a second, giving Draco all that he needed. "I never figured her to be that type. Why?"

He let out little laugh, watching the blonde grimace. "I know it's not funny." Harry took a sip of his drink, nerves bubbling in his stomach. He hated telling Draco about stories of any abuse he had suffered. He hated seeing his face. "She um...well, a lot of it was because I would never want to have any kind of intimacy with her." He felt color rushing to his cheeks. "Like if I didn't want to snog or something, she'd get upset and shove me. 'What the hell is wrong with you? Why don't you want me, am I not attractive to you?' Then when I would say 'No, it's not you, there's nothing wrong with you. It's all me.' it's like a bomb would go off in her head. She'd call me names, she'd wail on me." He let out a long drag of air, glancing at his lover, whose grey eyes were focused on him. Harry swallowed, continuing. "Once...she when we were at the Burrow...right after it had all ended...the War...she was trying to get in my lap, trying to kiss on my neck, and I pushed her away...I said 'Gin, no...I don't think I can do this.." He could clearly remember her face as she stood up, hazel eyes slanting. "'What are you...are you gay Harry? Are you a faggot?..." He felt the words slice through him just as deeply as they had then. Harry took another sip. "I...I remember thinking to myself...'Well, what can I say? There's no right answer...there's no way out of this.' I nodded, and I swear to you, Draco...she turned red...her entire face, neck...all of it. I watched as she took her wand out and I remember thinking this is it, she's going to cut my head off or something. She cast a silencing charm...and she screamed...louder than anything I've ever heard in my life." He trailed a hand up to cup his shoulder, almost able to feel her hand punching into his collarbone, nearly breaking it as she had shoved him against the wall of her room. "I couldn't even defend myself, because she was a lady. 'So is this it then? You're a cocksucker then, you lead me along this entire time thinking this was going somewhere, that you loved me.' I remember she was still so red, her face was like...purple...she was so mad. 'I'm sorry...' I had started to say, then she punched at me again. Sorry wasn't good enough, it's still not good enough. It's not as though I could have prevented this. I felt as though it was how it was supposed to be, you know? I needed to be with her to keep the peace, to keep order...to keep everyone placated because that's all I had ever done was try to keep everyone around me happy." He took another drink, his mouth dry from storytelling. "After some time, she finally calmed down enough to lift the charm and let me go. But it was like...every time I would get an owl from you, she would start up again. 'Is that him? Is that your lover? Do you tell him how you broke my heart?'" He felt resentment for the redheaded girl welling up hot in his throat.

"I hate that you've had to go through so much, Harry." Draco said in a soft voice, reaching forward and taking his hand. "Know that I will never hit you like that." He squeezed. "No matter what happens." He blew the brunette a kiss before finishing his drink. His heart swelling in his chest, knowing he had stolen the boy away from all the abuse he had endured.

Harry smiled, running his thumb across Draco's knuckles. "I know, and I'm grateful that you don't judge me for the thing's I've been through." He too finished his drink, heart singing when the blonde stood, tossing their cups in the bin and leading him to the dance floor with the older couples.

"How can I judge you for the things that have made you into who you are?" Draco murmured, winding his arms around a thin waist, pulling the brunette close. "Every story you tell me, gives me another reason to love you even more."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, swaying with him to the soft music. "I'm sure I have enough from the Dursleys alone to make you worship me." He giggled, kissing the blondes jaw.

"Good news is, we have a lifetime to tell stories." He kissed Harry softly, resting his forehead against his.

He laughed. "I suppose you are right. I can't wait to get started."


	22. Chapter 22

Harry took a deep breath, eyes creeping open, trying to adjust to his surroundings. He shifted slowly from his side to his back, looking to see Draco sound asleep on his stomach, one strand of platinum hair drifting with each breath. He worried his lower lip, contemplating his next move. He sat up carefully turning onto his hip, shifting so he was hovering over the sleeping blonde. Green eyes trailed along a muscled back, thankfully not sunburned. He leaned in and began kissing along slackened shoulder blades, working his way down the boys' spine. Harry stilled, a breathy little whimper issuing from Dracos' lips, still asleep. He continued on his path, lips moving across soft sides, kissing at each back dimple as he crept the blankets down further. He slipped fingers carefully into the waistband of the blondes' boxers.

"Mmm, good morning." Draco said in a soft voice, stretching, sleepy grey eyes turning to look at Harry.

Harry glanced up at him, continuing to slide the boxers down. "Good morning." He flashed him a little grin, shifting the underwear all the way off when thin hips rose slightly.

Draco tucked his pillow further under his chin, resting the side of his face on it, still watching the brunette. "What are you up to?" He murmured.

Hands trailed along now bare cheeks, squeezing gently. "Well, I figured I'd start your birthday off with a bang." He winked, biting the tip of his tongue.

"You're an ass." He laughed, bending his knee, pulling it up to allow prying fingers more access to his skin. Draco twitched, heart starting up as he watched Harry continue kissing his lower back.

He gave the blonde a sharp spank, biting his lip hard when he saw hips jerk up. "One." Harry counted, watching as hooded grey eyes suddenly snapped open. Another spank. "Two." He leaned in dragging his tongue along one cheek, biting the skin.

"Harry!" He cried out, earning another spank to the count. "Have you put a silencing spell on?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, leaning over and locating his wand. "You think I care if these people hear me spanking you?" He cast a quick spell, tossing the wand away. "Four." He slapped at now blushing skin. He smoothed his hand in between his thighs, brushing against his entrance, earning a whimper. Harry sucked at the spot where cheeks began, leaving a purple mark. He pushed the blondes thigh up further, opening him more. He leaned in flicking the tip of his tongue along his opening.

"Mmm, Harry!" He mewled, watching as his lover shifted down, gaining better access to his sensitive areas.

Harry laved his tongue over the pucker, caressing along Draco's lower back and bottom, giving him a squeeze. "Feel good?"

Draco let out a low giggle, reaching down to shift his rapidly hardening cock into a more comfortable position. "The best." He said quietly.

He continued his assault, giving another spank, earning a gasp. "Five." He counted, dragging his tongue flat.

"God, are you really going to give me nineteen spankings?" Draco muttered, gripping the pillow as felt that tounge enter him.

"Mmhmm." Harry confirmed, spreading him further as he darted his pointed tongue inside he slightly quivering blonde. He shifted onto his knees, climbing between Draco's, giving him better access.

"Thank Merlin that we are so high up, could you imagine someone walking by the window." Draco giggled, waving his fingers, causing the slightly open curtains to zoom to the side, sunlight streaming in. He bit his lip as his attention returned to the brunette buried between his cheeks.

"Would be quite the show, I suppose." He felt himself swelling behind the confines of his briefs as Draco let breathy little whimpers fall from his full lips. Harry kissed along the backs of tight thighs, nipping at the back of the bent knee. "Six." He gave another slap, watching color rush to the pale skin. He ran a thumb along a saliva slick entrance, pressing down gently, watching the blonde drag a hand through mussed hair.

"Yessss." He hissed, grey eyes drifing shut, pushing against the thumb.

"You want me to have sex with you, Dray?" He leaned back in, swiping the pink skin once more. "It's your birthday, I figure this time I can give you a choice."

He laughed, shifting up and away from the boy, biting his lower lip. Draco pushed Harry into the pile of pillows, hands trailing down his lean torso. He kissed along his jawline before getting off the bed to rummage through the toiletry bag for the small bottle of lube. Draco pressed the bottle into the brunettes hand, climbing into his lap. "How about the best of both?" He said, grey eyes alight.

Harry leaned his head back against the headboard. "God, I love you so much." He slicked two fingers, letting out a puff of air as he circled Draco's entrance. He used his free hand to give him a few slow strokes.

"I love you too." Draco gave him a wicked little grin, bobbing his erection up. "Put your mouth on it." He said quietly, winding a hand into dark locks.

Harry swirled his tongue around a leaking tip, slipping two fingers inside the blonde, earning a sharp cry and a tug at his scalp. He swallowed him down, giving him another spank. "Seven." He muttered when he came back up.

"Damn, Harry!" He breathed, using his free hand to steady himself by pressing it against the wall. Draco looked down, biting his lip hard as he watched lips trail along his length. He rolled his hips, pressing on the fingers inside him.

"Eight, nine." He gave two more blows, tilting his head back against the headboard, watching this blonde monster ride his fingers. "You're so sexy, Dray." Harry watched as a flush crept along his chest, cheeks already ruddy. He let out a breathy whimper, heart thudding hard in his chest. "I want you so much."

"You need to hurry up with all these spankings." He said, squealing as ten and eleven were delivered.

Harry smoothed his hand up Draco's torso, pinching his nipple playfully. "You need to get rid of these before I can do anything else." He gestured to his tented briefs. Harry eased his fingers from the blonde, watching as the underwear were peeled away.

Draco leaned onto his elbows, giving the brunette clear view of his back and bottom in the air as he wrapped his lips around a weeping cock, swallowing him slowly.

"Fuck." He muttered, dragging his hand across his own chest, tugging at a nipple as he watched Draco's eyes water, taking him down to the root. Harry felt his breath hitch as the blonde moved away, saliva dripping from his mouth. "Again." He felt his toes curl as the birthday boy obeyed, grey eyes trained on him as his mouth covered him once more. "Yes, Merlin, yes. Get up here." He moaned, dragging Draco up by his hair, earning a wail. He hooked an arm around a thin waist, pulling him flush, kissing along his chest, biting at each nipple. "Slick me." He muttered, pushing the bottle into the blondes hand, bringing him in for a slow kiss.

Draco gasped, breath stolen from the kiss. He sat back slightly, fingers shaking as he popped the top of the plastic bottle, pouring it into his hand. He tugged his lip hard between teeth as he stroked his hand along Harrys' length, shuddering when he felt how hard he was. His head fell back as twelve and thirteen stung across his sensitive skin. "Harry." He moaned.

He reached down, gripping himself at the base, breathing heavy as he lined himself up with Draco's entrance, hissing as he breached the blonde. He kissed along flushed skin, biting as he struggled to keep still.

"God, did you grow?" Draco muttered, jaw tight as he was stretched, moving slowly down onto Harry's cock.

He laughed, leaning his head against the headboard, watching. "No, I'm just super hard. Too much for you?" Harry gave him a lazy grin, free hand roaming his bottom, giving him a squeeze.

"You're always too much." He countered, gripping Harry's shoulder with one hand as he sank. "I don't know how I do it sometimes, to be honest." Draco let out a little laugh.

"Mmm, but I'm glad you do." He gave number fourteen, Dracos mouth dropping open. He splayed his hand out on a trembling stomach, feeling corded muscles tight as the blonde moved further onto his length, finally seated.

He blew out a puff of air, smoothing his hair from his face. "Don't move. Give me a second, it kind of burns." He sat back, giving himself a few lanquid strokes, trying to calm the mob of butterflies in his stomach, the anticipation of his five remaining spanks making him slightly nervous.

"You going to be okay?" Harry asked, running his hands along Draco's arms, watching as his lover took a deep breath. He was answered with a agonizing roll of his hips. "I guess so." He said, wrapping his arm around a thin waist, earning a delicious little giggle.

Draco set a deliberately slow rhythm, still trying to adjust to Harry's size. "Fuck, you're so hard." He muttered, cupping the brunettes jaw, locking eyes with him as he moved.

"I can't help it, when you swallow me like that, I lose my mind." Harry said, free hand sliding down to cup at a full cheek.

"You gonna give me those other five?" Draco asked, gripping the headboard as he leaned in to ghost his lips across Harry's.

"Mmm, no. I think I'll deliver them throughout the day." He gave the blonde a wicked grin before capturing his mouth in searing kiss.

"You're such an ass!" He giggled, speeding up slightly.

"I don't want you to be too raw!" Harry said, biting at Draco's lip. He rolled his hips up, thrusting into the boy, earning a little whine. "Did you just whine?" He teased.

He gave Harry a childish look. "Yes, yes I did."

Harry gripped him tightly, shifting his legs slightly to allow him to pummel into the blonde.

"Harry!" He whined, chin dropping to his chest as he was thrust into quickly. He dug his fingernails into the wood of the headboard, eyes snapping shut. Draco gasped for air, orgasm looming closer and closer. "Harry..Harry I-" He ground out as the brunette battered the knot inside him.

Harry pulled him into a hard kiss, hand cupping the back of his neck as he tangled their tounges together. He felt Draco clench around him, spilling across his stomach. "Dray." He whimpered, lungs burning as he came with a strangled moan, filling the blonde. He leaned his head against the headboard, eyeing the blonde, chest heaving.

Draco kissed along his neck and jawline, letting out a little giggle. "Mmm, well happy birthday to me." He rolled his hips slowly, earning a strangled moan. He splayed his hands across Harry's chest.

"Good way to start it off, hmm?" Harry said after recovery time, smoothing his hand along Draco's back. His heart rate finally returning to something normal.

"Very good way." He murmured, giving him a lanquid kiss, hands drifting up to cup his face. Draco scrunched his nose up. "When I move, cum is going to go everywhere. Do we leave it for the maids to clean up, or do we just cast a cleaning charm?" He laughed.

"You do a cleaning charm, rude little shit!" Harry said, watching the blonde wince as his now softening length eased from him. "You sore?" He asked, reaching for his wand.

Draco sat back feet resting against his bottom as Harry cast a cleaning charm. "A little." He smoothed his rumpled hair into some sort of semblance. "You ready for a shower?"

Harry laughed, shifting to the edge of the bed, leaning in and giving the blonde a slow kiss. "Yes, you've got me awful dirty."

...

"Do you want some of these big shells...?" Draco asked, fingers skimming the smooth surface of a large pink colored seashell. "We won't be able to find anything like these on the beach." He turned his head to look at Harry, who was crouched down, looking at decorative picture frames. "We can put them on the mantle, maybe?" The brunette stood back up, eyeing the shells.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that would look pretty nice with our glass we're gonna attempt to make." He added two frames to the basket Draco was carrying. "You know, I never would have thought in a million years that I would be stupid vacation trinket shopping with you." He wound an arm around Draco's waist, pressing their hips together. "I would have never imagined that you of all people would want to be in a store like this, picking out silly things like big seashells and signs for our back patio."

Draco laughed, head tilting back slightly. "I'm not completely pretentious, Harry!" He moved them along in the store. "I feel the need for useless things like magnets for the refrigerator, and shot glasses that NEVER have my name in them."

[[[I know Draco's struggle too well, I've never in my entire life found anything with Milo on it. My husband, a Brandon, has loads of personalized junk from our vacations. -_- ]]]

"I'm sure there is a vendor somewhere who will make you something with your name on it." Harry teased, earning a petulant look. "I'll find you something." He wandered to a stand with tee-shirts, 'Saint-Tropez' printed on them in large white letters. He chose two in their size, one in blue and one in black, tossing them into Draco's basket. "It's still strange to me just to be able to walk about in general."

"How so?" Draco asked, watching as Harry milled about the store. The brunette was wearing light grey swimtrunks and a white tank top, making his now tan skin look even darker. He felt his breath catch slightly, heart suddenly brimming with affection for the smaller boy. He was so happy he was able to be here with him.

"Because as long as I've been...known, I've not been able to go anywhere freely...or be able to wander on my own. I was always being hunted or chased after. Someone was always a step away protecting me from whatever was a step forward." He bit his lip. "Now, I don't have to worry about where I go, who sees me...all I've to worry about is some bloody photographers trying to get a photo of me." Harry gave the blonde a smile. "It feels nice to be able to do what I want. It's a hefty weight off my shoulders." He rolled his shoulders, letting out a whine when they clicked. Harry moved towards a section with childrens toys. He lifted a pair of inflatable water wings. "You think this will help you, love?"

Draco laughed, taking the plastic toy and setting them back down. "You're such an ass!"

Harry rolled his eyes, tugging at the hem of Draco's tee-shirt. "Speaking of asses, how is yours holding up?"

"Clenched in anticipation of my remaining birthday spankings." He muttered, looking at the brunette.

He chuckled. "You want to drop this by the hotel, then go to the boardwalk?" Harry asked as they made their way to the till. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a few bills and handing them to the blonde to pay for the things he had purchased.

..

"How long has it been since we've put sunscreen on?" Harry asked, eyeing the curve of the back of Dracos neck, which was slightly pink as they walked along the boardwalk. Blonde hair almost translucent in the bright sun.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Hmm, I'm sure it's time. But first, ice cream." Draco flashed him a brilliant grin, reaching his hand out behind him.

Harry laughed, taking the hand, letting the boy lead him to a vendor who was preparing an cones for two teenage girls in front of them. He wrapped his free arm around Draco's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I love you." He muttered, squeezing his hand.

"I love you too." Draco said, eyeing the board with all of the choices. "You do know ice cream is my favorite, right?"

"Hmm, no. But then again, we never had it at school so I'd have never known until now anyway." He pressed his lips to the curve where Dracos' jaw began, watching as the two younger girls turned around.

They giggled, no more than maybe seventeen, each holding an ice cream cone. "You two are really cute!" One with golden blonde hair, plaited into braids on each side said.

"Cute together, you mean, right?" Draco teased, giving the girl a wicked smile. He led Harry to the man, ordering for them both.

"Well, yeah, I suppose that too." The girl stated, looking at Harry as he turned around. "It's a shame, all of the good ones are always taken by each other."

Harry laughed, smoothing his hair down. "Sorry." He was tugged by the waistband of his trunks to Draco, who handed him his treat.

The girls giggled again, watching them through heart shaped sunglasses.

"We'll see you around, ladies." Draco said, taking Harry's free hand and winding their way around the two. He flicked his tongue across his ice cream.

"Why must you be such a flirt!" Harry teased after some time of walking. He settled them onto a bench overlooking to the ocean.

Draco laughed, looking at him over sunglasses. "You call that flirting? I can't help it I have an infectious personality, Harry."

"You're infected with something, alright." He muttered, earning a pinch to his side. "Hurry up so I can spray you down again." Harry said, pulling a small pouch from his pocket, a pouch that held lots of things. "You should have that hat on."

The blonde grimaced. "Do you have the lotion in there?" He finished the end of his cone, licking the ice cream that had dribbled down the side of hand, earning a little groan.

Harry swirled his hand around inside, pulling the bottle of sunscreen out, handing it to him. He removed the bottle of spray, standing up and walking behind the concrete bench, leaning in a pressing a kiss behind his ear. He shook the canister, spraying the back of Draco's neck, pulling his shirt out and getting the skin just inside. He spritzed some on his own hands, pushing his glasses up and rubbing along his face, the sun starting to burn his cheeks and nose.

"Hold my hair back so I can get my forehead." Draco laughed, coating his slightly pink face with lotion.

The brunette obeyed, smoothing the boy's bangs out of his face, leaning in an kissing the top of his head. "There's a sand art booth over there." He reached down, wiping some product from the blondes cheeks, placing it on the tops of pink ears. "We can make a little plaque for our entry."

Draco shrugged, smoothing the rest of the lotion on the front of his neck. "Yeah, that seems fun." He stood, handing the bottle back to Harry. "How does it work?"

He tucked them suncreens away into the pouch, sliding it back into his front pocket. "You take the shape you want and they press it into some sand, then you decorate it however you want." He led them down the busy boardwalk, other tourists weaving around them. "Then they pour plaster in the mold, over our decorations and when it's dry they pull it out." Harry placed his hand on the small of Draco's back as they entered the booth, the shade welcome. It was filled with lots of pre-made creations hanging from white racks. A tall, thin woman in a white apron approached them, clasping her hands together. "Hello, Bonjour, do you boys speak english?"

"Yes, yes we do ma'am!" Draco said, looking from her to the small trays filled with shells, gems and crystals.

"Oh good!" She exclaimed, watching the pair. "What are you looking to make?"

Harry smiled, eyes roaming hs lover. "We are looking to make a plaque or something to put in our entry, or on top of our mantle..."He laughed. "We will put it somewhere."

The woman returned his laugh. "I understand." She went to a cabinet, opening it and pulling out a medium sized plaque mold, bringing it to Harry. "Something like this?" She flipped it over to show him what the embossed side looked like.

"That's actually perfect. Exactly what I was thinking." He said, grinning. The lady smiled, taking the mold and leading Harry to a vat with sand inside, she pressed it down into the sand, leaving an imprint. "Draco...pick out some of those shells." He muttered to the blonde, who looked up at him. The woman told him to pick out and place anything they wanted in the indentation and to talk to her when they had it perfect. He wandered to his boyfriend, placing his hand on the small of his back once more. Harry picked through a container with letters shaped out of drift wood. He reached over for a little tin to put their items in.

Draco showed him a few pieces, a few long, pointed shells purple-ish in color. "We could put these in the corners. What are you going to spell out?"

Harry dumped a few O's into the tin. "Love lives here...with our intials."

"Such a sap." Draco teased, adding some amber colored pieces of glass to the tin. He flashed the boy a grin.

"You're rubbing off on me." He chided, popping a H inside. Harry took a deep breath, trying to contain his urge to grab those pink cheeks and kiss him. "I'm glad we're getting all these things' for the flat. This will be the first time I've had anywhere to make things...mine."

"You still think you're going to get to decorate anything?"

"Fifteen." He delivered a sharp smack to the blondes bottom.

"God damnit, Harry." He growled, adding a few more colorful pieces to the tin.

Harry chuckled, leading him back to the pit of sand where their mold was. He tipped the small bucket, spilling some of its contents on the side of the sand. "Now, we just place them however we want in there. Put your ones' in the corners." He began plucking his letters from the pile, stacking them in order.

"It's neat that we get to make this together. It's probably going to be one of my favorite things in the house." Draco nudged at his side with an elbow. "Unless it ends up looking like a potato."

Harry laughed, pressing the letters backwards into the sand. "No, it won't look like a potato!" He rolled his eyes at the blonde. "It will look very professional."

The woman came back into the booth as another couple made their way inside. She greeted them, a young woman and man. "These two are making a plaque for their apartment." She said, leading the couple around the center table, gesturing to Harry and Draco's work so far. "Looking good, boys!" She took the two over to the racks filled with premade items.

Draco took pieces of colored glass and pressed them along the border between the shells. "Well, I suppose you're right!" He chided, glancing at Harry, who leaned in and pressed his lips to his temple.

"See!" He laughed, adding the last few letters to the plaque. "I think it's going to look really nice. "You got all your pieces in?" Harry looked up, seeing that the man from the couple was watching them intently, brow slightly furrowed. He wasn't sure if the man recognized them, or was frowning because they were a couple. He gave Draco a quick squeeze on his hip, motioning for the woman to come to them.

"You got it how you want it?" She asked, smoothing her white apron, peering at the form. "Oh that's so sweet! You two are adorable, I'll be back with the plaster!" She took off behind the booth.

"So what are you...a couple?" The man suddenly asked.

Draco flickered grey eyes up to the voice, making some adjustments to the glass. "And?..."

"So you're bloody magazine was right then." The man muttered to his woman. She turned, taking a good look at the pair, letting out a gasp.

"Oh Merlin, it is you two!" She said, clasping her small bucket of shells to her chest. "I didn't really look at your faces when we walked in."

"What does it say exactly?" Draco asked, watching the woman. "Because we avoid them like the plague to keep our names from the press. Do they just make up things they think we've been doing?"

"Well, it's not as though you're mentioned in every edition, but when you are they say things like you've been spotted in lower london, or out to dinner. Never anything bad. They talked about how you've signed contracts with George Weasley to work at the shop in Diagon Alley."

The shopkeep returned with a little plastic tub filled with thick, white liquid. The pair stepped back to allow her to pour it into the mold.

"So they don't say anything about him trying to become the next Prime Minister or anything?"

"That magazine is full of junk, you think it'd have something like that, mate?" The man said. "Are you though, because you'd get my vote. I never bought into that crap Fudge spewed."

Harry laughed, fishing in his back pocket for his wallet to pay the woman with the white apron. "Absolutely not. I've had enough public service." He handed over a few bills, the woman telling them it would be about twenty minutes before it would be dry.

"I can understand that. Well, it was good to meet you. Malfoy you look like you're doing pretty well off." The man held out his hand to each of them.

"Thank you, sir." Draco gave him a firm shake before turning to lead Harry from the booth. He took his hand, lacing their fingers together. He took his sunglasses from the collar of his shirt, having removed them in the dimly lit booth. "We haven't snogged in like..."He glanced at his watch. "Five hours or so."

"For the love of Merlin, really?" Harry laughed, holding his stomach.

"Well what else are we going to do for twenty minutes?" Draco countered, leading him through a crowd, nearing the end of the boardwalk, taking a few steps down. He stopped, taking his sandals off before stepping into the warm sand. He glanced back at the brunette, who paused to do the same.

"I suppose you're right."

"You suppose?" He grinned, taking his hand once more and pulling him towards a jutting piece of concrete that looked as though it held a structure of some sort at one point. Draco hopped up onto it, peering around. "Come on, it's not that far up!" He teased as Harry jumped up beside him.

"I wonder why more people don't sit up here, this is a really nice view." Harry said, looking across the span in front of them, the ocean in front with the boardwalk in full swing off to the right, beach goers on the left.

"It's a perfect view if I say so myself." Draco cupped his chin, bringing him close.

"Oh my god." Harry chuckled, cut off as lips pressed against his. He scooted closer, pressing their hips together, heart fluttering.

"Shut up!" Draco laughed against his mouth.

"You're lucky I can't reach or else you'd get sixteen." He nipped at the blondes lower lip.

"Shh, we are supposed to be kissing, Harry."

"Well, then kiss me." He curled his hand around the shell of Draco's ear, resting fingers along the side of his neck, bringing their mouths together once more.

Draco whimpered softly, flicking the tip of his tongue out to touch Harry's. He trailed his hand down to clasp his. He deepened their kiss.

"Mmm, I hate that you're covered in sunscreen. I want to kiss your neck." Harry muttered, pulling back slightly for air.

He giggled. "Sorry." Draco began trailing kisses along his jawline. "But yours isn't" He moved lips across suddenly tight skin as Harry tilted his head to allow more room.

"Oh," He let out a little breath of air.

The blonde nibbled at the skin just below his ear, feeling Harry squeeze his hand. "You like that?"

"You know I do!" He whined, cupping the back of Draco's head. "Don't leave marks."

Draco chuckled, running the tip of his tongue over a small bright red section of skin. "Too late, you know I can't help myself." He kissed down to his shoulder. "It's not bad, maybe the size of the tip of your finger." He bit into the skin.

"Knock it off!" Harry growled, directing the blondes mouth back to his.

"Can I send you back in with a fat lip?" Draco asked, swooping in a sucking at Harrys upper lip.

Harry pinched at his side, causing him to let go. "You're such a fucker!" He laughed. "It better not be fat."

Draco grinned, biting the tip of his tongue. "No, it's not, you didn't give me enough time!" He leaned in kissing the brunette once more.

"What's wrong with you!" Harry teased, taking both of Draco's hands to avoid a retaliation pinch.

He laughed, head tilting back. "There's all sorts." He felt his heart swelling. "I'm so happy, being here with you."

Harry kissed him slowly, showing him exactly how he felt about being here with him, tongue sweeping across his. He squeezed the hands, pulling away when he was breathless. "I love you."

Draco smiled. "I love you, too. Kiss me like that again."

He obeyed, covering his mouth once more, tongue dancing with the blondes. Harry gasped as they seperated. "Mmm." He reached out to wipe some spit from Dracos' now red lips. "Got a little slobbery."

"I'm sorry I make your mouth water." Draco grinned.

"You're not wrong, I mean it has happened." Harry said, letting go of one of his hands to cup Draco's chin. "You think our thing is ready?" He glanced at his watch. "We sit here too much longer, we will be in trouble." He winked, scooting to the edge of the slab, jumping down, holding his hand out to the blonde.

Draco laughed, grasping the hand and hopping down, sinking slightly into the sand, making him shorter than Harry. "So, this is what it's like down here."

"I'm not that much smaller." Harry scoffed, wrapping the hand holding his shoes around his waist, drawing him close. "What a few centimeters? Nothing like this." He muttered as lips were pressed to the hollow between his collarbone. "I can't help it that I'm little."

He flicked the tip of his tongue into the space. "Mmm, but I love that you're so small, you're perfectly sized for me is all." Draco said, trailing a hand under the tank top to give tug at a nipple.

Harry rolled his eyes, giving the boy a slow kiss. "That what it is?" He put distance between them, lacing their fingers together. "You don't want a big, burly bear, Dray?"

He retched, wrinkling his nose up as they moved towards the boardwalk. "You so much as grow a chest hair and I'll shave it!"

Harry laughed. "Just one?" He rubbed his thumb along the side of his hand. "You like them bare then?"

"I like you bare." Draco said, cheeks coloring as they stopped to slip their shoes back on. "But, I've only gotten that once." He gave the brunette a look.

"It takes a lot of time." Harry muttered.

"Do you want my help then, speed it up?" Draco asked quietly, face now ruddy.

Harry pulled him close, rubbing the blondes arm as they walked. "Yeah? That could be fun. I mean, I keep it neat." He gave the hand a squeeze. "I don't want you to feel like you're being a pervert, fucking 4th years." Harry grinned.

Draco gave a soft laugh. "I dont mind it, It's just if you're bare, that gives me so much more to kiss...and suck at." He glanced at Harry, biting his lower lip. He felt a thrill dance along his spine as the brunette faltered slightly, nearing the booth.

He stopped, reaching up and gripping Draco's chin. "Stop, these shorts hide nothing." He warned, earning a giggle that went straight for his cock. He shifted the front placket of his trousers before walking into the booth.

"Oh you're back! Let me check to see if it's set!" The woman said, standing from the stool she was perched on and going to the vat of sand, tapping on the back of the plaster. She went to a drawer beside her stool, opening it and rummaging for what looked like a spatula. Returning to the sand and prying the newly cast plaque over. "Boys' it came out great!" She fished a little duster from her apron pocket, brushing away the excess sand. "How long have you two been together?" She asked.

"Almost a year." Harry stated, green eyes roaming the piece of art they had created together. "But we've known each other for nearly ten."

"My goodness! Well you look very happy together, I know most people judge, I'm sure. But who am I to put a cap on someone elses' happiness." She lifted the plaque from the sand, taking it to a table with saran wrap. "It's just good to see people in love, and you two are clearly crazy about each other." The woman gave them a warm smile. "You boys' in school?" She asked, wrapping the plaster in the wrap.

"No, we've just recently graduated." Draco said, cheeks pink from her compliments.

"Well, congratulations! Going to University next?" The woman placed the wrapped plaque on some brow paper wrapping.

"Actually, we're both going to be working at an entrepreneurship company in London." Harry said, smoothing his hand down Draco's back.

"Exciting!" She smiled, taping the back of the paper before placing it in a bag. "Well, I'm sure glad I got to meet you two today." She handed the bag to Harry, placing her free hand on his elbow, looking at the pair. "I hope you find a good place for this in your home."

The two thanked her, giving her well wishes in return before leaving the booth.

"I like that lady." Draco muttered, as they wandered up the boardwalk. He watched as Harry pulled the pouch from his pocket, turning to face Draco as he tucked the bag inside.

"I do too, she was really nice. Not something either of us are really used to getting." Harry said with a soft laugh, leading them along once more.

"Yeah, that's true. Do you want to go back to the hotel to get our beach towels?" Draco asked. "I want to get in the pool! We haven't been."

..

"There's so many kids...why aren't they making sand castles or something." The blonde muttered, setting their items on a table, eyes raking the area.

"Because in here they are gated, and their parents don't have to pay close attention." Harry replied, pulling his tank top up and off, draping it on the back of the chair.

"Mmm, you're getting so tan." Draco remarked, giving him a cheeky grin, removing his own shirt.

"You on the other hand.." Harry teased, reaching for the blonde's hand and leading him into the large pool, mostly empty at the moment, most of the children climbing all over pool chairs or their parents.

"You love my porcelain skin, Potter." Draco chided, letting out a soft gasp at the slightly cold water.

"If you can't swim, then how did you ever use the Prefects bathroom?" Harry asked, moving them until the water was chest level. He turned to rest his back against the concrete, looking at the blonde.

"I stayed in the really shallow part." He said, smoothing a hand over his own chest.

"There was a really shallow part?"

Draco laughed. "Yes! Up by the taps!"

"I guess I never really went over there. I was always in the deep part. I got in and out to play with the taps." He said, biting his lip, reaching under the water and gripping the waistband of Draco's trousers, easing him closer. He shrugged. "Oh well. Moaning Myrtle would always spy on me, even though she said she never saw anything."

"Mmm, well can you blame her? You all soaped up!" He grinned, grey eyes flashing. Draco trailed fingers along Harry's stomach, tracing each ab muscle.

Harry leaned in, nipping at his chin. "I can't wait for our tub!" He tucked his fingers into the pockets of Draco's swimtrunks, holding him close.

"I can't wait for all of it." He said, beaming. "Getting to snuggle up to you in my new chair. You showing me how to cook."

"You want to go a little deeper?" Harry asked, biting his lower lip.

"Well, Harry, I've only got so much to work with, but I suppose..." He gave the brunette an evil little smile. He squealed when bottom was squeezed hard. "That count as sixteen?"

Harry laughed, edging them further into the water, now covering most of their shoulders. "I suppose, since I can't really get a good one in the water." He trailed his hands along his backside, gripping the backs of his thighs and scooping him up slightly, causing him to gasp.

"I'm a little upset I only have three more." Draco admitted, thighs hugging Harrys waist, knee scraping against the concrete, smarting just a little.

"You want me to start over?" Harry quipped, hands sliding up a pale back, keeping him steady as the blonde leaned back, floating on the top of the water.

Draco rolled his eyes, looking at Harry. The water cold on the back of his neck as he sank a little further into the pool.

Harry moved his hands to tickle at his sides, causing the blonde to flail, snapping back up.

"What are you doing!" He gasped, reaching out and pinching at the junction of neck and shoulder.

"Ow, damn Draco!" Harry muttered. He brought the blonde close once more. "I wasn't going to let you go under." He whipped his head around as a child whizzed by. "Besides you're so full of air, you'd float." Harry cried out as he was pinched again.

"Stop being so mean to me! It's my birthday!" Draco said, giving him a petulant look.

A woman cleared her throat loudly as she approached them, looking strangely like Aunt Petunia. Thin and sour in the face, long swimsuit cover up swishing.

"Can we help you?" Draco asked, gripping the side of the pool by Harry's head, eyes swiveling up to look at the woman.

"There are children here." She stated, crossing her arms.

Draco glanced around the pool. "You're right...and we've been grabbing them by the ankles and pulling them into the pool or something?"

"Please do not be smart with me."

He let out a little laugh. "Oh, sorry, yet you can be with me? We are entitled to use this pool just as much as you, miss." Draco took a breath. "What exactly do you think we are doing?"

She bristled. "As I said, there are children present, and I don't want to watch you engage in salacious activities."

"Salacious activities?" Draco felt his cheeks color. "So tell me, if this were a boy and a girl hugging up against each other you'd say the same, or would you say 'oh they're just kids leave them be' or is it because we are the same sex, suddenly it's wrong?"

The woman held her hand up to her chest, mouth dropping open. "You think I want to expose my children to something like this?"

"Something like what?" Draco snapped. "A couple sitting in the pool together? What do you think we are doing under the water, having sex? Do you really think a single one of these kids finds anything wrong with us sitting here?" He gestured for a young boy, maybe seven who was wrapping his beach towel around his shoulders. "Kid, answer a question for me."

The boy nodded, watching them. "Yeah?"

"What do you think we are doing?"

"I think this is highly unnecessary.."

Draco held his hand out to the woman, looking at the boy. "Does it look like we are doing anything wrong, mate?"

The boy shook his head, fiddling with the ends of his towel. "You're hugging. I hug my friends all the time."

"Even your friends that are boys?" Draco asked, earning another nod.

"Well, yeah! I mean everyone should be hugged, you know?"

"Thanks, kid." He flashed the boy a grin, letting him scurry away. Draco snapped his head back to the woman. "So very unnerved by us sitting here." He untangled himself from Harry, moving to the side of the pool as well. "So, maybe you should just go to a section of the pool where no one can see you being bigoted."

The woman huffed, glaring at the two of them. "I do hope we don't cross paths again."

Draco laughed. "The feeling is mutual, miss." He gripped the edge, lifting himself to sit on the edge of the pool. He looked at his knee, which was oozing blood.

She turned and walked away, arms still folded.

Harry turned to float in front of him. "My tolerant hero!" He giggled, eyes wandering down to a red knee. "What happened?"

Draco shrugged. "I scraped it on the side of the pool. We should probably go clean it though, it's bleeding pretty good."

Harry grimaced, making his way from the water, helping Draco to his feet. "Does it hurt?" He asked as they made their way to the table with their things.

He shook his head, grabbing his shirt and pressing it to his face. "No, It stings a little. But I just want to get it cleaned out." Draco flashed his lover a smile before taking off up to the hotel.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Harry asked, as they stepped into the elevator.

Draco bit his lip, pushing the button and turning to face Harry. "This is going to sound one hundred percent unlike my spoiled ass, but theres a pizza place across the street that will deliver." He took a step closer to Harry.

Harry grinned, pulling him close, running a hand down his bare back. "You must be tired." He leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I am. We've done alot today!" He said against the brunettes lips. Draco jumped when the elevator slowed to a stop, doors clicking open. He felt a hand wind into his as they exited, an older couple eyeing them as they moved down the hall.

Harry fished in his pocket for the key. "You sure you don't want to go out somewhere nice?" He asked, squeezing the hand.

"No, we went to a nice place last night, we've still got the other nights." He looked at Harry as they reached their room. "Maybe I just want to lay in bed eating pizza with you."

He glanced back at the blonde as he opened the door. "You're adorable." He let Draco past him, kissing at his shoulder as he moved by. Harry closed the door and made his way into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and turning the water on.

Draco moved to the bedside table, pulling the flyer that had been hanging on their door this morning out and bringing it into the bathroom. "You're not going to make me use the telephone are you?" He asked, settling on the edge of the tub.

Harry laughed, sitting on the toilet seat and pulling the leg into his lap. "No, I'll do it. You just tell me what you want." He said, dabbing the blood away from the blondes knee. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you, all of these injuries."

"Well, when you lifted me up, I went to put my legs around your waist...and I sort of didn't realize how close the wall was." Draco gave a feeble laugh, scanning the menu. "At least I always have you to clean me up."

"That you do." Harry agreed, pulling the skin on his kneecap taut, making sure everything was wiped clean. "I don't know if we can really put a bangage on this." He examined the cut, the skin red and raw, but no longer bleeding.

Draco looked at it as well. "I think as long as I don't bang it against anything it will be fine." He stood up, leaning in and kissing the brunette. "Thanks, doctor." He grinned against a full mouth.

Harry reached out, giving him a spank.

He squealed, biting his lip. "Seventeen." Draco murmured, making his way from the bathroom. "I'm changing into some pajamas." He wandered to his luggage, rummaging for a pair of soft shorts, carefully pulling them on over his knee. He found an ink pen in the drawer of the nightstand, circling on the menu as Harry came into the room. Draco climbed into the bed, propping the pillows up so he could lean against the headboard.

"You look comfortable." Harry said, giving him little grin as he too changed into some comfortable clothes. He settled beside him, taking the menu and picking up the phone.

"They are weird little contraptions." Draco muttered, reaching for the remote.

"Well, it's a lot easier than using a fire, owl or post." He said, cradling the phone in the crook of his shoulder as he grabbed the pen.

He shrugged, turning the television on. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He flipped through the channels as the brunette ordered. Draco smoothed his hair from his face, enamored with the idea of having so much to look at on each channel. He couldn't wait to spend nights after work snuggled up on the couch with Harry in front of the TV, eating take out and talking about life. He felt a stupid little grin grace his features.

"Mmm, what's that little smile for?" Harry asked, hanging up and looking at the blonde.

"Just thinking."

"About what, must be something good?" He said, scooting closer to his boyfriend, running a hand across his thigh.

"How we will be able to snuggle up on the couch, in front of the telly soon." He said, tilting his head to look at Harry, who gave him a heart stopping smile.

"Merlin, you just get more cute everyday." He leaned in, giving him a slow kiss, hand winding up to cup the side of his head.

Draco laughed, melting against the brunette as the kiss deepened, Harrys' tongue slipping between his lips to caress his. He wandered a hand into his lap, trailing along his inner thigh.

Harry pulled away, breathless, cheeks pink. "Don't be a tease, Draco." He muttered, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You can kiss my neck now, all the sunscreens worn away." He said, biting his lower lip.

Harry let out a little gasp. "Hmm, you're right." He leaned in, pressing his lips along the curve of the blondes neck. He ran fingertips around the shell of Draco's ear, digits moving along a bare torso, settling on his thigh. He felt the boy twitch slightly. He giggled, lips sucking at the space behind his ear.

"Fuck." Draco whispered very softly.

"We don't have time for that, Dray. The food will be here." Harry teased, fingers slipping between to squeeze his thigh. He moved lips back down, stopping to nibble at his shoulder, hearing a breathy little whimper.

"You know what I mean." Draco muttered, willing himself to not get hard as the brunette inched fingers further along his thighs.

"Happy Birthday, Draco." He whispered, biting at his earlobe, earning a sharp cry. He ghosted his hand along the boy's crotch, feeling him twitch once more.

"Stop teasing me." He moaned, trying to focus on the television.

Harry brought him in for another long kiss, tongues' twisting together. "I love kissing you." He murmured, nibbling at Draco's now fat lower lip.

He giggled, looking at the breathless boy beside him. "I love when you kiss me. You are getting quite good at it."

"Getting!" He said, holding his hand to his chest, giving the blonde a chastising look. "You saying I need practice?"

Draco winked, starting as there was a knock at the door. "I'm saying you can practice any time you want."

Harry stood, adjusting himself before going to the door. He greeted the delivery boy, taking the food and handing him a few bills.

Draco smoothed his budding erection down, sitting up taller in the bed as Harry returned with the box, settling it on the nightstand. The boy opened the small refrigerator, grabbing two bottles of water. "After this, you want to find something to put on and fuck?" He asked, taking a few napkins from the top of the box, giving Harry a sly little grin.

He rolled his eyes, settling back into bed. "I appreciate that you at least thought to ask." Harry laughed, accepting a slice and leaning back against the headboard. He groaped for the remote, flipping through the channels, hoping to find an English movie channel.

The blonde chuckled, taking a bite of his food. "I can be considerate."

"I still have to get those last two spankings in." He remarked, settling on a channel and beginning to eat.

"Mmm." He glanced at the brunette, mouth full. Draco chewed and swallowed. "You do." He reached for his water, twisting off the cap.

They ate quietly for a while, Harry finishing first, getting up to put the food away, then going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Draco going after, learning this morning the sink was too small for two people at the same time.

He walked back into the room, seeing the brunette had turned most of the lights off, only leaving the light from the television and the moonlight creeping around the curtains. Draco bit his thumb, looking at Harry. "I don't think we have ever had sex in the dark." He giggled.

Harry watched him, a thrill going along his spine, hand roaming his stomach. "I think you're right. You going to be able find all my parts?"

Draco gripped at himself through the soft fabric of his shorts. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"Take those off and get up here."


	23. Chapter 23

Draco obeyed, pushing his shorts down, stepping out of them and onto the bed. He let out a puff of air, green eyes roaming his thin frame.

"You're so damn sexy." Harry breathed, lifting his hips to rid himself of his shorts. He turned onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, tracing circles on the sheet with his fingers.

Draco felt his cheeks color, glad Harry couldn't see them in the darkness. "How are we doing this?" He asked, scooting closer and leaning in to kiss him.

"Lay down!" Harry urged, tugging the blonde gently to lay on his side as well. He trailed the tips of his fingers along a pale chest, thumbing his nipple. "How ever you want to do it, just like earlier." He kissed him again. "You want to have me this time?"

The blonde shifted closer, pressing against the hand. "Mmm, we will just have to see how it goes." He kissed along Harry's jawline, letting out a breathy moan as his nipple was tugged at.

"Fuck." Harry whimpered as lips sucked at his earlobe. "You want me to put a silencing charm on?" He asked quietly, hand moving along the curve of Draco's side.

"No, the idea of someone hearing kind of turns me on." He admitted, giggling. He tilted his head back, gasping as Harry spanked him, gripping his cheek hard.

Harry pulled him flush, pressing their pelvises together, budding erections sliding against each other. "Mmm, Draco." He muttered, kissing him slowly, tounge taking all it could from the blonde.

He panted as lips seperated, sweat prickling at his temples. "One more." He whispered.

"You just want one more?" Harry asked, rubbing at the blondes bottom.

He laughed. "No, lot's! Then I'm going to drive you right into this bed!" Draco said, pushing the boy onto his back before straddling him. He leaned in, kissing him lanquidly, hands roaming a tight chest, plucking dusky nipples. He pulled away, watching Harry in the flickering light of the television, heart thrumming.

Harry drug a hand through dark locks, rolling his hips slightly, earning a sharp little cry. He pulled Draco forward slightly, so his bottom was resting against his belly button. He gave him two swift swats, jaw going slack as the boy's head fell back, mouth dropping open.

"Yesss." Draco hissed, sitting up and placing his hands on the back of his neck.

Harry moaned, reaching around and giving Draco a slow stroke. "Damn." He breathed.

"Hmm?" The blonde asked, tugging lower lip between teeth.

"You're so hard already." He murmured, fisting him tightly, gasp issuing from the boy. Harry gave him another spank.

"Harry!" He cried out, dragging a hand through his locks, peering down at the brunette, who was flushed, eyes dark and almost feral.

"Yeah?"

Draco let out a breathy laugh. "I want your mouth on me."

He groaned, gripping Draco's hips. "Where?"

He felt his face flush, biting his lip once more. "I want those lips around my cock, baby." He muttered, scooting forward, winding his hand into dark, slightly damp locks and tugging them tightly as he rested the tip of he length against kiss swollen lips. "I want to fuck that mouth."

Harry felt himself twitch hard, reaching down to give himself a squeeze. "You sure you won't come?" He wrapped his lips around a leaking tip, sucking. "You are awful hard."

Draco giggled low in his throat as he shifted forward, slipping between parted lips. "So what if I come? I can still have my way with you." He lifted onto his knees, using two fingers to steady himself as he filled the brunettes mouth. "You ready?"

Harry drew in a deep breath through his nose, reaching up to grip at Draco's inner thigh. He nodded, swirling his tongue around the boy's length.

He moaned, holding him by the hair as he started a slowly rhythm, eyes threatening to roll back as he pumped into Harry's warm mouth. Teeth skated across ultra sensitive skin, causing him to shiver. "Open your eyes, I want to see them water." He ordered, biting his lip when green eyes snapped open. He allowed to brunette to take another breath through his nose before sliding all the way in, letting out a little cry when Harry's nose bumped against his pubic bone. He gasped, pulling away, tapping himself against a swollen bottom lip, watching green eyes stream. "Open." Draco muttered, sliding back in, feeling Harry quiver around him. He held still for a few seconds, watching as the brunettes cheeks hollowed, turning bright red.

Harry gripped his thigh, pushing away, coughing hard as he gagged. He gasped, head pounding from lack of oxygen. "Fuck." He murmured, wiping his running nose.

Draco laughed. "You feel so good." He stroked himself.

He sniffed hard, sweat beading at his temples. "You gonna come?" He asked softly, biting his lip, heart leaping when the blonde nodded, palming his tip.

"Let me back in, I want to fill that mouth up." He breathed, sitting back up and rubbing his leaking tip along a fat lower lip. Draco squared his jaw, orgasm stirring in his gut as he thrust inside Harry's mouth. "Damn, baby." He whispered, feeling Harry suck hard. He groaned, dragging a hand down his face as he came hard, flooding that perfect mouth. He shuddered, easing away, watching as Harry's head fell back, struggling to swallow.

Harry coughed, face flaming as he wiped his sweaty forehead. He swallowed again. "Why was there so much!" He cried out.

Draco chuckled, shifting down Harry's lithe frame, settling their torsos together. "Was there?" He kissed at his ear.

"Yes, did you not see me choking on it!" Harry said, chest heaving.

He grinned, nipping at his jaw. "I did. I saw you choking on a lot of things." He laughed, kissing a path to each nipple, sucking hard at each one. Draco continued downward, lips pressing against each quivering muscle.

Harry laughed, dragging his hand through his hair as he propped himself up on the stack of pillows. "It is pretty hot when we do that, isn't it?" He twitched as this blonde monster slithered his way down his body, lips searing across his skin.

"Incredibly." Draco murmured, tongue dragging across the skin between his hipbones, letting out a breathy laugh when Harry twitched up to tap the underside of his chin. "Harry!" He giggled, wrapping his lips around his tip, sucking noisily.

"You're pretty hot." Harry said softly, reaching down to smooth blonde bangs out of his face as he was sucked.

Grey eyes wandered up as he gripped Harry as his base, laving kisses along his length. He giggled once more, sucking at the swollen skin, feeling him shudder. "I love it so much when you shake like that, Harry." Draco swallowed him again, hollowing his cheeks slightly, watching as Harrys' abs' ripple beneath tan skin. He sat up, sitting indian style. "Turn over." He muttered.

Harry bit his lip, obeying the blonde, turning over and shifting up onto his knees. He let out a little gasp as he was tugged backwards. "You like what you see?" He asked, tucking a pillow under his chin as he peered back at his boyfriend. He groaned as he was spanked hard.

"I can't complain. It'll look a lot better all shined up." He said softly, hand reaching up to circle Harry, sac and all, gripping tightly, earning a quiet gasp. "Arch your back, open up for me!"

He felt his cheeks color, blood rushing in his ears as he did what the blonde asked of him. Harry was rewarded with a slow lick across the space between his entrance and his sac. "Dray." He whimpered.

"Don't get in such a hurry, baby." He remarked, biting gently at his cheek. "I plan on doing this until my jaw hurts."

"Fuck." Harry breathed, running a hand through his hair.

Draco laughed, kissing along the backs of his thighs, sucking the skin until it was purple. "You've been so good to me all day long, I want to show you my appreciation." He said, giving a devilish wink before pressing his tongue flat against Harrys' pucker, earning a whine that went straight to his cock. He continued to assault the skin, nibbling and sucking until it was bright red.

He bit at his thumb, eyes watching his lover as his tongue swept across him over and over, dipping inside to stretch him. Harry started to babble, muttering how much he loved the blonde, how good his mouth felt on him and how he couldn't wait any longer.

"I told you I was going to do this until my jaw hurt, stop rushing me." Draco gave a throaty laugh, flicking his tongue rapidly across fevered skin. He stroked him slowly, using his pre-cum to glide fingers along his head.

Harry twitched hard. "I'm going to come if you keep doing that."

Draco let out a soft gasp. "Mmm, looks like we are both coming twice tonight." He wrapped his hand around Harry's length, rubbing quickly, tongue stroking against his entrance. He groaned, feeling the brunette pulse in his hand, trembling. He moved his hands across his back and bottom, trying to help him come back down.

"Draco." Harry mumbled, head still pressed into the pillow.

"Harry."

He giggled, tipping onto his side, looking at the blonde.

"I want you to ride me like I rode you this morning." Draco stated, shifting around to lay, propped up in the nest of pillows Harry had created. He gave himself a few strokes, looking at the panting boy beside him. He reached for the bottle of lube.

"Now?" Harry asked, smoothing his hair out of his eyes.

He nodded, slicking his now hard length. "Come on." He pinched at a nipple. Draco watched the boy shift up onto his knees.

"I haven't even caught my breath." He said, eyeing Dracos' almost purple erection.

Draco gave a little laugh, dragging a hand through sweat soaked blonde locks. "I'm not going to wait around forever."

Harry bit his lip, heart thudding in his chest. Merlin, this boy was so sexy. He straddled the blonde, whimpering as he felt him tap himself against Harry's cheeks.

"Give me a kiss." Draco said, cheeks ruddy as he pulled the boy wonder in. He took his mouth slowly, reaching down to lift Harry's hips slightly, rubbing his tip in circles around a saliva slick entrance. He groaned as he breached the brunette, pulling his mouth away to drop his head back against the headboard.

"Oh fuck." Harry breathed, trying to ease the burn. He gripped the headboard, biting his lip.

"You okay?" Draco asked, smoothing his free hand over his back and bottom.

He winced, squaring his jaw. "This angle." Harry let out a little laugh, dropping his chin to his chest as he slowly sank onto an impossibly hard length. "Makes you feel huge."

Draco chuckled, grabbing Harry's bottom with both hands, squeezing. "Mmm, I can tell. You're so tight." He spread him wide, trying to remain as still as he could.

"Feel good?" Harry asked, leaning in and kissing along Draco's neck, nibbling the soft skin there.

"Fuck yeah it does." Draco groaned as the boy was seated, feeling his thighs quaking slightly. "I'm having a hard time not holding your hips down and slamming into you."

Harry rolled his hips after a few moments of adjustment. "Let me do some work first." He pushed Draco further into the pile of pillows. He tucked his feet under Draco's thighs, giving him the leverage to start a slow rhythm.

Draco wound his arm around a thin waist, pulling the boy flush as he had done to him this morning. He used the other to cup the back of his head, bringing him in for a searing kiss. He felt sweat beginning to prickle at his temples again as he struggled to remain still. He felt his jaw go slack as Harry moved over him.

He let out a little whine, heart thudding as he rolled his hips over and over. "God." He muttered, moving his mouth away, breathless from Draco's kiss.

"Yeah?" Draco countered, grinning wickedly.

"Stop!" Harry laughed, pinching at pale pink nipples.

"Never." He tugged at short hair at the back of Harry's neck. "Can I fuck you yet?"

Harry shifted his pelvis in an agonizing circle, watching dark grey eyes roll back in his head. "You're not enjoying this?"

He spanked the brunette hard. "No, I love it. I just want to hear you scream." He shifted his legs up slightly, hands roaming down to grip both of Harry's thighs. "I'm tired of all this teasing you're doing." Draco thrust upwards, bumping his tip into the bundle of nerves inside him.

Harry cried out, cheeks flushing in the flickering light of the television. "Me? Teasing you? I'd never...OH! I'd never do something like that." He wrapped his hand around the side of Draco's neck, thumb resting on a steadily bobbing Adams' apple. He used the other to hold onto the headboard. He let out soft little squeaks with every thrust from his lover.

"Push." Draco muttered, swallowing hard as he looked at the rapidly melting brunette above him.

"Push what?" Harry asked in a breathy voice, clenching as he was slammed into. "This?" He pressed his thumb against the skin below the knot.

"Yes, yes." He hissed, hands tightening in an almost painful grip around Harry's thighs. Draco pummled into him, vision begining to blur at the edges from his need to come and lack of oxygen.

"Draco! Don't pass out." Harry muttered, watching as a pointed faced darkened in color. He reached down and gave himself a few quick strokes, thumb still in place.

"I'm not, I'm going to fucking come." He ground out, face nearly purple as he held Harry down, hips working over time.

Harry wailed, thighs straining to keep up with Draco's thrusts. He watched as a blonde head fell back, jaw going completely slack as he streamed inside him. Harry let go of Dracos' neck, eyes going wide as he gasped for air. "Dray..." He whimpered, orgasm right on the edge.

"Come." He let out a gutteral moan as he convulsed below the brunette.

He obeyed, the tone of his voice sending him over. Harry came in spurts across a heaving chest. He fell forward, breath coming in shallow pants as he gave soft kisses along Draco's jaw.

Draco eased his hands away from bruised thighs, smoothing them up Harry's back, cupping the back of his head. "Bloody hell." He breathed. He felt his lungs burning as he tried to bring his heartrate down to something a little less lethal.

Harry gave a little giggle, mouth moving to cover Draco's in a slow kiss. "I think we are stuck this way for good." He struggled to find the strength to remove himself from the blondes embrace.

"I don't mind." He muttered, chest rising steadily. Draco shifted, lifting Harry carefully off his length, easing them onto their sides. He snugged the brunette up close, running a hand along his side. He yawned against his ear. "Bed."

...

"And they think that these gloves will protect us from that molten glass? We should have just brought our dragonhide ones." Draco muttered, looking at the dark grey gloves they had been given at the beginning of their class.

Harry laughed. "We can not bring those here!" He gripped the blondes knee under the large metal table they and three other pairs were seated at. The instructor was discussing the many ways to mold glass. "They wouldn't give us these if they didn't work just fine."

"How do we even do it...do we literally blow into the glass?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"Well, maybe if you would stop talking to me and pay attention, then you might learn, Malfoy!" Harry chided quietly, earning a pouty pink lip. He rolled his eyes, squeezing his knee. "You're a brat."

Draco bit the side of his thumb, placing his elbows on the cool top of the table, giving Harry a cheeky little sideways grin as he turned to listen to the man talk about how they made multicolored pieces of glass. "Is that how you talk to your elders, Potter?" He muttered after some time.

"Dear God." Harry puffed, the urge to pinch the blonde almost overwhelming. "For what a month?"

"Still. I deserve a little respect in the month that I'm older."

"You deserve an ass whipping." Harry muttered, sliding out of his chair as they all rose to make their way further into the shop.

Draco giggled, grabbing his gloves off the table.

"You know you've a bruise on your Adams' apple, right?" Harry asked, glancing behind him as they moved down a hallway. He watched the blonde's free hand trail up to touch at the delicate skin.

"Bad?" He asked, biting his lip. They entered into a large open area, with a few furnaces and metal tubs of water. The instructor handed out protective eye glasses.

"Noticeable. But, not bad." He said, smoothing Draco's bangs out of the way as he put the glasses on. "Not enough for anyone to be like, 'Dear Merlin, that man has been choked!'" He grinned. "You look cute as hell in those glasses." Harry felt his heart tug as pale cheeks colored.

"I could probably do with a pair of these for my lab, to be honest." Draco remarked, sticking his tongue out then turning to the instructor, who was beginning to show them how they would pick up the glass and shape it.

"I'm sure we can find something." He said, crossing his arms and watching the man pulling a dollop of molten glass from a furnace, rolling it along a metal slab while he blew into a nozzle at the end of the long rod that was holding the now expanding glass. He put the glass back in the furnace one more, turning it a few times before pulling it back out, repeating until he had created a hollow blob of glass the size of a small melon. One by one the people in the group learned how to use that tool to create their own small piece of glass.

Harry had created blue vase with an only mildly crooked stem, Draco a crystal clear bowl the side of a softball.

"Yours really did come out better than mine." Harry remarked as they settled onto a blanket in the park across from the venue. They had to wait a certain about of time before they would be able to take their glass home. The pamplet had suggested that participants bring a lunch of some sort.

Draco laughed, hair catching the sunlight as his head tilted back. He unzipped the cooler, pulling out two bottles of water. "I'm afraid I have to agree." He bit his lip, twisting the cap of the drink. "Yours' is just avante garde, is all." He took a long drink. "We can still put a flower in it or something." The blonde winked.

Harry scrunched his nose up. "A flower?" He removed the rest of the food from the cooler, left over pizza and some chips. "Did you at least have fun?"

"I did. I don't know why I was ever bitching about it in the first place." Draco remarked, shaking his hair back as he reached for a few chips.

"When do you ever know why you're bitching in the first place?" Harry teased, dodging a pinch with a squeal. He took his bottle of water, opening it, trying not to spill as Draco tried to get him once more. "Quit!"

"You're a prat." Draco said, eyes gleaming. He rummaged for a piece of pizza, taking a bite. "We've never had a picnic." He said after a long time of the two just quietly eating.

"We haven't." Harry muttered, taking a drink and looking at the blonde. "It's nice, maybe we can have them out in the back yard."

"That's not a picnic, Harry." He laughed. "That's eating in the back yard! We'd have to go to the park or something. I think there is one down the road. I hope our backyard is as fenced in as Mum's."

"Why's that? You wanting to lay out naked?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Maybe I want you to lie out naked. I'm not getting burned arse cheeks." He bit his lip, pink spots appearing at the apples of his cheeks. "Play cabana boy and oil you up."

Harry scrubbed a hand down his face, giving his chin a squeeze as he looked at his blonde monster. "I love it when your cheeks get red like that." He let out a little laugh. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea." He reached out to grab Draco's hand kissing at his ring.

He giggled, poking the tip of his tongue out before taking another bite of food. "Will you have an office at work?" Draco asked after some time.

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why I wouldn't, I mean I will be making firecalls, doing interviews with clients and things. Do you think you will?"

Draco took a drink. "I think Hermione and I will have a room to share, each with a desk. I'll have to come bend you over your desk."

He laughed. "You think you're going to bend me over my desk, Malfoy?" Harry gave him a dirty little look. "More like you riding me in my chair." He felt his heart leap as the color rushed back to sharp cheeks.

Draco popped a bit of pizza crust he had broken off into his mouth, grey eyes gleaming. "Can you imagine us ever having a normal conversation?"

"We can have normal conversation when we are old and our dicks don't work anymore, Dray!" Harry chuckled. "Until then I want to endlessly flirt with you!"

He grinned. "I suppose I can live with that!"

...

Draco dug his toes into the sand, leaning back on his elbows, the sound of the waves crashing in his ears. He tipped his sunglasses down, peering at his lover in the slowly sinking sun. "I think we should just move to the beach." He remarked.

Harry rolled his shoulders, joints clicking as he reached to take a drink of his cocktail, luckily a different bartender this time. "I think you are right. We'd spend a fortune in sunscreen though." He chided, giving the pale boy a cheeky grin.

"I'll just have to make a potion or something." He countered, biting the tip of his tongue before taking a sip of his own drink. Draco rubbed a hand along his chest, tugging at his tank top. "You want to get in the water?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Harry stood, pulling the blonde to his feet, leaning in a kissing at his neck as he lifted the tank top up and off the boy.

"Undressing me in front of all these people, Harry?" He murmured, letting out a little gasp as lips trailed along the skin of his neck. He pinched at a dusky nipple.

"Well someone had to take this top off." He replied, reaching down to take Draco's hand and leading him down to the water. The water rushed across their feet, the same little smile gracing Harry's face that seemed to come every time they entered the ocean. They waded into until the slightly cold water covered their hips. He drew the blonde close, wrapping his arms around his tapered waist.

"What are you getting so touchy-feely for?" Draco asked, grey eyes flickering across green. He wound arms around his neck, cupping the back of Harry's head.

Harry laughed. "When am I not touchy-feely!" He trailed a hand to his backside. "You complaining? It's a sunset, maybe I want to make it romantic." He leaned forward, ghosting his lips along Dracos'.

He giggled. "You call grab assing romantic?" Draco teased, nipping at the boys lower lip, letting out a little whine when fingers curled into the cleft of his cheek.

"I call kissing you in the sunset romantic, pay no mind to what my hands are doing, Mr. Malfoy." He countered, taking Dracos' mouth in a slow, thorough kiss, heart thrumming when he pulled way, the boys cheeks ruddy, lips still parted from allowing Harrys' tongue to invade his mouth. He squeezed him once more, earning a little gasp. "I love you."

Draco bit his now kiss swollen lip. "How am I supposed to pay no mind when that feels so good, Mr. Potter." He threaded his fingers into the short hair on the back of his head, groaning softly as fingers pressed further. "I love you, too."

Harry kissed him again, pulling their torsos flush, reaching one hand up to cup Draco's jaw. "Does it?" He muttered, after releasing his mouth, slightly breathless. He gripped the blonde as a wave knocked against them.

"Yes, now what am I supposed to do?"

Grey eyes peered into green eyes in the quickly fading light. Harry gave a little grin, hand sliding around to swipe across a half hard Draco. "Do with what?" He asked, leaning in a sucking his earlobe. "This?" He gave his budding erection a squeeze.

"You can't jerk me off in the ocean, Harry. I will fall to my death." He muttered.

"I'll hold you still." He said, giving him a slow stroke through the fabric.

"Harry, you can't just take my cock out in the water. There are children. Didn't we just get reprimanded for our lecherous behavior the other day?"

Harry laughed, kissing along a tight jawline. "You thought I was going to take you out?"

"Well..." He was cut off with a searing kiss, fingers pinching at his tip, causing him to fully harden instantly. Draco gasped, Harry's tounge flooding his mouth.

"Well, what?" He stroked him, watching cheeks become bright red, bruised mouth falling slack. "It's pretty painfully obvious I'm going to be able to get you off through these swimtrunks."

"You need to learn to keep your hands off me for more than a few seconds."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I will when you do too." Harry continued to slide his hand along Draco's length, biting his lip when he felt the blonde twitch against the fabric.

"At the beginning, I would have never in a million years imagined you to be this person." Draco said softly, tugging his hair gently. "That you'd turn into this kinky, wanton little thing." He rut himself against a squeezing hand. "I'm actually waiting for the day you suggest something so crazy even I don't want to do it."

Harry grinned. "You just never know do you?" He sped his actions sightly, earning a breathy whimper that let him know just how close the blonde was getting. "You know I'd never make you do anything you weren't comfortable with. Besides, I'm only as kinky as my knowledge allows. I'm still quite innocent, I'm sure."

Draco whined softly, hand gripping a shoulder as he moved impossibly close, the waves threatening to tip him. Luckily the sun had gone down completely at this point, with no other people in the water near them. "Sometimes, I wish you'd play innocent."

He giggled low in his throat. "Well, when we are home we will have all the time in the world to play." He palmed his tip, other hand cupping his cheek tightly, heart nearly busting open as he felt Draco come undone.

"Harry!" He nearly shouted, head tilting back as he spurted into the fabric of his trunks, Harry's hand coaxing his orgasm from him. "Mmm, yes." He said, leaning back in to give the brunette a fierce kiss, trying to keep his now jelly legs from giving out. "We've got to go sit down, my legs are shaking." He said, holding tight to him.

"God, you're so cute." He remarked, pulling the blonde from the water, back to their towels.

He plopped down, laying back, chest rising as he took in a deep breath. "I need a drink, baby." Draco reached down, giving himself an adjustment in his shorts.

"You're a lush." Harry said, kneeling and rummaging for some money in the tote. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"Mmm, just go do it!" He bit his thumb. "I want to watch you walk away."


	24. Chapter 24

[[[I'm sure some of you are wondering to yourselves, does this guy have a job? Is he just some weirdo who sits on his laptop and write dirty smut all day? The answer is, yes, I do have a job, lol I'm a history teacher, and it's currently summer break in my area. I also happen to have a husband who is still completing a residency, so he is gone a lot for conferences and other medical related things. That leaves me alone here with just our dogs. That's why this fic is so long, I'm bored. I plan to keep it going until I either finish it or once school starts back up, I become too busy. If you're bored, feel free to send me a P.M! I will try to answer quickly.]]]

"If we going to spend all day out here, then we need to rent an umbrella." Draco said, pushing the gate of the pool area open. He glanced behind him at Harry as they made their way down sand covered stairs to the beach area.

"Well, if you can find the people to rent it from, you can have it, love." He gave him a little grin. "I wouldn't want you to get burnt!" Harry followed the blonde along the beach, until the came across an area littered with a row of blue and yellow striped umbrellas and lounge chairs. He dumped the tote down beside a chair, watching the boy wander down the beach towards a truck with a few umbrellas and chairs stacked on a trailer behind it. Harry pulled his blue and white striped top, the one with the pouch like pocket, off and stuffed it into the tote. He saw one of the boys, who was pretty young, approach Draco, dragging a hand through sun bleached blonde hair. They were about fifty or so yards away, he could see the young man smiling, laughing over something that Draco said, that probably wasn't that funny to begin with. Harry settled on the side of his lounge chair to continue to view the situation. He watched as Draco dug around in his pocket for some money to give to the boy, who took a step closer, hand running along his stomach. Harry let out a little laugh as Draco lifted his left hand to his own mouth, biting at his thumb, giving the boy a clear view of his ring. The male heaved a sigh, visibly disheartened by the fact that the blonde wasn't available. He took Draco's money and gave a gesture of goodbye. Harry shifted to lay back in the chair, crossing his ankles as his lover made his way back to their spot.

"You see that?" Draco muttered, flashing Harry a wicked little grin as he settled his towel on the chair before sitting down. He pulled his tank top up and over his head, tossing it onto the tote.

"Yeah, he was kind of cute from what I could see." He bit his lip, looking as Draco pushed his sunglasses up onto his head, rummaging for a bottle of water. "Looks like you broke his heart when you showed him that ring though."

The blonde gave a breathy little laugh. "Harry, he was sixteen." He said, poking his tongue out at the brunette. "Sixteen!"

Harry felt his jaw drop a little. "Sixteen, do they make all sixteen year olds like that here?" He said, biting at his fist, green eyes gleaming.

Draco laughed, head tilting back against the plastic of the chair. "Harry Potter."

He gave the blonde a lecherous little grin. "I can't help it, you saw him. Maybe he will walk by as they are putting the rest of those chairs down, we can catcall him or something."

He felt his cheeks color, eyes rolling as he took a drink of water. "We will not! Poor kid would probably come right in his swimtrunks." He gave the brunette a chastising look. "You need to stop being such a pervert."

Harry reached across the space between them, giving the skin on his ribs a pinch. "You want to talk about me being a pervert?" He giggled, hearing the boy let out a screech.

Draco sat up, looking at the bright red mark left on the side of his torso. "Damnit, Harry." He breathed, rubbing the skin. "You think I'd fuck him?" He bit his lip, watching as the brunette shifted slightly onto his hip.

Harry laughed, smoothing his bangs out of his eyes. "No! Do you think I would?" He countered, wondering what his answer would be. He glanced up as a few girls walked by them, giggling as they passed, grabbing at each other and trying not to make it too obvious they were checking the pair out.

He shrugged, giving the boy a petulant look. "Would you?"

"He's sixteen, Draco!" He replied, grinning. "Sixteen!" Harry took a drink of water. "The most we could do would be to let him sit in our lap and get him riled up." He watched the blonde squirm.

"What is wrong with you!" Draco teased, pulling his sunglasses down as he looked across the beach. "Wanting young boy's in your lap."

"Mmm, like you don't like young boys in your lap." He gave him an evil smile, reaching up to tug at his own nipple.

"For what a month or more?" He chided, grin brilliant. He tipped his bottle of water to his mouth. Draco shook his head. "You're terrible." He looked to the side, seeing the young boy approaching with a folded up lounge chair tucked under each arm. Draco glanced at the brunette.

Harry shifted so he was sitting up almost in his chair, green eyes catching the little blonde as he neared. His hair, in near ringlets around his face bouncing as he trudged through the sand. Harry let out a whistle, causing the boy to look up, cheeks coloring as he realized Draco was sitting beside him. "Are you really only sixteen?" Harry asked, watching as he set the chairs down.

He nodded, smoothing his hair out of his dark eyes, then clasping his hands together, looking nervous. "Yeah...Yeah I am." He said with a soft French accent.

"They make all sixteen year olds look like you around here?" Harry asked, toying with his necklace. He felt a little thrill dance along his spine as the young boy fidgeted, trying to unfold the chair.

"No...No, I don't think 'zat 'zhey do." He glanced back at the pair, gripping the edge of the lawn chair and dragging it into place.

"You have a boyfriend?" Harry questioned, shifting up into his chair, glancing over his shoulder to see Draco taking his sunglasses off, cheeks starting to color as well. He struggled to contain a giggle, this little game tickling him. He returned his gaze to the boy, who had started on the other chair.

"No, I've never even..." He muttered softly, cheeks reddening even more. He bit into a pouty bottom lip, eyes trying to look down.

Harry let out a little puff of air, feeling just the slightest twinge in his trunks as he eyed the blonde. "What's your name?"

"Evan." He said, trying to inconspicously adjust his trunks as he moved the other lounge chair into its spot.

The brunette bit his lower lip in contemplation, running his hands along his calves. "Never even you say?"

"Harry, he is sixteen for the love of Merlin!" Draco cried out, gripping the cap to his water. He watched as his boyfriend carefully teased the young boy, heart flipping over in his chest but surprisingly not with jealousy, because he knew that Harry was just being having a little lighthearted fun, but with the slightlest bit of lust thinking about the brunette teaching the boy a little something. "You can't touch him you will get in trouble."

Harry flashed both blondes a wicked grin, watching Evan's chest visibly heave. "We can't touch him?"

"No one is touching him, baby! My God, you're going to make him think we are terrible! That all gay men are this way."

"Oh, no no!" Evan said, holding his hand up, biting his lip. "No, I don't 'zhink 'zhat at all! Last 'zhing I would want to do is to cause trouble in your relationship."

Draco laughed. "No, that's the last thing you are doing!" He sat up in the lounge chair, swinging his legs over the sides. "I just don't want you thinking we are a bunch of perverts. You're just cute as hell." He watched as cheeks colored even more, wondering if that's why Harry was so into this, knowing he himself turned red in the same way. "We can be a little straightforward on occasion."

The boy swallowed, Adams' apple bobbed. "Uhm, I 'ave to go get 'zhe umbrella for 'zhe uhh, set. I will be right back, okay?" He said, rubbing his ruddy cheeks before taking off to the truck.

Draco reached over and slapped Harry hard on the thigh, eyes wide. "What are you doing?" He looked at his boyfriend, whose grin was so rotten it nearly took the breath from his lungs.

"Me? I'm doing nothing, Mr. Malfoy. I was told I couldn't touch him." He said, reaching down to rub his stinging skin.

"Oh, my God, Harry!"

"You're telling me right now, Draco that if that boy was sitting here between us you wouldn't as least kiss him?" Harry asked, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"No, because we can't be both kissing on a sixteen...a sixteen year old boy in front of dozens of people." He shifted the placket of his trunks, eyes fixed on Harry. "In front of his employer!" Draco took a deep breath, smoothing his bangs back, trying to keep his calm, trying to keep himself from leaping under the fabric of his swimwear anymore.

Harry scooted to the edge of his chair, leaning in and capturing the blonde in slow kiss, sucking his lower lip. "What do you suppose we do then?"

"Harry! We leave him alone!" He let out an exhasperated whine as his nipple was thumbed. Draco glanced behind them, seeing the boy meandering his way back, blue and yellow umbrella hiked up on his shoulder. "It's not as though we can just take him to our room, that's even worse! Then I'm sure we would take it entirely too far." He bit at his thumb. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything, Draco." Harry countered, placing a hand over his chest, attempting to look innocent.

"You're such a shit." He watched as the boy took a plastic corkscrew looking item and dug it into the sand, twisting it a few times. Draco dropped his voice, grey eyes turning back to his lover. "Why are you tempting me like this?"

Harry giggled, watching Draco shudder at the sound. "You're really thinking about it?" He canted his head to the side, heart starting up at the idea. "I'm sorry I'm so terrible."

"You're absolutely rotten is what you are. I guess while he isn't looking I can cast a disillusionment spell or something, that way his boss won't see." Draco muttered, swallowing hard, butterflies erupting in his stomach. "I guess this will be a good way to test the waters, right?"

The brunette laughed. "Mmm, I suppose you are right. I mean, this is our vacation, we're supposed to be trying new things." He bit his lip, giving Draco a wink before turning to see Evan finishing placing the umbrella into the sand. "Come here." He comanded in a soft voice, watching as the boy's breath caught. He obeyed, sitting near the edge of Harry's seat, dark brown eyes flickering nervously between the two of them.

"Will you be okay if both of us kiss you?" Draco asked, reaching into the tote and feeling for his wand, grey eyes trained on the small blonde.

Harry looked at Evan, watching him play with his own fingers. "We don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, you understand?" He reached out, giving a pale pink nipple a quick tug, earning a little gasp, those cheeks filling with redness.

The boy shifted, worrying an almost overly full bottom lip between teeth. "You...you both want to kiss me?" He asked softly. He looked at Draco, eyes wide as he nodded.

"Well, that's only fair, right?" Draco said, scooting to the edge of his seat. "I mean, if I'm going to let my boyfriend kiss all over another cute boy, then I suppose I should get something in return."

Evan nodded. "I understand." He turned to face Harry, eyes wide.

Harry let out a soft chuckle, reaching up to cup the smaller boy's chin. "Have you ever kissed a boy, Evan?" He asked.

"No, I'm not even out yet."

"Mmm, well I guess we will keep this your summer secret then, huh?" Harry said, running the tip of his tongue across his suddenly dry lip. He kept Evans dark eyes locked with his. "Only boy I've ever kissed is Draco." He blew his boyfriend a kiss before scooting closer to the younger blonde, watching as those cheeks grew even more red. "I guess you makes two." He leaned in, spine tingling as his lips brushed against Evan's. He gave a low giggle when the boy gasped softly against his mouth. He moved his hand back to grip the back of his head, kissing him once more. Harry flicked the tip of his tongue across his lower lip as he felt the disillusionment charm flicker over them. "Is it what you thought it would be?" He asked, pulling away.

Evan wriggled slightly, flush creeping to his chest slightly. He looked at the pair, watching as Draco took a sip of water. "Better." He said in a soft voice.

Draco groaned quietly, scrubbing his hand across his face, feeling himself tighten painfully behind his shorts. He pinched the bridge of his nose, watching as Harry moved in to kiss the boy again. "I really wasn't prepared for how hot this would actually be, Harry." He muttered, heart thudding as Harry coaxed Evan's mouth open, tongue dancing along his. He watched the boy melt against the kiss just as he himself did.

Harry giggled, eyeing his lover as he pulled away from the breathless little blonde. "Is it, Dray?" He kissed along his jawline, reaching up to pull at a nipple. He felt Evan shiver as he nipped at his earlobe. "You ready for a turn?"

He pulled Evan to the edge of the chair, grey eyes searching dialted brown ones. "You tell us if this becomes too much, okay?" He watched him. "Last thing we want is for you to have a bad first experience."

He nodded, still slightly breathless. "Why are you two being so nice to me?"

Draco laughed. "Because I was once a nervous sixteen year old who had yet to come out. I know how scary it can be." He leaned in and kissed the blonde softly. "Besides, when you finally do find a bloke, you'll be able to tell him about the time you were able to snog two cute Brits." He grinned, watching the French boy laugh softly.

"Mmm, I suppose 'zhat you are right." He said, biting his lower lip as a hand trailed across his torso. He let out a breathy little whimper as Draco kissed him again, teeth sinking into his lower lip, tugging it gently as he pulled away.

Draco giggled. "I probably shouldn't send you back with a fat lip. Sorry." He muttered, reaching up and whipping some spit from the reddened lip. He gasped as Harry pulled him closer, kissing him deeply, tongue sweeping his mouth, taking from him until he was out of air. "Fuck, Harry." He whispered against lips as he struggled to breathe.

"When do you have to be back to your job?" Harry asked, eyes dark as they roamed Evan. His heart was absolutely racing with desire, watching both the blondes made him so hard he could bend steel.

The boy looked at his watch, face and neck now stained pink. "I'm only on a fifteen minute break before I 'ave to get back to 'ze trailer." He bit his lip. "Why?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, showing them both his hardness. "You want to touch it?" He asked.

"Harry, for fuck's sake he can't touch it." Draco muttered. He looked at Evan, whose eyes were nearly saucers.

The brunette gave him a petulant look, dragging a hand through his dark locks before trailing down to cup himself. "Kiss again."

Draco rolled his eyes, turning back to Evan, giving him a sly little grin. "He's such a pervert." He placed two fingers under his chin, bringing him in for a slow kiss, tounges twisting together. He kissed along the boys jawline, whispering. "Do you want to?" He moved back, eyes gleaming when he saw Evans mouth drop open.

"Will...will people see?" He wriggled his hands in his own lap, clearly nervous. "You...you won't be upset with me?"

Draco laughed, reaching up to tuck some of the boy's blonde curls behind his ear. "No, why would I be mad? It's just through the fabric."

Harry let out an impaitent growl, reaching down for one of Evans hands and dragging it slowly across his length, twitching at the shocked little wail he issued. "Fuck." He breathed, sitting up and kissing him hard, tugging curls in both hands.

"He left you with a fat lip." Draco muttered as Harry pulled away. "He's bad about that." He reached out, taking the young boys hand a giving it a quick squeeze. "Was this good for you?"

He nodded vigorously, cheeks looking as though they would remain red for quite sometime. "It was quite 'ze experience." He swallowed hard, checking his watch once more. "I really do need to get back." He stood, trying to adjust himself in his shorts. "Uhm," He let out a breathy laugh, smoothing his hair back. "T-thank you for being so good to me."

"Tuck it up and no one will see it." Harry said, still lounging back in his chair. He gave the boy a wink. "It's no problem, we're just happy you had a good time." Harry reached over and grabbed his boyfriend by the hand. "We'll see you around, Evan." He watched as the boy did as he suggested, walking back up the beach. Harry turned his head to look at Draco. "While this charm is up, you're going to come over here and suck me off."

Draco laughed, slipping off his chair and straddling Harry's knees. He smoothed his hands along thighs. "You could at least ask." He teased, leaning in and kissing him.

"Will you please suck me off?" He asked, biting a bruised lip. "That was so hot, watching you snog that boy."

The blonde rolled his eyes, pulling at the strings of Harry's trunks. "So you're saying that was a good testing of the waters?" He asked, slipping an incredibly hard cock from the shorts.

Harry sighed, jaw clicking as he was stroked. "I'm saying that was a fucking brilliant testing of the waters. You weren't jealous or anything, right?" He asked, reaching up to smooth blonde locks from his face, making Draco look him in the eye.

"Absolutely not." He said, palming a tip, giggling when hips jerked towards him.

"Good, because you know I'd never stray from you." Harry let out a breathy whimper. "Ever."

"I know, I trust you. You know exactly where you belong." He scooted down slightly, wrapping his lips around Harry.

"Mmm, right here in that gorgeous god damn mouth." He muttered, straining not to thrust upwards as he was sucked down.

Draco moaned, grey eyes wandering a tan, heaving torso. He wrapped is hand around his sac, thumb rolling across each ball. He sucked noisily at his tip. "You've got that right." He bobbed a few times. "I can't believe how hard you are."

He let out a puff of air, cheeks red. "I can't help it, that was so good." Harry tugged at his own nipple, hand roaming his chest as Draco sucked him vigorously. He cried out softly. "Agh, Dray."

"Yeah?"

"I'm close."

"Mmm, good because I don't think this charm lasts much longer." He hollowed his cheeks, tounge flickering across a super sensitive tip, earning a wail. Draco felt his heart swell as Harry came undone, hips trembling hard as he spurted into his mouth. He swallowed, pulling away and pressing kisses to each hipbone. Draco gave Harry a sly little grin as he corrected the brunettes swimtrunks.

"Give me a kiss." Harry panted, sweat beading at his hair line as he watched the blonde tuck him away. He tugged him forward, giving him a slow, loving kiss. "You're so good to me." He let out a little laugh. "You're so good at that!"

Draco laughed, running the tip of his tongue over a slightly chapped upper lip. He gave Harry another soft kiss as he felt the charm dissolving around them. "Thanks." He grinned, pinching a dusky nipple before removing himself from the lap. He stood up, taking a few steps back into the sunlight, reaching his hands over his head and stretching.

"You going to show that off to everyone?"

Draco rolled his eyes, reaching down to cup the lump in his trunks. "It's not that bad." He shifted the shorts around slightly, cheeks turning a little pink. "You want a drink?"

"It's eleven in the morning."

He laughed, grin brilliant in the sun as he kicked along the sand. "I suppose I can wait." Draco swayed from side to side, biting his lip.

"What?" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair, rummaging around the tote for a book.

"I wish I had one of those stupid things to make a sandcastle with." He gave the brunette a pouty look. "Got anything in there you can transfigure into one?"

Harry chuckled. "Mmm, and I've to transfigure it why?" He said, taking the tote and pulling it into his lap, digging until he found a small, empty plastic container he had been putting snacks in.

Draco ducked back under the umbrella to shield Harry from onlookers as he pulled out his wand. "Because you're better at it than me. Please?" He said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes, flicking his wand and watching the tub grow and transform into a castle shaped building block. "Like this?" He asked.

Draco leaned in a gave him a kiss, grinning. "Yes, it's perfect. Thank you." He pressed his lips to his cheek, grabbing the tote and digging out a styrofoam cup that had been tossed in last night. He moved out to the edge where the surf was just barely rushing up. He sat down, scooping the sand in a mix of wet and dry into the mold.

"You don't have sunscreen on." Harry remarked, pulling his knees up to rest his book upon them.

"I can feel when I'm burning, Harry." He muttered, pulling his sunglasses off his head and putting them back on.

"Hmm, so now?" He said, grinning when the blonde glared at him. "Or are you just trying to get me to put salve on you?" Harry smoothed his hair back, feeling his heart swell in his chest as he watched the boy scoop sand. He could not wait to spend the rest of his days with him.

"I'm just glad I don't freckle." Draco said, tamping the sand down in his mold.

"You have freckles, what are you talking about?"

He swung his face up to gape at Harry. "I do not. Where?"

"You've a few on your shoulders." He laughed softly as the blonde bent to examine each one.

"Ugh." He pouted.

"What's wrong with them? I find them to be cute." Harry countered, poking his tounge out at the boy. "You're platinum blonde, Draco. You're lucky to not be completely blonde all over."

"What do you mean? Oh Merlin, you mean like some of those gingers with the blonde eyelashes and eyebrows." He gave a dramatic shudder. "I think I can live with a few freckles." Draco continued scooping.

"You don't like my freckles?" Harry asked. "Do freckles just make you think of gingers?"

Draco laughed softly. "Yeah, they do to be honest. I just don't find them to be attractive, redheads." He scrunched his nose up. "And yes, yours are cute!"

"I forgot you only like those dark haired boys. Wait 'til you see Charlie, Ron's older brother, then make that choice." Harry said, grinning.

"Why's that?" He said, tamping the sand down once more.

"He's a dragon keeper." Harry said, giving the blonde a wicked grin when he said him perk up slightly.

"Will he be at the wedding?" He asked, shifting slightly as he quickly flipped the mold over onto the ground. "Speaking of this wedding, we will have to go shopping for dress clothes when we are home."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. He was at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He works in Romania, so I think he has to fly in." He turned the page of the book he really wasn't reading. "I'm excited to go, it will be nice to see some of them that I haven't seen in a long time."

"How many do you think will be accepting of me?" Draco asked, carefully lifting the plastic off the sand, crying out when it came off clean.

He shrugged. "I can't say, there will be lots of old bitter witches and wizards there who will just be buggered that we are together, regardless if we are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." He gave the blonde a thumbs up as he gestured to his perfectly formed block. "It's not a big deal, people are going to be condescending towards us no matter what." Harry blew his blonde lover a kiss. "You think you can make another perfect one?"

Draco laughed, reaching for his cup. "I'm going to try." He heaved a little sigh. "I suppose you are right, I mean all I can do is be civil and show them I'm not the evil, bigoted, brat my father tried to raise me to be."

"The fact that you are with me should give them an indication of where your loyalty lies, Draco." He shifted up in his seat, grabbing his water. "If anything, the most asked question you will get is, 'why didn't you defect earlier, we could have used you.' or 'how strange was it to be the only Slytherin to return to Hogwarts?'" He took a long drink, eyes roaming a slightly pink blonde. "There will be a lot of people from the Order there, hell Andromeda might even be there!"

Draco looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't see why she wouldn't, I don't know that she would bring Teddy though." He smiled. "I think it will be fun! Getting to drink and dance all night with you. Show Hermione how much I've improved."

"It will be nice to get to see Aunt Andromeda and Hermione! I'm sure there will be other people there I know. I just get nervous, you know?"

"It's understandable. I used to get the same way, everywhere I would go. 'You're Harry Potter!' 'Harry, it's an honor!'" He scrunched his nose up. "I used to hate that one. I could never understand why it would be an honor to meet me, I'd never done anything. I still don't know why it would be an honor." He reached for the tote, digging for the sunscreen. "I never felt that important, I never felt...honorable? I was just a kid who lucked out, that's all I ever really was."

"I dunno if it was all just luck, Harry." Draco said, scooping sand. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit sometimes. I know you like to be humble, but remember that you outsmarted a wizard who was capable of decimating an entire population with ease. Dumbledore may have given you the tools, but he didn't hold your hand."

"You're right, but I just feel like I'm pompous if I acknowledge what I've accomplished." He shook the bottle of lotion. "You're awful pink, get up here and at least get your face and ears." He flicked the top of cap, pouring some into the palm of his hand as the blonde approached him.

He laughed quietly, cupping the brunettes chin. "No, you're not being pompous at all. You deserve every bit of recognition for what you've done." Draco felt his heart sing with affection for the boy that had saved the wizarding world. "I'm proud of all you're accomplishments." He took the bottle.

Harry felt his cheeks turn pink at Draco's words of praise. "Thank you." He drew his lotioned hands along his hairline and across the shell of each ear, smoothing down the back of his sun warmed neck.

"Is that a blush I see, Harry Potter?" He teased, fingers sweeping across his cheeks and nose.

"Maybe." He muttered, eyeing the top of Draco's head, which was sunburned. "Should be wearing your hat, the top of your head is burned."

The blonde reached up to touch the skin there, giving Harry a petulant look. "Is it?"

"Yeah, it is and we cant exactly put sunscreen in your hair. Maybe you can just drape your towel on your head and shoulders."

He bit his lip, nodding. "Do you want to come help me finish my sandcastle?" Draco walked fingertips along Harry's calf.

He reached over and grabbed Draco's towel, handing it to him as he lifted himself from the chair. "Yeah, I don't know if I'll be as good at packing that sand as you are." He gave the blonde a wink, watching him settle back beside his construction site.

Draco pulled the towel up and over his head, like a hood, letting the rest to set across his shoulders. He let out a little giggle. "Well, I'll give you that, because theres no way you're better at packing anything."


	25. Chapter 25

Harry twirled some pasta onto his fork, glancing up at Draco across the table.

"Are you nervous for your first day tomorrow?" Narcissa said quietly, taking drink from her glass. She looked between the pair.

Draco shrugged. "Nervous? No. Anxious? Yes. I'm excited to get to work. I'm ready to get in a lab!" He smiled, smoothing his hair from his eyes. "You?" He asked Harry.

"I'm nervous! I always feel nervous when I'm starting something new. I just wonder if I'll be doing any meetings or anything. I kind of hope I can just get settled in." He took a bite of food. Harry was excited to be starting work, nervous to be learning a new routine. They would be moving into their flat in the next few days.

"How did getting your things from the Weasleys go?" She asked, turning to Harry.

He bit his lip. "It wasn't terrible..."

"I knew I should have went with you." Draco mumbled, looking at him. "Was she there?"

He nodded, feeling his cheeks tinge just slightly. Ginny had been there, sitting in the family room when he had apparated in. Harry had darted upstairs upon seeing the back of her head. He had greeted Arthur who was on the fourth floor, working on the walls in the master bedroom. He told him he was getting some of the things from he and Ron's room, and to alert him if Ginny made her way up here. He pulled the little pouch out of his pocket as he turned the knob to the room. There weren't a lot of things he needed to get, mostly books and trinkets he couldn't fit into his trunk for school. He picked up a few books, placing them inside, a smaller Harpies banner than the one Draco had given him and a broom kit. "I can't believe you're moving in with him." Drifted softly into the room, causing nerves to ripple sick and hot through his chest. Harry let out a soft puff of air, continuing to place items in the pouch. "Why does it matter that I'm moving in with him. I wasn't coming back here." He glanced over his shoulder, seeing her leaning against the jam of the door, arms folded. "Your father was supposed to warn me if you were on your way up here." She laughed, shaking her hair back. "Well, I suppose he wasn't paying much attention. I am quite stealthy." Harry took a deep breath, pulling a few items of clothing from a drawer on the right side of the dresser. "I really don't know why you continue this. You know I'm not coming back. I don't owe you for anything." He heard her make a 'tsk'ing noise. "What? I don't. I'm sorry that even after a year, you are still hung up on this. You've moved on and yet you're still stuck here. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Harry looked at her, folding a sweater. He saw her face, which had been settled into a strained position soften slightly. "I'm tired of you being bitter and hateful to me. I've apologized and made my peace with you a dozen times. I know I hurt you and thing's aren't the way you thought they would be, but you can't just sit around waiting for something that will never come. You can't be miserable because you're plans didn't pan out. It's not fair." Harry watched her think for a few moments, face continuing to change. "You're right...you're right." She said after some time. "I've done you wrong, and I know you've done things that you shouldn't have, but I never wanted you to be unhappy, Ginny." She heaved a sigh, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I've been terrible. I'm so sorry for all the times I've hit you, for all the things I've said." She took a step into the room, causing Harry to instinctively recoil. "I accept your apology, Ginny. Thank you." He gave a little smile, putting more clothes into the pouch, feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickle as she took another step into the room. Harry worried his lower lip, eyes flickering across her as she continued to near him. "What are you doing?" He asked when she was within grabbing distance. Ginny shook her hair over her shoulder. "I assumed we could hug or something, since we've made a...truce, right?" He felt his eyes widen as he watched the redheaded girl. "Uhm," Harry began, feeling uneasy as she closed in, wrapping her arms around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulders, the other one holding the pouch pinned between them. She reached up, grabbing the skin on his ribs and twisting it as hard as possible, causing him to shout. Harry shoved her hard by the shoulder. "What is wrong with you!?" He yelled, seeing her face puckered in anger. Harry gripped his side, trying to ease the throbbing pain. "What's wrong with me? You think you can just spit some crap about doing each other wrong and expect me to suddenly want to turn a new leaf?" She spat, crossing her arms. Arthur came around the corner. "What happened? I heard you yell, Harry." He lifted his shirt to show the man a softball sized, turning quickly purple mark, oozing blood from broken skin. Arthur looked at Ginny, who seemed to crumble just slightly. "What in the name of Merlin would you do something like that for? What is wrong with you?" She took in a short breath. "What's wrong with me? Look what he's done to me!" The man entered the room to further examine Harry's side. "Done to you? He's done nothing to you, Ginny. When did you become so selfish that you think Harry owes you because you've split up?" The girl faltered, slightly. "You are a grown woman now, Ginny. I think it's time to begin acting like it. You think you can just assault others when you don't get your way? That's not how your mother and I raised any of you." Ginny heaved a sigh, looking defeated. Arthur looked at Harry. "Are you done gathering your things? I believe Molly is back from the garden, she can get this cleaned up and bandaged before you leave." He took Harry by the elbow leading him from the room. "I believe you and I are going to have a long discussion, Ginny." The man muttered to her.

"WHAT." Draco nearly shouted, tossing his napkin onto the table and jumping up, circling to literally yank Harry's tee-shirt up. He let out a violent growl, seeing the mark, which was sealed with a bandage, but nearly leaking through, the skin almost black near the center.

Narcissa gasped, sitting up in her chair to peer at the wound. "She did that to you?"

He nodded, face flaming as Draco examined him.

"Has she done things' like this before?"

"I'd have fucking hit her back." The blonde grumbled, running a thumb along the edge of the sensitive area, watching as his lover winced in pain.

"Draco!" Narcissa chided. "Why has she done these things, Harry?"

He looked at the woman, wishing Draco would stop touching him, pain jolting him with each pass of his fingers. "Because she is mad that she and I will never be together. She's mad because I'm 'with the enemy'." He bit his thumb, grateful as Draco returned to his seat. Harry adjusted his shirt. "She is being petty, to be perfectly honest. It's always been much easier for her to take it out on me than to just accept that it was never going to work." He took a drink, slightly nauseated from the pain in his side. Molly had done her best to stop the bleeding and had given him something for the ache, but it was beginning to lose effect. Every inhale hurt. "She has always had a crush on me since I met her. Ginny thought that this was going to be a fairy tale ending and it didn't turn out. She can't grasp how to let go, which is sad."

"Will she be at the wedding? Is she going to try to do something like this there?" Narcissa asked, taking a drink.

"I don't think she will be trying to do anything like this again. Arthur came up when he heard me shout in pain. They never knew until now that she had been doing this to me." He tried to take another sip of water, feeling his stomach twist into knots. He set the glass down, biting his lip. "But..but like I said, they both know now so I don't think I'm going to have to worry anymore." Harry let out a little breath of air before scooting back from the table. "Uhm, this was very good, I'm sorry I couldn't eat more." He smoothed his hair out of his slightly clammy face, standing up slowly. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a bit."

Draco frowned. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no finish your food, Dray." He said, placing a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"I'll be up soon." Draco said, tucking into his food as he watched Harry wander his way into the living room, towards the stairs.

Harry stepped into the bathroom, turning the cold water on and running it across his wrists, trying to keep his stomach contents inside. He splashed his face, heart thudding dully in his throat. He hadn't been in this kind of pain in quite some time. Every breath felt as though his ribs were being pulled from his chest. He wondered if he should just throw up and get it over with. Harry turned the water up even higher, to make noise as he made his way to the toilet, lifting the lid and settling on his knees in front. Harry sighed, gripping his forehead as he retched, getting sick. He moaned, the heaving from vomiting pulling at his side, causing a voracious wave of pain. He emptied the contents of his stomach, tears leaking steadily from his eyes as he stood, flushing. He felt the blood rushing in his ears as he quickly brushed his teeth, making his way into the bedroom, shucking his jeans and easing onto the bed. He shifted onto his good side, hoping Draco would be up soon.

"I can put some salve on it to help with the pain." Draco murmured, pushing open the door, seeing Harrys' clothes strewn across the floor and the brunette curled up in his bed. "Do you want to try that?"

He nodded, tucking his hand under his head, watery green eyes watching as Draco went to his closet, pulling out his case full of tins and jars.

"Did you get sick? You're face is awful pale." He said, pulling a jar from the case. Draco too lost his jeans, climbing carefully beside the brunette.

Harry nodded. "I brushed my teeth, don't worry."

Draco gave a soft little laugh, leaning in and kissing a clammy temple. "Like I give a shit about that. I just want you to feel better, baby." He helped removed his tee-shirt, biting his lip as it left the boy in just briefs. Now was not the time for that. He felt his heart twist painfully in his chest as he pushed Harry's arm up, seeing the giant bruise across his ribcage. "I can't believe she did this." He leaned in kissing around the skin, hearing the brunette hiss. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

Harry nodded, winding his hand into the bedspread. "It's sensitive."

"I'm gonna take this bandage off, okay?" Draco said, trying to gingerly remove the piece of cloth, letting out a breathy whimper when he saw tears welling in green eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered, carefully peeling it back. "Why didn't you tell me about this when you got home?" Draco asked, folding the bandage in half, eyes wandering the oozing wound.

Harry shrugged, sniffing back more tears. "I didn't want to you to worry until we had had dinner. I was just going to wait until later tonight."

"Tonight! You would have let yourself sit in pain for that long just to make sure I wasn't worried. Harry, that's stupid." He said, easing his way off the bed. "I have to go get a washcloth, you're still bleeding." Draco pushed his dark hair back, kissing along his forehead before moving quickly to the bathroom to gather the things he needed.

"I love you." Harry mumbled quietly as the blonde re-entered the bedroom. He took a shuddering breath in as a warm washcloth dabbed at his torn skin.

"I love you too, Harry. I feel so bad that this happened to you." Draco tried his hardest to not hurt the boy as he removed the crusties from the bruise. "I knew I should have gone with you."

"It's not your fault, Draco. It's a risk I took letting her get so close. I honestly thought that some of what I said had actually gotten through to her." He yelped as the rag moved across a particularly sore spot. "I should have pushed her away, well I did after she got me, I shoved her pretty hard." He took a slow breath, feeling more tears stinging at the backs of his lids.

"I'd have cold cocked her, to be honest. I know she's a girl, but I feel like if she is capable of hitting like a man, then she deserves to be hit like a man." Draco said, waving his hand above the damp skin, trying to air dry it.

"If she would have been able to come at me once more, I'm fairly certain I would have knocked her down." He bit into the side of his hand, wailing as salve was spread across. "That fucking hurts, Draco."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I know it tingles, it's only for a little while." He smoothed the medicine across the tattered skin, heart thudding in his throat knowing he was causing his lover more pain. "I just wish I could kiss it and make it better." Draco muttered in a pitiful voice.

He squeezed his eyes shut, the pain causing his breath to come in short gasps. "Fuck, why couldn't she have done this on my stomach, my arm anywhere but here." He moaned. He hated that this hurt so much, the skin on his ribs was so thin and she had literally twisted it so far it had torn in a circle at the center.

Draoc whimpered, trying to rub the salve in enough for it to begin taking the pain away. "I'm so sorry. Once it's in it will help." He smoothed his fingertips around the severed skin. "I can't imagine how hard she had to twist to tear your skin like this."

Harry hissed. "It happened so quickly she had to have been really committed because I know my fingers could never grip that hard." He rut his head against the pillow, biting his lip hard. "Are you almost done?"

Draco looked up at him, seeing him nearly writhing. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"Sorry I'm being so snappy, love." Harry said in a soft voice.

"You're in pain, last thing I expect is for you to be pleasant." Draco gave a breathy little laugh, closing the lid to the salve and getting up to put it away. "I wish you didn't feel so bad, I wanted to put some things together." He said, closing his closet door.

"Like what?" Harry said, watching him, sitting up slightly and grabbing his discarded top to wipe his face.

Draco went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of soft shorts, pulling them on. "You want a pair?" He closed the drawer when the brunette shook his head. "Like our end tables."

"Can you get my throw blanket...just in case your Mum comes up here to check." He flashed the blonde a little grin. "And you don't think you are capable of putting them together yourself?"

Draco rolled his eyes, covering the lower half of Harry with his blanket. He leaned in and kissed him softly. "I just wanted to do it together."

"Well I can spectate." He giggled. "Offer my advice from afar."

He grumbled, walking to the corner of his room, which had become a collection of items that they had managed to get from the stores. Draco rummaged around, pulling two thin boxes from the pile, dragging them to the side of the bed. He opened his bedside drawer, removing a pair of scissors, drawing his wand from his pocket. "I just hope I don't have to put this together by hand." He said, using the scissors to cut the side of the first box open.

"Mmm, maybe I want to watch you use tools." Harry said, tucking a pillow under his arm and head, watching the blonde settle against the side of the bed.

He scrunched his nose up, glancing at his lover. "No thanks." Draco flipped the top of the cardboard box open, reaching for the instructions and the plastic bag filled with the screws, caps and other hardward need to complete the white endtable. It would have a sliding drawer at the top with thin legs at the bottom. "So, If i just cut this open so the screws and stuff are free, it should work, right?"

Harry shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen? I mean you're not transfiguring anything." He watched as Draco cut the bag of hardware open, picking his wand up.

Draco let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I suppose you are right. Just watch out for flying screws!" He waved his wand, letting out a little gasp as the parts of the end table flew up, starting to assemble itself. "Yay!"

Harry softly giggled. "You're so damn cute." He shifted onto his stomach slightly, hip starting to ache from laying on it too long. "That came out really nice." He said, after the table settled onto the carpet beside Draco.

He leaned his head against the side of the bed, giving the boy a little grin. "You feeling any better yet?" Draco looked back to the end table. "It did. This will look really nice with the couch and that dark coffee table." He turned to the next box, cutting it open.

"It's definitely hurts less. I'm not bleeding again am I?" He asked.

Draco turned around, scooting up onto his knees as he faced the bed. "No, it's got a pretty good scab." He reached up, running the tips of his fingers around the bruise. "Is it still sensitive?" He asked, glancing up at Harry.

"It's not unbearable like it was. That stuff did help a lot."

He leaned in, kissing all the way around the wound. "Better?"

Harry giggled, smoothing his hair from his face as he looked down at his lover. "Much, that's all I really needed." He felt his heart tug as he recieved an eye roll. He loved this little monster so much.

"I can't help having magic lips, Harry." He returned to the next endtable pulling the package of hardware and cutting it open.

"Don't make me laugh, it still hurts." He muttered, pulling the blanket up a little. He watched as the next table whizzed together. "You got anything else you want to assemble? The kitchen cart maybe? It shouldn't be too big."

Draco got up, lifting a table and taking it back to the corner, stacking the other on top. "Uhm...is the kitchen cart in here?" He said softly, eyeing the pile of items. Packs of towels, household items, boxed filled with kitchen gadgets and various things were stacked up.

"It's in the closet, on the right." Harry said, shifting slowly onto his bottom, leaning against the wall, tucking pillows behind him.

The blonde opened the doors, dragging the larger box from the closet. "You okay?" He asked, seeing that Harry had sat up in the bed.

He nodded, folding his hands into his lap after he had adjusted his blanket across his legs, making sure his briefs were covered.

Draco set the box on the ground beside the bed, sitting at the edge and leaning in to kiss the brunette slowly, cupping his chin. "You tell me if you aren't. We can put more salve on."

"I'm fine for now." He said, nipping at Draco's lip. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He beamed, giving him another kiss. "I love taking care of you."

There was a soft knock on the door and several seconds passed before Narcissa opened it. "Are you doing okay?" She asked, stepping inside.

Harry nodded, checking the sides of his blankets once more. "Yes, Draco cleaned it up and put some salve on. It feels a lot better." He watched as the woman crossed her arms, leaning against the door jam.

"I feel terrible that that girl did that to you, Harry." She wandered her eyes down to her son, seeing him cutting apart a cardboard box. "You've been building things, Draco?"

Harry gestured to the two end tables Draco had completed. "Don't feel terrible. It's no ones fault. We can't help that that's the way she deals with things." He played with his hands, eyes drifting to Draco, who was pulling several plastic bags from the box. "He is working on our kitchen cart now."

"I still can't believe my little one is moving out."

"Christ Mum, we are three buildings over." Draco muttered, rummaging through a stack of black metal pieces, removing two slide-in baskets.

She laughed. "I know, It will just be strange, I'm just so used to being alone when you're at school. Now I will just be alone all the time."

"Maybe you should work on finding a boytoy." He said, giving her a little smirk as he waved his wand, the cart whirring.

"Draco." Narcissa chided, reaching up to play with her necklace. "I could never."

"Yes, you can. You deserve to be happy and with someone." He said, leaning back and looking at her. "You're not going to be alone, we will be three buildings over. I'm sure you can toss a rock to our porch if you really needed to."

"I know, I just worry."

Draco laughed, sliding the baskets into the shelves of the freshly assembled cart. "Hence why we are only three buildings away. It will be fine, Mum."

She sighed, dark eyes roaming the pair. "You're right. Well, I'll let you keep it up. I'm happy you're feeling better, Harry."

He smiled, thanking her. Harry watched as the clicked the door shut. "You're doing a fine construction job, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco giggled, cheeks tinging with pink as he stood to roll the cart off into the corner. "Thank you. Anything else you can think of?"

Harry shook his head. "No, because I want to be able to put some stuff together with you."He patted the comforter beside him. "Come here, you're not close enough to kiss."

"That right?" Draco said, crossing the room and climbing onto the bed to snuggle up beside him. He kissed at the patch of skin behind Harry's ear. "This close enough?" He asked, reaching up and cupping Harry's jaw, fingers splaying across his neck.

"It'll do." He said, grinning and leaning up for a kiss.

...

"So...It's a long walk all the way over here." Draco muttered, leaning against the door jam of Harry's office. He looked into the modest space, devoid of any artwork. There was a dark wood desk and chair in the corner, shelves lining the wall behind it. "You need a picture of us in here." There was a pair of chairs hugged up against the wall to the right of the desk, for guests and clients he assumed.

Harry smiled, looking at the blonde. "Yeah? How is going over there?" He sat on the edge of his desk, plucking at the cuff of his button up. "I know, I'm thinking about putting my heart shaped frame on my desk." The day had been productive so far, he had met with several other people in his department, George excitedly introducing him. Harry learned he would be working with a man named Roman, whose office was across the hall. They were in charge of confirming the designs of packaging, promotions of the products at things like events, flea markets and other affairs. Harry would be in charge of bringing clients into to view the items and convincing them to sell the product in their stores. He had been given a stack of paperwork he had been rifling through for the last half hour, it held contact numbers, what to do incase of an outbreak of Portable Swamp, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, or a Box 'O Rockets and who in maintinence to call if something needed repair.

"It's good. We met with a few people, we got to tour our lab." He said, crossing his arms and raking his grey eyes over his lover. "They have a little book filled with all of the ideas Hermione and I have been curating and sending over, which I thought was pretty neat." Draco swished his bag around, looking at Harry. "So what are you doing after work?"

Harry laughed, head tilting back. "Why? What do you have in mind?" He bit his lip, watching the blonde fidget.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner?" He said, cheeks pinking slightly.

"Why are you blushing?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, really." Draco said with a breathy little laugh. "It feels like I'm asking you on a date."

"Hmm, well kind of feels that way to me, too." He reached his hand out, gesturing to the boy.

Draco entered further into the room, taking the outstretched hand. "Do you want to?" He asked, cheeks continuing to color. He wasn't sure why he felt so self conscious about this.

Harry giggled, drawing him in for a quick kiss. "You act like this is the first time or something." He toyed with the strap of Draco's bag, green eyes roaming grey. "I love those red little cheeks, Dray." He felt his heart leap in his chest as a pink lip was suddenly tugged by white teeth, mischief flashing across grey eyes.

"Mmm, you want to pretend it is?" He asked in a soft voice. "Well, not the dinner part, we don't have to pretend to eat." Draco laughed, tracing a heart shape into the fabric of Harry's slacks. "But after?"

"What are you expecting after?" Harry inquired, although he already knew the answer. Desire for this blonde tease swirled in the pit of his stomach. He watched those cheeks flush even more.

"Don't be a tease, Harry."

"Me?" He dropped his voice down as a pair of wizards walked passed his door. "Me? You're the one tempting me with a virgin fantasy in my office!" He pinched at Draco's stomach, grinning.

Draco rolled his eyes, classic Malfoy smirk gracing his pointed features. "Do you want to grab dinner or not, Potter?"


	26. Chapter 26

[[Once upon a time, 5 1/2 years ago, I was in a car wreck that broke like three of my ribs. They healed but sometimes re-grow little burrs at the spot they broke at. These hurt...a lot lol! So I had to go have them shaved down and have been on pain killers for like three straight days now. That is why this is literally all smut because I have been crazy. The End. :P]]

Dinner was spent filled with heated glances and coy references designed to drive each other crazy. Harry felt lightheated with need for the blonde as they exited the restaurant. "Your mother is going to want to talk to us about our day, you know that right?" He said, winding his fingers into Dracos'. They walked along the sidewalk, trying to find an appropriate place to apparate.

"Ugh, you're right." He muttered, smoothing his bangs out of his eyes, darting down an alley between a coffee shop and dry cleaners. He let out a little laugh, turning to face the brunette. "I want to snog you but I know that will make it worse." He trailed his free hand down to tug at the waistband of Harry's slacks.

He laughed, kissing at his cheek. "Be paitent." Harry said softly, trying to heed his own words as Draco pulled their bodies flush.

"I can't wait." Draco whispered, leaning in and kissing along his neck, heart leaping when he felt Harry shiver against him.

"Mmm, well you're going to have to." He said, gasping as he struggled to put distance between them, the urge to not seal their mouths together proving difficult. "Let's go, the faster we get there, the faster we can talk to your Mum," He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "And the faster we can get in bed."

He growled, apparating them from the spot. Draco tugged him through the ivy covered gate, leading him to the apartment. "I can't wait, like I feel like I'm going to be snappy to her, but I can't wait." He said as they walked along the stone path.

Harry laughed. "Don't be snappy to her, she doesn't know you've been tortured for the last hour or so."

"You have tortured me, haven't you?" Draco said, climbing a few steps.

"It will be worth it. You know you're not going to get away from her for at least twenty minutes no matter what you say, so you might as well hold on." Harry said as they stepped onto the porch. "Don't be a brat!" He chided, seeing a petulant look forming on the blondes' face.

He huffed, opening the door and letting Harry walk by him.

"How was your day!?" Narcissa asked, coming from the kitchen, beaming.

"It was good, but Mum.." Draco began, biting his lower lip as he dumped his bag near the coat rack.

"Sit down and tell me, both of you!" She insisted, settling into her chair.

Draco tsked, dragging a hand through blonde locks as he sat on the couch.

Harry rolled his eyes at the boy, resting beside him. He turned to Narcissa and began recanting the important details of his day. He trailed his finger in circles on Draco's knee, telling her that they had been out to a nice place uptown from Diagon Alley for dinner. He watched as the blonde squirmed, growing more impaitent with each pass of his finger.

"What about you, Draco? You've been awful quiet." She said, eyes passing over her son, who was jiggling his knee slightly, thumb caught between teeth.

"It was good, we were given a tour of our lab and Hermione and I met up with some of our other co-workers. I'm excited to start making things."

"When do you get to start doing that?" Narcissa asked, crossing her leg as she leaned back into her chair.

"Tomorrow or the next day, I'm hoping. Just have a few more things to clear up." He said, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees.

"What is wrong? Why are you so restless?" She said, watching him squirm.

"I'm just tired, Mum. It's been a long day. I'd really just like to go get a shower and lay down."

She sighed. "I understand that." Narcissa glanced at the clock. "I suppose you have been on your feet for quite some time." She smiled. "Well, I'm so happy to hear that it went well for both of you."

Draco stood, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure we will be down later rummaging for a midnight snack." He laughed, glancing over his shoulder as they made their way up the stairs.

Harry felt his heart beginning to thud as they neared the bedroom. "So...which one of us..." He began, biting his lip.

Draco opened the door, ushering the brunette through, closing and locking it. He kicked his shoes off, tossing his robes off into the hamper. "Which one of us what?" He said, watching him.

"Which one of us is going to..."He felt his face heating up, looking at the blonde as he was pulled close. "Pretend?" Harry let out a little gasp as he was kissed softly.

"Hmmm, good question." He leaned against the door, smoothing a hand up the buttons of Harry's shirt. "I suppose since I'm nailing you, you can pretend to be the," He pulled him closer, lips ghosting across his. "Scared, innocent, little virgin." Draco watched as cheeks filled with color.

Harry let out a little giggle, hands splaying across a muscled chest. "Mmm, you want me to act scared?" He felt himself leap behind his trousers.

"Well, of course. I mean you've never had another man touch you." He murmured, leading the brunette backwards towards the bed. "You've never had anyone touch you like this." Draco smoothed his hands up into the short hair at Harry's nape, bringing his mouth in for a slow kiss. "I'm going to have to make sure I go slow." He started to unbutton Harry's top, grey eyes darkening as he felt him melt against him.

"Extra slow, you wouldn't want to scare me off, would you?" He said in a soft voice. Harry bit his lip, reaching down to help pull his shirt from his pants, shrugging out of it. "You going to take good care of me, Daddy?"

He felt his eyes threaten to roll right from his head. Draco took a steadying breath, running his hands along the bruise on Harry's side, which was considerably less purple today. "This still sore?"

"No, the salve really is helping, but it's still scabbed. So you'd better not be tossing me about." Harry said, toying with the button to his slacks. He was brought in for another searing kiss, mouth coaxed open, the blondes tongue sweeping across his. He moaned, moving closer.

"Mmm, I can't be tossing you about, wouldn't want to scare you off." He kissed along Harry's neck, reaching and undoing the black dress pants, slipping the zipper down. "You like it when I kiss you here?" He asked against his ear, kissing the patch of skin there.

He let out a little whimper, blood rushing through his body as fingers trailed along sensitive skin. "Yes." He whispered.

Draco giggled low in his throat, carefully pushing the pants down, stepping back and removing his own shirt. "Sit down." He muttered, working on his trousers.

Harry obeyed, cheeks flushing as he watched the blonde undress. "What next?" He said in a breathy voice.

"Mmm, I'm going to find all of the other places you like to be kissed." He said, scooting Harry back onto the bed, climbing onto his thighs. Draco smoothed his hands along a taut torso, thumbing pebbled nipples, earning a little gasp. He leaned in an kissed him languidly, tongue teasing along his.

Harry pulled away when he was out of air, lips red as he tugged his lower between teeth. He stretched his arms up over his head, clasping them together. He rolled his hips slightly, erection bumping against Draco's.

He laughed, lips moving along neck and collarbone. "How about here?" He asked, sucking at each nipple.

"Oh!" He wriggled against Draco. "Yeah, I like that."

"You gonna call me Daddy all night?" Draco murmured, dark grey eyes scanning a flushed face and neck.

Harry giggled. "You want me to?" He watched as Draco moved lower down his stomach, tip of his tongue tracing a circle around his belly button.

"I do." He said, biting at the skin. Draco sat up, scooting back off his lap and reaching for his discarded pants. "I should probably put a silencing charm on." He muttered, pulling his wand out. He shifted himself in his boxers.

"You expect me to be able to take all that?" Harry said, sitting up onto his elbows as he watched Draco cup himself.

He groaned, tossing his wand and closing the gap between them. He leaned over, kissing him hard, leaving him with a bruised mouth. "Oh don't you worry, I will get you more than ready to take all of it." Draco reached up, yanking the boy's briefs down and throwing them towards the hamper. He pushed Harry's legs up as he climbed back onto the bed, wrapping them around his waist. He ran a hand through dark locks tugging them, causing Harry's head to snap back, opening his Adam's apple for Draco to assault.

"Oh fuck." Harry breathed, pulse jumping in his throat.

"Mmm, such language for such an innocent little boy." Draco muttered against heated skin as he reached down with his free hand to circle a leaking cock.

"I can't help it!" He said, rutting against the hand stroking him.

"You're so hard already, that because of me?" Draco teased, kissing along his collarbone. He felt all of the blood rushing between his ears as he watched this lithe little brunette wriggle below him.

"Yes, Daddy!" He breathed as a thumb brushed across his tip.

"You want me to suck you?"

He nodded, toes threatening to curl in his socks at the thought. Harry reached out, running fingers through blonde locks as Draco kissed down his heaving torso, lips ghosting along his tip. "Yes, yes." He whispered.

"God this is hot, that feel good?" He asked, sucking at just the very top skin, lapping at the pearl of pre-cum dotting the tip.

Harry let out a breathy laugh. "It feels amazing. You're taking good care of me." He flashed him a wicked grin. He moaned, feeling teeth gently nibbling along his length.

"You want more?" Draco sucked him down, hollowing his cheeks, cock twitching painfully inside his boxers. He wanted nothing more than to hold the brunette down and slam inside him. "I'm trying to be good." He gave the boy little smirk.

"Mmm, well what's next? Show me." He said in a soft voice, bucking his hips up, slipping his length further into that mouth.

Draco pulled away, wiping his lower lip. He bent the boy wonder in half, gripping his hips and lifting him into the air. He drug his tongue flat along Harry's entrance, eyes fluttering shut as he heard his lover moan.

"Oh Daddy!" He whimpered, heart singing as he saw Draco struggling to not come undone. He shifted his hands to hold his back, to keep his hips upright. He took a few short breaths as that tongue rubbed slow circles around his skin.

"I can't take it, Harry." He muttered, dipping his tongue inside the boy.

"Take what?" He asked, biting his lip as dark grey eyes gave him a look.

"When you call me Daddy, It's just so fucking good."

"Such language, don't you know I'm a sweet, sheltered boy, Draco?" He teased, eyes rolling back as his skin was sucked at.

"I'm about to ruin you." He said dropping him back onto the bed and slipping a finger inside him, earning a wail.

"Oh God, do it!" Harry cried out, rolling his hips against the intrusion.

Draco groaned, smoothing his free hand up to clasp at Harry's neck, leaning in to kiss him and he slid the dry digit slowly over and over. "Do what? Tell me what you want." He pressed his thumb against his Adams apple, like Harry had done to him, cock aching as he watched flushed cheeks darken.

Harry gasped, nerves set on fire as he was slowly choked, he reached down tugging at Draco's boxers.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" He asked, removing his fingers, pushing his boxers down enough to set himself free. He dripped spit onto his length, giving himself a few strokes. Draco increased the pressure of his thumb just slightly.

"Fuck me, Daddy!"He moaned, losing all self control, whole body trembling. "Please," Harry all but begged, pulling in a ragged breath as that thumb pressed harder.

He swallowed hard, tapping himself hard against Harry's entrance. "Now?"

Harry let out an anguished sob, heart pounding in his ears. "Yes, now!"

He slammed inside him, groaning as the legs at his sides seized, a strangled screech pouring from a gaping mouth. Draco didn't slow down, pushing his thighs forward, holding them with his arm, setting a brutal rhythm.

Harry gripped the bedspread, pain searing through him as he was entered. He gasped, sweat trickling down his temples as he was pounded into.

"Feel good?" He ground out, pressing his thumb harder, watching Harry's face turn a soft shade of purple.

He nodded, making a squeaking noise with every thrust from Draco.

Draco let go of his legs, leaning in, hand still at his throat, biting at Harry's earlobe. "You feel bloody amazing." He felt every muscle in his body tighten as his orgasm loomed nearer. "So fucking tight, I want you to come while I'm choking you, it'll be so good." He shifted his hips, terrorizing the bundle of nerves inside him.

Harry's eyes rolled back and shut, mouth dropping open, but no air left to make noise as he came stars blooming behind lids as he spurted between their torsos. He shook with the force of it all.

Draco let go, watching the brunette heave in oxygen as he came. "Mmm, yes!" He saw cheeks return to pink as he melted into the bed.

"Fuck." Harry whimpered, smoothing his hands into his sweat soaked locks, eyes drifting open to lock with Dracos. "Your turn."

Draco cried out, gripping the boy's shoulder, falling over the edge and pouring himself inside. "Harry." He whined, chin dropping down to his chest. He sat back, struggling to catch his breath. "So much for going slow." He muttered after a long time, both boys trying to come back down to Earth.

Harry laughed, smoothing a hand down his torso. "Got caught up in the moment, I suppose." He stretched, raising his arms up over his head.

"Speaking of moment..." Draco said, easing from the brunette and hooking him by the thighs, pushing them up to examine his bottom. "I tore you a little."

"I figured. As long as I'm not like...gushing blood I think I will survive." Harry said, looking at him through his legs. "We need to go wash off."

...

"Yay, yay, yay!" Draco chimed, stepping onto the porch of their apartment, key in hand. He glanced over his shoulder, met with a soft kiss. "Come here!" He grabbed at Harry's hand, covering it with his as he turned the key to the door. He swung the door open, dragging Harry into the empty living room. He scooped the brunette up into his arms, kissing him.

Harry squealed as he was lifted, wrapping his arms around Dracos neck. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Harry Potter!" He kissed him over and over before settling him down on the wood floor. He swirled the brunette around, bringing him flush and cupping his chin, giving him another kiss. Draco beamed, heart swelling with happiness knowing they would be sharing this space together.

"You look so happy." Harry said, grasping both the blondes hands.

"I am ecstatic. I'm so happy to be starting this new chapter with you." He pulled him in for another kiss. "But God, we have to move all this stuff in here, by hand."

"Well, we could move things at night by levitation." Harry said, pulling the pouch out of his pocket. "I've a lot of stuff in here." He reached inside, pulling out their porch marker. "When will the delivery people be here?"

Draco smiled when he saw the rock. He glanced down at his watch. "Sometime before noon." He watched as the brunette set the stone at the edge of their porch. "What else do you you have in there?"

"Uhm, stuff for the kitchen, stuff for bathrooms." He said, closing the door and rummaging around the pouch. Harry wandered through the empty room, his footsteps echoing as he made his way into the kitchen. He set the pouch on the counter, pulling out a pack of hand towels, a thin box that held utensils, and other small kitchen items.

"We need a corkscrew so we can start drinking wine." Draco said, coming behind him and resting his chin on his shoulder as the brunette continued to pull things from the pouch.

"Hmm, that's something we didn't get is fancy drinking glasses. Guess you'll be drinking whiskey from a plastic cup until we do." He giggled, pulling out a set of salt and pepper shakers that needed to be filled.

"I can't wait to christen this place." Draco muttered, kissing along the back of his neck.

"At least wait until we have a place to do it on." Harry chided, pulling the towels apart and folding them.

"This counter seems fine."

"This counter is too high, you can't reach."

Draco laughed, sucking at the skin. "You could just scoot to the very edge, I can get on my tiptoes."

"Draco, no." He chuckled, wriggling his bottom up against the blonde. He felt hands slip into the waistband of his jeans, fingers tracing his hipbones.

"Harry, yes." He whispered, sucking at his earlobe. Draco moved one hand to toy with the brass button, slipping it from its hole and dragging the zipper down.

"Isn't it a little early for this?" He murmured, splaying his hands on the cold granite. Harry let out a little moan as a hand cupped him through the fabric of his briefs.

"No." Draco said, rutting against him. He slipped his free hand under a dark grey tee-shirt, that was actually his, tugging at each nipple.

Harry sighed, accepting the fact that Draco was going to indeed take him right against this countertop. He pressed his bottom into a quickly swelling erection.

"Mmm, so quick to give in, Mr. Potter." Draco teased, fingers dipping behind underwear to give him a slow stroke.

"I can't help that you're so persuasive." He said, glancing over his shoulder, Dracos' mouth covering his. Harry moaned, twisting his tongue with the blondes.

Draco laughed, shifting Harry's jeans and briefs down, giving him a spank, squeezing his flesh. "That what it is?" He pushed him forward so the boy was resting his elbows on the counter. "You got any lube in that thing?"

Harry shivered as hands roamed his bottom. He rummaged through the pouch, removing the small bottle of lube from vacation. "There's some in here." He said, shaking the bottle before handing it back to the blonde.

"Well some's better than none I suppose." He remarked, tapping the bottle on the heel of his palm. He flipped the cap, pouring some onto his fingers, leaning in and kissing along the side of Harry's neck as he swirled around his entrance, slipping two quickly inside, reveling in the sharp gasp that issued from the brunette.

"Draco." He whimpered as fingers pressed against the knot inside him. Harry looked up and over his shoulder. "What if your mom shows up to bring stuff over."

He gave him a slow kiss, easing a third finger inside him, stretching. "Then she sees us fucking against this countertop." He muttered, using his free hand to tackle his shorts.

Harry groaned, wriggling his hips against the new intrusion. "You're an ass." He giggled at lips sucking at the base of his neck. "Hopefully she'll knock first."

"Mmm, hopefully." He pushed his fingers as far inside as he could, taking his own length out and stroking as he watched the brunette flush, head tipping down towards the counter. "That feel good?"

He nodded, bringing his hand up to bite at his thumb, trying to keep from being so loud.

"You don't have to be quiet anymore, Harry." He gave him one last hard thrust of his fingers, hearing a squeal pour from that mouth. "No more silencing charms!"

He giggled, peeking over his shoulder. "Well, maybe I mean we do have a side neighbor."

Draco sighed, reaching for the bottle once more and pouring what was left into his palm. "You're right. I suppose when we are in the parlor we will have to be quiet." He slicked himself slowly, running his free hand along Harrys' back. "You ready?" He asked, grey eyes locking with green.

"Yeah, I am. Get in here!" He said, wriggling his bottom, earning a spank. Harry let out a soft moan as he felt Draco enter him. "Spank me again."

Draco obliged, his hand stinging with the force as he sank inside his lover. "Like that?" He said, squeezing the flushed cheek. He shuddered when he was seated, pushing Harry's shirt up so he could reach around and thumb each nipple. He started a slow rhythm, laying kisses along tan skin.

"Dray." He muttered, glancing over his shoulder to see dark eyes watching him. He bit his lower lip, heart fluttering in his chest at the feral look he was receiving, like the blonde could swallow him whole at any second. "More."

He groaned, placing his hands on the small of Harry's back, pushing him down, causing him to arch, allowing Draco to go deeper. "Want me to pull your hair?"

"No, don't mess it up!" He gave him a petulant look, jaw going slack at a particularly deep thrust. "Oh!"

Draco laughed. "Alright then." He gave him another spank, hands digging into his hips as he kept steady.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY AT LEAST LOCK THE DOOR!" Narcissa yelled, dropping the bags of things she was holding and covering her face. "ARE YOU REALLY, YOU'RE NOT JUST...OH MY GOD."

"MUM! Go back outside! It's not like we can just seperate unless you want to see Harry's arse!" He scrubbed a hand down his flaming red face.

She gasped, stumbling around the items trying to get back to the door. "That's the last thing I want! I'll be outside, dear Merlin." Narcissa snapped the door shut.

"Draco stop, we have to stop." Harry said, trying to move away.

"No, we are finishing." He said, reaching up and covering Harry's mouth with his hand. "You just have to be quiet is all." Draco started back in a fast rhythm, slamming the brunette into the counter.

He wailed, eyes rolling back as he was pounded into, orgasm rolling through his body. Harry bit into the fingers as he streamed onto the cabinet.

"I said to be quiet." He said, leaning in and ghosting his lips along his back, letting out a soft groan as he came, filling Harry. "Mmm, Merlin Harry." Draco gasped, slipping away and taking a deep breath.

"Cleaning charm, now. There is cum on the cabinets." Harry said, pressing his heated face into the cold granite as he struggled to regain his footing.

He giggled, reaching into his back pocket and grasping his wand. "Seem's like a good start." He cast the charm, giving a red ass cheek a pinch. "You'd better put those briefs back on before my mother returns."

He sighed, turning around and yanking his jeans back up, tucking himself inside his underwear. "Start to what?" Harry asked, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"MUM." Draco yelled over his shoulder, fixing his shorts. "The start to christening this place." He reached up, cupping his chin as he heard his mother tentatively open the front door. He turned to face her, cheeks still red. "Sorry."

She toyed with her necklace, glancing between the pair as she made her way into the living room. "It's fine. I'm so glad I saw nothing though." Narcissa shook her hair over her shoulder. "I brought the plates, cups and cleaning supplies...which apparently you're going to be needing soon." She brought a few bags into the kitchen, setting them beside the stove. "Next time lock the door...or put a do not disturb sign...something." She muttered, pulling plates from the bags and beginning to peel the UPC stickers from the back.

Harry scrubbed his hand down his face, reaching over and pulling Draco's zipper up when the woman wasn't looking.

"Sorry again, it was kind of a spur of the moment...thing." Draco said, taking the stack of towels Harry had folded earlier and setting about finding a drawer to put them in. "The delivery men will be here around twelve." He remarked, watching as his lover milled his way over to the other bags, dragging them into the space.

Harry rummaged around, pulling things like toilet paper, soap, and other small items that belonged to the downstairs bathroom. He scooped them up, walking around the corner, flicking the light on and beginning to set things out. He still quite couldn't believe that he would be spending all of his time in this home, sharing things with the love of his life. Nights, mornings, lazy days in bed, dinners, all of it forever...well until they got married and bought a little row house somewhere somewhere uptown. He felt his heart turn somersaults in his chest as he threaded a roll of toilet paper onto the roll. He could hear Draco and his mother chatting in the kitchen, the clink of dishes as they chose places to put them. Harry had never had an actual home to himself, even Grimmauld Place was something that had been handed down to him, he had always had to live somewhere under someone elses rules. He let a little smile curl across his mouth as he tucked a towel into the ring beside the mirror. He now had all this space for himself, space he could do whatever he wanted in. No chastising mother figures, no angry ex-girlfriends. No bars on the doors, no broom closets, no mindless hours of cleaning while others were gone from the house. He bit his lip, tears starting to prickle in the corners of his eyes as he tossed a bottle of cleaner in the cabinet under the sink. No longer would he have to worry about where he would be sleeping, who would be beside him at night. He wouldn't have to wonder if he would still be welcome at the end of the day. He wiped at his cheek, a few tears leaking as he wandered back into the kitchen.

"Are you crying?" Draco asked, turning around when he heard the brunette coming back from the bathroom. He set the tea kettle he had been drying down and crossed the room to meet him, cupping his chin and looking at watery green eyes. "What's wrong, is your side hurting?"

"No, no it's not that." He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, snuggling against him. "I'm just happy to have some security is all." Harry sniffed, heart thudding in his chest.

"What do you mean?" Draco said, smoothing his hands down the crying boy's back. He felt his breath hitch as he heard him hiccup against his shirt.

"I've never had a guaranteed place before...somewhere that I can be sure I'll be welcome in." Harry wiped his face, pulling back slightly. "It's a little overwhelming to know I have something that's mine."

"Ours." Draco murmured, kissing at his forehead. "I love you, but stop crying. We don't want the delivery men to know what a sap you are." He teased, biting at the tip of Harry's nose.

Harry rolled his eyes, letting out a little giggle as he stepped back.

"What will they be bringing?" Narcissa asked, closing a cabinet that was now full of plates, cups and bowls.

Harry swallowed, going to his pouch and pulling out a note book that he had been scrawling all of his lists on. He thumbed through a few pages. "The couch, coffee table...the kitchen table...the guest bed." He sniffed. "Both dressers...uhm, your table for your lab, I believe? Oh and your recliner how could I forget! The one thing we DON'T have to put together!"

Draco laughed. "Well lets run over and grab a few more things before they get here!"

...

"Does it look right?" Draco muttered, taking a few steps back, looking at the shape of the couch.

Harry did the same, eyeing it. "It looks fine, you don't have any extra pieces do you?"

He laughed, looking around. "No, thank Merlin. Now where do we want to put it?"

"In front of the telly obviously." Harry countered, going to the couch and pushing it with his knee until it was directly facing the dark wood to match the coffee table entertainment center, the television sitting on top, yet to be hooked up.

"I feel weird...plugging...plugging things in." Draco muttered, eyeing the cords to the contraption.

"Why, you're quite good at it?" Harry chided, giving him a flirty grin as he sat down on the couch, setting about putting the coffee table together.

He gave the brunette an eye roll, scooting the t.v away from the wall just enough to push the plug into the outlet. "Now it just works like the other?" He said, straightening it all back out.

"Well, yeah. Remote is in the basket of crap I've collected so far. Bring me the scissors."

Draco sighed, wandering to a grey basket that was full of the odds and ends that had been found during the course of their moving today. He rummaged around, pulling a thin black remote and a pair of scissors from it."Is it break time yet?" He turned the television on, watching it as it set itself up.

"Hmm, I suppose." He took the scissors, cutting the hardware bag open. "After we get this where it needs to go." He groped for his wand, waving it and watching the coffee table whiz into the air.

"We spending the night here?" Draco asked, walking to the half-section of wall that seperated the kitchen and living room, grabbing his glass from the bar like top.

"Unless you want to sleep on the guest bed with no sheets, then no." Harry said, standing and pushing the table into place in front of the couch.

"Can't be leaving stains on the new bed, I suppose." Draco said, eyeing the brunette from afar.

"Draco!" Harry chastised, cheeks coloring as he scooted back on the couch.

"Well it's true!" He said, setting the glass down and crossing the room, climbing into the brunettes lap. Draco cupped at the sides of his face, leaning in and giving him a slow kiss. "You want me to ride you on the couch, that shouldn't be too messy."

Harry tilted his head back against the cushion, eyes roaming the boy in his lap. "Mmm, it's tempting, but I don't think we should." He let out a little whimper as lips trailed along his neck.

He rolled his hips down, smoothing his hands across Harrys' chest. "Why not?" He asked softly, biting his lip.

"We don't have curtains!" Harry cried out. "It's nearly dark and we have all the lights on! We've neighbors."

Draco grumbled, reaching for Harry's wand and flicking it, turning all the lights but the t.v. out.

"Draco." Harry started, drawing in a deep breath as his nipples where tugged through his shirt.

"Yes?" He asked, giggling low in his throat.

"You really want to do it? Not tired from this morning?"

Draco laughed, playing with the hem of Harry's shirt, pulling it up and off. He leaned in, licking at each nipple. "Mmm, that was a long time ago, Harry."

"Get up and lock the door then." Harry muttered, dragging his hand through his dark locks, heart starting up. He watched as the blonde exited his lap walking towards the door. He shifted down on the couch smoothing his hand across the front placket of his jeans.

"There, locked. You ready now?" Draco asked, toying with the hem of his shirt as he returned to the couch.

"No."

"Well, what do you need now?" He asked, voice suddenly breathy as he saw dark eyes locked on him. Draco twitched in his pants, biting his lower lip as blood suddenly diverted from his brain.

"I need you to strip." He said quietly, watching as grey eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said strip for me, Draco." Harry felt himself tighten in his jeans as Draco bit at his thumb, cheeks surely turning red. "Take your clothes off and let me see."

He shivered, obeying the lithe little brunette. He pulled his top off, tossing it before toying with the button of his shorts.

"Keep going, love." Harry encouraged, drawing a slow breath in.

Draco whimpered, slipping the button and sliding his zipper down. He shimmied, letting the shorts drop to the wood floor. He stepped from them, taking a step forward.

"Those boxers gotta go too." Harry said, popping the button to his own jeans. "You're so gorgeous."

Draco smoothed his bangs from his eyes as he slid hands down his torso, thumbs hooking into the waistband of his underwear and shucking them. He drew in a shuddering breath as he stood in front of the brunette, naked with the only light coming from the television and the streetlamps.

"Go get that bottle of lube." He instructed, shifting his briefs down, giving himself a few strokes.

He worried his lower lip, walking into the kitchen, the tile cold on his feet, grabbing at the pouch and digging inside. "I don't know how far this is going to go." Draco muttered, eyeing the scant amount of liquid in the container.

"Mmm, maybe I'll just have to get you nice and wet first." Harry said, watching the blonde falter as he made his way around to the living room.

"Harry..." He whispered, reaching down and cupping himself as he neared the brunette.

"Turn around, let me see." He said, pinching at his hip. Harry felt as though his head was going to roll right off as the blonde turned away from him, leaving bare backside to him. He gave him a hard spank, reveling in the breathy moan that came from Draco.

"Look good?" Draco murmured, looking over his shoulder at the boy.

"Mmm, very." He said, giving him another spank. "Bend over."

"I feel like I'm in a bloody porno, Harry." He muttered, obeying and resting his hands against the coffee table.

He giggled leaning up and spreading him. "Yeah? That not something you're into?" Harry swirled the tip of his tounge slowly around his pucker.

"It's hot." He said, tucking his bangs back as he tried to keep his knees from quivering. "Like really, really hot."

Harry reached under, circling Draco and stroking him in time with his tongue. "I want to see those knees get weak."

Draco let out a soft wail, hands gripping the table as he was stretched by a wet tongue. "Merlin, keep that up and I'll probably melt into the floor. Fuck." He felt blood rushing into his hanging head, his face turning red.

"I sure hope no one walks by, peeking in the windows of the new neighbors." Harry said, biting at the skin of each cheek. He popped his thumb into his mouth, slicking it before rubbing it in circles around a tight entrance.

Draco laughed, biting his lip as that finger entered him slowly. "Poor people, they will think we are lushes."

"Mmm, we are though." He slipped in over and over, stretching the blonde, pressing kisses along his bottom and the backs of taut, shaking thighs. "Turn around and sit in my lap."

He moved away and gave himself a stroke before climbing into his lovers lap. Draco slid a hand up to cup at Harry's jaw.

"You're so fucking hot, Dray." Harry said softly, leaning up to capture his mouth in a searing kiss, taking from him until he was breathless.

"Am I?" He said, tugging at dusky nipples as he rolled his hips down, bumping Harry's cock against his bottom. "I love it when you take control like this, so authoratative, Mr. Potter."

"Do you?" He rummaged for the lube, handing it to the boy. "Get what you can get and slick my cock."

Draco mewled, tapping the bottle on the heel of his hand like before, rocking his hips.

"Don't tease me." Harry muttered, smacking at Draco's cheeks with his length.

"You gonna spank me if I do?"

He slapped at the skin, fingers stinging, clenching his jaw tight as Draco wailed, lurching forward. "Oh, that's what I want to see." He spanked him again.

"Harry!" He cried out, giving him a kiss, sucking his lower lip until it was fat. He sat back, pouring what lube he could into his hand, reaching back and slicking Harry. Draco took a deep breath, trying to steady his frantic heartbeat as he shifted up, pushing Harry inside him. "Damn...damn."

Harry wound his arm around Draco's thin waist, hand splaying on the small of his back, other hand reaching up to cup the back of his head, bringing him in for a kiss as he sank onto his length. "Hmm?"

Draco rolled his eyes, shaking his bangs from his eyes as he was stretched. He let out a long puff of air. "What do you think? One day I think I'll just split in half trying to take all of this."

Harry laughed, leaning his head back against the couch, watching his lover move slowly down his cock. "I doubt you'll split in half." He smoothed his hand up a muscled, quivering torso. "You do look awful good taking all of me."

The blonde gave a breathy laugh, grey eyes dark as he was full. "Do I?" He tugged at the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. He rolled hips after some time, finally adjusted to Harry inside him.

"Yeah, now move before I hold you down and have my way with you."

"You need to have more paitence, Harry." Draco teased, lips parting in a moan as he was spanked hard. He leaned in, wrapping both hands around the brunettes head as he kissed him, starting a slow rhythm. "Just enjoy this." He whispered against his mouth.

He bucked his hips upwards, earning a sharp cry.

"No, stop!" Draco chided. "Let me ride you...slowly." He felt his cheeks color as he looked at his boyfriend, who looked nearly feral, eyes dark and hooded. "I want to feel every...single...bit of you." He bit his lip when he saw Harry's jaw drop open, head snapping back against the couch.

"I'm going to hold you down."

"No you're not." Draco said in a firm tone as he sat back, placing each hand on Harry's knee, hips rolling.

He reached out, clasping Draco's length in both hands, twisting in opposite directions, groaning when the blonde clenched around him. "You need to move faster."

"I don't have to do anything, Mr. Potter." He countered, keeping resolute in his rhythm, body humming as Harry's hands roamed his sensitive flesh.

"You're a brat." He muttered, fingers trailing along jutting hipbones as Draco moved over him.

"You close?"

"No, how can I be close when you're going so slow!" He complained, tugging his lower lip, eyes raking along a pink torso, the blondes chest lifting quickly with each breath.

"You're such a liar!" He giggled, leaning forward and kissing him deeply, sucking at a bruised lower lip. "I know you're just dying to come." Draco said in a soft voice, grey eyes alight as Harry whimpered. He rolled his hips as slowly as he could, feeling the brunette trembling below him. "Mmm, just like that, huh?"

Harry gasped, heart in overdrive as he struggled to maintain. "Fuck, just like that. Keep doing that."

"Stroke me." Draco said, repeating the agonizing hip roll, orgasm pooling in his stomach as he watched his lover keep from tipping over the edge.

He obeyed, thighs quaking as he slid his hand over Draco. He reached around with his free hand, pushing him down as far as he could, slipping deep inside the boy.

"Harry!" He moaned, toes curling as he was filled completely.

"No, take it! I'm coming!" He gripped him, bruising his flesh as he came undone. Harry stroked the blonde fast, feeling him twitch hard.

He wailed, head dropping to his chin as he splashed across Harry's torso. "Oh God!"

Harry growled, pulling him in for a kiss, taking every bit he could before letting the blonde snap back, breathless and pink. "I love you so damn much." He breathed.

"I love you, too." Draco said, collasping against him, tucking his head into the crook of his shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm nervous. I've not been to a game since the World Cup." Ron muttered as they made their way past the gates, having handed the attendants their tickets.

Draco laughed, glancing back at the redhead. "I've only been to one since then, so you're not alone. I mean it's not as though Qudditch was priority for anyone for a while." He said, leading them up a set of stairs, crowded with people heading to the plaza that held concessions and merchandise.

"I guess you're right. I did bring my Omnioculars though." Ron said, pulling them from his pocket.

"You still have yours?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't I? These cost you a fortune! I kept them locked up so they would stay nice."

"I did pay like ten galleons didn't I?" Harry said, running his fingers over a scarf at a table in the Harpies colors. He took a deep breath, the amount of people starting to bother him just slightly. "I can't believe it's been that long, already."

"It has. I remember my father trying his damnest to get me to come out and set the tents on fire with the rest of them." Draco said, eyes raking over Harry, seeing his forehead scrunching just a little. "I refused. I said, this is stupid what did any of these people do to deserve to have their familys ripped from their beds. He was so mad, but I didn't care. It was one of the first times' I had disobeyed him when it came to Death Eater things." He moved closer, placing his hand on the small of Harry's back. "You okay?" He asked softly.

He nodded, giving his lover a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little loud is all." Harry felt a little relief as he felt his hand against his back. He picked up a few pins with team members whizzing by on each one. "I'll be okay." He reassured the blonde. Harry took the pins to the vendor, phishing a few coins from his pocket. He saw Ron rummaging through a box filled with posters, pulling a few out and examining them before taking and paying for them, watching the vendor carefully roll them up.

"You ready to go find our seats?" Draco asked, looking at the two.

..

"You know that they will be taking photos of us, right?" Harry said as they settled into their seats over looking the stadium. Just eye level with the pitches.

Draco laughed, settling his foot on his knee and looking at his boyfriend. "Yes, I know. But they shouldn't ask questions." He reached over, gripping his hand gently. "You feeling any better?"

Harry ran his thumb across the blondes knuckles. He gave a soft laugh. "No, but I'm not uncomfortable." He sat back in his seat, heart full of excitement. "I'm ready to see this game!" He looked at Ron, who was peering over the balcony, arms resting on the railing, head swiveling around the broad stadium.

"Ready to see those ladies get crushed!" Ron muttered, glancing behind them.

"Hmm, yeah we will see about that, Weasley." Draco countered, giving the redhead a playful glare. He wriggled down in his seat as the lights dimmed and focused on the field. The announcer began commentating, listing a slew of sponsors and products, each logo shimmering to life in the center of the field.

Harry watched as Ron hurriedly pulled his Omnioculars out as the Cannons began to whiz onto the field as the announcer called their name and stats. He loved that he could give his best friend this time, knowing how hard he had been working. The redhead had passed his exams with surprising scores, moving towards training that was brutal. He had told him on the trolley that he was spending nearly sixteen hour days, with bookwork, tactics and writing scenarios. The other half was spent on the field, doing drills and various exercises. He said the program would last several more weeks until he would have a graduation ceremony, then be able to go out into the world. Ron said it wasn't terrible, that he would get through it, he just wished he was getting a paycheck. He had said he was looking to get Hermione something nice for her birthday when it came in September, that maybe by then he would be making money.

The blonde let go of Harry's hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulder pulling him close and kissing his temple. "I'm glad we're getting to do this." He said as the announcer's voice boomed around them. The lights from dozens of cameras flashed, Harry wondered which ones were taking photos of the game and which were of he and Draco.

"I am too!" Harry said, beaming and looking at him. "Now watch they are fixing to release the snitch!"

..

"Told you the Cannons would go down in flames!" Draco teased as they wandered along the cobblestone, looking for a bar.

"It was only by a few points! But you have to admit that was a bloody brilliant game!" Ron said, pulling the door to a small corner pub open and ushering the two inside. The made their way to the bar, each pulling up into a stool.

"It was pretty good, I'll give you that." Draco said, pulling his wallet from his pocket and fishing out a few bills as he motioned for the bartender, ordering the three drinks.

"Thanks for taking me out you guys." Ron said, cheeks pinking slightly as he received his beer. "I needed this."

"It's no problem, it's not as though we didn't want to go too!" Harry said with a laugh, bringing his glass to his lips. "So we're thinking about having a party on my birthday. It seems like the right time to have a housewarming."

Ron took a drink, nodding. "That will be brilliant! Who all will be there, have you decided?"

Draco shifted in his seat, leaning an elbow on the bar so he could peer at Ron. "Well, one of my friends will be there...but he has defected just like me so don't get your panties in a wad."

"Who? Zambini?"

He shook his head, making a face. "No, Theo Nott. I don't think he ever really gave anyone any trouble. But the usual lot will be there. You, Hermione, Longbottom...I think Harry is going to see if Luna is in the country we heard she was in Belgium doing some research for the Quibbler. Not your sister obviously because I might scalp her."

Ron grimaced. "Well, I suppose it won't hurt to at least have a conversation, like you said, he never really bothered anyone. I never figured you to have friends besides Crabbe and Goyle." He prodded, grinning.

Draco laughed, rolling his eyes. "They were my muscles, Weasley, not my friends. I prefer my friends to be able to form coherent sentences." He took a drink, watching Harry sit back and stir his glass. "But we'll have food and drink, cake, all that crap. It should be fun."

Harry shifted, glad that Draco and Ron were able to have civil conversation, something he would have never dreamed of happening. This would be his first birthday party. He was excited. The pair had gotten most of their flat put together in the last few weeks, coming home from work, cooking dinner and picking a room to work on. Draco's laboratory was turning into quite the room, he had managed to procure a lot of items he had been lacking, things that had been seized along with the Manor. Narcissa would wander over and help put things on shelves, while they drank wine. Hermione would come over and organize their books, and perfectly hang the dozens of frames they had accrued. Harry felt his heart swell with happiness. He still couldn't believe this life was his. "I'm excited, it will be nice to see how everyone is doing with their schooling and stuff." He took another drink, looking at the pair. "I really am happy to have both of you getting along. I never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy could ever be nice to a Weasley."

"Speaking of Weasleys," Draco began, looking at Ron. "So what will your other brothers think of me?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, I'm assuming...since I have told them about how different you are, you work for George...and you're dating Harry...I don't think they will have much of a problem. Bill might ask you a few questions. Percy will probably just glare at you like he does everyone. Charlie will just check you two out I'm sure, unless he's a bloke with him." He tipped his beer up. "I wouldn't be worried."

"Your sister though..."

"I wouldn't be worried about her. Mum and Dad absolutely reamed her, they are still reaming her over what had been happening to Harry. She will be on her best behavior."

"I'm going to do my best to avoid her, last thing I want is to be in your Mum's good graces and then ruin it by ripping Ginny a new one." Draco muttered.

"I still can't believe that she was doing all that and no one noticed..."Ron gave Harry a stern look. "That no one said anything..."

Harry shrugged, swallowing. "What was I supposed to say?"

"That she was wailing on you like any normal person would do."

He laughed softly, taking a drink. "No, it would have never worked. She would have manipulated her way out of it, just like she managed to do with everything else." Harry looked at each of them. "If Arthur hadn't had come in after she had done that it would have never been brought up to anyone."

"So all that time we were living in my room together, you were just hiding bruises...?"

"Well, yeah and cuts...I mean no one ever knew I was cutting. Apparently I'm good at concealment. I mean what could you have done, Ron? Nothing, I didn't want to put that stress on anyone. Once we got back to school she couldn't touch me because she never saw me."

"How long did she do all this? The whole time?" Draco asked, setting his empty glass down and gesturing for the bartender.

"Well...okay...no...well..." Harry began, feeling his cheeks color slightly. "Okay...so when we first started dating it was fine...because all she wanted to do was kiss. I could do the kissing...that was something I could tolerate. But later, after we returned for the summer...she wanted more...I said no...and at first she was like...It's alright I understand...then after time passed...Bill and Fleurs wedding was getting close...she wanted more...and I said no...again...and she started to get mad...everytime she would make an advance towards me. Then one day she..."He took a drink, finishing it. "She tried and I refused so she hauled off and punched me...hard in my side. 'what's wrong with you, Harry? why do you cut me off everytime?' I talked her down that time...The once before the wedding, she came down the stairs to get me to zip her into her dress, she kissed me...and tried to feel me through my trousers...again I said no and pushed her away. She bopped me right under my eye."

"That's why you had that red mark..." Ron cut in, eyeing him.

"Yeah, that's why...well then all that went down...and Ron, Hermione and I all left...so I didn't have to worry about. Then once it was all over, we all had to come back to the Burrow to rebuild...then she started in again...and it just got worse and worse." He fiddled with the tiny red straw in his new drink, biting his lip. "She almost broke my collarbone once, Ron."

"What!"

He nodded, glancing at the gaping redhead. "Yeah...she then asked me if I was a faggot. That's when she started terrorizing me, when she outed me."

"She outed you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she told the family at dinner one night. She out of the blue just stops eating and says in this weird tone...'did anyone else know that Harry is a faggot?'" Ron said quietly, watching Draco's jaw tighten as the tale progressed. "I thought Mum was going to snap the table in half. She looked at Ginny, then she looked at Harry...then she looked at Ginny, and I'm pretty sure she could have caught her on fire with just her eyes."

"It was a really hard dinner, but then after that we had the get-together...and you and I started to owl each other...which I had been trying to keep secret. But she had found one...that's why she would ask me all those questions when I would get a letter from you."

"She really is a wreck. I hope she keeps her distance. I'll need a tounge-tie taffy to keep my mouth shut." Draco said with a little laugh, taking a sip of his drink. He took a deep breath, grey eyes turning to Ron. "What are you looking to get Hermione for her birthday?"

Ron turned slightly pink. "Maybe a ring or something...like what you two have got." He took a swig, watching them. "I know it's still a while away but I've been trying to save a little here and there, when I do odd jobs. Do you think she would like something like that?"

"I'm sure she would love it. I think anything that lets others know that she is taken by you will have her smitten to be honest." Draco said, the whiskey beginning to burn in the pit of his stomach.

Ron nodded. "Well I'm sure I will be asking you two lots of questions about it. I've never had to buy something like that before. I cant ask George he will just make fun of me." He let out a little smile. "I'm glad to have you two sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Harry teased, warmth spreading along his chest as he sipped his drink.

He laughed. "You know what I mean! I mean I'm glad that I have you two to ask questions. Questions I can't ask my brothers. They've always been so critical of everything I've done. At least you don't judge me so hard."

"We only judge you if it's something really stupid." Draco needled, giving the redhead a grin.

The had a few more drinks, talking and planning, before Ron glanced at his watch, noting he had to get home to get some sleep, he had class in the morning. They made their way from the pub, finding a place to apparate.

"I can't believe he has class on a Saturday." Draco muttered, wrapping his arms around buzzed brunette.

"I'm happy we can apparate straight into the house." Harry said, snuggling his face into a warm chest as they apparated.

"Me too." He said as they landed in their living room. Draco waved his hand slightly, the two lamps flaring to life. "You drunk, baby?"

The brunette laughed, shrugging out of his vest and tossing it onto the couch as he made his way into the kitchen. "Buzzed, yeah. I had like four drinks." He pulled the handle to the refridgerator door, grabbing a bottle of water and twisting the cap. Harry leaned against the counter, taking a long drink from the bottle. "Why you think you gonna take advantage of little drunk me?" He said, smoothing a hand across his stomach, heart leaping as the blonde laughed.

"Is it really taking advantage if you're already willing and able?" Draco asked, watching Harry's cheeks tinge slightly. He felt a little thrill dance along his spine as he made his way into the kitchen, seeing glassy green eyes widen.

Harry giggled, taking another drink. "Hmm, I suppose that you're right, Mr. Malfoy." He reached out with his free hand, tugging at the hem of Dracos' shirt, swinging eyes up to meet with grey as the blonde closed the distance between them.

"Me, right? I'd have never guessed." He said softly, leaning in a kissing along the curve of Harrys' neck, feeling the smaller boy shiver as his lips toyed with his earlobe.

He laughed, tilting his head to the side to give him more room to kiss. "So you've been owling Theo?"

Draco pulled away, looking at Harry. "Well, I sent him an owl saying we were throwing a birthday party for you and that I'd like him to come. I said it would be nice to catch up and that Harry and I had a proposition for him." He slipped his fingers under the hem of the shirt, tracing a circle around his belly button. "I didn't say straight out we wanted to try things. I figured once he responded...depending on what he said I'd be like...yeah...this is what we're wanting is it something you'd be into?"

"Did you two ever..date? We're you ever..."Harry felt his cheeks turn red, the whiskey starting to talk. "Did you ever want to be with him...like his boyfriend?"

He laughed, giving him a slow kiss. "Did I have a crush on him? Yeah, for a little while...I think you're a little more intoxicated then you tried to lead on." Draco squeezed at a thin hip, pressing his pelvis against Harry's. "But he always made it pretty clear he was just looking to fool around, that he wasn't looking to ruin my reputation by outing me. I didn't like...pine for him like I had for you. He was cute and he was nice to me, unlike Blaise. Would I have dated him if he had wanted? Maybe...for a while. But I don't think it would have lasted very long." He gave Harry another kiss. "So if the question you are getting at is would I try to go back to him if we did this?" He slid his hand around, cupping at Harry's backside. "Absolutely not."

"Why did you date Blaise if he was so bad to you?" Harry asked, shimmying his way onto the counter, taking another sip.

Draco sighed, grabbing himself something to drink. "It was a way to escape. I wasn't out when Theo and I were doing things, I was only like fourteen, fifteen. I didn't want anyone to know. Then I turned sixteen and got the Dark Mark...Blaise thought it was so sexy...he would say." He swallowed, giving the brunette a look. "So he was like...'you should just come out so we can be together.' I said no for a long time...I was terrified. One day he threatened to do it himself if I didn't. So I did...and Slytherin did a pretty solid job of keeping it inside...because no one knew for a long time. Blaise was like..'Okay, well now that people know what's keeping you from being with me?' I couldn't say, 'well, I'm just waiting on Harry Potter.' So I said whatever...let's do it." He settled himself between the brunettes thighs, watching Harry lean his head against the cabinet. "He was always trying to touch me, constantly rubbing me, trying to squeeze me. Never wanted to kiss me. At first I was like okay, well because this is all new it's fine...but it was like a month in and he as still trying to get all over me. He was like...'when are you going to have sex with me, it's been a month, let's do it.' I was scared to death because I didn't want to do it. I mean I had never even gotten that far with Theo, the furthest we had gotten was some fingering. I had said I was still uncomfortable with it, that I was still a virgin. He says, 'well, it's a lot easier to put it in than to have it put in.' which I thought was kind of crude. I remember thinking to myself that why wait, I was never going to have you so why keep it..."

"You were going to save yourself for me?" Harry interrupted, reaching up and cupping a pink cheek, looking into the boy's eyes.

"Well, I was going to try. I didn't want anyone else but you." He bit his lower lip, continuing. "So one night we were in his bunk and he was like 'well, I've already had sex with a Ravenclaw so I know how we should do this.' He like held me down and touched me, trying to get me hard. I just kept thinking that this probably wasn't how it was supposed to be. But I was sixteen, so you know just thinking got my dick up so...in no time..." Draco pressed his thumb to the space between his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. "Blaise says out of nowhere...'well you have to stretch me...he hadn't even kissed me or anything. So I got up, I remember I was shaking and I stretched him...it was weird...have you ever watched porn, Harry?"

The brunette shook his head.

"Okay, well sometimes the people will over exaggerate their moans and stuff...and that's what he was doing. I kept thinking, this isn't how it's supposed to be...this isn't how it's supposed to be. So I don't know if that's what he thought was right...He was like..'okay well put it in, I think I'm ready' and he hands me this bottle of lube, that I turned out to be allergic to, " He added, taking a drink. He had never told this to anyone, Draco had tried to press it down into his brain where it wouldn't be thought of. "I felt like I was going to vomit, but I felt like I couldn't stop. So we did it...and of course he made all those noises, so it made it impossible to concentrate. After it was done he says 'Well, that was pretty good for your first time, see you in the morning for class, mate.' and turns over to go to bed! I got out of his bunk and I remember Theo sitting in his bed, he could see I was upset, but he didn't say anything, he just watched me as I got into my bed. I cried...for a long time. I didn't want to do that ever again, but a few days later he was back around, trying to touch me. I wanted to say no."

"Why didn't you? Why couldn't you?"

Draco gave him a sheepish look. "Because if I rejected him he would taunt me...kind of like Ginny did to you. So like I've said before we only had sex a few more times, each one just like that where he held me down, barely kissed me or anything...one day I was like...well I can't do this anymore. I said, I feel like you're just using me, you wanted to idea of me, not the actual me." He bit his lower lip, stomach swirling at the memory. "Blaise says, 'is this because of Potter?' I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground. 'I know you've a crush on him, you always have. What makes you think he would want you? He hates you and you know it.' Which hurt, just like he wanted, because we both knew it was true. I remember shaking my head and looking at him, he had crossed his arms and had this little smirk on his face. 'you're better off just staying with me because you're just chasing smoke trying to get with Potter.' I said 'I don't want to continue this and I ment it. You're not good to me and you're not good for me.'" Draco scrubbed a hand across his face, watching Harry. "'I don't want to do this anymore.' He had laughed, right in my face. 'You'd rather throw a sure thing away to chase after someone who might not even be gay, definitely doesn't want you and that you could never be with anyway.' He laughed again, knowing how much he was hurting me, but I tried to keep my face cold and emotionless. 'You honestly think that Harry Potter would ever want to be with you, a Death Eater? You, who has been given the task to kill Albus Dumbledore? You think that he could ever love you?' Again with that laugh, I just wanted to punch him." He felt Harry tug him closer, hands winding into his hair. "I said, 'None of that matters, all I know is that I want no part of this anymore.' and I walked away. He hasn't spoken to me since thankfully." He let the brunette push his bangs back and press his lips to his forehead.

"It's like we were on the same side of the fence but could never reach each other." Harry mused, hugging the blonde close. "I'm so glad we never have to fight to be together anymore." He kissed him softly.

Draco pulled the boy from the counter, bringing their bodies flush as he brought him in for a slow, through kiss. "I love you so much, Harry Potter. I loved you then, and I will love you until I can't anymore." He kissed him again, heart tightening with emotion from his own words. Draco gave a little laugh. "Hell, I might even still try then!" He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, giving him a squeeze. "Let's go upstairs so I can ravish you."

"Ravish me, that's a new one." Harry said with a giggle. "You've been reading some of Hermiones romance novels?" He let the blonde take his hand and lead him through the living room and up the stairs.

"No! You think I'd never read a romance novel or two of my mothers when I was young?" Draco chastised as they entered into their bedroom. "You never got to see the Manor in its glory, you only saw it in disarray. My mother loves books, adores reading probably more than she adores me. Her library was filled to the eaves with literature. She would have happily spent the rest of her life in there and could have never finished them all. So yes, I've read a few...dozen." He made short work of Harry's shirt, tossing it to the hamper. Draco leaned in and kissed him slowly, cupping at his chin. "I think that's why I was so upset when I was with Blaise because I had read all these fantasies about these men who were sweeping the woman off her feet, kissing and making love to her so passionately and none of that never happened to me." He lifted his own top, heart thudding in his chest. It was still a little thrilling to him, knowing they could make love with the door open and no silencing charm.

"Mmm, well you can sweep me off my feet onto your white stallion and into the sunset if you'd like." Harry giggled, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Draco laughed, toying with the button to his jeans. "You want me to be your stallion?"

"Draco!" He squealed, falling back onto his elbows as the blonde advanced, crawling onto the bed to bring their bare torsos together. Harry slipped his hands up to smooth across his back.

"What!" He grinned, kissing him. "I'm muscled, I'm white, we all know I'm hung, what's the difference?"

Harry laughed, tilting his head back against the fabric of the bedspread. "Stop!" He pushed at the blonde playfully, earning a growl and a bite on his Adam's apple.

Draco rolled his eyes, trailing kisses along the boy's tan skin, leaving little red marks once he was below the collar line. He sucked at each nipple, tightening as he heard soft little whimpers fall from Harry's mouth. "Never." He muttered, biting his way down the line of his abdomen, nibbling at his belly button.

Harry giggled, hand winding into blonde locks as the button to his pants was undone, zipper following. "I should have known."

"You'd think by now." Draco teased, grey eyes alight as he stood up to yank the tight jeans and briefs off in on swoop. He crawled back up, kissing along each thigh, watching Harry's cock twitch in response. He sucked a ball into his mouth, earning a sharp cry from the brunette.

"God! I guess I'll have to work on it!" He moaned, chest heaving as he was sucked into that hot mouth. He felt hands grip at his hips as he was assaulted with lips, teeth and tongue.

Draco laughed quietly, pressing kissed along Harry's length, swirling the tip of his tongue around his head. "Feel good?"

"For fucks sake Dray, you know it does." He moaned as that tongue flicked rapidly against the slip in his tip. "Don't be a bloody tease!"

"Fine." He grumbled, kissing along tight hipbones as the brunette strained to keep still. Draco moved up to cover his mouth, taking from him with his tongue until Harry pulled away, pink and breathless. "I love seeing you getting worked up like this." He sat up, undoing his own pants and cupping himself through his underwear.

Harry giggled, bitting a swollen lower lip as he watched his lover remove his pants. "Yeah?"

Draco rolled his eyes, tossing his discarded clothes. "Mmm, you wanna get onto me about being a tease."

"I want you to get onto me."

He let out a little whine, watching a brilliant grin spread across the brunettes face. "You do, do you?" Draco smoothed his hands along a strained torso, giving each nipple a hard tug, earning a loud squeal.

"I do."

Draco reached down and gripped himself tightly before pulling the boy wonder down by his hips, bringing the backs of his thighs to touch Draco's. He leaned in and took his mouth in a hard kiss, bruising his lips.

Harry rolled his hips, bumping his hardness up, sliding it across Draco's. "I want you to put those lips elsewhere."

He growled, rolling the brunette over and hook him by the hips, pulling him up into his tight little bottom was level with Draco's face. He spread him, giving him a long agonizing swipe with his tongue. "Like this?"

"Mmm, exactly like that." He wriggled his behind. "Get me nice and wet." Harry muttered softly, reaching out and dragging his pillow down to rest his head on as the blonde continued to lick him.

"That what you want, baby?" He said, spitting into the pucker, running his finger around the skin.

He let out a throaty little giggle. "Mmm, that's exactly what I want."

Draco nibbled at the skin on the backs of the boy's thighs as he slipped a finger inside him. "I'll see what I can do." He continued to suck and lick along Harry's bottom, stretching him slowly, watching as melted into the bed.

"Draco."

"Hmm?" He replied, seeing the brunette red faced and sweating as he dipped two fingers in and out of him.

"I'm ready." Harry said in a soft, breathy whisper. He scooted forward, laying flat on his stomach, silently letting the blonde know exactly how he wanted it.

"You are?" Draco asked, kissing along a slender back, biting at his shoulder blade as he reached for the bottle of lube.

Harry giggled, peering at him over his shoulder. "Yes, so ready." He shook his bottom as he adjusted his cock into a more comfortable position. He let out a little gasp as cold, slicked fingers slid between his cheeks, dipping inside briefly.

Draco took a deep breath, coating himself before giving Harry a sharp spank, watching color bloom on his bottom. He moved forward, straddling him and tapping his length against the boy.

"Go!" Harry chided, watching as hooded grey eyes wandered along his backside. He bit his lip when he was entered.

"Damn, Harry, you're always so tight this way." He leaned forward, kissing at the back of his neck as he sank inside him. Draco clenched his jaw, reaching up and gripping the bedspread, trying to keep it together.

He moaned as he was stretched, shuddering when he felt Draco's pelvis against his bottom. "I love that I can be as loud as I want." He glanced back at a straining blonde. "Spank me."

Draco obeyed, biting his lip and letting out a puff of air as he slapped at the skin. "Like that?"

"Mmm, just like that." He wriggled his bottom, urging Draco to start. "Lean down and kiss me."

He did so, shifting to wind one hand into damp, dark locks, pulling his head up and kissing him slowly as he started to move. "Merlin, you feel so good."

"Yeah?" Harry teased, biting his bruised lip. "You know what I think you should do, Dray?"

"What's that?" He said softly, watching this little monster below him.

"Pull my hair and fuck me harder."

Draco felt his eyes roll right from his head as his chin dropped down to his chest. "Fuck." He tugged at dark hair, taking a somewhat steadying breath. "For about eight seconds until I fucking come all over the place, Harry."

He gave a little laugh that threatened to do Draco in right there. "Worth it, I'm close anyway, everytime you thrust the comforter pulls on my cock."

He growled, shifting to allow him to go quickly. He yanked his hair, earning a keening wail as he started in, battering the knot inside the brunette.

"Yes!" Harry babbled in a strained voice, eyes snapping shut as he was pounded into. "Draco!"

Draco struggled to make any words as he felt his orgasm run over him, shuddering violently as he filled the boy. He let go of Harry's hair, focusing instead on trying not to collapse on the boy as he felt him clench around him, signaling he too was coming undone. "Damn." He breathed after a long time.

"Damn is right." Harry said, rolling over onto his back after Draco left him. He ran hand along his chest, grinning at the breathless blonde.

"Now we're going to need a snack."


	28. Chapter 28

[[ 8/1/16 Hello. I've been kind of busy. Went on a vacation where I couldn't take my laptop, then turned right back around and had two day workshop for my district. But it's here don't worry! :) ]]

"I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face, Malfoy." Harry muttered, seeing the blonde sucking on the end of one of Harry's pens, grey eyes alight with sass. He leaned back in his office chair, smoothing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I am not smirking." He said, biting at the plastic. "I'm simply stating that you're probably going to end up with cake on your face and I need to know what flavor it's going to be."

"Don't you have somewhere to be? A meeting or consult?" Harry said, bringing his fingers together, touching them against his chin as he eyed the boy resting against the top his desk. "And chocolate is fine."

"Why are you trying to get rid of me, Potter?" Draco asked, giving him another little smirk. "I'd love to see you try to wipe anything off my face."

Harry laughed, biting his lower lip. "Mmm, there are plenty of thing's I'd love to wipe off that face." He felt his heart thump in his chest as pale cheeks bloomed with color.

"Shut up!"

Harry rolled his eyes, giving the blonde a grin. "You need to get back to your job." He reached out, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles. "I will see you at home."

"What are you cooking?" Draco asked, scooting off of the desk and setting the pen down.

He laughed, leaning his head back against the chair. "I dunno yet actually."

"This is why we need a house elf."

"We don't need a house elf, we are perfectly capable of doing things on our own. Besides, Lena already does our laundry." Harry chided. "Go do you job, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sighed, dragging his finger along the edge of Harry's desk as he turned to leave the office, glancing at him over his shoulder as he pulled the door shut.

The brunette rolled his eyes once more, blowing the blonde a kiss. He turned back to the stack of invoices on his desk, rifling through them before picking up a pen. He was excited to be having a birthday party in a few days. They had finally gotten the apartment into a state worth presenting. Tomorrow they would be doing shopping for the party. Harry pulled a few files out, opening them and pretending to read them. He smiled, thinking about getting to see everyone. Theo had been in contact once more, Draco finally telling him that the pair was interested in fooling around with him after the party. Draco had said that the boy would be willing to see what happened. Harry tapped the end of his pen on the pages, green eyes raking across it before scrawling his initials in the corner. He wriggled into his chair, thinking about getting to watch the blonde kiss on his fellow former Slytherin. "I need to do some work." He muttered to himself, biting at his thumb, trying to chase the thoughts from his head before he got too distracted.

..

Harry waved his hand, setting a pot of potatoes to start boiling on the stove. He wandered over to the counter, reaching for the salt to season the meat the he had on a cutting board. He hummed softly, taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing that apron?" Draco asked, glancing at the brunette after he had settled from apparation.

Harry laughed, glancing over his shoulder as the boy made his way into the kitchen. "You think I should?" He watched Draco pull open a cabinet door and grab himself a wine glass.

"I think you should wear just the apron, honestly." He said, pouring liquid into the glass, giving Harry a lecherous look.

"Mmm, you think? I am cooking with oil, you wanna take that risk?" Harry said, peering into the pot of water, which was just starting to simmer. He leaned over, pulling a heavy pan from the cabinet to cook the meat on.

Draco took a sip of the red liquid, grey eyes shining over the glass. "That pan isn't hot yet." He leaned against the countertop, reaching over and pulling a drawer open, phishing the apron out of it and waving it slowly. He felt his heart tighten as green eyes roamed the cloth in his hand, cheeks filling just slightly with color.

He bit his lip, toying with hem to the t-shirt he had changed into once arriving home. "How silly will I look sitting down to the table with just an apron on?"

The blonde grinned, setting his glass down and raking his eyes across Harry, causing the blush to darken. "I won't tell you if you look silly." He let out a sharp puff of air as the brunettes t-shirt was tossed towards the living room. "Your potatoes are boiling." He said, gesturing to the steaming pot.

Harry turned and grabbed for a large spoon, stirring the contents.

"Now those shorts though..." Draco began as the boy turned to face him once more.

"I'm leaving my underwear on. I'm not putting my bare ass on the leather seats, Draco." He muttered, dropping the soft shorts to the ground. He kicked them away and moved to grab at the apron.

Draco pulled him flush, smoothing his hand down Harry's back, grabbing a handful of his bottom, giggling as he kissed along his neck.

"Mmm, don't get me too distracted." Harry said softly, placing his hand on Draco's chest, thumbing his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. He let the blonde take his mouth in a slow, deliberate kiss, tongues twisting up together.

"Don't tempt me."

Harry laughed, pulling back and taking the apron from his hand. "Aren't I supposed to be wearing this?"

"Yeah, put it on." Draco said, reaching for his glass for another sip, heart thumping as he watched Harry slip it over his head, tying it in the back.

"I look ridiculous, Draco."

He bit his lip. "No, you look hot. I wish you were totally naked though, so I could pinch those little cheeks while you cook."

Harry rolled his eyes, turning back to the stove, giving the potatoes another stir before turning the pan on to heat. "I'm not burning my dick so you can pinch my ass." He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the blonde shifting himself in his slacks.

Draco laughed, finishing his wine and pushing away from the countertop, coming to wrap an arm around Harry's waist, drawing him against his chest. "I won't let you burn your dick." He muttered, trailing light kisses along the curve of his neck. "Here, you want me to keep it safe?" He asked, sliding his hand under the apron and slipping below the waistband of his briefs and giving him a slow stroke.

"Draco!" He chastised, shivering as he was touched. Harry swallowed, trying to concentrate on the task in front of him, not on the hand in his briefs. He reached forward, grabbing a cruet from the top of the stove full of oil to drizzle along the inside of the pan. "Stop!"

"You know I'm not going to." He said with a little giggle as he continued to stroke a rapidly hardening Harry. "You can't multi-task, baby?"

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing his bottom into Draco's crotch as he reached for the cutting board, using a spatula to slide the meat onto the hot surface. "Not when hot tools are involved."

Draco laughed again, pulling him away from the stove and setting him up on the granite. "How long do those gotta be on?" He said, kissing him deeply.

"Seven minutes on each side."

"You think I can get you off in seven minutes on each side?" He said, toying with the hem of each leg. He nibbled along his chin, still so happy that he could have his way with the brunette anywhere he wanted and no one would know.

Harry tilted his head back against the cabinet, giving the blonde a wicked little grin as his briefs were slipped down enough for his erection to bob forward. "I'm sure we can try."

He wrapped his hand around Harry, leaning in a kissing him slowly, tongue flicking along his lower lip, slipping inside when given access. "I bet it won't even take the first seven, don't try and be coy, Potter." He teased, lips pressing along his chest pushing the apron out of the way, wrapping his lips around a leaking tip.

"You want me to pull your hair? Make sure you go nice and slow, Draco?" He asked, winding his hand into platinum locks, guiding the boys mouth further onto his cock. Harry giggled low in his throat when he heard a gutteral moan come from the blonde.

"Damn, Harry." Draco muttered, dragging his tongue up it's length, heart beginning to thud in his chest as a breathy little whimper issued from Harry. He smoothed his hands up his thighs, cupping his bottom through the fabric of the underwear. He swallowed him down once more, hollowing his cheeks as he drew him in. "Feel good?" He asked, swirling the tip of his tounge around his head, earning a violent shudder, the brunettes thighs stiffening in pleasure.

"I thought you were supposed to be going slow." He murmured, giving the hair at the back of his head a tug. "I want you to go so slow your spit drips off, Draco." Harry felt a sick thrill dance along his spine as he saw his lover visibly falter in his movements, lips parted in a wanton little gasp.

He rest his elbow on the counter, using the hand to rest his face in as he struggled to keep it together. "Why do you do this to me?" He muttered, giving the brunette a slow stroke, thumb sliding around the slit. Draco glanced up to see green eyes dark, a very Draco Malfoy like smirk gracing his features.

"Mmm, do what?" He said, gilding fingers through soft hair as he brought swollen lips up to meet with his, giving Draco a slow kiss. He used his free hand to grip gently at the blondes throat, watching grey eyes widen.

"Make me so God damn hard my trousers could rip right in half." He nibbled at the boys lower lip, locking eyes with his, seeing a flushed chest heave under the apron. "Make me absolutely weak in my knees."

"Lack of blood to the extremities is why those knees are weak, love." Harry teased, giving him another kiss. "Go turn those." He said, pushing the blonde away slightly. Harry fisted himself gently as he watched Draco carefully turn the meat over onto its other side. "See you can too cook." He drew him in, cupping at his throat once more, biting his own lower lip as he looked at the boy.

Draco let out a breathy little whine as fingers closed around his neck. He swallowed, reaching down and circling Harry. "We've got seven minutes to get this done, you still want me to go slow?"

Harry nodded, giving him a careful squeeze, reveling in the color that bloomed in his cheeks. "I told you I wanted it drip." He led a red mouth to his twitching length.

"I can't take it when you're like this, Harry." He mumbled, sucking him slowly.

He wound his hand into blonde locks, other fingers flexing around corded muscles in Dracos' neck. "Take it all, I want to feel it." He said in a low voice, seeing the boy shuddering violently, crying out around his cock.

"Harry, for fucks sake, you're killing me." He said, reaching down to grip himself tightly as he swallowed Harry down to the root, willing himself to relax. Draco whined, feeling fingers stroke along his throat.

"I'm going to come soon, Draco." He muttered, reaching for his wand and shakily waving it, sending the pot of potatoes to drain in the sink. He watched the blonde pull back, saliva dripping from his mouth to the tip. "Oh, Merlin."

Draco let out a tiny little laugh, dragging his tongue flat up his length, feeling Harry tighten substaintialy, showing just how close he was. He wrapped his lips around his tip, only to be pulled away slightly.

"Mmm, no..." He moved his hand up, rubbing his thumb along a swollen lower lip. Harry gripped himself, tapping against that lip. "You're not going to swallow...I wouldn't want to ruin your supper." He said with a devstatingly evil little grin.

Draco felt his eyes nearly roll back in his head as he watched Harry. "So what then?" He asked, flicking his tounge along the slit as Harry shivered.

He stroked himself quickly, sucking in a sharp breath as he shook hard. "I'm going to come on your face, okay?"

"Fuck." He mumbled, gripping at the counter hard, heart nearly in his throat. "Do it. But, I'm closing my eyes."

"Fine, close them, I'm right there." Harry groaned, feeling himself tip over the edge, painting the blondes lips, cheeks and chin. "Dray..." He whimpered, leaning his head against the cabinet, chest on fire trying to catch his breath.

He giggled, flicking his tounge out to swipe across his lower lip. "That good?" He said, reaching out and grabbing the apron, wiping his face.

"Bloody brilliant." He breathed, bringing him in for a fierce kiss. He grasped his wand once more, setting the potatoes to mash themselves. He cast a cleaning charm, before pulling Draco in again for another kiss. "I love you."

Draco laughed against his mouth, pulling back and giving him a wink. "I love you too, you'd better get those steaks off." He turned to the sink, pulling the taps so they could wash their hands. "I'll set the table, if you want?"

Harry took a deep breath, fixing his briefs before sliding off the counter, joining his lover at the sink. "Yeah, yeah." He chuckled, pumping soap into his hand. "I need to get some blood back into my brain." He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Draco pulled plates from the cabinet.

"I do too," He muttered, taking the china to the table and setting two spots.

"I can't even get you off until...late." Harry said, drying his hands.

"Nope, because Hermione will be here..." The blonde glanced at his watch. "Just about the time we are done eating." He shifted himself in his slacks, before fetching their wine glasses and the bottle, bringing it to the table.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Harry said, bringing the bowl of potatoes to the table before roaming off to find his shorts.

"You should probably take that apron off now." Draco chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. "And you'd better, big time." He said watching Harry shift back into his clothes.

He nibbled his lower lip, giving the blonde a devilish look as he pulled the apron off. "Mmm, I'm going to make you miserable." He made his way back to the stove to grab the steaks that had been resting and taking them to the table, placing one on each plate. He placed the board in the sink, glancing over to see Draco gripping himself as he sat down. "Absolutely beg for me to take you." He wound his way back into his shirt before joining the pink cheeked boy at the table.

"Stop!" He whined, toying with his fork.

Harry laughed softly. "I can't help it, I love watching that face get red." He took a drink, before reaching up to scoop some potatoes onto his plate. "You are too cute."

"Don't tease me, Potter!" He muttered in faux scathing tone, reaching for a knife and cutting a piece of his steak off.

..

"So, may I ask why Harry looks like he's been melted into the couch?" Hermione asked as she settled a stack of items on the coffee table.

Draco laughed, biting his thumb and peering at her. "You want to know?"

She shrugged, dropping her purse beside the recliner and sitting in it. "I'm sure it's not any worse than you choking each other out."

"You told her that?" Harry muttered, peering at Draco as he reached for the remote.

"He tells me everything, Harry."

"We time trialed to see if I could get him off before the steaks were done."

"For fucks sake, Draco." Harry said, dragging a hand through his hair as he rifled through the channels.

"Did you at least make it?" Hermione said, flashing Harry a little grin as she pulled a folder from her stack.

"With time to spare." Draco said, crossing his arm, thumb still between teeth, eyes raking over the toned brunette stretched out before him.

"You tell her everything?" Harry cut in, lifting his head slightly to look at Draco. "Even...him?"

Draco moved across the room, taking the folder from the girl and scanning it. "Which him? Evan or Theo?"

Harry felt his face flame up as he scrubbed his hand down it, looking at Hermione, who rolled her eyes. "Draco."

"I can't help it. When I have juicy gossip I have to tell someone. I spend eight hours a day with her, Harry, what do you expect?"

"She probably think's you've corrupted me."

Draco scoffed, bookmarking a page in the folder. "Both of these were pretty much your idea. I was pretty explicit that we couldn't touch a sixteen year old boy, but you insisted."

"Dear Merlin." Harry muttered. He looked at Hermione. "I'm not a pervert."

She shrugged, pulling her hair up into a high bun as she and Draco selected the things they would need and bringing them to the table. "From what Draco said, he was cute."

"He was adorable." Harry said, shifting onto his side, watching them migrate to the larger table.

"So, change of subject. Do you think I could stay tonight?" Hermione said, taking a pen that was handed to her. "Ron is on an overnight trip and I really don't want to stay there alone." She glanced at the pair.

"Of course!" Draco said, moving into the kitchen to get the remainder of the bottle of wine and pouring her a glass. "We will just put a silencing charm on." He teased, giving her a wink.

"Draco." Harry moaned, looking at them.

"Harry."

"You're being a shit."

He giggled, settling into his seat.

"Are you drinking more wine?"

"Maybe." He said from behind the glass, tipping it up.

"How many glasses have you had?" Hermione asked, circling a few things on an invoice in front of her. She took a sip, noting the slightly clouded grey eyes of her best friend.

"Three...well...four." He said, with another giggle, gesturing to his glass.

"Christ, you've drank nearly an entire bottle to yourself."

"The bottle is empty, baby." Draco murmured, picking up a pen and writing down a list of ingredients they would need for a massage potion they were to start working on tomorrow. The lotion, once applied, would help the masseur work deeper into the tissues of the person they were rubbing down. "I gave 'Mione the rest."

"Good, because apparently you don't need anymore."

He giggled once more. "I'm not fucking drunk, Harry." Draco glanced over his shoulder to see Harry running a hand through his hair, eyes focused on the television.

"Four glasses of wine and I'd be lit so you can't tell me you're not drunk."

"Mmm, I love you, Mr. Potter." He said, scrawling across his paper.

"I love you too, Dray." He said softly.

He returned to his work, talking idly about the measurements Hermione thought they would need. "So how is the saving for a flat going?" Draco asked.

"Good, I'm trying to hold out as long as I can so that Ron can be closer to finishing school. I don't want to be the only one with an income. He does little odd jobs when he can, but it's not enough to pay bills." She explained, opening a catalouge to reference an ingredient. "I just want to be able to hit the ground running, you know?"

Draco nodded. "I understand." He took a sip of his drink, biting his lip. "He's been doing those jobs so he can get you something nice for your birthday!" He blurted out.

"For fuck's sake, Draco." Harry said, popping up and looking at the pair. "Take that damn glass from him." He instructed.

He gasped, covering his mouth with his fingers, handing the glass to Hermione.

"Do you know what he's getting me?" She asked, giving the blonde a little grin.

"I don't think I should say." Draco said behind his hand, grey eyes swiveling around as Harry walked past them into the kitchen. "I don't want to ruin it anymore than I already have."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pressing." She said, taking a drink of her wine. "I just am always a little shocked when Ronald has the gumption to buy me something."

Harry set a bottle of water in front of the blonde, gripping his chin and giving him a slow kiss. "Drink." He wandered back to the couch, settling into it.

He obeyed, twisting the cap and taking a sip. "So, uh. Do you have those sheets of labels for our candles?"

"Those are going out soon?" Harry asked.

"Next week. We have to approve packaging and they go through one more trial before they hit the shelves." Hermione said, rummaging through another folder, pulling out a sheet with brightly colored labels on it. Rose gold flowers with a black lace design swirled around the name and description. She handed it to Draco. "I don't see anything we need to change, it looks the way I want it."

He brought it close, trying to focus. "Mmm, I think I am kind of drunk." He muttered, grinning at the girl. "I think it looks perfect."

"I told you." Harry muttered. "No one drinks four glasses of wine and is fine."

"I had food with it!" Draco contested, sliding the proofs back to Hermione. He wriggled in his seat when he heard the brunette issue a warm giggle.

"You're so full of shit, Draco." Harry said, tucking a throw pillow under his arm.

Draco laughed, biting his thumb and looking at Hermione. "Do I look drunk?"

She rolled her eyes, tucking a few things into a binder. "Do I really have to answer that? You're pretty pink and your eyes are about as glassy as a crystal ball...so what do you think?" Hermione gave him a little smirk, going over a final check list that she knew he wouldn't be able to approve of. She x'd the areas before flipping it around for him to sign.

Harry got off the couch again, wandering into the kitchen. "Are you hungry or anything, I never even thought to ask?"

"Oh no! I'm fine, Molly had made supper before I left." She turned to peek at him through the pass-though, smiling. "Thank you!"

Harry waved his wand, setting the dishes in the sink to begin scrubbing themselves. He pulled the door to the refridgerator open and grabbing a drink. "Keep drinking that water, Malfoy." He urged, leaning against the post.

Draco gave him a petulant look after handing the sheet back to Hermione. He hapazardly took a drink from his water, grey eyes roaming Harry.

"Did you bring any sleeping clothes, Hermione?" Harry asked, watching his drunk little lover squirm in his chair. He bit his lower lip, heart swelling with affection for the blonde.

"NO!" She scoffed. "I didn't even think about it. I brought clothes for work tomorrow."

Harry looked at Draco. "Well, Draco is going to go upstairs and change, maybe he will set some shorts and a shirt in the guest bedroom?"

The boy slithered off the chair, wobbling slightly. "Yeah, I can do that!" He mumbled, dragging a hand through his hair and taking off for the stairs.

Harry moved to the table, helping her pack away he files. "I love...and hate when he is drunk like this." He said quietly.

"Why's that?" She asked, opening the bag she had been carrying the items in so that Harry could slide them in.

"Because he's so funny when hes just lit like he is now." He said, looking at her. "But then he says things like what he said earlier." Harry bit his lip. "Do you want to go change now? I think I'm going to find a movie or something to put on, it's still kind of early."

Hermione shook her head, taking the bag and settling it near the front door. "No, I'm pretty comfortable at this point." She smiled, tugging at the waistband of her skirt. "A movie does sound nice."

"Well go do whatever you gotta do, you know this is pretty much your house too." He laughed, making his way to the recliner, grabbing the remote and settling into the chair.

"I suppose you're right." She wandered into the downstairs bathroom.

"You figure out how to get into pajamas, love?" Harry said, glancing over his shoulder when he heard the blonde carefully coming down the stairs.

He giggled. "Mmm, no I'm naked!" Draco reached around, cupping Harry by his jaw and pulling his head up, leaning in and giving him a sloppy kiss. "What are we doing?"

"Going to watch a movie." He said, tugging at the blonde to join him in the recliner. "It's still early." Harry shifted to one side of the chair, allowing Draco to crawl in, leaning it back so that the blondes bottom was nestled into his pelvis.

Draco reached over, grabbing a pillow from the couch and tucking it under his arm as he settled in. "I like this."

"Yeah?" He settled on a channel, tossing the remote into a little holder on the side of the chair. Harry trailed his hand along the curve of Draco's hip.

"Mmhmm." He murmured.

Harry laughed softly, toying with the skin showing in the space between shorts and shirt. "You actually going to watch this?"

He let out another giggle, glancing over his shoulder at Harry. "Are you?"

He shrugged, leaning in and kissing him slowly, tounge sliding across a full lower lip. "Maybe." Harry waved his hand, turning out the lights as Hermione made her way back into the living room, curling up onto the couch. "Theres a throw blanket under the coffee table if you need it." He said, watching as she rest her head on her hand.

She laughed. "I'm not cold...yet!"

They settled in to watch the movie, Draco asking a few questions about Muggle things here and there. Harry and Hermione took turns explaining what a cell phone was and why Muggles needed to run after their lovers in the rain.

Harry after some time began pressing kisses along his neck, biting at a clothed shoulder. He gave Draco's bottom a squeeze, causing him to wriggle in a delicious little manner. He felt his blood stirring as he moved the hand around to smooth down his thigh, brushing the tip of his pinky over him.

Draco let out a tiny whine, reaching down and taking Harry's hand and lacing their fingers in an attempt to keep him from getting him more riled up.

"Let go." Harry instructed in a barely audible whisper against the boy's ear. He tugged at his earlobe, dragging the tip of his tongue around the shell, nearly melting when he felt his boyfriend shiver.

"Hmmm?"

"You heard me." He continued to kiss at his ear, sucking the skin directly behind it. Harry grinned as his hand was released. He cupped at his behind again, massaging the mound.

"Harry, stop!" He whined.

He giggled, pulling him closer, rolling his hips just slightly.

Draco let out a little growl, glancing at Hermione, seeing she was still focused on the television. He felt a hand wind into his lap, slipping between his knees and squeezing the side of his thigh.

Harry kept up his assault on his ear, blowing cool air on the saliva slick skin. He felt the blonde shiver, seeing him move a hand up to bite at his thumb. "What?" He teased.

"You're being a dick." Draco muttered, trying to keep his eyes on the screen.

He laughed, lips trailing along his neck once more. Harry moved his hand further upwards, hearing Draco whine softly. "Shh." He whispered, cupping him. He watched teeth sink into the thumb harder, eyes fluttering shut. Harry felt a thrill dance along his spine, knowing the blonde was struggling to keep quiet. He stroked him at an agonizingly slow pace, seeing toes curl in socks.

"Harry." He said in a hushed voice, growing harder and harder with each slide of Harry's hand.

Hermione glanced over at them before getting to her feet. "You want your water, Draco?" She asked as she made her way into the kitchen, opening the cabinet and pulling out a glass.

"Y-Yeah, you can bring it on your way back."

Harry took his mouth in a hard kiss, sucking his lower lip until it was bright red. "I can't wait to suck your cock." He whispered, grinning against his mouth.

"Harry!" Draco squealed, reaching out to pinch at the brunette.

He giggled, giving his behind a squeeze as Hermione made her way back into the living room, handing Draco his bottle of water.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" She teased, settling her glass on a coaster on the coffee table before curling back onto the chair.

"Might, he did pinch me pretty hard." Harry said, watching her.

"Be nice, Draco." She chided, poking her tounge out at him.

He scoffed, wriggling his hips against Harry's. "He deserves more than a damn pinch."

"Pay attention to the movie, don't you have more questions to ask?" Harry muttered, kissing at the back of his neck again.

Draco rolled his eyes, giggling as he returned his attention back to the television. "Keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Potter."

"Never."

"Merlin, both of you stop! Quit driving each other crazy!" Hermione said, tugging the blanket out from under the coffee table and draping it across her lap.

"Okay." They both grumbled, pink in the face.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry hissed as Draco delivered a stinging slap to the side of his thigh as Harry slipped two fingers below the waistband of his shorts, sliding them along smooth skin.

"It'll be a punch next." Draco warned.

He laughed, dragging the tip of his tongue along his ear. "Mmm, I'd like to see you try." Harry traced at a jutting hipbone with his fingertip.

Draco growled, flipping himself quickly in the chair, punching the brunette hard in the chest before pinning him down. "Stop." He said, leaning in and licking a stripe up his neck. "You need to knock it off. I'm not walking in front of her with a hard dick Harry." Draco whispered softly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That didn't even hurt." He teased, sealing their mouths in a hard kiss. "Do it again."

"Harry! No!" He cried out, peering down at the circular red mark right above the boy's nipple. "You're so full of shit, that did too hurt, look how damn red this is!"

Hermione looked at them, resting her chin in her hand. "It's like nothing has changed. Do you two really just bicker and hit each other all the time?"

Harry laughed, dragging his hands through blonde locks, pushing his bangs out of his face. "Pretty much. Then we make up, then we fight again." He trailed fingertips along a pointed jawline. "Then we might have a normal conversation for a bit, before pissing each other off again." He glanced at her from under the blonde.

"I'm sure it's nice to just have the stimulation, whether you're fighting or not." She said, leaning forward to take a drink.

"There's lots of stimulation, Hermione." Draco giggled, sitting up and crawling from the recliner.

"Malfoy!" Harry groaned, reaching for the remote, seeing that the credits for the movie had started to scroll across the television screen.

"You know what I mean. I like that Ron now has schoolwork and things to discuss with me now, I'm so thankful because it's much better than the constant Quidditch talk. You guys know me, I like to have actually have conversation." She took another drink, watching as Harry sat the chair up. "It's been nice being able to talk bookwork for once and he not be bored out of his skull."

Draco bit his lip. "Well, when we aren't acting like a bunch of school girls, you and I have some pretty intellectual conversation." He took a drink of his water, feeling his buzz finally settling down into something more managable. He scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"And if I didn't have that I think I would lose my mind." She laughed softly, taking her glass into the kitchen setting it in the now empty sink, the dishes having washed and stacked themselves in the drying rack. "I guess I'm going to head up to the bedroom, so you can punch each other some more." Hermione gave them both an eye roll when Draco landed another blow, making her way around the two. "Goodnight boys!"

Harry pulled the boy into a headlock, tugging his hair gently.

"Stop, you prick!" He cried out, wriggling around in his clutches. "Harry!"

He giggled, continuing to hold him down, reaching with his other hand and tickling his sides. "You think I wasn't going to get you back for punching me...twice!" He heard the blonde groan, drawing in sharp gasp of air as he was tickled.

"HARRY!" He said loudly, mangaging to slip from his grasp, face beet red and hair sticking out in tufts. Draco pushed lightly at him.

"What?" He muttered, eyeing his mussed lover, heart tightening.

"You're an ass!" Draco answered, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He bit his lip, feeling something shifting from their playfullness. He let out a little moan as he threw his arms around Harry's neck, kissing him heatedly.

He gasped, startled by Dracos' sudden movement, he drew him close, smoothing his hand down his back as he deepened the kiss, tongue sliding sloppily over his. Harry felt need for the blonde ripple slow and hot through his veins as he melted into Draco. "Oh hell." He whimpered as he ran out of air, seperating their mouths. He wound his arms tightly around a thin waist. "I want you so bad."

"That so, Mr. Potter?" He said, cheeks still bright pink as he tried to steady his racing heartbeat.

"Let's go upstairs." He said, moving away and shutting the television off and grabbing the boys hand, leading him towards the stairs. "I want to make you absolutely beg for me." Harry said, glancing over his shoulder, seeing the blonde redden, grey eyes darkening.

"You think I will?" He said, nerves twisting up in his stomach with anticipation of what The Golden Boy had in store for him. Draco toyed with the hem to his shirt as they entered into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him, locking it.

"I know you will." Harry assured, pulling his wand out and casting a silencing charm, turning to face the nervous little blonde. "What are you so fidgety for?"

"I'm nervous!" He muttered, eyes raising up to meet Harry's as he closed the space between them. Draco felt as though the brunette was taking all the air from the room, his skin prickling and he hadn't even been touched yet.

Harry laughed, playing with the hem to Draco's shirt before tugging it up and over his head. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because of all the hell you're fixing to put me through, Harry!" He shivered as fingertips barely brushed circles around his nipples. He clicked his jaw as those fingers moved down his chest, tracing abs and the V to the waistband of his shorts.

"You think I'm going to put you through hell?" He teased, leaping in his shorts as he watched the blonde already starting to struggle. "We've got the silencing charm on, you can make all the noise you want."

"That's the problem!"

"Why is that a problem?" Harry asked, sliding the pants and boxers to the floor together.

"Because I hate when I make all that noise!" Draco said, biting his lip, giving him a petulant look. "I get embarassed." He plucked idly at Harry's shirt, feeling the color rise further in his cheeks.

"Do you know how much I absolutely love every sound you make?" Harry said, reaching up to cup his chin so he could hold his gaze. "I want you to be comfortable with me. I don't want you to think you sound like a little bitch when you moan or anything like that. I want to know what feels good to you, and how will I know if you're quiet?" He used his free hand to bring the naked boy close, fingers curling around his bottom. He tilted Dracos head, leaning in and trailing light kisses along his neck, earning a little whine. "If it feels amazing, I want you to let me know. If it hurts, I want you to tell me." He moved his hand from his chin, twisting into blonde hair, tugging it. "I want you to be able to concentrate on what feels good, not worrying about making too much noise." Harry raked his eyes over Draco's pointed face. "Do you understand?"

He shivered once more, heart thudding at the idea of being so vocal. "I can try." He said softly.

"No, theres not going to be a 'try' there's going to be a 'will' because I'm going to make you." Harry said, giving him a lecherous look as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it, reaching down to grasp the blondes hands, turning and tossing him onto the bed. He watched Draco, whose face was still so pink, scoot backwards and into their many pillows, playing with his fingers. "Stop worrying, Draco!" He chided, slipping the remainder of his clothing off before joining his lover on the bed, pressing arms down into the pillows on either side of him, leaning in an taking his mouth in a slow kiss.

Draco swallowed, trying to contain his nerves as Harry kissed him. "I can't help it." He whispered when his lips were free. He shook his bangs back, still playing with his fingers.

"Is this because you're drunk?" Harry asked, cupping his chin and searching his face.

"No, I'm not even that buzzed anymore." He said as Harry settled on his knees between his thighs, free hand bringing Draco's legs to rest against his waist.

"Then why are you so anxious?" Harry questioned, watching Draco tug a pink lip between teeth. "I just want you to be comfortable, I'm not going to judge you if you make some crazy sound." He giggled softly, leaning in an kissing his forehead, feeling the blonde relax just a fraction. "You've heard some of the things that have come from me." He trailed his lips along his nose, taking his mouth in another deep kiss.

Draco took a slow breath, melting into the pillows slightly. "You're right." He murmured, letting out a little gasp as hands trailed along the sides of his thighs.

"I want this to be good for you, since you were so good earlier." Harry said, giving him a evil little smirk. He leaned in cupping a pointed jaw, kissing him slowly, slipping his tongue across Draco's.

"Good?"

Harry laughed against a full mouth, reaching in to tug at a nipple. "Good, brilliant, phenomenal, what more do you want you little ass?" He shifted closer, pressing their bodies further together.

He giggled, tilting his head back, silently telling the brunette he wanted his neck kissed. "Phenomenal is pretty fitting I suppose." Draco gasped as lips trailed along his Adam's apple. He reached out, running his hands down Harry's back.

"I'm going to make you squeal, Draco." He muttered, sucking gently at the skin there, trying his best to keep from going to quickly. Harry moved a hand down his back, arching Draco up against him as he tugged an earlobe.

"Harry." He said in a soft, breathy voice, shivering as he was brought closer to a tan torso. "You think you can?"

"I'm willing to guarantee it, Mr. Malfoy." He said, eyes alight as he kissed across his collarbone, lips sucking at flushed skin as he drug pink nipples into his mouth.

"Don't be so cocky." He chided, feeling his stomach quiver as lips moved along his chest, back to his mouth, covering it in a searing kiss.

"Mmm, you want to talk to me about being cocky?" Harry roamed his hands into Draco's lap, fingertips brushing along the insides of his thighs, taking great care to not touch his member.

"Speaking of cocky..." Draco murmured, leaning his head against the wall, eyes hooded. "Touch it."

"Absolutely not." Harry said, fingers rubbing the underside of his sac, earning a sharp gasp. "How many time's do I have to tell you that I am going to make you beg, Draco?" He looked up to lock green eyes with grey. He gripped the insides of his thighs, pushing them apart slightly, kissing Draco slowly, taking from him until the blonde was breathless and panting. "You're not going to persuede me otherwise so don't even try to think of something sly to say." He rubbed his thumbs in slow circles on the skin, peering down to see Draco twitching, a bead of pre-cum dribbling down his tip. "Why are you so hard already?" He teased, nibbling at a bruised lower lip.

"Because! Look at you, you're so sexy and when you tell me what to do it makes me absolutely crazy!" He whined, reaching up and threading hands in dark locks.

"Mmm, you like it when I tell you what to do, Dray?" Harry asked, moving his hands just slightly inward, thumbs pressing at the junction where each leg began. He felt a little thrill dance along his spine as he saw the blonde nod slightly.

"I do." He said softly. "I've spent my whole life giving orders to others, it feels nice to be bossed around a little." He gave him a little smirk. "I still think that you should touch my cock though."

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not doing it." He rubbed the underside of Draco's sac once more, kissing him a few times. "Even though it's taking everything I have to not lick that damn pre-cum off." He said in a breathy voice.

"Do it." Draco whimpered.

"You know I'm giving the orders around here right?" Harry scolded, rolling the skin there just slightly, watching a color bloomed in Draco's cheeks. "It's not going to happen."

Draco trailed his fingertip around one of Harry's nipples, biting his lower lip and raking his eyes over him. "Well, you said if I begged for it..." He said softly.

He felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as he looked at this blonde monster, grey eyes feral. How could he have not figured Draco would find a way to cheat the system. "Don't." He muttered.

"But Harry..." He said in a quiet voice, pulse thrumming as he saw Harry visibly slacken.

"You're cheating."

"Mmm, am I?" Draco tugged at the pink nub.

"Stop." Harry said in what he had hoped was a stern voice, eyes drifting shut when he heard a delicately placed whimper issue from the blonde, the sound slicing through the strings of Harry's self control, just as Draco had intended. Harry leaned in and kissed along his jawline, fingers digging into the his thighs, leaving bruises. "It's not happening."

"Harry please," He let out a breathy little moan.

"No. I want to hear you actually beg, not being a little brat." He muttered, dragging his tongue from collarbone to earlobe, sucking the flesh into his mouth, earning a gasp.

Draco giggled. "I'm not being a little brat." He felt himself tighten even further, the need for Harry almost too much as he felt hands move inward, thumbs running along each side of his groin, avoiding his cock.

"You are too, I don't know why I didn't think you'd find a way to fuck the system." Harry said, kissing at each nipple.

"I really do want you to touch me though." He began, tugging his lower lip between teeth, eyes slightly wide when Harry sat back to look at him. "I can't wait anymore." Draco said in a very quiet voice.

"What was that?" He crept fingers a fraction closer.

"I can't..."

Harry kissed him hard, a thin strand of spit dangling between them when he separated their mouths. "Can't what?" He watched cheeks turn nearly purple with color as slate eyes snapped shut.

"Harry."

"Tell me."

He cried out, clamping his hand over his mouth, whole body seemingly going to catch fire if Harry didn't touch him.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Touch me! For fucks sake, Harry. I can't take it anymore, I'm going to lose my mind if you don't do something!" He begged, dragging a hand through Harry's locks, tugging them hard.

He let out a throaty laugh, blood surging from his brain as he watched his lover crack. Harry shifted, leaning in, dragging the very tip of his tongue just along where that bead of pre-cum had spilled over the edge. He sat back up, watching a slack jaw suddenly tighten back up as Draco's eyes snapped open. He gave him a dirty little smirk.

"Are you serious?"

Harry giggled, smoothing his hands around to cup at Draco's behind, squeezing hard as he moved closer. "Mmm, what?" He kissed along his shoulder. "I said I wanted to lick that pre-cum off and you said do it...so I did."

He growled in utter frustration, sweat beginning to prickle at his hair line as he felt lips against his neck once more. "Harry. Why..." He was cut off with a long kiss.

The brunette nibbled at Draco's chin, pressing his erection up against him, earning a hiss, the blonde finally getting some much needed contact. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" He muttered, shaking his hair out of his eyes, chest heaving slightly.

"Because I love making you crazy." He stated, giving his bottom another squeeze.

"I'm going to burst." He groaned, cock aching.

Harry pulled a hand out, reaching down to circle him just slightly, the skin so heated it was almost too much for him. "No, you're not. You're not coming until all the way inside you." He clamped him hard at his base, the sudden movement causing the blonde to come up off the bed, wail spilling from bruised lips. "As deep as I can get." He said in a low voice, heart nearly stopping when he saw Draco absolutely melt away.

"I can't." He whimpered.

"Do I need to put that ring on?" Harry asked, glancing at the bedside table. "Because you aren't coming any time soon." He watched as grey eyes went wide.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, taking a deep breath as Harry leaned forward, pulling the drawer open and pulling out a purple ring of silicone and he bottle of lubricant.

"It's weird at first, I won't lie." He said, taking Draco's hand and making him grip himself as Harry pumped a tiny bit of liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them around the inside of the ring. "But after a while, you don't feel it as much." He stretched the band slightly, drawing it over Draco's length, shifting it until it was in place. He kissed him. "And when I'm ready for you to come, I'll take it off." He scooped the blonde up, tugging two pillows out from behind him. Harry turned him over, setting him so Draco's pelvis was on the pillows, ass elevated. "Okay?"

Draco nodded, reaching for another pillow to tuck under his head, turning to look at the brunette. "Okay." He whispered.

Harry ghosted his hands along a full bottom, letting out a soft whimper. "Your ass is perfect."

He giggled, feeling his cheeks tint at the compliment. Draco wriggled his rear at him.

He spanked him hard, watching as a muscled back arched, red mouth dropping open, smirk wiped right off. He sucked in a breath as he spread him, shaking each cheek.

"Stop playing with it."

"I will do whatever I please." Harry contested, dragging a thumb over his entrance as he squeezed. "If I want to spend the next half hour playing with it I will."

"I think you should eat it."

"I'm not currently taking suggestions, but thanks." Harry muttered, leaning in and pressing kisses along Draco's lower back as he continued to play with Draco's behind.

"You're such a dick." He giggled.

Harry bit his lip, sitting up and spreading him again, dripping spit onto his pucker. He drew his finger in slow circles around, reaching down to give him a stroke. "What do you want me to do?" He leaned in, blowing cool air on his entrance, watching as pale thighs shuddered.

"I want you to eat my ass, Harry." He muttered.

He sighed, giving the blonde another spank. "What do you want me to do?"

Draco squealed, gripping the pillow. "I want you to eat my ass!" He let his head fall forward as he was spanked again. "Please!" He said in a quiet sob.

Harry obliged, sliding onto his stomach so he was level with his target. He drug the flat of his tongue from sac to tailbone, earning a choked moan. He sucked at the skin of each thigh, leaving angry red marks, reaching down to adjust himself against the sheets. He absolutely loved pulling these sounds from the blonde, heart thrumming, knowing he was letting go of any inhibitions he had had. He traced lazy circles with his tonuge around his entrance, shivering when he heard Draco whimper loudly. "That feel good?"

Draco let out a throaty giggle. "That feels phenomenal." He gave the brunette a wink, biting his lower lip.

"Prat." Harry chided, deciding to give in just a little to the blonde, flicking his tongue quickly over his skin, the breathy cry he earned going straight for his cock. He continued to lick him, sucking and stretching him until Draco was limp and panting, pouring sweat.

"Oh fuck, Harry please." He moaned, as a finger slipped inside him.

"I love hearing you moan, Draco." He murmured, adding another after a few passes. "You look so damn good right now, all sweaty and pink, your perfect hair completely fucked." He let out a little groan as the needy blonde's entrance greedily accepted another finger. Harry watched as his head fell forward, a loud wail issued into the pillow as he was stretched. He used his other hand to give him a few strokes. "I've never seen you take this many."

"I'm fucking worked up, Harry." He cried out, glancing back at the brunette as those fingers pressed deeper. "I need you." Draco growled.

"Yeah?" Harry teased.

Draco let out a breathy laugh. "Put your dick in, so you can take this ring off."

"Is it starting to hurt?" Harry asked, easing his fingers away and reaching for the lube, eyes trailing to Dracos almost purple length.

"It's tight." He muttered, looking at him. "It's been on a while."

"If I take it off, will you be able to hold out?" Harry asked, slicking himself.

"I can try." Draco answered, shifting up slightly so the brunette could slip the silicone away from his aching cock. "That already feels a lot better."

Harry smoothed his hand down Draco's back, tapping his length against his entrance hard, causing the blonde to squeal. "Arch your back." He urged, biting his lower lip when he watched his lover open up to him. "Ready?"

He nodded, clutching the pillow. "I am. Come on."

He gripped at his hip, guiding himself slowly inside the blonde. "Mmm, you took all that and you're still so tight."

Draco giggled, puckering his lips up at Harry. "I know you're not complaining."

He gave a hard thrust, watching those puckered lips part in a sharp cry. Harry leaned in and wrapped his arm around Dracos chest, kissing at his shoulder as he started a slow rhythm. "Not one bit." He said, biting the skin there.

He let out a little puff of air. "You'd better not take too long if you expect us to come together."

"I thought you were going to try to hold out." Harry said, thrusting against him, orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, are you kidding me?" He let the brunette kiss him deeply, moaning into his mouth. "I'm lucky I've lasted this long." He wriggled his bottom up against Harry's pelvis, trying to spur him on. "Fuck me, Harry." He whimpered, giving him a heated look.

He growled, tugging him close as he pounded against the now wailing blonde, biting hard at the junction where neck met shoulder, pushing deeply. He felt Draco begin to shake, head dropping into the pillow as he came hard. Harry kissed at the back of his neck, the sweat there stinging his chapped lips.

Draco whimpered into the pillow, heart feeling as though it were going to burst from his chest as he streamed into the sheets. "Harry!" He babbled.

"I'm gonna come." He muttered against his skin, slamming into him. Harry kissed along his neck, shuddering as he came deep inside his lover. Harry gasped for air, struggling to keep from collapsing down onto Draco as he slowly came down.

Draco sighed, easing away from Harry and sinking into the pillow, trying to take steady breaths. "Man..." He breathed after some time.

"Mmhmm..." Harry said, rolling to lay beside Draco. "I can't believe how much noise you made." He reached over lacing their fingers.

He giggled, turning his face to look at Harry. "Me either. It was nice not having to worry about what I sound like." Draco used his free hand to smooth his sweat soaked bangs from his eyes.

Harry brought the hand up to kiss at fingers. "I'm glad it was good for you, Dray. I want you to always be like that, even when you top."

"Mmm, one thing at a time, Harry." He teased. He took a deep breath, watching his boyfriend's chest rise and fall as he settled down. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too." He said, giving him a sly little grin.

"What's that grin for?" Draco asked, shifting the pillows out from under his pelvis, tossing them up to the head of the bed before rolling onto his side in search for his wand.

"Because that was so good...so good." He muttered as Draco cast a cleaning charm. He sat up slowly, making his way off the bed and stretching, joints clicking. "You excited knowing that in a few days time we'll have another boy in this bed?" He rummaged for their discarded shorts, tossing Draco's before winding into his own.

"I just hope it goes well, I mean it won't be like Evan...where we just kissed him. This we might actually be doing...stuff." Draco said, shifting into his shorts.

"We don't have to do anything more than you're comfortable with. If it goes too far, you stop it, do you understand me?" He said, climbing back into the bed, peeling the blankets over.

"I understand." Draco muttered, looking at him as Harry tucked them into bed. "I just don't want to get super caught up and someone end up having sex...you know?"

Harry leaned in, giving him a sound kiss. "Only you will be having sex with me and only I with you." He cupped his jaw, watching as grey eyes searched his. "Anything further than touching will have to be okayed. I want this to be good for you."

"We will just have to take it slow. Maybe once I've had a few drinks, I won't feel so nervous."

"No, how about one drink and I'll work you up, okay?" He said, running the tips of his fingers around Draco's ear. Harry took his glasses off, setting them on his bedside table before tucking a pillow under his free arm. "I don't want you to get drunk and then agree to things you might not agree to sober."

"Okay." He said softly, biting his lip. Draco hitched the blanket up a little higher, letting out a long sigh.

"We need to go to bed, it's late." He gave the blonde a wicked little grin. "We spent and awful long time fooling around." Harry leaned in giving him one last soft kiss before shutting the lamp off.


	30. Chapter 30

[[Thirty...this is thirty chapters. I've never written anything longer than seven in my entire life. The fact that I just can't stop writing this is amazing. Thank you all so much for your reviews, some of you who consistantly give me feedback, I appreciate you so much!]]

Draco stretched lanquidly, slowly opening his eyes and turning to peer at his sleeping lover. He shivered, remembering his birthday treatment. He watched as the brunette, who was on his side facing away from him, chest rising with each breath. He felt a thrill dance along his spine as he turned onto his side, slipping a hand under the blanket and spooning up against Harry's backside. Draco smoothed his hand along his stomach, pressing kisses along a shoulder and neck, nibbling the skin there. His heart swelled as Harry let out a soft mewl, shifting in his sleep. Draco couldn't wait to get this day started, but couldn't bring himself to rouse the brunette. He continued to nibble at the skin of his shoulder, seeing a red mark bloom there. Hand trailed down to toy with the hem to his sleep shorts, fingers playing with the ties.

"Mmm, my turn then?" Harry murmured quietly, keeping his eyes shut as he felt fingers work their way into his shorts.

Draco giggled, leaning in and nibbling at his ear, drawing the tip of his tongue around it's shell. "Happy Birthday, baby." He cupped him, kissing along his neck. "I can't wait to get this day started." He said, giving him a few slow strokes, veins igniting as he felt the brunette shiver, hardening quickly.

"I want all of my spankings now." He said in a low voice, tilting his head back to look at his lover, whose hair was mussed, sticking out in all sorts of places. Harry rolled his hips slowly, pressing against a budding erection.

"That right?" He muttered, giving him an unhurried kiss, tongue sliding across his. Draco slid his hand back up, thumbing each of Harry's nipples. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for this. He moved around and down his warm skin, cupping at his bottom, clicking his jaw when he heard a soft whimper.

"Yeah, I want to be raw." Harry giggled low in his throat, accepting another kiss before kicking the blankets down and rolling onto his stomach. He shifted up, hooking thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and sliding them down, leaving himself bare to the blonde.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath as he sat up onto his elbow, grey eyes roaming along a lean backside. "It's too early for this shit, Harry." He said quietly, landing a spank on naked skin.

He let out a squeal, laughing. "It's never too early, Draco." Harry countered, settling his head on a pillow and looking at the blonde as he sat up fully.

He rolled his eyes and delivered another spank. "I don't know how you can just wake up and be this damn kinky." Draco bit his lower lip when he saw color bloom on both sets of cheeks. "I have to have time to get worked up I suppose."

Harry giggled, shaking his bottom slightly. "I've been thinking about this for a few days now, honestly."

The blonde groaned, spanking once more. "Have you? What a pervert!" He slapped at the other side, running his fingers across heated skin. "Four!" He muttered, giving another.

"Why wouldn't I? The thought of you giving me nineteen spankings then taking me? Who wouldn't fantasize about that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh, you think I'm going to take you?" Draco teased, shifting up onto his knees and giving Harry a hard squeeze. "Maybe I'll just make you wait until tonight." He spanked him again.

"I thought we weren't doing any of that..."

He shrugged, locking eyes with the brunette. "Well, I dunno. We might see what happens. I can take you while you suck him off or something." Draco felt color rise in his cheeks as he spoke.

"Mmm, Draco!" He licked his upper lip slowly, giving him a wink, earning another slap to his skin. "I suppose you've worked yourself up then?"" He chided, with a dirty little smirk.

Draco laughed, "Just thinking out loud, I suppose." He spread him, sliding fingers across his entrance, watching as the boy shivered. He slipped both fingers into his mouth before rubbing the skin again.

"Well, I like it. Tell me more." He wriggled. "Spank me more!"

He obliged. "What do you want me to tell you?" Draco asked, feeling his cheeks reddening further.

"WHY are you so red!? When did you become this shy, innocent acting boy?" Harry teased, biting his lip.

Draco let out a snort. "Innocent acting?" He spanked him hard, watching as his head snapped back, mouth dropping open. "I hate you!" Draco took a slow breath, feeling himself tighten even further in his shorts. He slipped two fingers slowly inside Harry, hooking them up giving a sharp tug.

"Ahh, fuck!" Harry cried out. "Yeah, you must really hate me." He wriggled against the fingers. He gave the pink blonde a dark look. "Do it again and spank me."

He drug a hand down his face, letting out a low moan. "Are you serious? What kind of freak are you?" He chided, giving him a wicked grin before obeying, sending a stinging slap against reddened skin, feeling his entire body shiver as Harry seized before him. "Damn." He whispered.

Harry laughed, burying his face in the pillows as he was stretched. "Mmm, Mr. Malfoy, it could always be worse." He pushed back slighty. "Keep spanking me."

He delivered a few more slaps, clenching his jaw hard as Harry writhed against his ministrations. "You ready yet?" Draco asked softly, leaning forward and trailing slow kisses along his side up to his shoulder, nibbling the skin.

"No, kiss me." He murmured, turning his head and letting the blonde take his mouth, slipping their tongues over each other. Harry felt fingers leave his body, the hand pulling the bedside drawer open and phishing the bottle of lubricant from it. Lips moved across his shoulder blades.

"You're hot, Potter." Draco muttered, sitting up and giving him another spank, trying to remember what number he was at. "You sure you don't want me to eat you?" He ran his thumb around his entrance. "This is moving awful fast." He hooked the brunette under his hips, tugging him upwards.

"If you insist." Harry giggled, arching his back, opening up to his lover. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt a tongue slide across his pucker. "You are so good at it."

"That right?" Draco quipped, nibbling at the skin there as he laid down yet another spank.

"Yes, Merlin, keep that up." He breathed, reaching down and giving himself slow strokes as Draco laved against heated skin, further stretching him. "Mmm, you're so good." Harry encouraged, hearing a little whimper from the blonde as he continued.

He kissed his way down to Harry's sac, carefully sucking each ball into his mouth as Harry tugged at his length. Draco snapped his eyes shut as the brunette softly sobbed into the pillow, thighs quaking.

"Damnit Dray, now!" He cried out, dropping his chest to the bed, reaching back and grabbing blindly for the blonde.

Draco growled, grasping both the boys hands and placing them on his bottom, spreading himself wide. He took a slow breath as he watched Harry shudder, saliva slick entrance winking. "Now?" He teased in a low voice, reaching for the bottle.

"NOW." Harry said loudly from inside the pillow, heart pounding, sweat starting to trickle from temples.

The blonde tapped himself hard against Harry's entrance, pumping across the skin, watching him shudder violently, an equally wild groan following. He slid a hand down a firm back, fingers wrapping around the back of Harrys neck, pushing him into the pillow after he had turned his head. He bit his lip hard, nearly breaking the skin as he saw dark green eyes roll back. Draco thrust inside, earning a strangled cry that sent his blood singing through his veins.

"Oh, fuck." Harry muttered, gasping at each pump. "I thought...I thought it was..too...early for...fuck...for this shit?" He held himself open, jaw stiffening at each carefully placed thrust.

Draco gave a languid giggle, keeping a steady rhythm. "Mmm, a little too late to be bitching about that now, eh Mr. Potter?" He used his free hand to push at the small of his back, arching him almost painfully, allowing him to move deeper.

He cried out, joints clicking as he was pounded into. "Ye-...ye-..ooww." Harry whimpered.

"Did you just say ow?"

"Yeah, fuck...let go of my back, it's too deep." Harry muttered, doing his best to not jump forward as Dracos' length bumped uncomfortably inside him.

"Shit, sorry." He let go, using the hand to rub along his sides as he slowly pumped. "You okay?"

"Mhhm, now, yeah."

"I never thought I'd hear you say something was too much, Harry." Draco teased, smoothing the hand around Harry's neck into his hair, tugging him up and kissing along his shoulder.

Harry giggled, leaning his head back against Draco, accepting a slow kiss. "Now I suppose I know how you feel sometimes."

"Sometimes? All the time." He circled Harry, bringing him back to attention. He sucked at an earlobe, pumping. "Every time hurts." He gave a breathy laugh, before biting into the skin of his shoulder. "But it's so worth it, you feel so good inside me." Draco sped his motions up, feeling the brunette tightening around him and in his hand. "I love you, Harry." He whispered, squeezing hard as the boy came undone. He breathed hard against Harry's jawline as he milked his orgasm from him, oozing onto their sheets. Draco moved his hand after a few moments, gripping his inner thigh tightly, allowing him to hold the brunette still as he thrust frantically into him, his own completion looming right on the edge.

"Draco, this is so good." He whimpered, chest on fire from the force, drawing tight, shallow breaths as he was pounded into. "I love you so much, go go go!" He urged, reaching down and squeezing a taut, pale hip, feeling his lover seize then go limp against him as he came.

He trailed kisses along his neck and shoulder, the sweat at his hair line salty. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, hugging him tightly. "Well, did I do your birthday sex justice?" He said after a long time of struggling to catch his breath.

Harry laughed, easing away from him and climbing from the bed, stretching. "I'd say you did a proper job." He gave the blonde a wicked grin, smoothing damp locks from his eyes as he picked up his glasses, putting them on.

..

"There's an owl for you, Harry." Draco muttered, glancing over his shoulder as he was trying to cook breakfast.

"You look pretty damn hot holding that spatula." Harry teased, grinning as he pulled a dining chair out and settling into it. He toyed with hem of his shirt as he reached for the letter, with Hermiones careful writing scrawled across the front. He thumbed it open, removing the card inside. "Why couldn't she just wait until she got here?" He said softly, eyes raking the warm sentiments written inside.

He felt his cheeks pink slightly as he carefully flipped the pancake in the pan. "You think?" Draco looked at the card Hermione had gotten Harry. "I dunno, you know how she can be sometimes. She probably just wanted to be the first to tell you besides me." He rotated bacon in another skillet over, hissing when grease spit at him.

"I'm gonna put it on the mantle later." Green eyes flicked up at Draco's cry. "You okay?"

He whined softly, wiping his hand on a dishtowel. "Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't get me too bad." Draco pulled out two plates from the cabinet, sliding pancakes onto each one.

"When you get over here I will kiss it." Harry said, eyes trailing his lovers backside. Draco was in his robe, blonde hair damp and mussed from their shower. He had stayed a little longer, enjoying the hot water while the Adonis had mumbled something about making breakfast. Harry had given himself a vigorous scrub, deciding to surprise the boy by shaving bare.

"Will you?" He said, giving the brunette a cheeky grin as he turned the stove off, picking the pieces of bacon from the pan and setting them on the plates. "What do you want to drink?" Draco bit his lip, looking for the kettle on the off chance me might mention tea.

"Milk actually is fine, so stop looking for the kettle." He chided, winking at him. "You sure you don't want any help?"

"It's your birthday!" He muttered, setting about pouring them both glasses of drink. "Why would I make you do anything?"

Harry let out a soft laugh. "You're not making me do anything if I'm willing to help." He said as Draco placed his plate and glass in front of him.

"Well, it's already too late, all I have to get is the syrup and better."

"Come here and let me see that burn." Harry said, taking a sip, eyeing the blonde as he wound his way around the kitchen.

"It's not bad." He said, setting his own food on the table and standing in front of Harry, pulling the sleeve of his robe up, showing him three red marks along the side of his wrist.

He grabbed the arm, bringing it close. "Not that bad, Draco..." Harry kissed along the burned skin. "It's probably going to blister." He pulled the blonde in, giving him a slow kiss. "Thank you for making me breakfast, love."

Draco flushed, settling into his own chair and preparing his own food. "I might have something to put on it." He bit his lip. "You're welcome."

"You've been taking awful good care of me this morning." He gave him a wink before tucking in. "So what do we have to take care of before this party?"

"Blow up lots of balloons." Draco teased, taking a bite.

"There will not be balloons, Draco."

"No, but there really isn't a lot to get." He sipped from his glass. "Hermione will be bringing a lot of things, she is picking up the cake. We have to make the booze, and clean up the house..." Draco flashed him a little smirk. "And maybe get one more fuck in before tonight." He felt the apples of his cheeks color slightly.

"Draco."

He laughed softly, taking another bite. "Well?" He shifted in his chair. "I can't help it that I want to have my hands all over you, all day long."

"What if I want my hands all over you?" Harry counter, bringing his glass to his lips.

He colored further, biting his lower lip. "Aren't I supposed to be catering to you?"

Harry let a evil smile grace his features, green eyes filling with mischief as he flickered them up to his lover. "You can cater to me, by bending your ass over the couch."

Draco squealed, setting his fork down. "Harry Potter!" He chastised.

"Yeah?"

"You're a prick."

"It's my birthday, Mr. Malfoy." He gave him a wink, taking another bite of food. "I can be whatever I want."

..

"Harry," Draco whined quietly as lips trailed along his neck.

"Draco."

"Seriously?" Teeth nibbled the delicate skin, hands winding around his waist, taking the box of throw away dishes Draco was holding and tossing it onto the couch. He shivered hard as fingers threaded under his tight, white V-neck and rolling his nipples.

"Seriously." He whispered against his ear, tugging at his earlobe. "You say that like you weren't expecting this." Harry gave a low giggle. He drug the tip of his tongue along the shell.

"I don't know what I was thinking." He said, leaning his head back against Harry's shoulder as hands crept down his torso, tracing his muscles and down the V to the waist band of his jeans.

"You look so damn good in white, Draco." Harry muttered, voice breathy against his ear as he pressed him backwards, nestling his bottom into his pelvis.

"Do I?"

"Mmmhmmm." He said, popping the button on the slim fitting trousers, sliding the zipper down.

"You really going to bend me over the couch?"

"Yeah, I am." He said, kissing down his shoulder blades as he pushed the blonde over the couch. Harry hooked his thumbs into the back of Dracos jeans shimmying them down to his thighs, running a hand over his bottom. He giggled, kissing at the small of his back as he gave him a sharp spank.

"You going to have your way with me, birthday boy?" Draco asked, grabbing for a throw pillow and tucking it under his chest, giving himself a little more to lean against. He mewed quietly as hands roamed his rear.

Harry pressed himself against an underwear clothed behind, rolling his his slowly. "We'll have to see what happens."

Draco growled. "What have I told you about teasing me?"

He laughed, cupping him with both hands and squeezing. "Yeah, but it's also my birthday so if I want to tease you until you're mush against this couch, I will."

"You will not."

He spanked him hard once more before carefully peeling his boxers down, baring pale skin. "Hmm, I don't know that arguing with me will get you anywhere, Dray." Harry said quietly, watching as a blonde head dropped down. He ran his fingertips lightly along each cheek, the sensation earning him a gasp and shiver. He gripped the globes tightly, shaking them playfully.

"Stop playing!" Draco muttered, glancing behind him at the brunette, who flashed him a wicked grin before spreading him wide, dripping a line of spit onto his pucker. He shuddered, letting out a strained moan. "Oh, Merlin that's so damn hot."

Harry bit his lip, eyes raking the shaking blonde. "Yeah?" He slipped two fingers around the tight, pink entrance, making slow circles. He slid them inside, earning a sharp squeal, full mouth dropping open. "Damn..." He breathed, feeling himself tighten behind his own jeans.

"Harry." He whined, sucking his own lower lip between teeth as he was fingered.

He took a slow breath, heart leaping at the blush spreading across Draco's cheeks and neck. Harry sank to his knees behind the couch, hooking his fingers up as he trailed kisses along a pale bottom. "You want to try another finger?"

"You've got to get me a little more wet than that, I think." Draco mumbled from his cushion, calves flexing as he felt Harry spit at his hole once more. "I feel so dirty when you do that."

"Do what? Spit on it?" Harry asked, dragging his tongue across his entrance. He did it once more, hearing the blonde groan, twitching.

"You're going to ruin my underwear, Harry."

He laughed, leaning in and sucking at a swollen tip through the fabric. "Yeah, that's what you're worried about?"

"Mmm, what should I be worried about then, baby?" He countered, feeling his toes curl in his socks as that tongue drew lazy circles around his entrance.

Harry slipped three fingers into his mouth, coating them before carefully introducing them back into the blonde. He sank his teeth into a section of arse cheek, sucking hard. He sat back, watching as the digits worked their way in. "Apparently you don't have to worry about anything, you seem to be doing just fine." He felt his eyes threaten to roll back as Draco's pucker greedily accepted his fingers further inside. Harry bit his lip hard, pushing them hard into him, earning a wail.

"Harry!" He cried out, dragging a hand through his hair, ruining it but he didn't care, the surge of pleasure running through his body tossing all need for good looks aside.

He stood back up, slipping his free hand under Draco's back and dragging his nails down slowly, earning a gutteral moan that promised to do him in. Harry watched him as he carefully added his pinky, pulling a deep steadying breath in as Draco took it all. "Four...that's four Draco."

He giggled, looking over his shoulder, pushing back against the hand. "You're gonna wear me out."

Harry gripped his hip, pressing until his first knuckles were flush with his bottom. "Oh, I doubt that." He closed his eyes as Draco moaned loudly. He removed his fingers quickly, letting out a sharp gasp as the blondes entrance gaped slightly. He spanked him hard, gripping the flesh so tightly it bruised.

"Spank me again." He whimpered.

He obliged, leaving a perfect red hand print in the porcelain skin. "You ready?" He slipped his fingers inside him once more, rubbing a few slow circles on his knot.

"Okay, well...apparently...I'm just going to go upstairs." Came a soft voice from the front door, it quickly snapping shut. Hermione set the bags down and covered her face, mortification spreading across her body as she witnessed Harry two fingers deep into Draco. "When you both have clean hands, there are things that need to be put in the refridgerator." She made her way blindly up the stairs.

Harry shot her an apologetic look, although she couldn't see it. He scooped the blonde up, settling him into the couch cushions.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered as his legs were pushed forward.

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing his hands and making him hold his legs. He gripped himself tightly, sliding slowly into the blonde. "Fucking you, obviously." He snaked his hand through thin legs, wrapping his hand around Dracos neck. "You have to be quiet." He slipped his thumb between bitten lips as he was seated.

"Harry." He muttered, heart nearly swelling from his chest at the idea of Hermione hearing him being drilled into the very couch she would be sitting at in a few minutes. "I can't be quiet and you know that." He let out a little whine as the brunette started in, pumping quickly into him, the burn from being stretched fading into pleasure. He felt fingers closing around his throat just slightly.

"You're going to have to." He ordered, locking eyes with Draco, watching as lovely shade of soft purple crossed his pointed face. "You gonna come in those boxers, Draco?"

"Yes, fuck yes." He choked out, biting his lip hard as he was pounded into mercilessly. He felt himself tighten further, unable to reach himself, hands full of his own legs.

Harry groaned, kissing along the fabric of his jeans as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. The thrill of keeping the blonde quiet and the idea of someone hearing driving him nearly mad. He felt Draco shudder violently, head rutting into the pillow he was pressed into. He looked down to see wetness blooming across the blue fabric of his boxers as he came. "Yes." He hissed, the sight enough to pull his own orgasm. Harry yanked Draco's hands up clasping them as he leaned in and kissed him hard, stealing any oxygen he had managed to draw in. He panted against his jawline, trying to regain a footing on the world. Harry sat up after a few moments, rubbing Draco's thighs briskly. "Okay, go clean up, you dirty little boy." He gave him a wicked grin before parting them.

Draco rolled off the couch, yanking his boxers and jeans up. He let out a puff of air, dragging a hand through his hair as he looked at the brunette, who was red faced and slightly sweaty, laying in the cushions of the couch. "At least put your junk back in, Harry." He said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "We have guests." He made his way around the couch and towards the stairs. He bit his lip, feeling his cheeks color slightly as he rounded the corner into the bedroom, seeing Hermione settled on the end of the bed. "Sorry." He muttered.

She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear and watching him. "It's fine, I mean I did just kind of walk in announced."

He took a slow breath, pulling a drawer in his dresser and removing a new pair of boxers. "I know but still, I feel bad for what you might have seen."

"Did you finish?" Hermione asked. "I only really saw your face and your back. I mean...I know what was happening." She laughed, eyes roaming the blonde as he made his way into the walk in closet.

"Yeah." He said, cheeks still ruddy as he selected a new pair of jeans.

"Shouldn't you be pacing yourself?" She teased, as he shut one of the doors to the closet.

Draco laughed hard, slipping his jeans and boxers off, using the fabric to wipe himself clean. "Talk to him about that not me. We aren't supposed to be having sex tonight, but that will probably change. I'm sure he will do some grab assing and I'll give in."

"That all it takes?"

He laughed again, tossing the dirty clothes into the hamper and slipping new boxers on. Draco opened the door to look at her. "I can't help it. It's Harry Potter, he is pretty irresistable." He said stepping into his jeans.

"Why are you putting on new jeans too?" She asked, leaning back on her hands and swinging her crossed ankles.

He flashed her a wicked little grin as he wriggled the tight denim up. "There was spit all down the back of them." Draco tucked his boxers in. "I'm nervous about tonight." He said quietly.

"Why? You don't think it will change anything, do you?"

"No, no not that." He shook his head, biting his lip. "I just worry about things getting out of hand...with Evan it's like as soon as I started kissing him Harry like...lost his mind."

"In a bad way?"

"No, in a...really riled up, really quickly way. I kind of want to go slow, so I can ease my way into it." He said, buttoning his jeans.

"Well, tell him that, Draco. You can't just let something you're not comfortable with happen, then it won't be enjoyable for you."

He shrugged. "I'm just being a Hufflepuff."

"No you're not! If you're feeling nervous I can certainly understand why. This is kind of a big thing." She stood up, running her hand down his arm. "When he gets here, maybe you three should have a talk." Hermione reached up, teasing his hair back into some sort of semblance. "You're not planning on drinking a lot tonight are you?"

Draco shrugged once more. "Harry doesn't want me to get drunk, he thinks that then I will commit to things I wouldn't if I were sober."

"I think Harry is right." She said as they made their way downstairs. "I won't let you get too crazy."

"Don't tell me what to do, Granger!" He chided, picking up the bags she had hastily dumped on the floor. Draco glanced over at Harry, who had sinced turned the TV on and was tucked back into his jeans.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Hermione said, grabbing the rest of the bags. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head as she walked into the kitchen. "I see that it's been good so far."

He laughed softly, tilting his head to watch as the pair moved settled the bags on the countertops. "It's been decent." Harry shot Draco a wink as the blonde whipped around to glare at him. "Do you two need help with anything?"

"I've told you how many times today..." Draco began, pulling snacks from the bags and setting them on the granite.

"So what do you want me to do? Sit here on the couch until the party starts?" He muttered, watching the two work. Hermione pulled several bottles of liquor from a bag and set about finding a place for them in the freezer.

"You can bring those plates you so rudely knocked from my hands over here, I suppose."

He laughed again, sitting up and locating the box. "Well, you could have held onto them, I suppose." Harry countered, rising and joining them in the kitchen. He set them on the countertop, leaning in and kissing at Draco's cheek. He hopped into the granite, sitting indian style and watching them work. "So what all is in the drink you're making?" He asked, toying with a stack of disposable cups. "Will it get Draco hammered if he drinks too much?"

"I told him I'd be watching him." Hermione said, untying a bag full of fruit. "Rum and stuff..." She shrugged, pulling a cutting board and a knife out and setting the knife to slice the fruit. "So, yes I'm assuming anything more than a glass or two will be enough."

..

Draco bit his thumb hard as he milled around his full living room. Lively music poured from a stereo off in the corner, friends filled the couch, talking about things they had been up to since leaving Hogwarts. He wandered into the kitchen, where Harry was perched once more on the countertop, glass of the punch Hermione had made in his hand. He was currently in a conversation with Neville and Theo over Quidditch. The taller male had arrived not long after Ron and a few others. Draco had felt nerves well up from deep in his stomach as he greeted him. Theo had pulled him in for a hug, shaking Harry's hand as he eyed him.

"What do you look so nervous for?" Harry interrupted his train of thought.

He looked up at the three, grey eyes widening as he realized his anxiety was palpable. Draco was hooked by his arm, tugged towards the brunette. "I'm...I'm just trying to make sure everything is going well." He wriggled, biting his thumb again.

"Bullshit." Harry muttered, taking a sip of his drink before setting it beside him. "We know damn well Hermione is doing that." Neville bid them farewell, saying he was going to talk to Luna leaving just the three of them. Theo smoothed a hand over slicked back black locks, watching them.

Theo ran a fingertip along Draco's free arm, causing him to visibly shudder. "Are you nervous about this?" He asked in a soft voice.

Draco swallowed, feeling color sprout on his cheeks as eyes darted between the two dark haired boys in front of him. "Kind of."

Harry chuckled quietly, running his fingertips along the shell of his lovers ear, heart singing as he saw those cheeks flame up. "Don't be."

"We're not doing anything crazy, Draco." Theo added, tipping his bottle of beer back, dark eyes roaming a pink face. "Harry and I have been talking, he told me you were feeling a little worried. If you're going to do this sort of thing, why not do it with two people you're most comfortable with?" He winked, watching more color rush to the blondes face. "This a mutual thing, no one does anything unless everyone is okay with it, understand?"

Draco nodded, thumb still tugged between teeth. "Can I get a drink yet?" He asked Harry. He took a slow breath.

"You need to get that thumb out of your mouth before you bite it off." Harry muttered, pulling him flush against the counter, taking that hand and popping the thumb into his own mouth, giving it a slow suck before releasing it. The cry Draco issued sending shockwaves straight to his cock. "Yes, go get a drink."

"Damn." Theo muttered, watching the pair.

Harry giggled, taking a drink and leaning his head against the cabinet. "So why didn't you return to Hogwarts?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to, but I didn't think very many people would be going, let alone any Slytherins."

"Draco was the only one from our year. So what do you do now?"

"I actually work for his Aunt, she owns a book store and with that baby she takes care of, she needed someone to help out running the till and things." He answered, toying with the hem of his shirt. "It's quiet work, thankfully." Theo finished his beer, tossing it into the nearby bin, dark eyes turning the blonde who had returned with a plastic cup full of the rum spiked drink. "Thank you guys for inviting me out tonight, you know, besides the thing. It feels nice to be out and accepted for once, not shit on for being a Slytherin." He gave a soft laugh.

Draco smiled slightly, taking a long sip, the liquor pooling in his stomach, promising to calm his frayed nerves. "Why wouldn't we invite you? We invited our friends who wanted to celebrate Harry's birthday. It is nice though, isn't it? To not be judged for what we used to be. Honestly, I think we might be the only two who aren't mistreated anymore." He giggled, taking another drink. "Pansy and Goyle I'm sure are faring a little less than us."

"Last I heard Goyle was in prison."

"Askaban?" Harry asked.

"No, from the rumor mill, he is in Muggle prison, something to do with burglary." Theo laughed, tucking his hands into the front pockets of his light colored jeans. "Maybe he got caught breaking into a bakery, the fat load."

Draco chuckled, eyeing the male. "It is feasible. But that is pretty wild, I wonder what Pans is up too? She's probably found some rich old man to leech off of."

"I'm sure she has, I haven't heard from her and I am thankful." Theo said, turning to peer at Harry, who had finished his drink. "It seems you Gryffindors fared a little better than us."

Harry laughed. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that." He looked up, seeing Hermione making her way into the kitchen.

"You ready to do your cake?" She asked, opening the refridgerator and pulling the box containing Harry's cake out.

He blushed, sliding from the counter and swallowing. "Yeah, I suppose. Are you going to sing to me?"

She laughed, folding the top over and waving her wand, nineteen candles appearing and lighting up. "Of course we are! Come!" Hermione insisted, ushering him towards the dining table, where he sat.

Harry bit his lip, feeling slightly embarrassed as people rose from their seats to gather around as Hermione brought the cake in. They all started to sing as she settled it in front of him. Wasn't he supposed to make a wish? What did he have to wish for that he didn't already have? He took a deep breath, wishing for continued happiness in his life before blowing out the candles. "Thank you guys!" He said, grinning as he looked around at his friends. They all clapped and cheered, Ron and Neville, who were behind him, clapping him on the back. Hermione set about removing the candles and cutting the cake, making sure to hand the brunette the first piece.

Draco had finished his cup in record time, the rum doing wonders for his disposition. He settled himself into Harry's lap, tiny plate of cake in his hand.

"Have you already finished that drink? Did you shotgun it?" Harry asked as the blonde filled his lap, devoid of the cup he had just been holding.

"Maybe." Draco said softly, biting his lower lip and giving Harry a lecherous look. "I think there is a lot of rum in it." He giggled, wiping his finger along the edge of his cake, gathering up a bead of frosting. "Aren't you supposed to have cake on your face?"

Harry laughed. "No, that's at a wedding." He leaned back in his chair, watching the boy. He couldn't believe that he was already buzzed. He rolled his eyes, accepting the frosting covered finger into his mouth, making sure to swirl his tongue slowly around the digit, causing Draco to falter just slightly.

Draco wriggled his hips, cheeks heating as his hand was released. "Merlin, Harry."

He laughed once more. "You asked for it!" He took a bite of his own cake, nodding as Seamus and Ron asked if they could set up a drinking game outside on the porch. Harry pulled the blonde closer, hooking his free hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." He giggled, leaning in and kissing along his jawline.

"Quit you little lush!" Harry teased. "You know you're not getting any more of that punch right?"

He rolled his eyes this time. "I think I'm going to get one more. I'm not drunk, just relaxed."

"Relaxed? Is that what you're calling it?" He eyed Theo who had gotten another beer, making his way around a few people who were wandering towards the back door.

"You drunk already, Malfoy?" Theo chided, reaching and drawing the tip of his fingers along the stripe of skin bared between t-shirt and jeans. He let of a soft giggle when the blonde shuddered.

"Relaxed is what he is calling it." Harry said, rolling his eyes and grinning at the dark haired boy. He watched as a slight bit of color graced Theo's pale cheeks.

"I can't wait to kiss on both of you." He said in a quiet voice.

"That right?" Draco asked, swiveling around and biting his lower lip.

Theo laughed. "Not so nervous now?" He took long sip from his drink.

The blonde slithered from Harry's lap, reaching out and tugging the hem to Theo's shirt. "I'm getting another drink." He wandered across the kitchen to the bowl.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Theo asked Harry, taking a slight step forward.

Harry felt a thrill dance along his spine as he too stood from his chair, the scent of the raven haired boy's cologne filling his nose. He looked up at him. "I think he will be fine, I mean..once he is riled up he sobers up pretty quickly."

"I didn't realize you were so...tiny, Potter." He muttered, giving him a little smirk.

"That a problem?" He countered, canting his head to the side, biting his lip once more.

"I'm about to pull that lip out and bite it myself if you dont quit." Theo glanced up, seeing Draco making his way back to them with another cup in his hand. He reached out and plucked at the V to Draco's white t-shirt.

"Do you want to go outside? See how this game is going?" Harry asked, tossing his plate into the bin and leading the two out onto the porch. Several people were gathered around a conjured table filled with small liquor laden cups. Ron was on one end of the table, Luna at the other, each with a ball in their hand.

"It's called Beer Pong, apparently Muggles play it." Ron explained, tossing the ball towards Luna's set of cups, landing in one, splashing liquid on the table. He glanced at the girl. "Drink." The blonde tipped the cup back. "You want to play?"

"No, thanks. We're gonna go out into the yard."

"In the dark?" Ron muttered, watching as a ball sank into one of his cups.

"Yes, Ron..In the dark." Draco said, sipping his drink as they wandered down the steps and into the yard. A few people milled about the part that was lit by the lamps on the patio. The three ventured off towards the corner of the fence. "I feel like we're sixteen, sneaking off to a dark corner to snog." He giggled, glancing at the boys behind him.

"Oh you think we are going to snog, Malfoy?" Harry teased, watching as Theo conjured a blanket, settling onto the ground and leaning against the fence. Harry joined him, eyes roaming the lithe, lit blonde in front of him.

Draco laughed, getting slowly to his knees and sitting in front of the pair. "Well, what else are we going to do out here...in the dark?" He said in a low voice.

Harry reached out and took his cup, taking a drink before setting it on a jutting section of the fence. "Come here." He tugged the blonde closer, sliding his hand up to cup his chin. "You ready to do this?"

"What happens when you get hard from watching Theo and I kiss?" Draco asked, cheeks heating as he glanced between the two. He let out a soft whine as he felt Theo's fingers trail a slow circle on his knee.

Harry laughed. "Well, I suppose we will just have to deal with that when I comes, huh?" He pulled him in, giving Draco a long, slow kiss, the taste of rum still on each of their tounges. He leaned his head against the wood after Draco was breathless.

Draco bit into his lower lip, heart thudding dully in his chest as Theo drug him to rest between his knees, smoothing his hand up to grip at his shirt, ghosting his lips along his. "Fuck." He whispered. Draco felt those nerves flare up in the pit of his stomach as he was kissed by the dark haired boy, his mouth familiar but foreign all at the same time. He jumped as that hand released his shirt, winding into his hair, tugging it.

"I wonder how many times we can get you to say that?" Theo muttered, biting into Draco's lower lip as he ended the kiss.

Harry laughed. "Hmm, If we play our cards right, he'll be chanting it." He watched as Theo pulled him in for another slow kiss, twisting their tongues together. "Damn." He shifted himself in his jeans.

"That hot, Harry?" Theo asked, nibbling his lower lip as he watched the brunette adjust. He reached over, hooking two fingers under Harry's chin and bringing him in for a lanquid kiss.

Draco sat back, dragging a hand through his hair, struggling to catch his breath as he watched the two snog. He felt lust flow hot in his veins, as Theo tangled his hand into Harry's hair, yanking it hard, a wail issuing from Harry. "Good God."

"Very." Harry said after he had parted from the boy. He leaned up kissing along Draco's neck as Theo kissed him. He groaned softly, feeling Draco shudder violently as he sucked his earlobe into his mouth. He slipped his hand up the blondes thigh, cupping him lightly.

"Harry!" He chastised, pulling away and rubbing his ruddy cheeks. Draco reached over, grabbing his cup from the fence and taking a shaky sip.

Harry giggled, giving the blonde a wicked grin. "I can't wait to get you naked."

"You want to head inside?" Draco asked in a soft voice, watching the pair.

"To the bedroom?" Harry said, reaching out and pinching the blondes hip.

He took another drink. "If you two are ready."

Theo shifted himself in his jeans as he sat up to stand. "Yeah, I think we are ready." He reached over, smoothing his hand across the front placket of Harry's jeans. "Yeah...we're ready." He stood up, pulling the other boys to their feet.

Harry let out a soft moan. "I'll say my thank you's, I suppose." He said as they made their way back into the house. He spotted Hermione, who was talking to Luna and Neville. He leaned in, squeezing Nevilles shoulder and thanking them for the party. Hermione shot him a wink, seeing Draco and Theo scurry past and up the stairs before anyone saw.

"I'll lock the house up when I leave." She said, grinning. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

He rolled his eyes, giving her a cheeky smile as he too made his way up the stairs. He felt butterflies stir in the pit of his stomach as he opened the bedroom door, seeing both boys sprawled on the bed. He closed it, reaching into his back pocket to cast a silencing spell.

"You think you're gonna need that over all that noise?" Draco said, giggling.

"I think you might need it over all that noise." Harry countered, watching a pointed jaw slacken slightly. He bit his lip, gesturing to the pair. "Get to it."

Theo laughed softly, reaching up and running his fingers through mussed blonde locks pulling him in for a heated kiss, the promise of privacy giving him a little more confidance. He moved his free hand along his thigh, squeezing. He released his mouth, hearing Draco gasp quietly. Theo kissed across his jawline. "Can I leave marks?" He asked, glancing at Harry, who was pulling his shirt up and over his head.

He flashed him a sly grin. "Yeah, go for it. Wait until you see the damage I've done to the other end." He watched the dark haired boy remove Draco's shirt, tossing it.

Draco moaned as teeth sank into the crook of his neck. "Ahhh, fuck." He looked at Harry, whose eyes were dark. "Are you just going to sit and watch us this whole time?"

Harry chuckled, toying with the button to his jeans, tightening painfully as he watched Draco's eyes flutter shut as Theo nibbled along his shoulder, trail of angry red marks following him. "Well, make room then?" He stepped closer as the boys shifted back into the pillows. Harry climbed onto the bed, reaching over and tugging Theos' shirt off. He leaned in, kissing Theo hard, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "You're both so God damn hot." He muttered, dragging the tip of his tongue along the curve of his neck.

Theo let out a puff of air, tucking his hands into the waist band of Harrys' jeans and pulling him into his lap. He smoothed fingertips along his torso, drawing slow circles around each dusky nipple. He groaned as the brunette rolled his hips down.

Harry reached for his lover, kissing Draco languidly, tongues battling as he felt Theos' hands wind around, slipping inside the back of his jeans, cupping his bottom. He moaned as Draco's fingers tackled the button and zipper.

"Harry Potter!" Draco teased, nipping his lower lip as he slid a hand into the jeans, feeling the boy wonder solid against his palm.

He laughed, dragging a hand through his own hair as the boys examined his straining lump. "I can't help it."

"You didn't tell me he was so big, Draco." Theo muttered, snapping the elastic waistband to Harry's briefs as he peeked inside.

Draco flushed, smoothing his bangs out of his eyes. "He's huge." He replied.

"Do I get to watch you take all that?" Theo asked, taking the blondes hand and placing it on Harrys' briefs.

Harry ran the tips of his fingers along Draco's jawline, tipping his chin up to lock eyes with him. "Do you want to?" He felt his pulse quicken even further when the blonde nodded, cheeks heating more. "Damn, Dray." He whispered, bringing him up for a fierce kiss.

Theo leaned in, taking his mouth as soon as Harry released him, leaving the boy breathless. "Take him out already." He chided, flashing an evil grin.

Draco obliged, pushing the fabric of the briefs down and letting out a low groan as bare skin emerged. "Baby..." He wrapped his hand around him, the heat almost too much. Draco gave him a careful stroke, watching as a bead of pre-cum dripped from his tip and onto Theos' stomach.

Theo reached down, wiping the pearl up and popping the finger into his mouth.

Harry shifted back off the bed, yanking his jeans off. "Pants off, both of you." He muttered, watching with delight as the boys obeyed, each shucking their pants and tossing them. Draco sat indian style, cheeks still full of color. "You're fucking cute, Draco."

"Am I?" He murmured, reaching out for the brunette as he climbed by his knees back onto the bed. Draco circled him once more, feeling him twitch hard in his hand. He glanced over his shoulder at Theo, gesturing for him to join him as he kissed along Harry's length.

Harry gaped, dragging both hands through hair as he watched Theo and Draco trail lips across his cock before locking in a hard kiss. "I can't." He whimpered, heart pounding in his ears.

"Can't what, Harry?" Theo asked before swallowing him down, feeling Draco's hand in his hair, holding his fallen bangs out of the way.

He let out a breathy laugh, easing away. "I can't hold it. I'm gonna come." He said in a low voice, reaching down to give himself a hard squeeze, trying to stave his impending orgasm.

Draco giggled, leaning back onto his hands, biting his lip. He cast a sideways look at Theo, who was casually stroking himself through the fabric of his briefs. "I guess we can play then, since Harry can't hang." He shot his lover a smirk before reaching over to pull Theo from his underwear, letting a little gasp.

"Fuck off, Draco. You knew it was going to be like this." Harry chided, slipping his briefs off and chucking them towards the pile of clothing they had collected. He shifted forward, hooking fingers into the blondes boxers, yanking them down. "Like you're any better off."

"What did you do to him, Potter?" Theo asked, peering down at the still visible bruises from the other day, along with the fresh ones from this mornings various activites.

He laughed, tracing each finger shaped mark. "I got a little grabby." He admitted, examining the marks across his hip bones. Harry gave the blonde a slow stroke, watching as his head fell back. "Dray..." He said in a soft, commanding tone, causing him to snap forward, meeting his heated gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should suck him off, while I suck you off." He bit his lower lip as both boys let out a gasp of air. Harry watched grey eyes widen. He swirled his tongue around the his tip before sucking down.

Draco whined, heart thumping hard in his throat as he shifted, stroking Theo. He felt fingers trail along his jaw, leading him to a hard cock. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening, that he was laying in bed with two painfully sexy males, both harder than he had ever seen in his life. He wrapped his lips around Theo, moaning as Harry gave a hard suck.

"When did you start making all these noises?" Theo asked, threading a free hand into blonde locks, tugging them slightly.

He laughed softly, kissing down his length. "Harry forces me."

"I do not force you." Harry countered, licking a stripe up his inner thigh. "I simply encourage you to be more vocal during sex." He pressed kisses to the skin, earning a shiver. Harry sucked at a patch of thigh.

"Oh my God, Harry. I am going to look like a leper if you keep leaving marks."

"Isn't your mouth supposed to be full, Malfoy?"

Theo laughed, leading the blonde back down to his steadily leaking member, letting out a little whimper as he was sucked noisily.

Harry crawled forward, kissing Theo slowly, twisting their tongues together. "That feel good?" He whispered, tugging both of his nipples as he heard Draco gag, taking all of the dark haired boy in.

He moaned, nodding and earning another searing kiss. Theo let his head fall back, allowing the brunettes lips burn across his collarbone.

Harry circled each nipple slowly with the tip of his tongue before moving back, pulling Draco away, pressing their torsos together. He clasped his hands in his, holding them over their heads, licking a fat stripe up the curve of Dracos' neck, rolling his hips, bumping their erections. "I love you." He whispered against his lips, earning a breathy wail. Harry leaned in close to his ear, nibbling its' shell. "You've been so good tonight. I can't wait to be so...deep inside you." He heard his breath catch. "I can't wait to make you come all over these sheets." Harry bit hard into Draco's lower lip, tugging it. "I can't wait to watch Theo paint these lips."

"Fuck Harry!" Draco cried out, his words almost too much. He squirmed below him, skin overheated and prickling from brunette.

Harry let his hands go, sitting up and dragging his nails lightly down Draco's torso, laughing low in his throat as the blonde tossed his head back, pulse erratic in his strained neck. He leaned in kissing along his chest and stomach, nipping at each hipbone before pushing his thighs forward, dragging his tongue along his entrance, earning a groan that shook him to his core. Harry continued his assault, watching as Theo shifted onto his knees, leaning in and kissing Draco heatedly.

"Come on." Draco muttered, smoothing sweat soaked locks back. "I'm going to die, Harry."

He laughed, sucking each ball carefully into his mouth before crawling back up to kiss each boy. "So you're telling me that you're ready?" Harry teased, reaching into the bedside drawer for the bottle.

Theo blew out a puff of air, giving himself a few strokes, watching the pair.

"I'm not stretching you." Harry informed, slicking himself and tapping his length hard against Draco's pucker. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he entered the blonde, seeing Theo carefully watching. Harry reached out, grabbing Theos' hands and placing them on Dracos bottom, making him spread the boy wide. "Damn." He captured his mouth in a hard kiss as he sank inside his boyfriend.

"I'm going to come." Draco muttered.

"At least let me get a few strokes in." Harry chided after leaving Theo pink cheeked and slightly breathless. "Besides, you have other things to concentrate on."

Draco whined, wrapping his hand around Theos' length and drawing him into his mouth.

Theo panted a few times, shivering at the sensation. "Oh Merlin, I don't think I'm going to last much longer either, Harry."

The brunette giggled, starting a quick pace. "Fineeee." He teased, giving the boys permission to come undone. He watched as Draco went first after a few moments of Harry battering the knot inside him, ropes of come splashing across a pale, heaving torso. He moaned, seeing grey eyes snap shut as Theo pulled his length from his mouth, stroking his tip, grunting as he painted Dracos lips and chin.

Theo clapped a hand to his mouth, shuddering hard, struggling to catch his breath. "I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life." He sat back on his knees, wiping the sweat from his brow, watching Harry.

"Dray." Harry murmured, causing Draco to open his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Lick your lips."

"Fuck." Theo muttered.

Draco obeyed, drawing his tongue across his upper lip slowly, watching his lover absolutely crumple, letting out a strangled wail as he filled him.

"I can't find a word to describe how sexy you are, Draco Malfoy." Harry panted, kissing at his knee before slowly pulling away.

"I think you should cast a cleaning charm, Harry Potter." He said softly, rising onto his elbows. Draco looked at Theo, whose face was still red. "So, what did you think?" He grinned.

He shrugged, returning the sly smirk. "I'd do it again, you two are pretty fun."

Harry phished his wand from the floor, casting a charm to clean his boyfriend up. He then flopped onto his back at the end of the bed, breathing deeply. "Yeah, that was pretty incredible." He looked at the pair. "Thanks."

They both giggled. "Happy Birthday, Harry."


	31. Chapter 31

"I wish you'd eat." Harry muttered, watching the blonde fiddle with a fried potato on his plate.

"I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" He scooped some eggs into mouth. "It's just a wedding."

"I've never been to a wedding." Draco said softly, glancing at the brunette.

"I've only been to the one. It's not bad, well...it wasn't bad until the Death Eaters crashed it." He said, sipping his tea. "The ceremony is the longest part. It's just a lot of waiting and trying to listen. The reception is where you do all the eating, drinking and dancing."

"I can't wait to dance with you."

"You can't?" He flashed him a little grin. "Well, you can't do that until you eat!"

"Fine." Draco grumbled, tucking into his food.

They finished, doing a double check of the case they had filled with their dress clothes and items to make sure they both had decent hair. Harry gripped the blonde tightly, apparating to Shell Cottage. They landed in the yard, the brunette wobbling, Draco catching him.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Draco asked, swiveling his head around to peer at the home, the front facade covered in shells. "I'm scared to meet Weasleys' Mum." He muttered.

Harry laughed, reaching out and taking his hand. "Don't be. She knows' I'm crazy about you, she will love you." He led them up the pathway to the front door, knocking.

"Harry!" Charlie cried out as he eased the door open. He clapped the brunette on the shoulder. "Haven't seen you in quite some time, Malfoy." He extended a weathered hand to the boy.

Draco took a short breath, trying to keep his gaze on the rugged redheads face. He reached out and shook his hand. "Well, nice to be reaquainted, Charlie." He watched as the tattoos on his arms wriggled on their own accord, dragons and various symbols.

He laughed, stepping back to allow the smaller boys into the living room. "You too."

Molly squealed, racing from the kitchen, lifing her arms to grasp at his face, pulling him in for a tight hug. "Oh I'm so happy you're here!" She then turned to Draco, giving him a warm smile, taking his hands and squeezing them. "I'm glad you've come too, Draco." She brought him in for an embrace as well.

Draco felt his cheeks color as the woman hugged him. "I'm glad you wanted me to come...It...it feels nice to be accepted by all of you, even through some of the things I've done to you."

The redheaded woman waved her hands, dragging them into the kitchen. "All of that is in the past!" She stopped, turned and looked at them once more frowning. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Harry laughed, lifting the case full of their items. "We wanted to wait, you know how easy it is for me to ruin a dress shirt."

She chuckled, giving the brunette a simpering look. "I do." Molly glanced over her shoulder, watching Fleur working at a few simmering pots.

"Is there anything we can help with, before we get ready?" Harry asked. "Does Arthur or Bill need anything?"

"No, 'zhey 'ave gotten most of the things put together. Go up to the guest bedroom and change." Fleur said, shaking her hair back and smiling before returning to the food she and Molly were milling over.

Harry took Draco's hand. "Where is Ginny...?" He asked softly.

"She is in the master with Angelina." Molly muttered, toying with the pocket in her apron. "Don't worry about her, Harry. She is going to behave, I promise."

He nodded, pulling the blonde up the narrow stairs and towards the guest bedroom. He bit his lip hard as he heard her voice drifting from behind the door as they passed. "You have to behave when we see her." Harry said to Draco as he shut the bedroom door.

He gave him a sallow look. "I'm going to try. If she doesn't say anything to me, then I won't say anything to her." Draco said, watching as his lover unpacked their clothes, setting them on the bed.

"Well, she is in the wedding, so we won't have to really see her until later, she'll walk by us when we are sitting down, but that's about it." He pulled his t-shirt off, folding it and setting it into the case. "I really don't...I really don't think she is going to try to pull anything."

Draco grumbled. "Well, you'd better make sure you don't get trapped anywhere alone with her." He shifted into his dress shirt, giving the brunette a stern look as he began to button. "If you return to me with bruises again I won't be able to stop myself."

Harry laughed. "You think you look big and tough?" He teased, giving him a wink as he pulled his pants up. "But, I have no intentions of getting anywhere near her." He reached for a belt, threading it through the loops. "I'm assuming you should stay away from the firewhiskey."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "What if there is a toast?"

"There won't be a toast with...well...this is George we are talking about..." He shook his head, playing idly with his tie. "Well, if there is a toast...for some reason with firewhiskey...then yeah, but last thing I need is for you to get lit and pop off to her."

"I have some tact, Potter." Draco muttered, moving to help him adjust.

He laughed softly. "Not when you are drunk, I'm afraid." Harry smoothed his hand along the placket of buttons on Draco's shirt. "I just want to have a good time, and I don't want you to have to be worried about something that isn't going to happen."

Draco looked at him, flushing slightly. "Yeah, I know...I will behave...only if you promise to let me spank you with that belt later."

Harry pushed at him playfully. "Are you out of your mind, Malfoy?" He giggled, reaching down to tuck his shirt further into his pants before buttoning them up. "We'll see." Harry grinned, leaving the blonde breathless.

He shifted, giving him a wink. "We need to behave."

"How does my hair look?" Harry muttered, looking at his lover as he rustled his own tie up.

"A mess, like always." Draco countered, reaching into the case and twisting the lid to the pomade, whisking two fingers through it before shutting it once more. He rubbed his hands together, warming the product before dragging his fingers through dark locks. His heart strings tugged as he played with his hair, affection sweeping though his body for The Boy Who Lived. He twisted his fingers at the tips of his bangs, drawing them to lay in curls against his eyebrow. He shrugged, using the remainder of the product on his fingers to touch up his own hair. "That's as good as I'm going to be able to get it." He grinned, dodging the pinch aimed at his hip.

..

"These people are looking at me like I'm crazy." Draco muttered as they filed into the tent that had been erected, it being the same that had held Bill and Fleur's ceremony and reception. He felt the brunette squeeze his hand gently, tugging him down the isle. Various witches and wizards, most he assumed were of the Weasley's relation, sprouting ginger hair, casting shocked or near-scathing glances once they realized he was a Malfoy. He decided it would be best to just look down at the ground.

"Well, of course they are. Lucius Malfoys' son at a Weasley wedding? Ludicrous!" He led the blonde, whom was rather pink in the cheeks, down a row of chairs, gasping when he saw Lee Jordan at the furthest in the row. "Well long time no see, mate!"

"Harry Potter!" Lee cried out, leaping from his seat to give him a brisk handshake. "It's good to see you man! You look like you're doing good!" His gaze wandered to the blonde, who was still focusing on the ground. "That Malfoy?"

Harry nodded, giving his boyfriend a slight nudge, causing him to look up slightly. "That it is."

"You two...together?" Lee asked, noting their clasped hands.

"Oh, yeah! Coming up on a year. He's the reason I look like I'm doing good." Harry laughed.

Lee grinned, reaching out to shake Draco's hand. "Well, that's brilliant. I'm glad to see you got away from all that, Malfoy."

"Me too, honestly. I wanted to get out from the start, but I couldn't. Once Harry did away with...Him...they took my father to Askaban, then I was finally...free."

"I'm sure that was a hell of a time. During the war, my family went into hiding, and they fought me tooth and nail when I said I was going to return to Hogwarts to join the others. But I couldn't just wait it out, you know?" The man sighed, giving them both the familiar war worn look most people donned when discussing the War. "Then...when Fred went...man." He clapped Harry on the shoulder, giving him a feeble little smile. "I'm just glad we're all out alive...I'm just glad we can sit here and partake in the marriage of two life-long friends." The smile grew. Lee gestured to the two empty seats. "You two looking for a place to sit?"

Harry laughed, nodding. "Why, yes, yes we are!" He settled next to Lee, turning to Draco, who still had color in his cheeks. "Dray..." He murmured, giving his knee a soft squeeze.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so pink?" He asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to embarrass the blonde by calling him out.

"I feel out of place."

He gave a breathy laugh, reaching to take his hand once more, running his thumb across smooth skin. "Well, don't. I'm family...so that makes you family. That's how these people operate." Harry leaned in, brushing his lips across a temple.

"But these people all know who I am."

"Who you were." Harry corrected. "What you used to be, but they don't know the person you are now." He caught the blonde's gaze. "You get to re-introduce yourself as whoever you want to be."

Draco shrugged, biting his lower lip. "I suppose you're right."

"I love you." He said softly, tangling their fingers together. He felt his heart swell as he watched this blonde monster wriggle in his chair, a little smile gracing his pointed features.

"I love you, too." Draco muttered, glancing at his boyfriend. "I can't wait until this is us." He said in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, giving the brunette a petulant look. "I can't wait for us to go down this aisle."

Harry giggled, giving him another kiss to his temple. "I just wanted to hear your say it." He whispered against the skin.

"You're a shit."

"Maybe so." He said, reaching up and toying with his necklace, eyes trailing down to his promise ring, a little shiver going up his spine as he imagined a wedding band in its place. Harry settled their clasped hands into Draco's lap. He rest his head on the blondes shoulder, pressing a kiss to his jaw. They talked quietly for a while, as people continued to fill the seats around them. Music started to play, signally for them all to rise, Harry pulling Draco to his feet. Members of wedding party started to file in, walking in pairs down the aisle. He felt fingers squeeze at his as Ginny passed by, glancing behind her to peer at the two before quickly turning away. Finally Angelina arrived at the door, with her father, making their way down the pathway, amongst sniffs and gasps.

The ceremony was relatively short, with George's vows being full of antics, ending with a tearful tribute to Fred, the twin stating he knew that the fallen redhead was here with them all in spirit. The two kissed, George tipping the bride back in an outrageous pose, causing her to laugh and clasp at his tie. Everyone clapped and cheered as the wedding party made their way out of the tent.

"So what happens now...does this just magically change into the reception hall?" Draco asked as they made their way from the tent.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat." He said, pulling him close once they were out in the large yard. "You feeling better?" Harry played with the tip of Draco's tie.

"Yeah, I'm not so nervous...right now, but won't we have to go around talking to people once we go back inside?" He asked, nibbling his lower lip. "Have you seen Hermione?"

Harry reached up and pulled that lip from his teeth. He leaned in, giving him a slow kiss. "Yes, we will but it's not as through you've never been to a function where you had to be introduced to a lot of people, right?" He smiled. "Let's see if we can go find her."

"Find who?" Came a familiar voice behind them, causing the pair to turn. "You two look so handsome." Hermione clasped them both tightly in a hug. She was dressed in a soft grey dress, her hair pulled up into a chingon in the back, three crystal gems wound into the side.

"You look fabulous." Draco muttered, raking his eyes over his best friend.

"Why do you look so nervous?" She asked, taking his hand and peering up at him. "Because of all these people?"

He nodded, feeling color sprout on the apples of his cheeks.

"We're family here...you're family here. That's how these people work." Hermione assured the blonde.

"That's exactly what I told him." Harry added.

"I'm not used to it...my family was...estranged to say the least. Any formal gathering I ever attended was full of older, pretentious Death Eaters, whose only goal was to get in further with my father, or vice versa. I was only ever used as a pawn to get something from someone. The fact that these people are so willing to just accept others...is foreign to me." Draco said in a sheepish voice.

Harry laughed, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist. "Well, I guess we'd better get in there." He glanced at Hermione. "Where is Ron?"

"I don't know actually. He was in the wedding party, so I'm assuming he is with George or something. Do you two want to sit at a table with us?" She asked as they made their way back into the tent, which had transformed into a reception hall, blue and white draped from the ceiling, on the backs of the chairs and in the table cloths. Bright flower bouquets adorned each circular table, all leading to a rectangular table where the bride and groom would sit.

"Of course we do." Harry said, filing in. He told the girl about how they had been sitting with Lee Jordan, how he looked to be in decent shape since the War. He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde as they decided on a table near the front. "I'll be right back." He made his way towards the bar, shaking a few hands as he went. Harry ordered two drinks, making sure that the one he was going to give to Draco was slightly weaker than his.

"A Malfoy at a Weasley wedding, I thought I'd never see the day." Aunt Muriel muttered, as Charlie shuffled her along toward the table beside them.

Hermione gave a startled little gasp, having forgotten her less than pleasant disposition. "Hello Muriel."

"Who're you here with, Malfoy?" She asked, fixing the brim of her hat, sallow face turning to them.

"It's Draco...ma'am." He said, twisting his fingers in his lap. "I'm here with Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter! You, here with Harry Potter, whatever for?" The old woman gave a dersive laugh.

"We are partners, Aunt Muriel." Harry informed, setting a cup in front of the blonde. He reached out to take her hand. "It's nice to see you, too." He said, watching her recoil slightly.

"Partners?" She glanced between the pair as Harry settled beside him. "Well, I guess that damn war did ruin some of your minds. Shame."

Harry watched as color flooded into Draco's cheeks, grey eyes going flinty as they focused on the fabric of the tablecloth. "No, I'm about as sane as I was before." He countered.

"I see you've been seated, Aunt." Ron muttered, as he joined the table. He leaned in and kissed at Hermiones temple, settling beside her, taking a sip from his beer.

"You allow this dark wizard trash to be around your friends, Ronald?" She antagonized, seeing the blonde becoming more upset with each word.

"That's enough, Aunt Muriel." Ron said in a stern voice, watching her bristle. He glanced at Charlie, whose brow was furrowing quickly.

"Should I move her to another table, you think?" Charlie asked his brother.

"I'm not going anywhere." Muriel muttered, waving her hand as Charlie neared her once more. "I find it rather dispicable that this family allows not only Mudbloods but Death Eaters in to any gathering."

"I'm not a Death Eater." Draco muttered, feeling anger pooling deep in his stomach, trying to remain respectful towards his elder.

She gave another dersive laugh, looking at the blonde. "You cannot sit there and tell me that the son of Lucius Malfoy, a KNOWN traitorous Death Eater..."

"That's ENOUGH." Ron said loudly, slamming his bottle down on the table, causing everyone around him to start. "I'm trying my hardest to not be disrepectful, but I won't allow you to slander not only my girlfriend, who is Muggle-born, but my friend, who has been away from that type of thing for over a year." He gave his aged Aunt a firm look. "Enough."

She bristled once more, giving the table full a look of disdain before shifting in her seat to face the other way, greeting another older witch who settled in front of her.

Harry immediately turned, scooting his chair closer to Draco, leaning close to his ear, reaching up and cupping his jaw. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, ghosting his lips across the shell. "She's terrible." The other hand wound into Draco's lap, taking his hand. "I'm proud of you for keeping your cool. Those cheeks got awful red." Harry pressed a soft kiss to his neck before moving back slightly.

"What's in this drink?" Draco muttered, grey eyes flickering across Harry's face. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves flaring in his guts. He had assumed that there would be at least someone with some animosity towards him, but he didn't figure that they would just tear into all of them.

"Soda and whiskey."

Draco took a sip, watching as the brunette shifted his knees apart, allowing him to drag his chair closer to him. "You mean soda."

Harry laughed. "Well, I won't lie. I told them to not make it as strong as mine." He said, giving him a sly grin as he took a drink of his own.

"Prat." Draco murmured.

"I really am sorry about that, I didn't figure she would shred everyone like that." Harry said, running his hand down Draco's back.

He shrugged, looking at Hermione, who was gazing at him. "I figured something would happen like that."

"So, what did he do, dull your drink down?" She asked, grinning.

"He did!"

"Well, if you're drunk you just might start spilling secrets, Malfoy." Hermione chided, toying with the petals of the flower she had attached to her dress.

He laughed, feeling relief wash over him with the chuckle. "Yeah, you are right. We can't have that."

The few sitting at the table talked briefly before George and Angelina arrived at the edge of the tent. They all stood, clapping and cheering as they were introduced at Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley. They, along with Molly and Arthur made their way through the tables to the main table.

George stopped at their table, clapping both Harry and Ron on the shoulder, giving them a wicked grin. He nodded towards Malfoy, acknowledging him before asking Charlie if he wanted to join them at the big boy table so he could give a speech later.

Draco took another sip of his drink, leaning back in his chair and settling his foot on his knee, looking at his lover. "I'm hungry." He muttered.

"If you'd have eaten more at breakfast." Harry chided, drawing a heart shape with his fingertip on the dark fabric of Draco's slacks. "Food will be here soon."

"I know, but I was so nervous."

"You get nervous a lot more than I ever figured you would, Malfoy." He said, grinning. "I always assumed you would be calm and collected all the time."

He laughed. "I'm good at faking it." Draco drew an imaginary circle around his face. "I'm very good at putting up a fake facade. I had to, no one would have listened to me if they knew I was a pile of jelly inside."

"Only thing you need to be nervous about anymore is me stepping on your toes when we dance." Harry said, grinning as food appeared, much like at Hogwarts onto the table.

Draco shifted, setting his cup on the table and picking up his fork, poking the chicken on his plate. "I think you'll be fine."

The table ate and drank, talked with minimal issue, Ron discussing to everyone the things he had seen near the end of his training, and how graduation was looming closer. Draco and Hermione announced the postive sale of their first products.

..

"How did you get another cup?" Harry asked, noting another drink in the blondes hand as he made his way towards him. He had just been congratulating the newlyweds, leaving the boy alone for a few seconds.

Draco giggled, wrapping his free arm around Harry's waist. "Calm down! I can go to the bar myself." He took a sip. "It's only got one shot in it. I am behaving."

"You behaving?" Harry laughed, playing idly with the buttons to Draco's charcoal colored dress shirt. He looked up into grey eyes, seeing them thankfully sparkling with mischief, instead of the apprehension they had been full of earlier.

"You look so damn handsome."

"Damn handsome?" He grinned, letting the blonde lead him to the dance floor where a people were littered.

"What did I used to call you...delectable." Draco allowed the brunette to take a drink from his cocktail. "Well, I suppose you are still pretty delectable."

Harry pushed at him playfully. "Suppose? Or was I only delectable when I was a scrawny, little bastard?"

"No, even now, nice and filled out." He let a hand trail down to give Harry's behind a quick squeeze. "Love you, baby." Draco swayed them slightly, before finishing his cup and tossing it into a nearby bin. He wrapped both arms around the brunette, resting their foreheads together. "I can't wait to be dancing at our wedding. I can't wait to make you mine forever."

Harry laughed softly, leaning in and giving him a slow kiss. "You don't have to wait because I'm already yours forever."

"Cheesy ass."

"You started it!" Harry countered, allowing the blonde to twirl him to the beat of the song coming from a band playing in the corner. He was drawn back in, a hand placed on the small of his back.

"I did nothing, Potter." Draco snarled, giving him a wicked grin before kissing him slowly. "You ever decide if you're gonna let me spank you with that damn belt?"

Harry laughed, head tilting back as they danced. "You got something to put on it when you break skin?"

"You think I'd break skin?" He twirled him once more. "Or is it more...that you'd be begging me to break skin?"

"Stop!" Harry whined, feeling his cheeks heat slightly as a pair whizzed by them. "You know I have to sit down all day right?"

Draco chuckled. "Mmm, I think I have something that will help ease your pain." He wandered grey eyes up to lock with green.

"You're a dog, Draco Malfoy." Harry muttered, allowing a sly grin to grace his features.

"That so?" He countered, gripping the brunette by the waistband of his dress pants.

..

Congratulations were said, toasts given and tearful tributes to fallen family lamented. George and Angelina we whisked away to their honeymoon, letting the rest of the family continue to party. Harry had allowed Draco to consume a few glasses of champagne, the blondes cheeks coloring. They danced with each other and with Hermione until they felt like their shoes might melt away.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. He swayed them slightly to the music, kissing along his neck, pressing his lips to the skin behind his ear. "You tired yet?"

"Me? Never." He muttered, tilting his head against Harry's shoulder, giving him a sideways glance. "Why, are you?"

He shrugged. "No, I'm just ready to get away from all this noise." Harry nibbled at the skin, earning a soft gasp. "We've managed to avoid Ginny for the most part, I don't want to push the envelope." He grinned, pulling away slightly to see a mark blooming there.

"Avoiding me? Why would you try to avoid me?"

Harry felt panic sweep through his stomach as the redhead made her way to the front of them. "No, no, no." He muttered. He could see she was clearly drunk, eyes glassy.

"No, no what?" Ginny asked, pink in the face. "Y-you don't want to see me, H-Harry? You...Y-you and your cocksucker, Death Eater lover?"

Harry gripped Draco tighter, feeling the blonde tense up. "Go, away."

"You know this isn't cute right? You...you two together."

"Let's just go, Harry." Draco muttered, shimmying away from him.

"You take him from me, then you think you can just...go?" She hiccuped, eyeing the blonde.

"Take him from you, what are you even talking about, Weasley?" Draco snapped, grey eyes turning flinty. "You were split before we even THOUGHT about being together. GET OVER YOURSELF." He watched the redhead reel. "I'm not fighting you and I'm sure as hell not going to listen to your drunk mouth." He gripped Harry tightly, apparating them from the spot, landing in their living room. Draco growled violently, taking off into the kitchen, yanking the fridge open and pulling a drink from inside.

"Calm down!" Harry cried out.

"It's so stupid that we had to leave because of her!" Draco said, eyes still filled with anger. "Fuck her! I can't believe how drunk she was!" He twisted the cap and took a long drink, trying to calm himself. "I can't believe she would call me that." He growled.

"Stop growling!" Harry warned.

"I can't help it! I'm mad, Harry. I can't believe she thinks she can just talk to us like that..." He muttered, taking a deep breath.

Harry bit his lip, reaching up to loosen his tie, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the couch. "She was drunk...there is no telling if she would have said such crude things if she had been sober." He began popping each button to his top, green eyes watching his lover bluster around their kitchen. "Dray..."

Draco looked up, seeing the brunette had slipped his dress shirt off, hand trailing a line down his lean torso. "Are you trying to distract me, Potter?"

Harry laughed, toying with his belt, making a show of pulling it from its loops. He felt his eyes go wide as the blonde closed the space between them taking the strip of leather from his hands and pushing him onto the couch.

"Get on your knees." He muttered.

Harry shivered, seeing grey eyes become stormy. He obeyed, resting his arms against the back of the couch, glancing over his shoulder. "Damn." He whispered, watching Draco remove his own top, the belt clinking in his hand. Harry reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, slipping them them down to his knees, leaving him only in a pair of briefs. "You're really going to spank me with that?"

Draco nodded, reaching down to cup himself through his slacks. He leaned in kissing along Harry's shoulders and back, nibbling at the heated skin. "That I am." He took a deep breath, all anger he had felt for the ginger girl falling away as he looked down to the belt in his hands. He swallowed, trying to keep himself from getting too hard. Draco drew the first slap down onto cotton covered skin, letting out a sharp cry.

"Oh fuck." Harry moaned, gripping the cushions. "Pull my briefs down."

"You want it on bare skin?" Draco drawled, trying to contain his excitement as he hooked fingers into the elastic waistband of Harry's underwear, pulling them down to meet with his pants.

"Mmm, yes."

"Kinky little shit." He ran his hand across each cheek, giving him a pinch before leaning in and kissing him hard, swirling their tongues together. Draco bit his lower lip, watching color stream across his skin as he laid another spank down. "You like that?"

Harry hissed in pleasure, lurching forward. He gave himself a few strokes. "I do." He flashed the blonde a wicked grin, wriggling. "Again."

He obeyed, feeling slightly overwhelmed with need for the boy. "Damn, Harry." Draco trailed two fingers down the angry red mark now marring the skin. He brought the belt down once more, moaning when the brunette cried out, back arching in a delicious manner. "You're going to bruise."

"Have you broke skin yet?" He asked, peering over his shoulder at the now pink and breathless blonde. He squealed loudly as he was spanked once more.

"Close, but I'm not breaking skin. Don't you think we've shared enough blood?" He gripped a cheek tightly in his hand, the skin hot and irritated. "Besides, we're not getting blood on the couch." He tossed the belt, turning the brunette over and pulling his slacks and underwear off, tossing them. Draco smoothed his hand up Harry's chest, cupping his chin, leaning in and giving him a rough, sloppy kiss.

Harry hissed as his raw skin came in contact with the fabric of the couch. He drug his hand through blonde locks, chest heaving as he was left breathless. "I am quite good at getting blood out of fabric though." He gave him a sly grin.

"No. I think that's just a little too far." Draco muttered, sitting up and undoing his trousers, pulling them along with his boxers off, kicking them away. He shoved the brunette into the corner of the couch, pushing his legs up to settle around his waist. Draco let out a puff of air as he slid their erections together. "I can't believe sometimes how much you love being raw like this." He cupped a heated cheek, leaning in and kissing him deeply, taking until the pair had no air left between them.

Harry giggled low in his throat, heart pounding as he eyed his lover. "I'm a masochist, I can't help it."

"That what it is?" Draco said, grinning and kissing along the curve of his neck, nipping his earlobe. He pushed Harry's arms up over his head, dragging his lips along the inside of his arm, biting at the skin near his armpit.

"Fuck." Harry whimpered, rolling his hips up slightly.

"When was the last time we had normal sex?" Draco asked softly, looking at his boyfriend, who laughed, tugging at his heart hard.

"When do we ever have normal sex?" He gripped the back of the couch with his hand, using the other to trail across his jaw. "Are you complaining, Mr. Malfoy? Because if you'd like, we can go up to the bedroom and have plain vanilla missionary instead of you railing me on this couch."

Draco circled him, giving a few agonizing tugs. "I am not complaining." He shifted back, swirling his tongue around a leaking tip. "I'm just saying we've been a little crazy here lately."

"Draco, we have to be crazy now because one day we will be old and what will we have to talk about!?" He moaned as lips drifted along his thighs.

"Gotta have something to make people uncomfortable with, I suppose." He replied, grinning against tan skin. Draco sucked him slowly, drawing breathy whimpers and cries. "Damn." He whispered, reaching down to give himself a squeeze.

Harry laughed again. "Well how about after this, we can tone it down. Do some romantic shit." He drug a hand through platinum hair as Draco spread him, licking across his entrance.

"Oh this isn't romantic?" He muttered, eyes gleaming as he sucked the skin.

"Only if you whisper you love me while you bite my ass cheek."

"Fuck off, Harry." He chuckled, sinking his teeth into the skin of his bottom, feeling flesh give way. He groaned, seeing blood springing from the teeth marks.

"Did you break skin?"

"I did." He muttered, dragging his tongue along the severed skin before trailing kisses along his sac.

"You just lap up my blood, Dray?"

"I did."

"Fuck." Harry in turn muttered, shuddering. He reached down stroking himself, feeling saliva slick fingers nudging his entrance.

"Hmm?"

"That's so hot." Harry tugged him upwards, kissing him hard, the metallic taste of his blood stinging his tongue. "You're hot." He laughed, feeling the blonde slacken as he murmured. "You going to fuck me, Daddy?"

Draco felt his eyes roll back as he let out a quiet moan. "Are you kidding me?" He slid two fingers abruptly into Harry. "This is what I'm talking about. We need to have normal sex, not you driving me absolutely insane with your damn dirty talk before I even get inside you."

"Mmm, I love you." Harry giggled, rolling his hips.

"You're a tease, Harry Potter."

He gave a warm giggle, dragging a hand through dark locks. "Yeah?"

Draco hooked him, rubbing that knot, causing a sharp cry to burst from kiss swollen lips. "A fucking tease, and what have I told you about teasing me?"

Harry grinned, reaching out and gripping the blonde gently by the throat, bringing him in for a lanquid kiss, using his nails to scratch lightly down his chest. "You gonna punish me?"

Draco groaned, clapping his free hand over his forehead, dragging it down his face, jaw clenched tight. "No, because I'm going to come right now." He sat back, removing his hand from the brunette and clamping it around his throbbing length. "For the love of Merlin, Harry." He muttered, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Just come on me, then." Harry said in a soft voice, watching as his lover nearly crumbled.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Draco asked, biting his lip as he moved forward after some time.

Harry laughed, reaching down and giving himself a few strokes, seeing Draco nearly purple, streaming pre-cum. "You spanking me with a belt is what's gotten into me tonight."

"I'll have to be more careful next time then, prepare myself for this kind of lecherous behavior." He muttered, giving the brunette a sly grin as he squeezed his tip, tapping it against his thigh.

"I want you to come, Draco." Harry commanded softly, biting his lower lip and locking eyes with the blonde.

He cried out, doing just that, painting the boy's abdomen and thighs. Draco shuddered, hand falling onto the couch cushion, gripping it tightly as he struggled to keep his world upright. "What...what about you?" He managed to choke out after some time.

"Rub that spot inside me and kiss my thighs, I'll go in seconds." Harry instructed, swirling his fingertip in a pearl of Dracos' essence on his stomach, popping the digit into his mouth, earning a breathy whine.

Draco obeyed, slipping two fingers back into his mouth and coating them. He tried to steady his pounding heart as he re-introduced them into Harry. "Seconds you say?" He chided, pressing against the knot inside him.

"Fuck." Harry whimpered, gripping the cushion. "Kiss my thighs, love."

He burned his lips across the skin, rubbing agonizing circles, feeling Harry shudder violently before coming undone. Draco moaned, looking up to see his head tossed back, jaw clenched and pulsing across his torso. "I love you."

"Oh God, I love you, too!" He cried out, releasing his death grip on the cushions to push his sweaty hair back, shaking as he came down. Harry gave a little giggle. "Mmm, look at me though. I am a mess." He drew the blonde close, giving him a slow kiss.

"So sticky, Mr. Potter." Draco murmured, sitting back and standing on slightly shakey legs. "You want me to clean you up?" He watched as Harry dipped his finger in their shared seed, popping it between his lips.

"Come help me clean up." He whispered, heart starting up once more, seeing the blonde visibly twitch. Harry giggled, waiting for him to chastise him for being so perverse.

"Dear Merlin." Draco groaned, eyeing his lover. He cupped himself gently, trying to keep himself from stirring. He watched as that finger played once more, the other hand dragging through dark locks. Tan chest heaved as rapidly darkening green eyes trailed Draco, causing him to shiver. "You serious?"

Harry nodded slowly, wriggling slightly against the couch cushions. "You can't tell me you're not up for it again." He felt an evil smile tug at the corners of his mouth as Draco drug his hand across his face, squeezing his chin hard.

"You're a fucking pervert." He said, taking a few slow breaths.

He laughed, gesturing for the blonde to re-join him on the couch. "Remember when you thought you were the bad one?"

Draco settled between Harry's thighs once more, grey eyes roaming his lithe body. "You really want me to help you clean up?" He bit his lip. Draco trailed a fingertip along the inside of a thigh, gaining a little more confidence as he watched the skin erupt in goosebumps.

"I do." Harry said softly, reaching forward and playing with Draco's nipple, hearing a quiet moan issue from between bitten lips. He pulled him down, kissing him slowly, swirling their tongues together.

He gasped as he withdrew from the kiss, seeing Harry was nearly feral, eyes blown. Draco felt need suddenly flow hot through his veins. "Harry..." He leaned in dragging his tongue along his torso, lapping up the sticky substance. He sucked each nipple into his mouth, drawing the tip of his tongue up into the hollow space between his collar bones. Draco shivered, hearing Harry moan.

"Yeah?"

"Oh my God, stop." Draco muttered, giving him a petulant look.

Harry giggled, placing two fingers on his chin, bringing him in for a sloppy kiss. "I will never stop. I'm going to make you crazy for as long as I can." He reached between them, grabbing both their erections and sliding them together. "You're awful hard, Mr. Malfoy."

"You're fucking hot, what am I supposed to do?" He said, nibbling at his bruised lower lip.

"Am I?" Harry asked, squealing as a handful of his hair was yanked back, leaving his neck vulnerable. He whined as lips burned across the skin, biting his Adams' Apple. "Damn, Dray." He felt a tongue drag along the curve of his neck. "You went from hesitant to definite real quick."

Draco chuckled, sucking at his earlobe, rolling his hips slowly. "I can't believe how good looking Weasley's brother is."

"Charlie?" Harry asked, stroking Draco as he sat back up. "You want him to be our next victim?"

"Absolutely not." He laughed, fingers trailing down to circle his entrance. "He'd wreck both of us I'm sure." Draco slipped the digits into his mouth, before pressing them inside the needy brunette.

Harry pouted, earning a pinch to his thigh. "I don't doubt that, but it would still be fun."

"Aren't we supposed to be toning things down?"

"Draco! We can still fantasize!" He chided, biting his lower lip and watching the blonde, sweat beginning to bead at pale temples as he stretched Harry. "You going to have your way with me this time?"

"That's the plan." He gave the boy wonder a dark look. "I bet he's hung, he'd probably choke us both out."

"Draco!" Harry squealed, grinning wickedly at his lover. "Well, of course, because you choke on everything."

"Fuck off!"

"Fuck me, Dray." He whimpered, wriggling down to press those fingers deeper inside himself. Harry stroked his length, watching the adonis' cheeks fill with color. "I'll owl him, see if he will send pictures."

Draco hooked his fingers upwards, shaking them, eyes rolling back at the gutteral moan issued from Harry's mouth. "You think he would?"

Harry drug his hand through his own hair, giving him a cheeky grin. "I dunno, I mean it's worth a try."

"Pervert." He muttered, removing his hand, dripping spit onto an aching length. "Hold yourself open for me."

"Aren't we supposed to be toning things down?" He chided, repeating the blonde's words. Harry obeyed, reaching down and gripping his behind with both hands, watching Draco's eyes flutter shut, lip tugged tightly between white teeth.

"I don't know how I do this sometimes, honestly." Draco said quietly, rubbing his tip in torturous circles around Harry's entrance. "You're too much."

"You'd rather me be drab and dull, Malfoy?" Harry asked, drawing him in for a lazy kiss as he was breached.

"Never." He breathed against kiss swollen lips, sinking inside the tight brunette. Draco wrapped thin legs around his waist, taking Harry's hands in his and bringing them to rest above his head. He thrust deeply, watching that mouth drop open in a wanton moan. He pressed their chests together, resting his forehead on Harry's. "You're killing me."

"God, don't you love it though?" Harry giggled, undulated his hips.

Draco groaned, rolling them over so that the brunette was sitting atop him. He shifted his knees apart, slamming up into the boy, earning a wail that sent shivers down his spine.

"Right there."

"There?" Draco asked, snaking his hand around to cup at Harry's bottom, feeling himself sliding between his fingers as he aimed another thrust.

"Yes!" Harry cried out, head falling back, hands frantically gripping for the couch as he was pounded into.

"Damn, baby." He moaned, feeling Harry clench around him. He continued his assault, using his other hand to ghost along Harry's cock, earning an exhasperated whine.

"Don't tease me! Not when I'm this close."

Draco felt his breath catch, giving him a slow stroke, swiveling his palm around a leaking tip.

"Harder."

He clenched his jaw tight, thighs starting to burn as he pumped inside him, nearly falling over the edge when he heard a satisfied cry, Harry spilling on his hand and onto his stomach.

"Draco." Harry moaned, entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

"I love you, Harry." He ground out, filling the brunette.

"I love you, too." He gasped, collasping onto the blonde, kissing at his face. Harry felt as though his heart might burst from his chest as he tried to draw in air. "Merlin..."

Draco ran his hand along his back, feeling his chest heave. "You okay?"

Harry gave a soft giggle, nipping at the tip of his nose. "I came really hard."

"You did. We are using a cleaning charm...or shower or...both...to clean this up." Draco muttered, easing from the boy. He took a slow breath, head pounding from the exercise.

Harry carefully stood, reaching down to rub his aching thighs. "Let's go then."


	32. Chapter 32

A year.

Draco had never lasted a year at anything. He still couldn't quite believe that this boy had allowed him to remain in his life, hell, he still couldn't believe that he was able to have him in the first place! He felt his heart twist in his chest as he watched the little brunette tuck his dress shirt into trousers. Never in his entire life would he have thought he was capable of feeling such affection for anyone. He swallowed down the lump forming in his throat as he thought about how he never would have even made it this far in his life if it hadn't been for Harry. Draco smoothed his hand down his hair, biting his lip hard.

"What?" Harry asked softly, seeing Draco becoming more visibly upset by the second. He felt his breath catch as he noticed tears sparkling in the corners of grey eyes.

The blonde let out a slow puff of air, looking to the carpet. He struggled to keep himself together, biting his thumb hard.

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Nothing." Draco said softly. "I'm being a Hufflepuff is all." He toyed with the cuffs to his shirt, rolling them back. He watched as Harry rolled his eyes, crossing their bedroom to consume the air near the blonde.

Harry cupped his chin, nibbling his own lower lip, noting two tears leaking down a sharp cheek. "Draco..." He yelped as Draco suddenly wrapped his arms around him, crushing Harry against him, tucking his head into the crook of Harry's shoulder. He wrapped his legs around his waist as the blonde lifted him, hugging him so tightly he felt breathless.

"I love you so much." He muttered against the skin of his neck, letting the rest of his tears flow. "I fucking love you so much, Harry Potter." He kissed along the now damp skin, holding him flush. "I never thought in a million years that I would be able to say it to your face, let alone every damn day." Draco sniffed, heart thudding almost painfully in his chest. "I can't believe I am able to spend every moment of my life loving you." He let the brunette slide back down to feet. "Sorry I'm being such a pansy."

Harry laughed, reaching up to cup the sides of his face, wiping his tears away. "You're not being a pansy, stop." He drew the blonde in, their lips meeting for a slow, sweet kiss. He swiped his thumbs along cheekbones. "I love you I think more than you can imagine." He reached back to toy with the hair at the nape of Dracos neck. "You've been so good to me in this last year, you literally saved my life. I can't picture my life without you, honestly." He watched as more tears leaked. "Stop crying." He whispered.

Draco gave a breathy, little laugh, stepping back slightly to wipe at his face. "I can't help it." He muttered, trying to regain some composure. He sniffed, looking down at his outfit to make sure it was all in its place. "We need to get ready, we have reservations." He placed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, if you hadn't distracted me, then I might be ready by now." He teased, flashing the blonde a cheeky grin.

...

"I still get so nervous feeling when we come to nice places." Harry muttered, playing with the hem of his cloth napkin.

"Well, don't. Do you want wine to drink?" Draco replied, eyeing the menu.

"Yeah, you can order it though, I wouldn't want to get the wrong thing." He said, squirming and glancing around the dimly lit restaurant. A few lit candles adorned the side of their table, soft music coming from a live band in the corner of the room.

"There's no such thing as a wrong wine choice, Harry." He teased, reaching over to grasp his hand gently. "So what've you gotten me for our anniversary?" Draco grinned.

Harry scoffed. "Like I'm going to tell you here!"

"You're going to make me wait?" He gave the brunette a petulant look, turning to their waiter and ordering drinks.

"Well of course! It's not as though you've brought mine have you?"

"Maybe I was going to propose in front of all these people." He grinned, watching color quickly fill the brunettes cheeks.

"You were not!" He said in a hushed voice.

Draco leaned forward, biting his lower lip and murmuring in a raspy voice. "No, I'm going to ask you when you're exhausted, sweaty, sated and covered in your own cum."

"Draco!" Harry cried out, biting his thumb.

He giggled. "God, I love when your face gets red like that." Draco shifted back, taking a sip from his glass after it was delivered to the table.

Harry bit his lip, thanking the waiter then giving him his order once he pulled the pad out to scrawl on. He wriggled in his chair slightly at the thought of Draco proposing to him. The idea didn't frighten him nearly as much as it had before. Maybe it was just the concept of having something...permanent that made him uneasy. Everything he had ever had in his life had left him, maybe subconsciously he thought that's what would happen if the blonde promised to marry him. Harry swallowed, coming to the conclusion that if he did in fact ask, that he would be ready to say yes, no matter what happened.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Draco asked softly, watching his lovers brow furrow in the candlelight. He wondered if he was struggling with the idea of a proposal like he had before.

"Us." He muttered, feeling his cheeks flame once more as he averted the blondes gaze.

"Is that a good 'us' or a bad...'us'?"

"It's not a bad 'us'." He shrugged, green eyes flicking up for a fraction of a second. "I just get nervous sometimes."

"Nervous about what?" Draco pressed, shifting up to place his elbows on the table, disregarding proper etiquette.

"Us!" He said with a quiet laugh. "I feel like it's too good to be true sometimes...like one day you'll just up and go...or something terrible with happen like...like it always does." Harry said in a low voice, playing idly with his own fingers. "I just worry that you will become bored of me."

Draco scoffed, reaching out and taking his hand, kissing his knuckles. "No. That's not going to happen." He pressed his lips to Harry's ring. "I honestly don't know how I could function without you in my life, so why in the name of Merlin would I ever let you go?" He felt his heart sing as a little smile graced the brunettes mouth. "I love you."

"I know it's stupid." He muttered, watching the blonde. "But I can't help it." Harry felt butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach as Draco blew him a kiss from across the table. "I love you, too."

"I mean I understand why...why you think that way." Draco said, sitting back as the waiter arrived with their dinner. "You're not used to this kind of thing...this permanent kind of thing, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, no I'm not. Think about it, everyone in my life that has been of any importance to me...has died...or abandoned me...albeit unintentionally...Ron and Hermione there for a while." Harry picked up his fork, poking idly at his potato. "So the idea of someone being there for a while...feels strange to me."

Draco let out a warm laugh. "Well, I suppose you'll either get used to it, or you'll just feel strange until one of us keels over."

...

"Sooooo, give me my present." Draco whined, flopping onto the couch and looking at the brunette, whose face was reddening once more as he made his way to the television stand, pulling the drawer open. "I'd have never thought to look in there."

"I'll make sure I don't use it again, can't have you peeking for other occasions." He removed a few items and pushed it shut with his foot. Harry bit his lip as he sat opposite the blonde, settling the gifts between them.

"Man, I shouldn't have said anything." Draco said with a smirk, reaching for the first present. He peeled the paper away, seeing a set of wooden letters, each covered in still photos Harry had insisted they take everytime they went somewhere, there were even some from their vacation to France. "Did you make these?" He asked, looking at the squirming boy.

"I did."

Draco brought each letter, a D and H, of course, up closer to examine the photos. Pictures of them on the beach together, a snapshot taken of the pair curled up in a lawn chair by Hermione at a get-together they had had recently celebrating Ron's graduation. One of them from George and Angelina's wedding, he hadn't seen yet, nor been aware of. They were dancing, his arms wrapped tightly around the brunette, Harry melted against him. "You did a really good job." He said in a soft voice. Draco set them down, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Thank you, It was kind of tricky...getting them all to fit on there correctly." He played with his fingers, watching as Draco picked up the other item, a glass jar.

"What are these?" Draco asked, pulling the cap from the jar, seeing dozens of notes piled inside.

"They are three hundred and sixty-five reasons why I love you...memories I'm glad we've created, things I see in our future...um...stuff like that." Harry said, face pinking once more as a devilish smirk graced Draco's features.

"Yeah? You can think up that many reasons to love me?"

"That's why there's other stuff in there, too." Harry chided, biting the tip of his tongue as Draco reached out to pinch him.

"You're a prat." He gripped Harry by the thighs, tugging him forward, giving him a through kiss, twisting their tongues together until each was breathless. "I love them, I love you." He gathered the brunette up into his arms, scooping him off the couch. "Let's go upstairs so I can give you my gifts." He carried the boy up the stairs, feeling goosebumps erupt on bare skin. "What are these for?" Draco asked, nudging their bedroom door open, dumping Harry at the foot of the bed.

Harry wriggled, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he felt nerves flare up in his gut. He toyed with the buttons to his top, eyes raking the lithe monster in front him. He watched as the blonde made his way around the bedroom, lighting candles and such, setting the mood.

"You need to stop being nervous, Harry." Draco chided, winking as he turned the small radio perched on the dresser on. "You need to start getting naked." He said in a soft voice, lighting the last few candles before walking to shut the lights off.

"Don't be so bossy!" He countered, beginning to pull buttons through holes, shrugging out of the garment and tossing it. Harry mewled as Draco began to undress as well, joining him on the bed when they were both left in just underwear. He felt his heart start to thud as the blonde brought him in for a rough kiss, biting into his lower lip.

"I'll be as bossy as I please, Potter." He muttered against his lips, smoothing his hand down a bare chest, tracing each dip and curve, swirling around his belly button before moving back up to tug at each nipple. "I can't believe that a year ago, I was making love to you for the first time." He shifted, straddling the brunette. "That I was learning this body for the first time." Draco kissed along his neck and collarbone, earning a breathy whimper. "I finally got to make you all mine." He nibbled at his Adams' apple, hands trailing sensitive sides. He kissed him slowly, taking his time to re-learn his mouth, reveling in every second their lips were locked. "I had no idea then what a dirty, little pervert you'd turn out to be!" He grinned, hearing the boy giggle against his mouth.

Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck, cupping the back of his head, giving him a few lanquid kisses, trying to keep a slow pace. "Looking back, huh? Had no idea what you were getting into."

"None at all, but I'm glad. You keep me on my toes." Draco said, thumbing each nipple, leaning in and kissing along the shell of his ear. "You give me a challenge."

"Mmm, a challenge?"

"You're a challenge, Potter." Draco muttered, sinking his teeth into his collarbone, earning a soft groan.

"You love it." He countered, accepting a sloppy kiss, sliding his tongue along Draco's as the blonde rolled his hips down slowly.

"Damn right, I do." Draco smoothed his hands up into dark locks. "I can't wait to be inside you."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He moaned, biting his lower lip as he looked at Harry, whose neck and face were stained a lovely pink. "It's our anniversary, I figured we could attempt to go slow."

Harry giggled. "Mmm, why don't we just slowly..."He wound his way out from below the blonde, reaching up to remove his briefs and tossing them. "Suck each other off." Harry gripped at tented boxers, shucking them and giving him a careful stroke.

Draco let his head tilt back, gripping the sheets tightly as he was fisted. "Sold." He muttered. He gasped as lips, teeth and tongue slowly assaulted his cock, taking from him until he was trembling and on edge.

Harry drug his tongue flat up his length, locking eyes with hooded, blown grey ones.

"Oh, God...no more." He moaned, gently pushing the brunette away.

"You close?"

"Yeah..yeah.."He panted, slithering down to press kisses along his torso, wrapping his lips around a leaking tip.

"You look awful hot when you're wound up, Mr. Malfoy." Harry murmured, propping himself up on his elbows, watching as his length was carefully sucked. "Damn, Dray..."

"That feel good, baby?" Draco asked, pressing kisses to each thigh, dipping down to drag his tongue along his sac, sucking each ball.

"Merlin, you know it does." He moaned, dragging a hand through his hair as he was sucked.

Draco giggled, leaning back and hooking him by the thighs, pushing them forward. "So...Hermione and I have been working on a product..." He trailed lips down his thighs. "You know how I could never use any of the lubes...that tingled...or warmed or anything like that?" He reached up into the bedside table and pulled a thin, clear vial filled with a soft purple liquid. "We made some...that I'm not allergic to."

"What's that one do?" Harry asked, watching as he unstoppered the glass.

"It's supposed to tingle...do you want to try it?" He asked, swirling the contents around a little.

Harry laughed, reaching back for two pillows and tucking them under his bottom, spreading his legs out. "Mmm, you know I do." He bit his lower lip, watching as the blonde poured a slight amount onto his fingertips, rubbing them together before pushing the cork back in.

Draco looked at his lover, grabbing a leg and resting it against his shoulder, kissing along his calf. "Let me know if it's too much, we've tested it...like...on our skin and stuff...but not..on the inside." He swirled a slicked finger around his entrance. "We can clean it off and use our regular stuff, okay?"

"Okay." Harry said softly, dragging another pillow up to rest his head on. "You look so hot right now."

Draco felt color rise in his cheeks at the brunettes compliment. "Do I?" He leaned in, blowing cool air against the skin, letting out a soft whine when he saw goosebumps erupt along Harry's thighs and stomach.

"Fuck." Harry whimpered, pleasure lighting up his flesh as the product flared to life. "I'd say it works."

"Does it?" Draco slipped a finger slowly inside, rubbing his knot, watching Harry twitch. "I feel it on my fingers...but I can't imagine what it feels like on more...sensitive skin." He leaned in, giving him a slow kiss.

Harry giggled, nipping the blondes lower lip. "Well, you've made quite the product, Mr. Malfoy." He smoothed his hand through platinum locks. "I can't wait for you to test it with me."

"Harry!" Draco chided, giving him a few kisses before leaning back, adding another finger. "I hope it works."

"Well like you said, we can always clean up and start over if it hurts you." Harry said softly, running his finger along Draco's torso, tugging at a nipple.

"Yeah." He moved his hand away, reaching for the vile once more. Draco bit his lip, pouring more into his palm.

"Do you have to blow on it to make it do that?" Harry asked, sitting up slightly to watch the blonde slick himself.

"What exactly did it do? I just did that on a whim, to see what happened. Was it really intense?" Draco felt the product just slightly tingle against his skin, nothing uncomfortable.

"It was really intense, I mean, you saw my goosebumps. It wasn't too much through." He let out a soft groan as he was breached. "It felt so good though...Mmm, I can't wait to see what happens when it gets warmed up. Come here." He drew the blonde closer.

Draco moved in, slipping further inside Harry as he kissed him languidly, tongues battling together. "Damn." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. He felt his eyes flutter shut as he was seated, the lube finally kicking in, sensation spreading through him. "It's working."

Harry laughed, wiggling his hips slightly, skin tingling. "Mmm, I can tell. Does it feel good?"

He gasped, hand winding into the sheets as he began a slow rhythm. "Yeah...yeah...God, this is going to be hard." Draco kissed along his calf once more. "Fuck, this feels amazing."

"Go faster, see if it gets better."

"No, I'll come."

Harry laughed again, bringing him down to lock lips once more. "You've made one hell of a thing here." He shifted, rolling them over and sitting up, splaying his hands across his chest. He moved, spreading his thighs wide, allowing himself to take Draco all the way in.

"I'll have to report our findings to 'Mione." Draco gave the brunette a sly grin, reaching down and gripping at his thighs, watching as he rose and fell with each thrust.

He felt goosebumps cover his skin once more as the lubricant flared further with each pass. "Oh my God." Harry fell forward, rolling his hips and kissing Draco heatedly. "It gets better the faster you go...I was right." He giggled, speeding his rhythm, watching Draco's head fall back, muscles corded in his neck, pulse erratic against the nearly translucent skin. Harry nipped at the flesh, feeling him strain below him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, Harry." He moaned, sliding his hands around his waist, holding him still as he battered into him, the sensation becoming almost too much. Draco wailed, orgasm stealing his breath.

"Damn, love." Harry panted, reaching up to push his sweat slick bangs from his eyes as he was filled. He shivered, letting out a tiny squeal as Draco rubbed the underside of his sac.

"Come for me, Harry." Draco murmured, watching his lover crumble on top of him. "Kiss me, baby." He pulled the brunette in, giving him a rough, sloppy kiss as he felt him come undone, spurting between their heaving torsos.

He shuddered, grasping he blondes hands and pushing them up over their heads, giving him a few soft kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco whispered, easing the brunette away and sitting up slowly. "That was incredible." He shifted down to the edge of the bed, standing and rummaging for his wand, casting a cleaning charm. He felt his heart clench tightly, nerves blooming in his stomach. "Scoot to the edge of the bed." Draco drug a hand through his hair as he searched the bed for the glass vile, opening his bedside table once more and setting it inside, grabbing a box in its place. He blew out a long puff of air, feeling his fingers beginning to tremble. "So..."

"Oh God, I didn't think you were serious about that earlier." Harry muttered, heart rising quickly in his throat as he spotted a black, velvet box clutched in a pale, shaking hand. He sat up completely, a shiver running through his spine as Draco shifted down onto his knee. "I can't believe you're doing this naked."

"Just shut the fuck up for a second!" Draco groaned, reaching out and taking his hand. "Listen, I know you weren't ready before..." He drew in a shaky breath, tears threatening to prickle in the corners of his eyes. "But...but, I feel like..." He swallowed hard, feeling Harry squeeze his hand gently. "Fuck, I love you so much...and I'm never going to stop feeling this way about you...I want to...I want to be able to promise myself to you." Draco felt a tear escape, his voice suddenly hoarse. "I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere." He sniffed hard, letting go of the hand and clumsily opening up. "I want to do this forever. Harry, will you marry me?"

He felt any bit of oxygen he had left in his lungs leave. Harry reached forward, using his thumb to brush away the tears leaking from grey eyes. "Yes." He managed to finally choke out, the lump in his throat overtaking him. He leaned in, kissing the crying blonde slowly, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Yes." He repeated. Harry felt his heart doing somersaults in his chest as his promise ring was carefully removed, the boys fingers shaking so hard he could barely grasp Harry's hand. The one taking its' place, was silver with a band of small diamonds adorning the front. "Oh God."

"What?" Draco asked, voice tight and soft.

Harry brought the new addition closer to his face, noting the weight difference...it felt different...it felt...permanent. "It's so big...and pretty."

"Don't talk about it that way, you're going to make my dick jealous, Potter."

He laughed, pushing at him playfully as the blonde tucked his promise ring into the engagment box. "You're such a prat!"

Draco flashed him a brilliant little smirk. "You handed that right to me."

Harry shifted, drawing the blonde back onto the bed with a long kiss. "I suppose I did." He fell back into the pile of pillows in the center of the mussed sheets, glancing at his ring once more.

"It's not a...right now...or even six months...eight months from now thing...I want you to know that." Draco said quietly, grey eyes roaming the brunette. "I just honestly couldn't wait any longer to ask you."

"You are quiet impaitent, I'm surprised you even held out that long."

"Only reason I did, was because I was absolutely petrified you would have said no. I was scared tonight that you were going to say no." Draco murmured, joining him, laying on his stomach.

Harry turned to his side just slightly, enough to be able to look at the boy beside him. "I would have never said no...It's not that I didn't want to marry you...it's just the idea of being engaged after such a small amount of time seemed..."

"Bougie?"

Harry laughed, trailing fingertips along his shoulder and side. "Yeah, kind of. I just didn't want to rush...you know?"

"There is no rush." Draco said, tucking a pillow up under his chin. "Like I said, this isn't a now thing. When you're ready to start working on wedding things...then we can go from there."

"Mmm, I love you." He smoothed his hand down, cupping at his backside.

Draco leaned in, giving him a sweet kiss. "I love you, too." He wriggled his bottom slightly.

Harry tapped his hand against the skin, watching it bounce. He giggled low in his throat.

"Enjoying yourself?"He drawled, glancing over his shoulder.

"Look at how tight it is." He patted at the flesh again. "You could bounce a Knut off of it."

"Harry!" Draco cried out.

He laughed. "What! I can't help it. It's perfect." Harry tapped at each cheek once more, watching sharp cheeks tint with color.

"Stop playing." He muttered.

"Oh, you want something a little more serious?" He slipped his hand down, grabbing him tightly, letting two fingers slide along his entrance. He reveled in the soft moan Draco issued. Harry shook his handful. He sat up, taking the two pillows he was resting on and tucking them under the blonde, hiking him up. He ran his hands down a smooth back, feeling muscles ripple as he shivered.

"Harry."

"You gonna let me in?" Harry asked, rubbing a budding erection along the his cheek. He shifted back, spreading him and drawing a slow circle around his entrance.

Draco gasped at the wet contact. "I suppose it's only fair."

"You're perfect." He trailed slow kisses along the backs of his thighs.

"Mmm, I know." Draco muttered, earning a sharp bite to his skin, causing him to squeal. "Don't damage my goods, baby!"

Harry chuckled against heated flesh. "I'll do whatever I please, Mr. Malfoy." He slipped his tongue inside, stretching the blonde. "If I want this bubble butt to be bruised, I'm gonna damn well bruise it." He lanquidly nibbled at his skin, sucking and licking until Draco finally fell limp into the pillows. "That's what I want to see." Harry said quietly, sitting up and eyeing his lover, who was red faced and slightly sweaty. He gave himself a few strokes before tapping his head hard against a slick pucker. He pressed just barely inside, causing the blonde to jump, gutteral moan coming from parted lips.

"Oh my God Harry, be careful! It's been a while." He let out a soft sob as the brunette did it again, pain mixed with pleasure making him jolt.

Harry growled, gripping his bottom hard, spreading him and dripping a line of spit directly into the slightly gaping hole. He let out a slow hiss, rubbing his tip in circles one more time before pressing inside again.

"You're going to have to use lube, Harry. It's too fucking thick and you know it's not going to work." Draco complained.

He slid his thumb inside, pressing gently on the knot and shaking his hand slightly, earning another sob. "Stop bitching, Draco." He smoothed his free hand along a cheek.

"Then quit torturing me!"

Harry laughed. "You think this is torture?" He pulled his thumb down, slipping his head all the way inside along with the digit, hearing the blonde let out a little screech into the pillow. Harry drug his nails down a taut back, watching as goosebumps erupted along the pale skin. "You know I could just slide all the way in like this right?" He gave a minute thrust, a tight cry coming from Draco. "Fuck you dry...that would be torture." Harry leaned forward, rummaging for the lubricant. He trailed hot kisses down his back, hearing Draco panting below him. "You're so sexy." He whispered, lips against his side.

"Please."

"Please what?" Harry asked, slicking his fingers and running them around his quivering entrance.

"Harry."

"Answer me." He said in a stern voice, fingers running over his length.

"Hurry up!" Draco whined.

"You know I'm not going to now right?" Harry asked, sinking into the blonde at an agonizing pace.

Draco groaned, burying his face in the pillow.

"Stop whining."

He sighed, turning his head to the side. "This hurts." He let out a puff of air, trying to keep as relaxed as possible.

Harry stopped, reaching up to rub along his sides. "Like...we need more lube, hurts?"

Draco drug a hand through his hair. "No, it's a your cock is too big for my sorry little ass kind of hurt." He shifted, trying to carefully accept more inside him. "It's been weeks since I've bottomed, Harry."

"Do you...do you want me to stop?" He asked softly, leaning close and kissing at his neck and shoulders. "I don't want you to tear or anything."

"No, God, just go slow."

"Is there anything else I can do to make it easier?" Harry heard the blonde cry out softly as he continued to push inside him. He nibbled at his ear, hand stroking the skin covering his ribs.

"I don't think so...just when you're all the way in...can...whew...can you just stay still for a minute or two? So I can get adjusted?" He winced as he was stretched, insides burning with pain that he knew promised eventual pleasure. It hadn't hurt like this for a long time.

"I'll do whatever you need, Dray." Harry said in a quiet voice, continuing to lay kisses along heated skin, whispering how much he loved the blonde, how good it felt to be inside him and how gorgeous he was. He let out a groan as he was finally all the way inside. "Just let me know when you're ready." He kissed his cheek.

"Damn." He whimpered, taking in a few slow breaths, turning his head to allow the brunette to give him a deep kiss, tongue roaming his mouth. Draco shifted, arching his back slightly, allowing Harry to fill him to the brim, sliding across that knot, sparking a fire low in his stomach. "Oh fuck, yes." He suddenly groaned, head falling into the pillow.

Harry let out a soft cry as he watched goosebumps erupt along porcelain skin, Draco, who had been slightly tense, melting away. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He wriggled his hips in a slow circle under the brunette.

"I've never seen you do that before..." Harry murmured, winding a hand into the sheet as he began a slow pace, watching a thin waist arch even more, pushing that bubble butt into his pelvis. "You got all goosebumped...then you just...melted...did I hit a spot or something?"

He nodded, giving the boy a chesire grin as he wrapped his arms around a pillow. "Yes, yes you did." Draco moaned as Harry's tip bumped into the bundle of nerves with each pass. "You still are."

"You want me to go faster?"

"No, just keep like that." He shivered, goosebumps threatening once more. "Oh my God!" He mewled, heart racing.

"I'm glad it doesn't hurt anymore." Harry trailed his fingers down to wrap around Draco, who was rock solid and absolutely streaming onto the sheets. "Damn! It must feel good." He continued his lanquid pace, watching the blonde lose control with each pass. "I love seeing you like this, Draco." He smoothed his hands down his back and sides, the skin prickling below his fingertips. "You are so sexy. Are you close?"

Draco laughed, glancing back at him. "Mmm, of course I'm close! You felt how bloody hard I am!" He bit his lip, letting out a soft moan. "But that doesn't mean I want you to go any faster. I want you to make me come this way."

Harry felt the breath catch in the back of his throat as he eyed this Adonis, skin flushed with pleasure, open and wanton just for him. "I think we can make that happen." He kept up his careful assault, watching as the blonde crumpled below him, mouth dropping open, eyes screwing shut as he suddenly came.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, that was so good!" Draco cried out, body thrumming with the force of his release.

Harry smoothed his sweat soaked bangs back, thighs tight and trembling from keeping so resolute. "Can I go a little faster now?" He said with a soft laugh.

"Mmm, do whatever you gotta do, baby." Draco murmured, turning his head to watch his fiance...fiance...pick up his pace, face turning red as he neared his own completion. "I love you, Harry Potter."

He gasped, gripping at a thin waist, pummeling into him. Harry glanced up to meet his lovers gaze, seeing grey eyes practically daring him to come. He leaned in, giving him a solid kiss as he filled him, moaning against kiss bruised lips. "I love you, too." He whispered against his ear. He took a few deep breaths, kissing along his shoulder before easing away, noting a wince crossing pointed features. "You okay?"

Draco nodded, looking at him as he came to rest beside him. "Yeah, sometimes it's a little uncomfortable is all." He let out a little giggle. "I'm going to be sore at work tomorrow that's for sure."

Harry laughed, running fingertips down his back. "You're awful sweaty."

"You got me awful worked up." Draco countered, willing his heart rate to return to something a little less lethal. "God, you're so good." He said softly. He reached forward, taking his hand and kissing his ring. "I really am so happy you said yes." The blonde eyed the piece of jewelry, happy with his selection.

"I am too. I can't wait to spend my life with you. Get a house and fence and all that junk." Harry said with a grin.

Draco reached out, giving his side a pinch. "You're such a prat!"

"Yeah, but I'm your prat."

He felt his heart clutch in his chest, affection boiling over for The Boy Who Lived. "That you are, Harry."


End file.
